Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: Picking up right where 'The Devil Revealed' left off, all the major players return to Storybrooke. This will follow the current season just like the first five stories with my own special twists.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part One  
By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Picking up right after the end of 'The Devil Revealed', All the major players return to Storybrooke. This story will follow along with the current season just like the first five stories but with little tweaks and changes to go along with what I have already written. Enjoy!)

Belle stood in the back room of her father's flower shop, putting the finishing touches on the rose bouquet. It had been ordered the day before by a man saying he planned to propose to his girlfriend and he had even paid extra for the best roses in the shop. Belle and her father had come to the shop early to fulfill the order. She glanced up at the clock, anxious to leave on time to get to the site of the proposal.

Moe had left her in the back to do her work while he prepared the shop. He would not be able to go with her because of his court ordered house arrest. The terms of the sentence said he could be at home or at work and nowhere else. He couldn't even go to Granny's for a cup of coffee.

He had explained it to her that he had stolen something in order to keep the delivery van. He hadn't elaborated too much but he did say the man he had stolen from retaliated violently. He had been injured so she hadn't pressed for details. He hadn't asked her to help him because she was so busy caring for Gaston but then he was put under house arrest.

At that point, he had to finally swallow his pride and asked his daughter for help. She agreed to do so, Gaston agreeing to do what he could in spite of his disability. She still had never heard the entire story behind what had exactly happened but her father didn't seem willing to talk about it. She figured he would in time and decided not to hurry him.

She was enjoying the solitude though for it gave her time to think about how she would confront him about the lies he had been telling her for years. She had recently remembered her past, discovering the deception. She recalled being kidnapped by The Evil Queen after trying to return to Rumplestiltskin's castle. She was then kept in a dungeon and starved for several days before Regina sent a servant girl with food.

Belle had been amazed at how much the servant looked like her, the other woman also amazed. They had hit it off, talking like old friends. She had also noticed the poor girl looked like she was in need of a good meal so she offered some of the food to her. At first, the girl refused but finally accepted some leftovers once Belle said she couldn't eat another bite.

After that, she remembered nothing until she awoke at her father's castle. That was when the lies began although she was unaware at the time. When she posed questions about her past to her father, he told her things that seemed believable at the time and she accepted them. Since she remembered nothing, she trusted him and that he was telling the truth.

He lied to her that she had a fiancee that had went to war and disappeared but he returned. She took pity on Gaston, feeling bad for what had happened to him. She had been told he lost his legs in war but was questioning how true that was. She had surrounded by so many lies for so long, she was unsure if anything she knew was the truth.

She was starting to think it wasn't, her stomach knotting every time she thought of it. She would have to flat out ask her father when she returned, the need to know the truth threatening to overwhelm her. It was all she could do not to storm out to the shop and confront her father before she left. She kept telling herself she needed to get her thoughts straight before she did or nothing would get accomplished.

As she put the final touches on the bouquet, she heard the faint ringing of the shop phone. She found it odd that someone would be calling so early but then decided it had to be the man who wanted the flowers. It was too important of an occasion for there to be an error and she wouldn't put it past him to want it to be perfect. When she felt it was the best job she could do, she gathered up the flowers and walked out to the shop.

" Belle, " Moe looked at her then at the flowers and smiled. " That's simply beautiful. "

" I did my best, Papa, " Belle said. " Could you please hold it while I put on my jacket? "

Moe took the flowers gently, " That was Gaston on the phone. "

" Gaston? " Belle furrowed her brow. " Why would he be calling? He's not due in until later. "

" He wanted to know if you want him to come with you, " Moe explained. " He's afraid of you going so far out by yourself. "

Belle rolled her eyes, " I'll be fine. I just have to drop the flowers off and come back. "

Moe frowned, " I have to admit, I'm not comfortable with this either. Something about it seems... off. "

Belle slipped into her tweed coat, covering her plain white work shirt and dark blue jeans. It was her usual uniform for when she worked at the shop. " Oh Papa. It's just a simple delivery. I'll be back as soon as I'm finished. "

" Can you just please let Gaston go with you? " Moe pleaded again. " He can stay in the van. I just don't want you going alone. "

" If I take time to get him, I will be late. Papa, this is the most expensive order we've had in a long time. If my thinking is correct, we'll get a very large tip for it. We might lose that if I'm not on time, " Belle said.

" Forget the money, " Moe said. " We can make it up later. "

" No, " Belle said firmly. " We need it. "

Moe stared at her for a long moment then sighed, " Alright then. Deliver the flowers and come straight back. Understand? "

Belle nodded, " Yes, Papa. "

* * *

David stared out the window of the diner, looking at the street like Emma would appear any second. The dwarves had met up with him and Mary-Margret but the fairies insisted on keeping up their search for Emma. He had wanted everyone to take a rest before setting out again but he was getting nervous. He remembered that Mark, the sheriff's deputy, was still out looking for Emma as well.

He recalled how rough the man had been to Emma when he had arrested her and was afraid he would be again. Doctor Hargreaves had given his permission to use any means necessary to bring her in and Mark looked like the type to take those words to heart. He could hear the dwarves talking about places they hadn't searched for Emma but he was getting the feeling she wouldn't be found until she wanted to be. He furrowed his brow when the police cruiser pulled up to the diner, Mark getting out and looking tired.

He came into the diner and looked around. " Huh, " He said. " Looks like you all listened to Doctor Hargreaves after all. Good. "

Everyone remained silent as he walked to the counter, Granny walking over slowly. " What can I get you, deputy? "

Mark looked at the menu then sighed, " Three coffees and three breakfast plates to go. I have to check in with the sheriff then search some more. I still have a lot of ground to cover and I won't stop until I find Miss Swan. "

" Three? " Granny asked.

" One for dispatch, one for Doctor Hargreaves and one for me, " Mark said flatly. " Not that it should matter. "

" Of course it doesn't, " Granny frowned and looked towards Mary-Margret and David. Mary-Margret had told her about Emma's condition but no one else. Not even Ruby knew about the babies. She looked at Mark again, " Just bring her in safe, alright? "

" She should have thought about that before she ran, " Mark said. " Considering... "

Granny gave him a cold look that silenced him instantly, " Yes. Considering. "

Mark quirked his mouth, " My order if you don't mind. "

Granny wrote the order down and handed it to the cook, " It'll be about ten minutes. I have to brew some fresh coffee as well. "

The time passed excruciatingly slow, the diner falling into a tense silence as the deputy kept his eyes on everyone as he stood with his back to the bar. No one dared to breathe a word, probably to keep him from realizing that they had indeed been looking for Emma. Finally, the cook ran the bell on the counter and Granny got his order. She set it on the counter and poured him three large coffees before putting them in a cup caddy.

" Thank you, " Mark said as he took the caddy and the sack that held the to go containers.

" I'll put it on the tab for the police department. You just get back out there and look for Emma, " She said. She looked at Mary-Margret and David again. The look she gave them told them that she didn't mean it.

" Good. I was going to ask you to do that anyway, " Mark smirked. He walked to the door but stopped, scanning the small group once more. " You all stay put. I don't know if I can fit all of you in the jail if you decide to go looking for Emma. "

David and the others waited until Mark had walked out of the diner before breathing a collective sigh of relief. David turned his eyes back to the street, watching as Mark drove away. His attention was drawn to the booth across from him when Leroy sat down. " So what do we do now? "

David looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing a quarter past eight, the time they had agreed to start their search again. He looked back at Leroy, " We keep looking. "

* * *

Emma stood in the bathroom at the police station. She had washed her face and brushed her hair, feeling a little more human. For the first time in awhile, her stomach wasn't in complete upheaval and she was grateful. She was still wondering what had become of Jefferson though.

Since she had woke up on the jail cot, she was pretty sure he had put her there. Why he had left her though was a mystery. Henry's story about the car speeding off led her to believe Jefferson had fled upon hearing the boy in the station. It was the only thing that made sense to her.

Once she decided she was presentable enough, she reached around to her back. She pulled her service revolver out of her waistband and checked it to make sure it was loaded. She had been surprised to find it in her desk. She had assumed Doctor Hargreaves had locked it away in the gun safe downstairs.

She quirked her mouth as she thought about the safe. She had locked up some things for Mr. Gold in it, the thought of him making her a little sad. She missed him terribly but she had no idea where to look for him. Her right hand strayed to her belly as she then thought about his children growing inside of her.

She wanted to see him again so bad that it hurt. She closed her eyes, almost able to smell his scent and feel his hand on her hip. She had always felt like he was breath's width away, feeling horribly cold and alone after he had been kidnapped. Her lips tingled with the memory of their last kiss, the one he had stolen in the kitchen.

She then recalled the dream she had about going to the summer house and finding the secret passage in the library. It was a good idea but she hadn't been able to follow up on it because of Jefferson. Going out there still seemed like a good idea but she had to get Henry back to safety first. She didn't want to take him out there in case something went awry.

There was a knock at the door, startling her from her thoughts though she knew Henry was out in the hallway. " Emma, " He called through the door. " I think I just heard someone come into the station. "

Emma froze. She had totally forgot about Doctor Hargreaves' deputy and there was a pretty good chance it was him coming in. She knew she had to get out of the station quickly or she could still be caught and locked up. She went to the door and opened it, looking at Henry.

" How long ago did you hear them come in? " She asked.

" Just now, " Henry said. " I heard the bell on the door ring and footsteps but they stopped. "

" We got to go, kid, " She said. " We can't get caught. "

" Okay but which way? " Henry asked.

Emma had to think. If he was coming in, he would most likely be heading for the office. The problem with that was the back exit she and Jefferson had used was too close to there and her chances of being seen would be high. She quirked her mouth, deciding on using the front door instead since it was closer.

" Which way? " Henry asked again. He looked a little anxious and scared.

" The front, " Emma said. " He's probably going to go check in with Doctor Hargreaves. "

Henry frowned, " But he's gone. You fried him. "

" He doesn't know that yet though, " Emma whispered. " We have to move quickly. "

Henry nodded, " Got it. "

Emma walked out of the bathroom and looked around before motioning for Henry to follow her. She led him down the hall, pausing when she heard voices coming from the dispatcher's office. It sounded like Mark had stopped in there first. From the sound, he was trying to flirt with the dispatcher and not really doing a good job of it.

The smell of hot food and coffee reached Emma's nose, telling her he had been to Granny's. A plan started to come together in her mind, one that involved going to the diner. If Granny and Ruby were there, she had some place safe to leave Henry.

She then wondered about where Mary-Margret and David were, a question soon answered by Mark himself. " It was like Charming and Snow White were holding some kind of royal meeting down there. The royal guard was there and everyone. "

The dispatcher snorted, " Probably waiting for word on Sheriff Swan. "

" She's not the sheriff anymore, " Mark said flatly. " Not after what she did. "

" You know that isn't official, " The dispatcher replied just as flatly. " It's only until her case is sorted out. I'm sure she had her reasons. "

" There's no excuse for an unprovoked attack, " Mark said. " You better get used to calling Doctor Hargreaves sheriff because Miss Swan is going to jail. "

Emma leaned forward just enough to see inside as the conversation continued. Mark had his back to the door and he blocked the dispatcher's view. She ducked down, Henry following her lead. They hustled past the doorway and towards the front, opening the front door of the station slowly when she reached it.

She pushed on the door that didn't have the bell tied to it, the one that could not be opened from outside. She opened it carefully, making no noise as she did. she held her breath as she ushered Henry out before following him and closing the door behind them. They were about halfway across the parking lot when she remembered to breathe.

Emma grabbed Henry's hand and they ran to a bank of hedges. Emma ducked behind them, letting go of Henry's hand when they were safely concealed. She took a few deep breaths, her heart pounding in her head. Her hands shook from the adrenaline and the lack of food.

" So now where? " Henry asked.

Emma opened her eyes and looked down at her son, " Granny's. "

* * *

" So what now, boss? " Frederick glanced at Mr. Gold using the rear view mirror. He had just put the car into park several yards from the wishing well. The car was hidden behind a bank of trees. Their branches tangled so tightly, it made a virtual wall.

Mr. Gold reached into his waist coat pocket and pulled out his watch. It was five minutes until the delivery was to be made. " leave the car here and find some place to hide close to the well. she'll be here any moment. "

" What then? " Frederick asked.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I'll see just who this woman is. If she IS the one who fooled me last month, I shall take care of her and you will clean it up. "

" And if she is the real Belle? " Frederick arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold frowned, " If she is then I will find out what happened and who is responsible. Once I do, I will do what is necessary. "

Frederick nodded, " Understood. "

Mr. Gold put his pocket watch back and reached for the door handle, " It's time to go. "

* * *

David stood up from the booth and cleared his throat. The dwarves stopped talking and looked at him. He looked at them for a moment then said, " I want everyone to be ready to go in five minutes. "

The dwarves nodded, preparing to leave. Mary-Margret stood up and got right next to David, " So where are we going? "

" I don't know, " David looked at her. " But we need to find Emma soon. She might be trying to find Rumplestiltskin on her own. "

Mary-Margret blinked, " Oh. I didn't even think of that. "

" I know, " David looked around the diner again then back at Mary-Margret. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, " We need to talk outside for a minute. "

" Okay, " Mary-Margret looked confused. " About what? "

" I'll tell you when we get out there, " David replied. He took her by the hand and led her out the front door. They walked out to the middle of the street before he spoke again. " I think we should keep Emma from telling Rumplestiltskin about the babies. "

" David, " Mary-Margret blinked. " Why? "

" Just until we know what his plans are for them, " David replied. " I want to know they will be safe. "

" But what if we can's stop Emma from telling him? She wants him to know, " Mary-Margret said.

" We have to, " David said firmly. He still hadn't told her about the protection spell from The Blue Fairy and felt it was better kept a secret. " I just want to make sure they aren't of some bigger plan. "

"Why do you think he has a plan for them? " Mary-Margret said.

David frowned, " He's Rumplestiltskin. He's always got a plan. "

" But what if he gets angry that we kept it from him? " Mary-Margret asked.

David shrugged, " Then we deal with it. "

" And if he already knows? " Mary-Margret crossed her arms over her chest.

" Then we'll protect Emma and the babies until we know what his intentions are, " David said. He looked towards the diner. " We'll talk about it more later. The dwarves are coming. "

The dwarves came out of the diner as if on cue, walking up to David and Mary-Margret. Leroy spoke first, " So... which way? "

" Let's go search by the mines next I guess, " David began but got cut off.

" Look! Here she comes now! " Bashful said, pointing down the street. " It's Emma! "

Everyone looked, finding it was true. Emma was walking right down the middle of the street, Henry in tow. She looked no worse for wear and had on her regular clothes. David wondered for a moment how she had gotten her brown leather jacket, jeans, boots and black tank top but only for a moment. It was soon overshadowed by the relief that she was seemingly alright and not on her way to find the imp.

Mary-Margret let out a gasp, David looking at her to find she was smiling and tears of joy had come to her eyes. " She's alright, " She whispered.

Emma saw everyone and started to walk a little faster. David started to walk towards her, speeding up when Mary-Margret practically ran past him. She seized Emma in a tight hug, Emma being stunned by the action. " Uh, hey... " She said.

" Oh my God, Emma! " Mary-Margret's voice was slightly muffled by her shoulder. " Where have you been? "

Emma hesitated, looking unsure of how to answer. She frowned, " It's a long story. "

" We were so worried, " Mary-Margret sobbed. " After finding out that Doctor Hargreaves was working for Regina, I was sure he had something to do with you disappearing. "

" It wasn't him, " Emma replied. Again, she looked unsure then said, " I slipped away in the confusion after the fire alarm went off. "

Mary-Margret pulled back, furrowing her brow. " Why did you run? "

Emma looked down at the ground, " I got scared that the fire was a distraction for him to do something to me. "

David stepped forward, " How did you get your clothes? "

Emma looked at him and blinked, the question catching her by surprise. She was silent for a long moment, " I had some at the police station. "

David gasped, " You went to the police station? Do you know how dangerous that was? "

Emma sighed, " Yes but I had to see if I could find something that would lead me to Regina. She's out there plotting and I can't let her do it. "

" And did you find anything? " Mary-Margret asked.

Henry stepped forward, " This was on the floor but it's broken. "

David looked down at the back of what appeared to be a mirror. The glass was mostly gone, the shards that remained were black as coal. He then realized that Henry had been at the police station as well. He frowned deeply, " What were you thinking running away like that? "

" I was worried about my mom and I wanted to help, " Henry looked scared. " Please don't be mad, grandpa. I found her. "

" That doesn't excuse what you did to Granny and Red. You could have permanently damaged their noses with that trick you pulled, " David said sternly. " You're going to... "

Mary-Margret cut him off with a dirty look, " We can talk to him about that later. What's important is he's back and so is Emma. "

" But he needs to be punished for pulling such a dirty trick on his friends and running off, " David said.

Mary-Margret frowned, "And I said we'd deal with that later. Emma's back and safe. That's important right now. "

David closed his eyes, knowing if he continued to pres the issue, he and Mary-Margret would get into an argument. He was glad the dwarves had hung back a bit and silently hoped they hadn't heard the conversation. He sighed, " Fine. "

Suddenly, the was the sound of a crowd approaching and they didn't sound happy. They soon became visible at the next cross street, Archie visible on the outer edge of the crowd. He broke away when he saw Emma, Mary-Margret and David.

" Come quick! " He said hurriedly. " Regina's back and Doctor Whale saw her. He gathered up an angry mob and they're heading for her house! They're going to kill her! "

" Good. Let's go watch. " Leroy said. The dwarves had walked closer, probably when they saw Archie and the mob.

Henry looked at Emma, Mary-Margret and David, looking even more scared than before. " We have to stop them! She's still my mom and I don't want them to hurt her! "

David looked at the dwarves, " Come on. You heard him. Let's go. "

" I say we let them, " Leroy said. " We deserve justice for what she did! "

David put his hand up, " But we don't know how powerful she is now. Those people may be walking into a slaughter. We have to stop them. "

" You're right, " Emma said. " Let's go! "

* * *

Mr. Gold stood at the wishing well, listening for the sound of the delivery van. His mind was occupied with other things though. It had strayed to Emma and her well-being. He regretted not letting her know he was unharmed but he could not contact her.

He was cautious, afraid that Regina would either find him or try to harm her if he did. He wanted to keep her safe for he was still unsure of just how much power Regina had regained. She seemed able to do a few things in the dungeon but he hadn't hung around to see what other things she could do. The magic seemed to be changing somehow and if it were for better or worse was yet to be seen.

He had felt it begin to shift while he was in hiding, ebbing and flowing around the town as if it were in turmoil. Magic did not belong in this world for it had been a land without it so he wasn't surprised. It seemed to be growing stronger, like it was concentrating around Storybrooke and those who could use it.

He hoped that it would not go to the fairies for they would most likely stand in his way if they regained their powers. He couldn't have that. He still had things he needed to do and he didn't want any interference.

His thoughts paused when he heard a vehicle approaching. He glanced at Frederick, giving him a nod to let him know to be on his guard. The man nodded back before backing up into the bushes so he was hidden. He then moved out of sight, keeping the road in his view.

The white van came down the path, stopping several yards away from the well. He could see Belle behind the wheel, the sight of her making mixed emotions well up inside of him. He remembered the betrayal he felt when he thought she had given him to Regina. He also recalled the overwhelming sadness he felt when he thought she had died in his arms.

But there she was, alive and well. This confused him for he had witnessed her last breath as Regina smashed her heart into dust. He could still feel her body going limp in his arms, helplessness like he never felt welling up inside of him as life faded from her eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply as he tried to compose himself.

He opened his eyes to see Belle as she stood up and walked into the back of the van. She reappeared a moment later with the bouquet of roses. They were fine ones, expertly arranged and he expected nothing less. She had often brightened his large estate with beautiful arrangements as a way to entertain herself when she didn't feel like reading.

He tightened his grip on his cane as she slid open the door, gracefully stepping out and walking out in front of the van. She held the roses close and looked around. She looked puzzled then called out, " Hello? "

Her voice sent a shiver down his spine. The last time he heard it, she telling him to run. He hadn't, the anguish he felt over her passing making him start to turn back into his true form. The effect had lingered for a few days before fading, his form returning to the one he had for so many years.

He managed to get it under control even though he had been quite sad over her death for the entire time he had been in hiding. He knew that she wouldn't want his anger to get the best of him and that thought alone helped quell the raging emotions that had filled him. He still wanted to kill Regina for what she did but he put that on the back burner while he tried to figure out how the new magic worked. He had just started understanding it when it began to change but he felt he knew how it worked.

" Hello? " Belle called out again. " Is there anyone here? I brought your roses. I'm so sorry I was late... "

" You're right on time, " Mr. Gold stepped forward. He quirked his mouth, " Dearie. "

Belle took a sharp breath, the roses falling to the ground as she dropped the and covered her mouth with her hands. " You... you're here! You... you're the one who's getting engaged. "

" If I were, I would be very upset right now. You dropped the roses, " Mr. Gold said as he moved closer. He looked her over. He noted no fear in her, something he had expected after what had happened between them.

Belle blinked, " So there's no engagement? "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " No. Merely a simple ruse to get you to come to me. "

Belle's hands fell away from her mouth, her lips turning down into a frown. " So you lied? But why? "

" I had to make sure it was you, " Mr. Gold stopped about a foot away from her.

Belle sighed, " I am me, Rumplestiltskin... and I have a story to tell you. "


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Again, more tweaks to fit my story. Just remember this is only chapter two and I still have A LOT to get done. I'm using some dialog from the show this time too. There would be huge holes in the story otherwise.)

Mr. Gold stared at Belle. He had listened to her story, no sign of deception in her eyes as she explained how Regina had kidnapped her then starved her for days. He knew of the spell Regina had used all too well. It was a way to make a copy of someone's memories, the effect on the person the spell was cast on causing amnesia.

Once the memories were transferred, the vessel believed they were that person. The hull then had to start life over from that point, often having to learn even the most basic skills again. She explained to him how Maurice had taken her back to his kingdom and had to teach her everything all over again. In that process. He rebuilt her memories with lies.

The fact that Regina had used such a diabolical spell on Belle and her father's lies threatened to make his blood boil. He fought to control it, not wanting to show his anger to Belle. However, the gears in his mind were turning. He was thinking of the ways he wanted to torture Regina to make her pay not only for Belle's life but the life of the innocent peasant that believed she was Belle until the moment she died.

He frowned deeply, " So you've been here, in Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years? "

Belle nodded once then stopped, " Not quite. I had a place on the edge of town where I spent all my time caring for Gaston... "

" Wait, " Mr. Gold put his hand up. " He's here as well? "

Belle nodded, " Yes... I was told he was injured in the war. You see, his legs are missing from below the knees. I'm not sure how true it is though because of all the other lies I have been told. "

Mr. Gold recalled her betrothed. She had said it was an arranged marriage and she really never cared for him. He also recalled he had turned the young man into a rose which he gave to Belle. He was certain his life had ended when he had been transformed.

He knew she would not like the truth so he decided not to share it with her. If Gaston hadn't then he wasn't going to. He had to get back to the subject at hand. " So you've been here the whole time and alive? "

Belle nodded, " Yes. "

" And you remembered everything when the curse broke? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Belle shook her head, " No. You see, something happened to me down in that dungeon. I remember eating some food with that girl then nothing else until I woke up in my father's castle with my head bandaged. "

" Did Regina beat you? " Mr. Gold asked, his anger almost boiling over. The spell had been enough but a beating was uncalled for.

Belle sighed, " She told my father you did it. The doctor from the next kingdom over said that I had suffered a head injury that damaged my memory. From what I can piece together, I think I may have hit my head on the bars of my cell as I was going down. "

" And Regina blamed me? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Yes, " Belle said. " And my father believed her. "

" When did you remember everything though? " Mr. Gold asked.

Belle frowned and looked like she was thinking, getting her words together in her mind. She sighed, " I heard your name and it started trickling back to me at first then it all came flooding back. "

Her explanation seemed brief, like there was more to it than simply hearing his name. It looked like it was something that affected her deeply. He decided not to press it, her story seeming to have drained her emotionally. There would be more time later for her to tell him every last detail.

" I have some questions for you now, " Belle said. She furrowed her brow, " How come the magic is back now? What happened to break the curse? "

" I brought it back, " Mr. Gold replied. " Magic is power and I needed my power. "

Belle's jaw dropped open, " To use it for revenge? "

" No, " Mr. Gold said. his reason for bringing it back had been much closer to his heart. However, he would be able to give Regina what she deserved now it was back. " But it could come in handy for that purpose. "

" No, " Belle said. " No... No! "

" No... I cannot let this stand, Belle. I WILL NOT let this stand. Her evil must be punished! " He pointed at the ground to make his point. His anger was almost to the point he felt like he was going to lose his temper.

" Look! " Belle said sharply. She was as still as unflinching in his face as ever. She stared defiantly into his eyes, her blue ones sparkling with her spirit, something her clone had lacked. " Promise me you won't give in to your hate... Promise me you won't kill her. "

He looked away, unable to believe his ears. She was the victim of Regina's evil and the things that it had caused yet she still wanted her to live. " Belle... " He whispered.

" Promise me and we can be together, " Belle whispered.

He sighed, unable to resist her offer. He had mourned her for so long and now he had a second chance. His mind went to Emma but he had no idea how she felt about him. He knew she still had some feelings for him before he was kidnapped but how she felt now was a mystery. After all, he had pushed her away at the summer house.

He remembered how hurt she had been when he had refused her, telling her they had to be careful and it was for her safety. She said she understood but she still seemed hurt by his refusal. He hadn't really seen her after that and the time they had been apart had most likely bred contempt.

That contempt was probably multiplied by his lack of communication. He hated to abandon her so but he couldn't help it. If he returned to her without knowing Regina's whereabouts, it could have put them both in danger. Though the curse was broken, it was vital she stayed alive and unharmed.

He looked again at Belle, feeling fate had given him a second chance and he relented. He was weak under her intense gaze. He had regretted sending her away every day he lived after he had done it, always questioning what could have been. He now had a chance to find out and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

He again thought of Emma, hoping she would understand. He could see her in his mind, her blue-green eyes filled with tears but he knew she was strong and hoped she would get over it. They had something together and a bond created by everything they had been through but he believed he had True Love with the woman before him.

" Oh, " He whispered as he reached for her cheek. He ran the back of his fingers over her skin. It was still as soft as he remembered. Tears came to her eyes at his touch and he could feel her trembling just slightly. " Sweetheart, I promise... "

" Oh Rumple, " Belle gasped and moved closer to him. Wordlessly, she took his lips in hers and kissed him. He returned it, kissing her for a long moment before releasing her lips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

She cuddled up to him, tucking her head against the side of his neck. He glanced up to see Frederick standing just in sight. He sighed, " You're coming with me. "

Belle pulled back, looking confused. " But what about my papa's van? "

" I will take care of it, " Mr. Gold took his arm from her. " Give me the keys and I'll make sure it gets returned to him. "

* * *

" You wanted to see your queen? " Regina's voice came through the hedges as Emma and the others approached. " Well my dears, here... She... Is! "

Emma held her breath as she paused at the edge of the shrubbery, waiting for anguished screams of pain but there was nothing but silence after a collective gasp from the lynch mob. It seemed as though nothing had happened, something verified when someone in the crowd shouted, " She's powerless! "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret and David, both of them looking as surprised as she felt. " Get her! " Another man yelled. " Don't let her get away! "

" Now, " Doctor Whale's voice came to her ears. " Where were we? "

Emma rounded the bushes and saw the doctor had Regina pinned against one of the porch columns. He was reaching for her throat like he was going to strangle her on the spot. She pushed her way through the crowd and shouted, " No! Let her go! Let her go! "

" Why should I listen to you? " Doctor Whale asked.

" Because I'm the sheriff, " Emma said.

" No you're not, " Mark's voice cut through the crowd. He had arrived unnoticed. " Doctor Hargreaves is. "

" Not anymore, " Judge Cates stepped out from the back of the crowd.

Mark looked at him, " What? "

Judge Cates looked at Regina then at Mark, " Someone delivered papers to me that proves he is working with our dear queen. Since I don't believe in corrupt law enforcement, I've started the process to have him removed and Miss Swan re-instated. Incidentally, that strips you of your position as well. "

" Proof? " Doctor Whale furrowed his brow. " What kind of proof? "

" An autopsy report on Graham Humbert. It seems he did not die of natural causes after all... And his heart was missing from his body, " Judge Cates looked coldly at Regina. " And we all know who here likes to steal hearts. "

" She killed Sheriff Graham? " A woman in the crowd gasped.

" Then I'm going to kill her, " Doctor Whale reached for Regina again but Emma stopped him.

" I told you to STOP! " Emma hissed. " This isn't the right way to do this. "

" Listen to her! " David bolted forward. " She's the savior and she saved you... She saved all of us from the curse. "

" And no matter what Regina did, it doesn't justify this, " Mary-Margret added.

Emma looked at Doctor Whale, " We are not murders here. "

" But we aren't from this world, Emma. This is how it would have been done where we're from, " Doctor Whale said.

" Well, we aren't there now and Emma's right, " David stepped forward. " We're done here. As your prince, I command you to stop. "

" You're not my prince, " Doctor Whale narrowed his eyes.

David furrowed his brow, " Who are you, Whale? "

" That's my business, " Doctor Whale replied.

Emma kept an eye on Regina. She looked like she was looking for a way to escape while David and the others had their attention on Doctor Whale. Regina eyes then settled on her and she gave Emma a knowing smirk that sent a chill through her. It was the kind of smirk one gave to another when they knew a dark secret.

Emma looked away, focusing her attention on her father and Doctor Whale. " Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to Hell, " David said. " So, whether I'm your prince or not is not the issue here. We still have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it. "

" And Regina's death won't provide any answers, " Mary-Margret stepped up onto the porch. her voice trembled just slightly, from fear or anger, Emma wasn't sure. " She needs to be locked up. for her safety and, more importantly, for ours. "

Regina gave Emma the knowing smirk again, this time it was colder. Emma silently hoped she wasn't going to blurt out her secret in front of the crowd. If they knew, the chances of them trusting her were next to zero. Regina remain silent though, just staring at Emma and making her gut twist.

Judge Cates stepped up to Mark, " The keys for the police car and your handcuffs if you don't mind. "

Mark frowned deeply, handing both over. " This isn't over. "

Judge Cates took the items from Mark, " Oh. I think it is. "

Mark took two steps back then bolted from the yard without another word. Judge Cates turned to Emma, " If you don't mind, Sheriff Swan. "

Emma took the handcuffs and stepped up to Regina, " Turn around. "

The crowd cheered so loud, Emma couldn't hear herself mirandaizing Regina but it didn't matter. Once she was finished, she urged her off the porch and down the path to the police car...

* * *

Mr. Gold ushered Belle into the pawn shop, closing and locking the door behind him. He had given Frederick the keys to Moe French's van and gave him strict instructions to return it without being seen. In spite of his size, Frederick could be quite stealthy and Mr. Gold had all the faith in the world he would accomplish the task flawlessly. After that, he had gotten Belle into his car and drove her to the shop.

The streets of town had been mysteriously empty but he didn't waste time wondering why. He needed to get to the shop unseen anyway. His cargo was much too precious for anyone to see and go tell Moe the whereabouts of his daughter. He looked her over and frowned, " Wait here. I'll go get you something more befitting than those drab work clothes. "

Belle's eyes weren't on him but all the items in the shop. She then turned to him and smiled timidly, " Alright. Is it okay if I take a look around? "

" Feel free to, " Mr. Gold said. " I will be right back. "

Belle started on the left side of the shop, looking down into the display case there as he walked to the back. He passed a rack of vintage dresses he had been collecting and frowned. He had been gathering them for Emma, hoping to give one to her each time they had dinner together but those plans had gone by the wayside. There were more important tasks to handle at the time and now the dresses would have to go to Belle instead.

He thought about Emma, wondering how she was and why she hadn't bothered to look for him. He had been sure she would have but it seemed she never bothered. Perhaps she had been more hurt than he realized and even more hurt because he hadn't noticed. He was fairly certain that she had no idea what had happened to him and probably thought he had run off with Belle.

He still couldn't believe she hadn't tried to search for him though. They had been together through so much and he couldn't convince himself she hadn't cared. He pushed the thoughts away, knowing he couldn't be concerned with those details at that moment. He had his true love back and he needed to get his revenge for what had been done to her.

He picked up a pair of leather gloves from the work table and pulled them on before going to one of the cabinets that lined the back wall. He unlocked it and opened it before taking out a small black box. He opened it and pulled out another box, this one round and gilded with gold leaf. He opened it carefully, pulling out a medallion that would summon an immortal beast that would take care of Regina once and for all.

He looked it over, making sure it was still completely intact. When he was satisfied, he placed it in a silk pouch and tucked it into his waist coat. He turned to the cabinet again, pulling out the mystical dagger that made him into The Dark One. He would need it to summon the beast to Storybrooke.

He tucked it into his belt before hiding it with his jacket then turned to the rack, picking a navy blue dress and doing a little magic so it would fit Belle perfectly. He walked out to the shop, clearing his throat. Belle startled then sighed, " There's so many interesting things here. Just like your castle in the mountains. "

" That's where they came from, " Mr. Gold said. He held out the dress, " Here. Try this on. "

Belle took the dress and held it up to her body, " It's beautiful. "

" I hoped you would like it, " Mr. Gold said. He pointed to the back room, " Why don't you go put it on and I will step out to get us something to eat, alright? "

" Are you going to Granny's? " Belle asked.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. Do you want something in particular? "

" I wouldn't mind a breakfast plate and some coffee, " Belle said.

" Then that's what I shall get you, " Mr. Gold smiled. " Now, hurry along. I will be back shortly. "

Belle nodded and went to the back, Mr. Gold waiting until the curtain had fallen back into place before exiting the shop...

* * *

" So I'm a prisoner now? " Regina asked after David had slammed the cell door and locked it.

He seemed to be ignoring her question, too many questions of his own coming to his mind. " The curse was broken. Why didn't we go home? " He asked her.

" Because there is no 'home' to go back to, " Regina said. " That land was destroyed by the curse. "

" She's not going to give us the answers we need, " Mary-Margret looked at David. " Maybe we should go find Gold after all. "

" Maybe, " David said. He looked at Emma, the mention of Gold's name making her look apprehensive. " If he's even back. "

" Well we should go look for him, " Mary-Margret said. " After all, he's the one who brought the magic back. Maybe he'll have the answers we are looking for. "

David looked at his wife, then his daughter and finally his grandson. He frowned as he looked back at Regina, " Snow's right. You'll probably just lie to us. "

" And you think he won't? " Regina scoffed.

David took a step back, " We're going. You stay put. "

" Like I have a choice, " Regina called as they left the office. She waited a few moments then looked at the locked door. " They think this will hold me? " She muttered to herself as she raised her hand and tried to focus her thready magic.

It had been fading gradually over the past few weeks. It had been strong shortly after the curse had been broken but she could feel it slipping away every second. She thought she still had some when she had tried to shoot fire at the lynch mob only to find it was completely gone. She furrowed her brow when the lock did not budge.

" Magic is different here, " Mr. Gold's voice startled her. He had been hiding in the office but she had not sensed him. She had been able to in the past but she had felt nothing. he frowned, " Dearie. "

" I see you're back to normal, " Regina said as he walked into the office. " You were changing when you commanded me to stay in that cell. "

" I fought it back, " Mr. Gold replied. " I knew I couldn't let my anger consume me that way and I suppressed it. "

" I see, " Regina said. " So I assume you have your magic then? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold replied. " I do but, like yours, it's tricky but I seem to have mastered it. "

Regina frowned, jealous he had his powers but hers were gone. She narrowed her eyes, " So have you come here to kill me? "

" No, no, no, " Mr. Gold replied. " You're safe from me, dearie. "

" I feel so relieved, " Regina said. " But why? "

" I made a promise to someone I wouldn't kill you, " Mr. Gold's tone remained even, like he was trying to control himself.

Regina blinked, " And who would could elicit that from you? "

" Belle, " Mr. Gold said firmly.

Regina feigned surprise, " Oh? She's alive? "

" You... are a dreadful liar, " Mr. Gold hissed.

" I could have killed her but I didn't, " Regina said.

" Yeah, " Mr. Gold stepped towards the cell. " You did much worse than that. You transferred her memories into that poor girl and killed her before me to make me think she truly was dead. Little did I know, Belle was here all along... living a life of lies. "

" Oh? " Regina said. " A life of lies? She seemed happy enough with her fiancee... considering. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " About that... how did you find Gaston anyway? I transformed him. "

" I know, " Regina sneered. " I found him tossed aside like trash as I was leaving your castle. He was barely alive but I changed him back. I left him in the village close to the castle and he found his way back to Belle... With some help of course. "

" Of course, " Mr. Gold moved closer. " While she had to be taught everything anew, you tortured that poor peasant, didn't you? "

" What do you care about her anyway? " Regina asked. " She was a nobody I found on the streets. "

" A nobody that thought she was Belle until the moment she drew her last breath in my arms, " Mr. Gold reminded her.

" Aw, " Regina fake pouted. " Are you telling me you have a heart in there somewhere after all? "

Mr. Gold was in front of the cell now, his frown deeper than Regina had ever seen it. His brown eyes sparked with suppressed anger. " What were your plans for the REAL Belle? Surely you knew the day would come when she remembered. That spell can't last forever and neither could those injuries she sustained in your dungeon. "

" That injury was all her, " Regina said. " She collapsed after the memory transfer was complete and she hit her head on the bars. I never laid a hand on her. "

" You were planning to kill her if she remembered, weren't you? " Mr. Gold asked.

" It was an idea but I came up with a better one, " Regina said. " I decided it would be better to watch you have to decide between Miss Swan and your 'true' love. "

Mr. Gold did not miss the inflection Regina had used. He arched an eyebrow, " And what is that supposed to mean? "

Regina smiled, " It's a strange thing about spells, you know. Some times, all it takes is a single touch to put one on a person. "

" When did you touch her? " Mr. Gold asked. " When DID you lay a hand on my Belle? "

" On the road when I met her, " Regina said. " we talked and I put my arm around her. "

" And what spell did you cast? " Mr. Gold was clenching his right hand around the handle of his cane. Regina knew if she could see his knuckles, they would be white.

Regina smirked, " Just something I whipped up to show you just how fragile you really are. I wanted you to know how easily you could lose everything. With... Just... One.. Kiss. "

" Again, " Mr. Gold sneered. " You are a dreadful liar. "

" Oh? Then do you care to tell me if anything happened when you kissed the girl when you met up with her again? " Regina asked. She knew Mr. Gold probably had. She would have been surprised if he hadn't after he had pined for her for so long.

" I'm done listening to you, " Mr. Gold hissed. " You're just trying to break me down and it won't work, Regina. "

" Are you thinking about breaking your promise to Belle then? " Regina asked.

" What you did to her was much worse than killing her, " Mr. Gold spoke quietly. When ever he spoke like that, it meant his was very angry and the best defense was to run. He continued " It was a fate worse than death... which, incidentally, I have in store for you. "

Regina gasped when he seized her left arm, jerking it out through the bars and pressing something against her hand. There was a rattle of chains and she instantly knew what it was. " Is that? " She whispered, genuinely scared for the first time during the entire encounter.

" Yes dearie, " Mr. Gold smiled evilly at her. " The one thing no one can escape... Destiny. "

He then looked down at the hand he was branding, " And I promise yours is particularly unpleasant. "

Regina summoned up the strength and pulled her hand away, looking at it as Mr. Gold held the medallion up to the bars and chuckled as she stared at her palm...

* * *

" Keep him safe, Ruby, " Emma said as she leaned into the car window. David, Mary-Margret and her all agreed he would be better off not going to the pawn shop with them. There were way too many sensitive things to talk about and Emma still wasn't for sure how Henry would take the truth about who the babies' father was. As she walked back up the sidewalk, she could tell Mary-Margret wanted to talk.

" You guys ready? " She asked, hoping she could make them think she was in a hurry. Whatever it was, she did not want to talk about it.

" Emma, " The concern dripped from Mary-Margret's voice. " Are you sure you're up to this? I mean, the way you've been this last month... "

" I'm fine and I don't want to talk about it. We need to go see Gold, " Emma said.

" Gold can wait. I can't, " Mary-Margret shook her head. " I have so many things that need to be said. "

" But I don't want to talk, " Emma said.

" But you can be open with me, " Mary-Margret said. " After everything we've talked about before and after we knew we were mother and daughter. Well, some of those things we shouldn't have talked about.. Like the one night stands... "

" One night stands? Plural? " David looked and sounded shocked. He looked at Emma, " You mean you had more than one? "

" NO! " Emma nearly shouted. " What kind of girl do you think I am? "

" I don't know, " David stammered. " I just thought that... "

Mary-Margret didn't look at him as she cut him off, " No... I did. "

" What? " David sputtered. " With who? "

" Whale, " Mary-Margret still didn't look at him.

" Whale? " David repeated.

" We were cursed, " Mary-Margret said sharply then returned her attention to Emma.

Emma watched as her father paced for a second then looked like he was plotting a murder or at least a very severe beat down. She then looked at Mary-Margret again, " I know... I know and you guys have been great this last month. I... I probably wouldn't have got through it without you guys but it's time I stood up on my own two feet and got back in control of my life. "

" But we want to help you do that, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma sighed, " You've helped enough. I have to help myself... just like I have for the last twenty-eight years. "

" But don't you get it? You found us and we're here for you now, " Mary-Margret looked a little hurt by Emma's words.

" I get it, " Emma shook her head. " But what you don't seem to get is I had no one but myself to depend on for years and years. All I knew was that I got sent away and I couldn't help but wonder why. "

" We did it to give you your best chance, Emma. We all would have been cursed otherwise, " Mary-Margret said.

" But we would have been together, " Emma sighed. " and I don't know which curse is worse... not knowing you guys for so long or if it would have been worse being trapped here with you. "

Mary-Margret looked at David, obviously unable to respond. Emma couldn't stand the hurt look on her face so she pushed between them, " Come on. Let's just go find Gold and get this over with. "


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Gold? " Emma shouted as she banged on the front door of the shop. It was as quiet and deserted as it had been for the past month. She looked in the front window, seeing a fine sheen of dust on the display cases and everything was still in the same places as before. As far as she could tell, no one was there.

Mary-Margret and David had taken to the sides of the shop, looking in windows and to check the back door. They told Emma they would call for her if they saw anything but they had yet to make a noise. She waited a few moments before walking to the left side of the shop. Mary-Margret was looking in a side window but the frown on her face let her know everything she needed to know.

She thought back to what she had seen in the vault, her stomach sinking. Regina had kidnapped Mr. Gold using Perdita but she had seen nothing after they had gotten into the car that took them away. She wondered if Regina had killed him and wasn't going to tell her as a way to torture her. She closed her eyes, telling herself that he had to be alive... He just had to be.

If he weren't, she wasn't for sure what she would do. The thought of never seeing his crooked grin or any of the hundred other things she had grown accustomed to made her eyes wet with tears. She knew she would never get over not having him around and wondered just when she had become so attached to him. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself, willing herself not to cry until she found out something concrete.

" The windows are locked, " David startled her He had slipped up on her while she was lost in thought.

Emma narrowed her eyes, " You scared me. "

" Sorry, " David said. He motioned towards the back of the shop. " The back door is locked too. I don't think he's here, Emma. "

Emma shook her head, " I don't believe that. Regina's powerless and I know he would jump at the chance to get her. "

David frowned, " But didn't you say he got kidnapped? Maybe Regina still has him locked up somewhere... Or maybe she killed him. "

Emma blinked, her father voicing the thoughts that were in her head. " He's NOT dead. He can't be. "

" What if he is? " Mary-Margret had come up while Emma's attention was with David. " I've been thinking about it but I was too scared to say anything until now. "

" Me too, " David said. He sighed, " You were in such bad shape and I kept to myself because I didn't want you to lose all of your hope. "

" But it's been so long, " Mary-Margret interjected. " Maybe we should face the fact he just might be gone. "

" I would know if he was dead, " Emma took a step back from them. She couldn't believe what they were saying. They were the ones who helped keep her hope alive for a month and now they were trying to crush it. " After everything... I think I would know. "

David looked at Mary-Margret then at Emma, " Then where has he been? Don't you think he would have shown himself by now? "

" Yes... No, " Emma shook her head. She frowned, " I don't know. "

David looked at Mary-Margret again then said, " We should just go home and rest. We've had a busy morning and you need to eat something. I'm sure you're hungry. "

" I'm not, " Emma lied. She was hungry but she couldn't think about food until she knew Mr. Gold was safe. " Let's just keep looking. "

" Then eat something for the babies, " Mary-Margret said firmly. " You have to take care of yourself for them, Emma. "

Emma sighed, relenting. She recalled how Doc said she would need to take care of herself or she would lose them. " Fine, but we have to keep looking afterward. "

" We'll do anything you want, " David said. " Just come home with us. You need to eat and rest. "

" What about Henry? " Emma asked.

" We'll just leave him with Ruby for now, " Mary-Margret said. " We have enough to worry about right now. "

* * *

Mr. Gold pulled up to the back door of the diner. He had been in the woods, summoning the wraith to exact his revenge. Since the monster hated light, it would not attack right away. It would hide until evening before taking care of Regina.

It was an ingenious plan and it would leave his hands clean. He had only promised Belle he wouldn't kill Regina himself but he never said anything about employing other methods. Once that was done, then he could continue his plans without her interference. He had so many and time was of the essence.

He got out of the car, walking up to the back door. He reached for the knob, finding it unlocked as he expected to be. He slipped inside, closing the door behind him before going to the door that led to the diner proper. He opened it, finding there were only a few customers.

Granny was at the counter and she looked towards the door, frowning when she made eye contact with him. She walked over, narrowing her eyes, " So you're back too. "

Mr. Gold nodded, giving her a terse smile, " I am. "

" What do you want? I just paid that oaf of yours yesterday so it can't be the rent, " Granny said.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I need a breakfast plate... To go. "

" Oh? " Granny said. " Missed my cooking? "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " And your sharp wit. "

Granny frowned, " Wait here. I'll have it in a few minutes. "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold said flatly. He had promised Belle he would return with food for her. She was probably very hungry and wondering where he was. He would tell her he had been running some errands, hoping she would accept the excuse.

His mind then went to Emma. He still had not seen her but he wanted to. He had some questions he wanted answered, like why she hadn't looked for him. It still struck him as odd, hoping she had a good reason.

He pondered it for a long moment when a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened it to find Granny standing there with a to go box. " Here. Now go before anyone sees you. After what they tried to do to Regina this morning, I would hate to see what they'll do to you. "

" Oh? Please fill me in, " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " I was... Busy this morning and don't know what you're talking about. "

" The whole town tried to lynch her, " Granny said. " Snow, Charming and Emma stopped them though. "

" And where is her majesty now? " Mr. Gold said, stressing 'her majesty' sarcastically.

" In jail, " Granny said.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I've done nothing so I think I'm safe. "

" Depends on your definition of 'nothing', " Granny scoffed.

Mr. Gold opened the door, " Well, let's just see what they do. "

" I don't want any trouble, " Granny hissed.

" And I won't cause any, " Mr. Gold said as he stepped out into the diner. The few people that were there looked up from their food, a fork or two clattering to the tables as he walked past Granny and to the front door. He turned and took one last look around before leaving. He walked down the path and back to his car before getting in.

He started it, pulling back out onto the street and heading for the shop...

* * *

Belle inhaled sharply at the sound of the bell on the front door. She had hidden herself in the back room when she heard people moving around the outside of the shop. Her blood ran cold when she heard Sheriff Swan's voice calling for Rumplestiltskin, unsure why she would be looking for him. She hoped he hadn't done anything while he was out but she had no way of knowing until he returned.

" Belle? " Rumplestiltskin called, making her relax a little. " Where are you, sweetheart? I've brought you your food. "

Belle walked to the curtain, pushing it aside just enough so she could poke her head out. " You're back, " She said.

" I am, " Rumplestiltskin nodded. " Did you think I wasn't coming back? "

" You were gone for such a long time, " Belle said. " I was starting to worry. "

Rumplestiltskin smiled at that and looked at the floor, " Some errands came up while I was out. I didn't mean to make you fret. "

" What kind of errands? " Belle arched an eyebrow. 'Errands' was one of his favorite words to use when he was off making deals.

" Business, " Rumplestiltskin said.

Belle frowned. 'Business' was another one of his fallback words back in The Enchanted Forest. " So are you still making deals? "

Rumplestiltskin blinked, " Of course.. People are still coming to me for things. That hasn't changed. "

" I see, " Belle said. She wondered just what kind of deals he had been making in the new land.

Rumplestiltskin quirked his mouth, " Don't worry, darling. All my deals are quite legitimate here. "

" If you say so, " Belle replied. Perhaps she knew him too well not to be suspicious of his definition of 'legitimate'.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Rumplestiltskin moved closer. He gave her a tiny smile, " So, did you put on the dress? "

Belle nodded and pushed the curtain open, " Do you like it? "

Rumplestiltskin looked her over, a slow smile spreading across his lips, " Darling, you would make a potato sack look good. "

Belle felt herself blush, " Thank you. "

Rumplestiltskin took another step towards her, holding out a white plastic bag that contained a food box. " Your breakfast platter, my dear. "

Belle moved forward, taking the bag from him. She then leaned in, kissing him lightly. " Thank you, " She murmured against his lips. They kissed for a few seconds and separated.

" Come, " He took her by the hand. " Let's go to the back so you can eat. "

Belle hesitated, " Rumple? "

He furrowed his brow, " Yes, Belle? "

She took a deep breath, motioning to the front door. " While you were gone, the sheriff came here looking for you. "

He blinked, frowning. " You didn't let her in, did you? "

" No, " Belle shook her head. " I hid... But why would she be looking for you? "

Rumplestiltskin thought for a long moment then sighed, " Probably checking up on me. Don't be worried. "

" But why would she do that? " Belle wasn't going to move until he told her.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, " You see, I was gone for a little while. Since Regina has returned to town perhaps she assumed I had as well. "

" You were gone? " Belle furrowed her brow.

He nodded, " You see, that... girl that I thought was you kidnapped me and took me to Regina. I escaped though and I was in hiding. "

" Oh, " Belle nodded. She then cocked her head to the side, " What became of Perdita? "

Rumplestiltskin looked away then back at her, " She died. Regina had taken her heart and crushed it when she was through with her. "

Belle gasped, covering her mouth with her left hand. " Oh no. "

" She encouraged me to run for my life, " Rumplestiltskin said. He flicked his eyes away, " Just like I am certain you would have done under the same circumstances. "

" Did you think it was me? " Belle asked.

He nodded, " For a time. The spell she used on her was rather seamless. It makes the vessel an almost perfect copy. "

" Almost? " Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, " I was fooled for a time but I knew she wasn't you after a time. There were certain things she did not have that you do... Such as the sparkle in your eyes and your spirit. "

" That poor girl, " Belle whispered.

" Indeed, " He said. He walked over to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. " But we don't have to worry about any of that any more. Now, come eat. "

Belle looked up into his face, " Alright. "

* * *

David stood in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. Emma had eaten and decided to lay down for a nap. Mary-Margret was upstairs with her and said she would come down once Emma was asleep. He was just about to put it all together when the phone on the counter rang.

He licked some mayo off of his fingers before picking up the phone on the second ring. " Hello? " He said.

" Charming, " It was Granny. " I saw him. He's back. "

" Who? " David asked though he knew. He felt it in the pit of his stomach.

" Rumplestiltskin, " Granny said. " He was just in the diner. "

David frowned, " Where did he go? "

" His shop I assume, " Granny replied.

" Alright, " David said. " Did Henry see him? "

" No. Red and he went down to the arcade, " Granny said. " They can stay there for hours together. "

David forced a chuckle, " That they can. Thanks. "

Granny hung up and David did so as well. He looked at the counter for a moment, fighting the urge to hit the counter. He couldn't and he slammed his fist down, making his plate jump and clatter dully back down. " Who was on the phone, James? " Mary-Margret asked, startling him.

David sighed, " Is Emma sleeping? "

Mary-Margret blinked at the change of subject, " Uh... Yes. "

David looked up to the loft then at the door, " We need to talk in the hallway. "

" Why? " Mary-Margret still looked a little bewildered.

" I don't want to disturb Emma, " David walked out from behind the counter then towards the door. As he passed Mary-Margret, he took her by the hand and pulled her to him. He opened the door and went out to the hall.

" James! " Mary-Margret whispered sharply. " You're scaring me. Who was on the phone? "

David looked around then said, " Granny. "

Mary-Margret gasped, " Oh no. Did Henry run away again? "

David shook his head, " No. She called to tell me that Rumplestiltskin is back. "

" She saw him? " Mary-Margret asked.

David nodded, " Yes. She thinks he's at his shop. "

" Then we know where to find him when Emma wakes up, " Mary-Margret looked at the door. She frowned, " Emma's dying to tell him about the babies. "

" She can't do that, " David said. " He can't find out. "

Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow, " You've been really adamant about her not telling him. "

" And you know why, " David said.

Mary-Margret crossed her arms over her chest, " Well, I think there's more to it than you being afraid he got her pregnant because of some complicated plan he has for the babies... and you have a little thing you do with your eyes when you're not telling me everything. "

David frowned, " I do? "

" You do, " Mary-Margret said. " Now, out with it or I'll go wake Emma up right now and we'll go down there without you. "

" I won't let you, " David said firmly.

" Oh? Well let's see you try, " Mary-Margret uncrossed her arms and reached for the door. She had the knob almost completely turned when David stopped her. " Are you going to tell me? "

David sighed, " Alright... Alright. I... sort of had Blue put a spell on her. "

" What? " Mary-Margret frowned. " What kind of spell? "

David sighed, " It's a protection spell to keep other magic users from knowing she's pregnant. The only way it can stay in place is if Emma doesn't tell those magic users she's the way she is. "

" But he's clairvoyant. He probably already knows. Did you consider that? " Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

" Yes but I needed to do SOMETHING, Snow. She's my daughter... OUR daughter, " David said. He closed his eyes, " I just wanted to keep her safe. "

" It's not our decision, " Mary-Margret moved closer to David. " It's hers and we need to support her no matter what she chooses to do. "

David quirked his mouth then sighed, " I guess you're right. "

" So, " Mary-Margret said. " When do you want to go down there? "

David looked at the door again, " Emma's probably going to want to go as soon as she wakes up. "

" Yeah, " Mary-Margret said. She gave him a tiny smile, " You know... That sandwich looked really good. "

" I'll split it with you, " David offered with a half-smile.

" Sounds great, " Mary-Margret replied. She reached for the apartment door and opened it, David ushering her inside before following her...

* * *

Mr. Gold took the tea kettle off of the hot plate and carried it over to one of the display cases. He had a silver teapot and two cups set up on a silver platter. Belle had said she wanted tea so he was going to make her some. They had talked for a little while but she seemed a little distant.

He wasn't surprised by this. They had been apart for so long and she had only regained her memory recently. She was probably still coming to grips with it all and would need time to accept it fully. She also seemed to be deeply hurt by the lies she had been told by her father and Gaston.

He glanced out the window, seeing the sky was starting to darken with twilight. It would be no time at all until the wraith began hunting its prey. It wouldn't be much of a hunt since Regina was trapped like a rat and it wouldn't take long for the monster to steal her soul. Once that was done, Belle would truly be safe and he would be free to do whatever he pleased.

He inhaled deeply, Belle's scent still lingering in the shop. She had spent some time looking at the things in the cases, her perfume permeating the room. She questioned him about some of the things he had acquired after she had left and he had entertained her with stories of where they had come from. Her scent was that of roses and it brought some warmth to the otherwise musty smelling shop.

He began to pour the hot water into the teapot, a familiar tingle making a shiver run down his spine. He hadn't felt it for a month but he welcomed it. He kept his eyes on teapot as he heard the door to the shop open, the bell above it ringing.

He put the lid on the teapot before looking up to find two more people than he had expected to see. Emma's eyes were fixed on him and her lips set in a frown as she approached him. She looked a little thinner than he remembered but she was still just as beautiful.

Snow and Charming stood closer to the door, both of them staring at him as well. He arched an eyebrow, " Come to welcome me home, my dears? " He quipped.

" I've come to ask you where the HELL you've been, " Emma said sharply. " I was starting to think you were dead. "

" Oh, I'm quite alive. I'm flattered that you were worried about me. I'd be even more flattered if you had bothered to look for me, " He narrowed his eyes just slightly at her.

" I was... busy, " Emma replied. Her frown deepened, " And I didn't know where to start looking. All I saw was when you were kidnapped. "

" You saw that? " Mr. Gold was surprised by her words. " How? "

" Regina showed me, " Emma said. " I went to her crypt to see if I could find Belle... Well, Perdita's heart... "

" So you know that woman wasn't Belle like we had thought? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Yes. I know... Now, anyway. " Emma nodded then stopped. " Wait... You know too? "

" I've known since she tricked me that woman wasn't Belle. Perhaps we can talk about it some time but I'm a bit busy now, " Mr. Gold said.

" Busy doing what? " Charming asked.

" A little of this and little of that, " Mr. Gold didn't take his eyes from Emma. He noticed a slight flare of her nostrils and the sound of her sniffing. It was obvious she had detected the new smell in the shop.

" Well we've got questions and we're not leaving until you answer them, " Charming took a step forward.

" You have two minutes and then I must ask you to go, " Mr. Gold said. " I was about to have tea. "

Emma's eyes dropped to the platter on the display case, blinking when she saw the extra cup. She opened her mouth to say something but Charming cut her off. " You know what questions we've got, Gold. "

" Why did you double cross Emma? " Snow crossed her arms over her chest. " You took her potion from her without telling her what it was or if it would even save Henry. "

" She didn't need it to save Henry, " Mr. Gold said. " Her kiss was all he needed to wake up. "

" Why didn't you tell her that to begin with? " Snow asked. " Why was that potion so important? "

" And what did you do to this town? Nothing has been the same since that purple smoke cleared, " Charming added.

" The potion is what I needed to bring magic to Storybrooke, " Mr. Gold said. " She would have never gotten it if I had told her that. "

" I should punch you in the face for everything you put us through, " Emma glared at him.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Punch me in the face? For reuniting you with your parents? For helping you find the strength inside of yourself to revive your son? No, dearie. Seems like, instead of a punch in the face, I deserve a 'thank you'. "

" Twist the truth all you want, " Emma looked like she was fighting a strong emotion. From what he could tell, it was a mixture of anger and sadness. " You still put us through Hell. "

" It all depends on your perspective, my dear, " Mr. Gold replied.

" Why did you even BRING magic back? " Snow asked, a slight whine to her voice. " Why do you need it? "

Mr. Gold frowned at her, " Not telling. "

A loud rumble shook the shop, making the tea set jump and some smaller items fall over. Car alarms up and down the street went off and faint popping could be heard as the street started to become dark. Emma's eyes went wide, " What the Hell was that? "

Charming and Snow ran to the door to look out the windows, Emma moving to join them. Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " That is my gift to you. THAT is going to take care of Regina. "

There was another explosion and the electricity flickered, Snow grabbing Charming by the arm. The shop shook again, Emma having to brace herself on the display cases lest she fall. Snow didn't take her eyes from the window as she said, " Emma... Come on. "

" We need to take care of this, " Charming turned and walked towards her.

Emma looked into Mr. Gold's eyes, " We're not done. "

" Oh I know, " Mr. Gold replied quietly. " You still owe me a favor. "

Emma nodded and gave him a look that would have killed any mortal man before joining her parents. They left the shop and he returned his attention to the tea. He sensed a presence behind him, turning to find Belle emerging from the back room. She had a very bewildered look on her face as she slowly stepped out into the shop.

" Hey, " Mr. Gold said. " I thought you were still upstairs. "

" You lied to me, " She said quietly as she took two steps towards him.

He went cold, knowing how Belle probably saw the situation. He shook his head, " No... I-I kept my word. I will not kill her. "

" You know, " Belle moved closer. She looked like she was about to cry and her voice trembled as she spoke. " You toy with words just like you do with people. You're still a man that makes wrong choices. "

Her words were painfully true, he could not deny that. They needled at him and made him feel terrible. No one else had ever made him hate what he was more than she did, save for Baelfire. He could feel her disappointment in him and he could say nothing in his defense.

" I thought you had changed, " Her voice cracked with held back tears.

" What? In the ten hours you've known me? " The words left his mouth before he could stop them. The horrified look on Belle's face told him he had again made a wrong choice, this time with words.

She started to cry and pushed past him, heading for the door. He knew he needed to try to keep her from leaving. He turned as she opened the door, " Belle, I'm sorry. Really... Really I am. "

Belle narrowed her eyes at him, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked back at him. She shook her head slightly and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. He thought about going after her but he knew he had no chance to catch her, not in his physical condition. She would be able to run from him while he wasn't even able to walk fast.

He frowned, his eyes going to the tea set and he growled, fighting the urge to throw it on the floor and heading to the back...

* * *

Emma followed David and Mary-Margret as they ran down the sidewalk, her mind still back at the pawn shop. She couldn't stop thinking about how the shop had smelled of roses and the presence of the second teacup. She recalled when she had confronted Belle and how she had smelled of roses, the same scent that was in the shop.

She wasn't sure how he had worked so fast to get back together with his former lover but all the evidence was there he had. She wanted to cry and scream but she hadn't got the chance to, nor had she got the chance to tell him about the babies. Each time she had gotten close to saying it, her parents said something.

She wasn't sure now if she wanted to tell him. If he was indeed back with Belle, it would just cause problems. His rapidness of getting back with Belle told her that she didn't mean nearly as much as she thought she did. That thought made her heart ache but she couldn't dwell on that at the moment... She needed to save Regina from whatever he had brought to town.

" We'll take the truck! " David shouted as they reached his car. " We'll never get there otherwise. "

" Right, " Mary-Margret said. She ran to the passenger side, Emma following her. She opened the door and looked at her, " Get in. "

Emma climbed in, her thoughts still eating away at her despite her best efforts to concentrate on Regina. Henry didn't want his adoptive mother hurt and she would do her best to keep that from happening. She really wasn't doing it for her but for her son. In spite of everything, Henry really did love Regina.

David shifted the truck into gear and pulled out onto the street. The street lights were flicking and exploding. Power lines had come loose and were sparking on the ground as well but he still drove fast. Within a matter of moments, they were at the station.

Emma could see the lights in the office were still on but they soon flickered and went out. " We better hurry, " David said and hopped out of the truck.

Emma crawled across the front seat, getting out on his side as Mary-Margret jumped out of the passenger side. They went to the front doors and went inside. She could hear horrible noises coming from the office and ran ahead of her parents. They kept up though and they all made it to the office at the same time.

A huge black cloaked figure hovered in the air in front of Regina's cell. The door was gone, probably ripped from its hinges. Regina was paralyzed as a thick mist traveled from her to the hand of the beast. David grabbed a chair and shouted, " HEY! "

The beast stopped long enough to fling the chair away then shove David back hard, making him slam into the wall. It returned to what it was doing, the mist reappearing. Mary-Margret and Emma looked at each other, scrambling for some way to stop the creature. A can of disinfectant sat on one of the desks, most likely left over from when the cleaning people had been there.

Mary-Margret snatched it up as Emma opened one of the drawers on the desk. She found a lighter and picked it up, " HERE! " Emma shouted and threw it to Mary-Margret.

Mary-Margret caught it and flicked it to life, spraying the disinfectant into the flames. It sent a fireball straight into the creature's back. It howled in pain and spiraled as it tried to get away from the flames. It headed up, shattering a window and escaping.

Regina fell to the floor, gasping and coughing. Emma, Mary-Margret and David all stared at the window for a long moment, waiting to see if it would return. When it didn't, Emma ran to Mary-Margret. " What the hell was that thing? " Mary-Margret asked as Emma rushed to Regina.

" It was a wraith! " Regina gasped. " A soul sucker. "

Mary-Margret looked at her, " Did I... "

" Kill it? " Regina finished the sentence. " No. It's regenerating. It'll be back... It doesn't stop until it devours its prey... Me. "

" So how do we kill it? " Emma asked.

" There's no way. You can't kill something that's already dead, " Regina said.

Emma nodded, " Then we have a problem. "

" Not we, " David walked over. " Regina does. "

" What? " Regina said, looking confused.

" David? " Mary-Margret looked at him.

Emma looked at him as well, " You want to let her die? "

" Why not? Then it goes away. Then we're safe, " David's eyes were cold as he had them fixed on Regina.

" That's quite an example you're setting for your daughter there, " Regina hissed.

" No! You don't get to judge us, " David walked towards Regina. " Not after everything you've done. "

" Let me ask you something, " Regina narrowed her eyes. " Where do you think that thing came from? Gold. "

" I made a promise to Henry, " Emma interjected. Her mind was reeling with the realization of the lengths Mr. Gold would go to so he could get what he wanted. She shuddered to think what he would do if things became hostile between them and he wanted to take custody of the babies. She refocused her attention to Regina, " She's not dying. "

There was a silence then Mary-Margret sighed, " If we can't kill it then what do you suggest we do? "

Regina looked at her, " Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone. "

" But how? " Mary-Margret asked.

Regina looked towards the door, " I have just the thing but it's at my office. We must go there. "

David seized Regina by the left arm, " You're riding with me. "

" I'm going too, " Mary-Margret said.

David looked at Emma, " But there won't be room for Emma in the truck. "

" I'll take the cruiser and meet you there, " Emma said.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma waited in Regina's office as she retrieved the item she swore would help them get rid of the wraith. Mary-Margret and David were off gathering what they could to defend themselves against the monster and hopefully force it into the portal Regina said she could create. As she waited, her mind went to the exchange she had in the pawn shop with Mr. Gold. He seemed so unhappy with her that she didn't look for him but she didn't get the chance to tell him why.

Mary-Margret and David wouldn't stop asking him questions and her resolve had wavered a bit, making her hesitate with the news. Perhaps it wasn't the right time to tell him but she began to wonder if any time would ever be right. A noise behind her startled her from her thoughts. She turned to find Regina had returned and she was carrying an odd shaped case.

Emma frowned, " You took so long I was starting to think you had made a run for it. "

Regina scoffed, " What good would have that done me? The wraith will haunt me no matter where I go. "

" True, " Emma said. Her eyes went to the case, " What's in there? "

Regina sat it on the desk, " What we need. "

Emma watched as Regina slowly opened the case. She was just far enough away that she could not see into the case. She wondered what powerful magic item Regina had been hanging onto for so long. She also under the impression all of her precious objects had been hidden in the family vault.

Regina was about to pull the object out when she paused and looked at Emma, " Did Henry really ask you to protect me? " She asked, looking skeptical.

" Yes, " Emma said.

Regina gave her a terse smile then pulled a top hat out of the case. The velvet had some bare patches and it looked like it had seen some better days. The hat was chilling familiar, looking like many of the failed creations that lined the walls of Jefferson's sewing room. She looked at Regina, " The hat... You had it all along. "

" What do you mean? " Regina blinked.

Emma frowned, feeling sick to her stomach for the first time that day. She recalled how harsh Jefferson had been to her the first two times they had met. He had treated her a little better the last two times but it did little to curb her ever-present fear of him. He was violent and so unpredictable, she could help the feeling

" That's Jefferson's hat, " She said quietly.

" Who's Jefferson? " Regina looked blank as if the name didn't ring any bells.

Emma's frown deepened, but the conversation was cut short when David and Mary-Margret returned. They were carrying brooms and bottles of what appeared to be alcohol. Regina looked at them and frowned, " Hey! Do you know how much that vodka costs? "

" We need it, " David said. " We needed something to burn. "

Emma looked to the brooms, arching an eyebrow. " Are we going to sweep it into the portal? " She asked.

" No, " David said. " Torches for when it comes back. It's a little old fashioned but so am I. "

Mary-Margret looked at the hat, " So... How does it work? "

Regina smirked, " Come with me and I'll show you. "

" Why can't we do it here? " David asked sharply. " How do we know we aren't walking into a trap? "

Regina frowned, " Why would I trap you? It's my life at stake here. "

" You might have something planned for AFTER we save you, " David intoned sharply.

" Well I don't, " Regina replied just as sharply. She held the hat up, " This needs a lot of room to work. "

" How much room? " David asked.

" City council chambers will be big enough, " Regina replied. " Let's go downstairs. "

* * *

Mr. Gold sat at his spinning wheel, a wad of wool in his right hand as he turned the wheel with his left. It was no less than amazing that the old wheel still worked after so many years. It was the one that had once belonged to the old ladies that had helped him raise Baelfire, Eilionoir and Giorsal.

The old ladies had taken him in after he had returned home to find his wife had killed herself. The story was that she was unable to handle the news he had ran away from the Ogres war and killed herself rather than face a coward. The ladies, though well on in years at the time, had done everything they could to lend him a hand. Without them, he and Baelfire would have never survived.

It had been Giorsal's dying wish that he take what he wanted from her home after she died, telling him to burn the rest. He had taken the wheel and a few other things, the old woman not really having many possessions to begin with. From that time on, he kept it and had used it to spin wool.

Even after he had become The Dark One, he had kept the wheel. It was one of the pieces in his collection that reminded him of the scant number of happy times in his life. Though life was hard as a crippled single father, the old ladies had lessened the load a bit by caring for Baelfire when he needed to take the wool to neighboring towns to sell. The old ladies had done so much for him and he never wanted to forget them.

The electricity flickered in the shop, the power unpredictable since the wraith had passed over Main Street. He paused in his spinning, his thoughts going from his past to the present. He looked out one of the windows, wondering where Belle had run off to. She had been gone for a while so following her would be impossible, just as it would have been if he had followed her when she had left.

He closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek as the memory of her hurt and bewildered face came to his mind. His words had been careless but her reaction to them made him want to take them back. His mind then went to the other woman he had angered just moments before he had made Belle mad.

If it had been any other time, the fire in Emma's eyes would have amused him, perhaps even thrilled him. She had looked so unhappy with him but he was not pleased with her either. He had expected her to try to find him, not stopping at anything until she had... But she hadn't. He wasn't sure what he had done or what she was thinking he had done to make her not want to look for him.

Once the wraith was gone, he would have to talk to her and find out why. Even though she had been angry, he could see something just below the surface. As her parents bombarded him with questions, he could tell she wanted to say more than she had. For a brief moment, he could see past her anger and detected a hint of sadness in her eyes.

He opened his eyes again, focusing on the wheel and started to spin again as he tried not think of how it seemed he hurt everyone he had ever cared for...

* * *

Emma, Mary-Margret and David walked behind Regina as they walked down the stairs. The chambers were on the first floor so it was a short walk but it seemed to take forever as Emma thought about everything. She still couldn't get her mind off of Belle's scent being so strong in Mr. Gold's shop and could only think of one reason why it would be. Had he been so convinced she didn't care that he ran back to his old lover just like that?

He had so much explaining to do because Emma just couldn't come up with many answers on her own. The ones she could think of being all the worst case scenarios and they all left her alone while Mr. Gold moved on with Belle. She still felt the need to tell him about the babies but him being with another woman would make it just that much harder to. She tried to clear her mind as the four of them reached the chamber doors.

" It will open a portal to our land, " Regina explained as they walked into city council chambers. " All we have to do is send the wraith in there. "

" Oh yeah... Just that, " David scoffed as he got to work preparing the torches. He passed one to Mary-Margret then another to Emma. He then lit his own.

" I don't understand, " Mary-Margret moved closer. " I thought you said our land was gone. "

" It is, " Regina said as she set the hat down. " But sending it to a place that no longer exists... Well, that's like banishing it to oblivion. "

Suddenly, there was a rush of air and the lights began to flicker as a loud rumble made the floor tremble. " Regina, " Emma looked towards the doors on the other side of the room.

" I'm trying, " Regina said as she spun the hat on the floor.

The wraith roared, letting them know he was coming. Mary-Margret took a sharp breath as David took a step back and Regina looked up from the hat. The doors swung open and the wraith roared louder, a gust of wind extinguishing the torches. David quickly relighted the torches, " It's here... "

" I know! ' Regina hissed as she continued to spin the hat. Nothing was happening and Emma was starting to get scared.

" What if this plan fails? " She asked.

" Then I die and you broke your promise to Henry! " Regina said. " Just give me a minute. "

" We don't have a minute! " Emma snapped.

The wraith flew into the room, pausing for a moment to locate its prey. " Regina! Come on! " David said before running forward with his torch.

" Regina, " Mary-Margret urged.

" I know, " Regina's voice started to show she was getting scared.

David thrust the torch at the wraith, the beast dodging him as it tried to avoid the fire. Behind him, Mary-Margret poured the vodka on the railings that separated the seating area from the council seats. " David! " She called once they were drenched.

David looked behind himself before pulling the gates closed, everything seeming like it was going in slow motion for Emma. She felt so helpless, unable to think of anything to do to help other than guard Regina. She wasn't about to admit it but she was scared, unable to comprehend what was going on as her parents handled it with the greatest of ease.

David touched his torch to the railings, making a small wall of fire that also provided light in the darkened chambers. Emma silently hoped that light would keep the wraith back as Regina struggled to get the hat to work. " Hurry! " He shouted at Regina.

" It's not working, " Regina replied.

" You better make it work or you're going to die! " David said as he went back to warding the wraith off with his torch.

" Don't you think I know that? " Regina shouted. " It's still not working! "

" What's the problem? " Emma leaned down and asked.

" Magic, " Regina said. " It's different here. "

" Now would be the time! " David said as he kept fighting.

~Magic, ~ The word slipped through Emma's mind. She had just used magic that morning to destroy Doctor Hargreaves. She passed out from it but it had also taken a great deal of power to do what she had done. She knelt down, touching Regina's arm and tried to concentrate on her power like Mr. Gold had taught her to.

It had been just one lesson but it seemed to be enough as the hat started to spin, a purple circle emanating from it as a portal opened. Regina was surprised, looking at Emma. Emma tried to give her a look to let her know she was just as perplexed. She hadn't been sure she would even be able to do it.

The wraith knocked David aside before Emma could say anything, not like she could explain herself anyway. It headed right for Regina and Emma shoved her out of the way just as the wraith reached her. The portal sucked the monster in but not before it sent out a bolt of energy that dragged Emma in with it. She could hear Mary-Margret cried " No! " As she went down.

" No! " David shouted.

" I'm not losing her again! " Mary-Margret shouted and jumped into the hat after her.

" Neither am I! " David said as the council room grew further away. Everything began to fade then went black...

* * *

The phone on the shop counter rang, drawing Mr. Gold's attention from the spinning wheel. He furrowed his brow, wondering who would be calling. He set the wad of unspun wool down, getting up and walking out to the shop. He went to the counter and picked up the phone, " Hello? "

" Rumple, " It was Regina. She was still alive. " Your plan has failed. The wraith is gone... And it took Emma and Mary-Margret with it. "

" To where? " Mr. Gold asked. " Where did you send the wraith? "

" Through a portal, " Regina said.

" How did YOU make a portal? " Mr. Gold said sharply. " How did you get your power back? "

" I didn't, " Regina said flatly. " I had... An object that Emma's magic reacted with and it opened a portal. "

In the back of his mind, Mr. Gold felt a touch of relief that Emma's magic had not been affected. However, he was now concerned because there was no telling where the portal led since The Dark curse was supposed to have destroyed The Enchanted Forest. " Regina... " He started.

" Goodbye, Rumple... " Regina cut him off and hung up the phone.

" Regina! " He shouted but the line went dead. He slammed down the receiver and went back to the back room, sitting down at the wheel again. He closed his eyes, trying to sense Emma's power but he felt nothing.

He wasn't surprised considering she had passed through a portal but it still concerned him, silently hoping she was unharmed and still alive. He still had so much he wanted to say to her. He sighed, opening his eyes and taking up the wool again. He started to spin again, the front bell jingling as he did.

He turned as the sound of someone clearing their throat attracted his attention. He was surprised to see Belle standing there. She took a breath and said, " Hi. "

" Hey, " He said. Her expression was unreadable and he wasn't sure what she was going to say.

" I... I went for a long walk, " She said.

" I thought you didn't want to see me, " Mr. Gold chose his words carefully. He feared the wrong ones would send her to the door again. While she had been away, he thought of Regina's words from earlier in the day. When Belle had left him, he was beginning to think they were true.

" I didn't, " Belle said. " But I was worried. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " Well, the beast is gone... And Regina lives. "

" So you didn't get what you wanted? " Belle asked.

" Well, that remains to be seen, " Mr. Gold replied.

Belle looked behind him, a look a subdued surprise coming to her face. She moved around him and picked up the chipped cup from where he had set it. He had brought it into the back because he felt it would again be the only thing he would have left of her. She had been quite angry and he was scared she was going to run home to her father after seeing he had not changed.

" You still have it, " She let out a little chuckle. A tear came to her eye and she sniffled, " My chipped cup. "

Mr. Gold smiled a bit at her shock and nodded his head. He then stood up, reaching for the cup. He sighed as he took it from her, " There are many, many things in this shop but this... This is the only thing I truly cherish. "

Belle looked so happy at that moment, it tugged at his heart. It seemed she was no longer angry and would forgive him. Her forgiveness had been something he had yearned for but thought he would never get it since he had been led to believe she was dead. " Rumple... " She whispered.

" And now you must leave, " He hated to say the words but it was the only way he could keep from hurting her. He regretted hurting her and never wanted to do it again. If she stayed with him though, he knew he would.

She blinked, " What? "

" You must leave because, despite of what you hope... I'm still a monster, " He said quietly.

Belle smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, " But don't you see? That's exactly why I HAVE to stay. "

Mr. Gold didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She still thought of him as a monster... But she was going to stay by his side regardless. It was like when she had said he wasn't as ugly as he thought he was back in The Enchanted Forest. The comment had confused him then too.

He fluffed it off though... She was staying and that was all that mattered. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He quirked his mouth, " How about some tea? "

* * *

David opened the door to the apartment, letting Henry walk in first as he switched on the lights. Henry looked around, the apartment too quiet. He put down his backpack and walked to the kitchen counter, staring at a picture of Emma and Mary-Margret. David closed the door and went to him, " Henry... "

" Yeah? " The child said before looking at him. David could tell he was thinking the worst... that Mary-Margret and Emma were dead.

" Don't worry, " David said. " Emma and Mary-Margret... They're alive. "

Henry looked at him, " How do you know? "

David thought about it then said, " Because I have faith. "

" But... " Henry started.

" Henry, come here, " David went to him and knelt down when the child turned to face him. He looked into his grandson's eyes, " I will find them. I will always find them. "

Henry stared at him for a long moment, glancing again at the picture. He walked to it, taking the back of the frame off and pulling out a picture David didn't know was there. Henry looked at it then looked at David. " What's that? " David furrowed his brow.

Henry glanced at him then showed him the picture. It was the sonogram print out of the twins. David took it and frowned, wondering if Henry knew how he felt about the babies. Henry looked up at him, " I hope we can get them back... I really want to meet them. "

David sighed, " For your sake... And Emma's, I hope so too. "

* * *

Rumplestiltskin hobbled up the path that led to his village. After three days of travel, all he wanted to do was get home and see his son. Baelfire was going to be a year old in less than a month, the boy healthy in spite of the fact they struggled. Even with the help of the two old ladies that had come to their aid, life was hard.

He eked a minor living from the wool he spun, the money keeping them fed but it was still hard. He had to face ridicule daily for his cowardice, most people not bothering to even look at him unless they were hurling an insult or rock at him. Though his intentions for fleeing the Ogres war were noble, at least in his mind, he was treated like dirt. The only people that seemed to care for him or his child were Eilionoir and Giorsal.

They had taken Baelfire so he could go to town and sell the wool he had spun. He had gotten a less than he expected but it was still enough to feed Baelfire and himself. The old ladies would have to care for him a little longer so he had time to recover from his journey. It took all he had to get to town and back.

He did, however, want to see his boy before he rested. His world revolved around the child, doing things that he knew would make him hurt to ensure his well-being. He pushed himself to the limits his injury imposed on him but he never regretted a moment of it. Since it was for his son, it was worth it.

Eilionoir and Giorsal were outcasts much like himself. The elderly sisters had been banished to the edge of the village, believed to be witches by the others. It was true the women could come up with a homemade cure for just about anything but Rumplestiltskin hardly believed it was magic. He simply credited their advanced knowledge of tonic making to their advanced years.

In spite of their age, they still got around quite well and we able to keep up with Baelfire. They doted on the child, treating him as they would have their own grandchild. Rumplestiltskin was grateful for the help, unsure if he could have made it being on his own with a baby. The child had no mother since she had hung herself out of shame caused by Rumplestiltskin's actions.

He was at the door of their tiny house, reaching for the heavy wool blanket that served as a door. As he touched it, the sound of laughter reached his ears. It was Baelfire's giggle and it made him smile. It was followed by unfamiliar female laughter and he became puzzled.

It seemed that Eilionoir and Giorsal had company. This was odd considering their reputation and Rumplestiltskin was intrigued. He pushed the blanket aside, stepping into the hut. It was like a second home to him so there was no need to announce himself.

He looked into the main room, his breath catching in his throat. A beautiful woman with dark hair and gorgeous features held Baelfire to her bosom, talking baby talk to him. It seemed to be amusing to the boy because he let out another giggle. The woman looked up, gasping as her blue eyes locked with Rumplestiltskin's brown ones.

" Who are you? " She asked sharply, looking startled and scared. " What are you doing in my great grandmother's house? "

Rumplestiltskin gestured lamely at nothing, " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. That's my son and I've come... "

The woman furrowed her brow, " Your son? "

" Yes, " Rumplestiltskin stammered. " My son. You see, I was away. I... I spin and sell wool. "

The blanket rustled behind him and he was relieved when he smelled Eilionoir's scent. " Oh. You're back from town, " Eilionoir said, her familiar voice welcome to Rumplestiltskin's ears. She walked to Rumplestiltskin's left side, the old woman not taller than his shoulder.

" I have, " Rumplestiltskin said, unable to take his eyes of the beautiful stranger that was holding his child.

" I see you have met my great-granddaughter, " Eilionoir motioned to the woman.

" Not properly, " Rumplestiltskin said. Their meeting had been abrupt and awkward. In addition to that, her beauty had left him stunned and almost unable to speak. " I just came inside. "

" Come then. I shall introduce you, " Eilionoir hooked right her arm through his left. Rumplestiltskin let her pull him along, still enchanted by the woman. He had felt instantly attracted to her, like a moth to a flame.

When they reached her, Eilionoir motioned to him. " Milah, this is Rumplestiltskin. He's Baelfire's father. "

Milah nodded, " That is what he told me. "

" I see, " Eilionoir nodded. " He's here often. "

Milah raised her eyebrows at that, " Is he now? "

" Giorsal and I help him care for Baelfire, " Eilionoir explained.

" Oh? " Milah looked surprised. " Why does his mother not do that? "

Rumplestiltskin looked at the floor, the memory of Muriel making him sad. They had been together since they were children and it had only been natural for them to marry when they were of age. He had thought they would be together until one or the other died. Sadly, that came true much sooner than he had expected.

" My wife died, " He said quietly.

" Oh, " Milah replied.

There was an awkward silence before Eilionoir tightened her grip on Rumplestiltskin's arm and looked up at him, " Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure you're starving after your journey. "

" I need to rest, " Rumplestiltskin started.

" Then rest here, " Eilionoir smiled. " Spend time with your boy and talk with Milah. "

Rumplestiltskin looked at her again, " Do you mind? I mean, this is your family... I'm just... The boy's father. "

Milah sighed, " Honestly, I wouldn't mind the company. I've just moved here and I have no one my age to talk to. "

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows, " Moved here? You mean you're staying? "

" Yes, " Milah replied. She looked at Eilionoir, " I needed a fresh start so I came to be here with my great grandmother and give it a go here. "

Eilionoir let go of his arm and grabbed a chair, " Sit. Giorsal and I will take care of everything. You two can continue to talk. "

* * *

" GET UP! " A woman shouted harshly, breaking through the darkness that surrounded Emma. She struggled to open her eyes. The last thing she recalled was the city council office and the wraith heading straight for Regina.

Everything after that was a blur of purple smoke and crackling energy. She tried to remember but her train of thought got derailed by a sharp poke in her side. Her eyes flew open as she yelped in pain. Where she had been poked throbbed like it wasn't the first hard jab.

It took a moment for her eyes to focus, her surroundings completely alien to her. The best way she would describe it was a wrecked building but it looked medieval. There was another hard poke and she looked to the side it came from. An armored woman with Asian-like features and long dark hair glared down at her, a sheathed sword in her right hand.

Emma watched as the woman lifted the sword and looked like she was about to poke her in the lower stomach. She threw her hands protectively over it, afraid she would get an even harder poke there. " Stop! I'm awake! " Emma growled.

The woman pulled the sword back, " Who are you? Where did you come from? "

Emma frowned, " Can we start with something easier? Who are YOU and where is this? "

" My name is Mulan and you're in The Enchanted Forest... What's left of it anyway, " She replied. She lifted the sword threateningly, " Your turn. "

" Emma, " Emma said sharply. " What do you mean The Enchanted Forest? "

" We can talk about that later, " Mulan said. She narrowed her eyes, " If you live that long. "

" I'm no threat to you, " Emma shot back. " There's no reason for you to kill me. "

" That's my decision, " Mulan motioned to her right side. " Who's your friend? "

Emma turned her head to find Mary-Margret was there. She was moving a bit but seemed to be having a problem coming fully around. Emma sat up to take a closer look but Mulan stopped her with the sword. She looked up at her and narrowed her eyes, " She's not my friend... She's my mother. "

" Your mother? " Mulan scoffed. " The two of you are practically the same age. "

" It's a long story, " Emma hissed. " Now get that sword away from me so I can make sure she's alright. "

" Why did you bring the wraith here? " A hysterical woman's voice attracted Emma's attention. She looked past Mulan to find the voice belonged to a woman dressed in a purple silk gown. Her skin was pale and her long red hair made her look even fairer. " Why did you take my Philip? "

" Who's Philip? " Emma asked. Her head hurt and she was only getting more confused.

" My true love! " The redheaded woman nearly screamed. " The monster you brought her killed him! "

" Aurora! " Mulan said sharply as she looked at her. " There will be time for that later. I need to know how they got here and where they came from. "

" I'm not telling you anything until you let me see if my mother is okay, " Emma glared at Mulan.

Mulan pulled her sword back, " Fine. Then we're taking you to camp. "

" Camp? " Emma repeated. " What do you mean? "

" You'll find out, " Mulan said as she took a length of rope from her belt.

* * *

David stared out the window of the apartment. He had not been able to sleep he was so worried about Emma and Mary-Margret. He knew they just had to be alive but getting to them would be the tricky part. Finding someone to help him get to them was going to be even trickier.

He would rather walk through fire than ask Rumplestiltskin for help but he couldn't think of anyone else. The fairies didn't have their magic and they wouldn't until they found diamonds to make into fairy dust. He wasn't even sure if the mines were even safe to work in much less if they contained diamonds. He wasn't going to send the dwarves into the mines if it was unsafe.

He looked at the side table, the sonogram photo of the twins laying there. For a moment, he thought about taking it to Rumplestiltskin and tell him of the babies but he soon decided not to. Rumplestiltskin couldn't know about the children, not until David knew his intentions for them. He couldn't risk their safety so quickly since there had to more than one way to get Emma and Mary-Margret back.

He heard footsteps and looked towards Mary-Margret's bedroom. Henry had slept in there, saying he wanted to be able to smell her. He had also taken one of Emma's pillows with him so he would be able to smell her as well. " Grandpa? " He said, sleep still evident in his voice.

" Yeah, kid? " David replied quietly.

" I'm hungry, " Henry rubbed his right eye.

David looked at the clock on the wall, finding it was time for Henry to up anyway though there would be no school that day. He sighed, " Okay. You go get ready for cleaned up and I'll have something cooked when you get out of the shower. "

" Okay, " Henry nodded then padded off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Mr. Gold leaned against the door frame, staring at Belle as she slept. He had brought her to his home, giving her the largest guest room. She had asked for her own room, saying she wanted to get more comfortable with him before moving forward with their relationship. He acquiesced, not wanting to force her into any decisions.

She rolled over in her sleep, revealing which nightgown she chose to wear. It was a cream colored silk one with white lace trim and a plunge neckline. He had been collecting ones he thought were perfectly suited for Emma. Just like the dresses in the shop, he had intended for them to be gifts as their relationship progressed.

It seemed that was now just a shattered dream and not because that she had been sucked into the portal. No, he felt like there had been a shift not only in the magic but her feelings for him as well. What other way was there to explain why she hadn't bothered to look for him? She had told him she knew he had been kidnapped but still made no effort to find him.

He knew there had to be a good reason why but he wouldn't be able to find it out, not if she was trapped in another realm. He could do many things but realm jumping had eluded him. It was why he created The Dark Curse in the first place, to jump to Storybrooke. It still hadn't worked out quite right, everyone being trapped in town and unable to leave.

He hadn't had the chance to try to see if it were possible now the curse was broken. Finding out Belle was still alive had put those plans on hold and altered everything he had in mind for when the curse was gone. At no point, did she work into those plans. He had been led to believe she was dead, her absence in all of his visions of the future reinforcing that belief.

He suffered for years with guilt and regret, wishing he had done everything differently then deciding he wouldn't have changed a thing. She haunted him and almost everything he had done for so long because he had believed he had caused her death. However, she had not died at all. She slept just across the room now but he still felt distant.

He still had feelings for Emma, feelings not dulled by the fact she hadn't looked for him. He closed his eyes, still seeing her face from the night before. She looked like she had something very important to say but probably would never hear it. If only she had come alone, he could have talked to her without her parents' interference.

" Rumple? " Belle's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Her speech was a little slurred with sleep but he still sensed her confusion. " What are you doing? "

He sighed, " Just watching you sleep, my darling. "

" Oh, " Belle replied. She looked like she didn't know what to think of that. She looked around like she was searching for something then looked at him again. " What time is it? "

Mr. Gold got out his pocket watch and looked at it, " It's a quarter to seven. "

Belle yawned then asked, " What time do you need to open the shop? "

" I like to have it open by eight or nine, " He put his pocket watch back in his waistcoat. " I'll go downstairs and start breakfast, alright? "

" Sounds good, " Belle said. " I'll see you there. "

Mr. Gold backed out of the room then walked to the stairs...


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David walked down the path from Regina's house. He had gone there to ask her where she had gotten the hat. Though she couldn't use magic, the information could have been helpful in tracking down a way to get Emma and Mary-Margret back. Regina was less than cooperative and very hostile towards him, not giving him the help he had hoped to get.

The encounter had been contentious, laced with insulting barbs and hostile words. It wasn't unexpected but Regina seemed to be making up for her lack of power with her acid tongue. Even though she had used magic to nearly strangle him with the wallpaper in the council chambers, he felt she was otherwise powerless. She would have been able to use the hat without Emma's help if she still had her abilities.

He also knew she would have destroyed the lynch mob and possibly the entire town if she could have done it. He felt her little trick in the council chambers had been an after effect of being in contact with Emma. There was no doubt his daughter was powerful even though she was untrained. He wondered just what she would be able to do once she could control her powers.

His mind went back to his conversation with Regina. She had been more concerned with Henry well being than with how to get Snow and Emma back or helping him find the hat's owner. She said she couldn't remember where she had gotten it but he was pretty sure that was a lie. As far as he was concerned, Regina was unable to tell the truth.

She was adamant that Emma and Snow had ended up in a sucking airless void, that The Enchanted Forest was gone. He didn't want to believe that for his bond with her told him she had to be alive... somewhere. He felt deep in his heart he would know I his wife were dead, just like Emma knew that Rumplestiltskin had not been killed. It disturbed him that she could feel his presence like that but it wasn't the time to dwell on it.

It was time to dwell on the hat's owner and it looked like he would have to track down them down on his own. However, that was a daunting task. He had no clue where to start looking and really wasn't sure the owner of the hat was even in Storybrooke. Regina held fast to her story that The Enchanted Forest no longer existed so even if David found the owner of the hat, he would still need to find out where his wife and daughter had been transported to.

The task almost seemed overwhelming but he knew if he took it one step at a time, he could get the answers he needed. As he walked to the truck, a name came to mind... Someone who might be able to help. " Blue, " He muttered. It was true the fairies did not have their magic but they still had their knowledge and she had helped them find the tree for the wardrobe that had sent Emma to Storybrooke.

He got in the truck, throwing the hat on the passenger seat as he got in. He turned on the engine and headed for city hall. Practically overnight, the town had set up a relief station there, providing what help they could to one another. The wraith had caused quite a bit of destruction, overturning cars and breaking power lines.

Houses and business in its path had also sustained damage, the worst being on Main Street. The damage caused from magic returning paled in comparison to what the wraith had caused. David thought back to the month before and how the purple smoke had cracked the streets, making potholes in some of the weaker places. It had also flipped a few cars and broke half a dozen windows.

That had been easily fixed and life had returned to a semblance of normal. However, this damage would take time to repair and the whole town would probably have to pull together to do it. He had every hope in the world that they would do it too. The impromptu crisis center at city hall gave him that hope.

He neared it, finding it was a bustling hive of activity. He parked down the block and decided to walk so he wouldn't block those who really needed help. He also wanted to park far away so he could get out quickly if he needed to. He didn't know why he would have to but he felt it was a good idea to do it.

He got out of the truck, walking quickly until he saw Henry sitting on and ice chest, pondering his storybook with Doctor Whale not too far away. He had left the boy with Granny and Red so he could go see Regina. Henry looked up as he approached, " Henry! " He called. " Have you seen Blue... Uh, Mother Superior. "

" No, " Henry said. He looked worried and relieved all at the same time. " Everyone is looking for you. Where were you? "

" I had to go see someone... Someone I thought could help, " David replied. He wasn't going to tell the boy he had gone to see Regina though. He didn't want to let the boy know how adamant his adoptive mother was about getting him back. After the events of the night before, he was certain the boy didn't want to go home to her.

" Did they know anything? " Henry looked hopeful.

David shook his head, " No. They didn't. "

Ruby came up, looking panicked. " Do you know where Rum... " She trailed off, looking unsure of what name to use. " Mr. Gold is? "

Archie was there too, " Does the queen still have power? "

" I thought I would find my boy, " Marco had come up as well. He held a handful of posters with hand drawn pictures of August on them.

" Gold's got to be planning something! " Henry shouted.

David moved away from them only to have Doctor Whale get in his face, " Are the nuns still nuns or can they, you know... Date? "

" I don't know! " David shouted as he caught sight of Blue. Doctor Whale's totally random question had rattled him but not so much he lost his focus on what he had come for. " Blue! "

" Don't say it's me asking, " Doctor Whale continued to talk though David wasn't focused on him any more. He had a score to settle with him but it wasn't the time or place. Punching him in the face for sleeping with Snow would have to wait for another time.

Blue looked up, running to David as he moved towards her. She looked shocked and relieved to see him, " Charming. "

" Could there be a tree on this side? Like the one we used when we sent Emma through as a baby, " He said. The idea was a long shot but he had to ask her. She was the one who had thought of the protection spell to put on the babies. " Maybe I can go after them that way. "

" I don't know. It's possible, " Blue stammered. She then looked grave, " Without fairy dust to guide us here... It's hopeless. "

" We'll find another way, " Henry pushed between them, the storybook in his hands. " In the book, everything gets worse before there's good news. "

" TERRIBLE NEWS! " Leroy's voice cut through the crowd. Everyone turned to see him and the other dwarves running towards them. " TERRIBLE NEWS! "

David turned to face Leroy, " What? "

" We were at the town limits, " Leroy said as the other dwarves pushed Mr. Clark forward. Leroy looked at him, " Tell them who you think you are, Sneezy. "

" Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark and I own the Dark Star pharmacy. What's going on here? "

" If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again, " Leroy explained.

Archie stepped forward, " And coming back doesn't fix it? "

" Would I have come in screaming 'terrible news' if it did? " Leroy snapped. He looked at everyone with a deadly serious look, " If we leave, our cursed selves become our ONLY selves. "

The whole crowd gasped and murmured. Henry looked scared and David was dumbstruck by the revelation. The crowd then erupted with questions. David tried to listen to them all but there were too many.

The voices all melded into nothing but noise to him, making it even harder to think. He had to get away from the crowd and go somewhere quiet to get his thoughts together. Henry followed him, " I can help! "

" Where are you going? We need you! " Someone said, David unsure of whom. More people called for him to return but he just couldn't handle the chaos anymore.

David turned and put his hands up, " PEOPLE! " He shouted, silencing them. He took a deep breath, " Everybody... Everybody meet back here in two hours and I will tell you my plan to fix everything. "

The crowd did not follow him as he started back to his truck. Suddenly, Ruby came to his right side, " So what's the plan? "

" I don't know, " David shook his head. " But I've got two hours to figure it out. "

* * *

Mr. Gold sat at the desk in the back room, going over the list of things he needed. Since he would be unable to do anything about Mary-Margret and Emma, he decided to go ahead with the plan he had for when the magic returned. He had planned to leave town and start looking for Baelfire. That plan had been changed just slightly with Belle's return but he would simply take her with him.

It may have seemed like a cold and uncaring move on his part but it was what he could do. He was powerless to have a hand in retrieving the women but he wasn't powerless to finally begin his search for his son. The curse had kept him from doing so but now he could. He still wasn't for sure what he would tell Belle though, perhaps that he wanted to take her on a romantic vacation to fulfill her dream of seeing the world.

He remembered the look in her eyes when she talked about it back in The Enchanted Forest. It seemed to be something she really wanted to do and he could do that for her now. It would also get her away from her father and Gaston in case they tried to make a move to get her back. He didn't want that to happen, not after all the lies they had told her for so long.

His mind wandered to their homeland. Since they had not returned, he was tempted to believe it no longer existed. If that were so, there was no telling where Emma and her mother had ended up. When he thought of Emma, he felt like a big piece of him was missing.

He sighed, looking down at the list again. He needed to get the things on it together quickly. He needed maps, money and other supplies for the journey. He had only been out of Storybrooke once and that was to retrieve Henry. He had managed to get around the curse by getting Regina's permission to leave.

She had come to him, asking for a child and he jumped at the chance. Until that time, he had been keeping up with Emma from afar, using a network of help he had developed from the ground up. He had started with the foster system in Maine, calling and finding out information after collecting newspaper stories about the baby found in the woods. He somehow managed to keep up with her through the years, never losing track of her no matter when she went.

Word reached him that she was pregnant the very same day Regina had come to him for help. Instantly, a plan hatched that eventually would bring The Savior to Storybrooke. He kept that to himself though, just like he had kept the entire vision about Emma to himself. There were some secrets that needed to be kept so no one would meddle with her fate.

His mind again went to Belle and her absence in his visions. He was unsure of her role in what he already knew or if she had any at all. Again, he frowned as Regina's taunting voice came to him. Her words from the jail had ran in circles in his mind, the ones about how the effect Belle's kiss had on him.

They had kissed a few times since being reunited but he had felt nothing. Regina's words had planted seeds in his mind, seeds that were trying to root and grow into doubt. He fought it but each empty kiss reinforced her words. He closed his eyes and shook his head, ~No... No... Magic is different here. It has to be that. ~

He then thought about how the kiss had affected him when it happened. He had started changing but the transformation didn't hold. At first, he believed it was because he had thought of what he would lose if he lost his powers and how he would be abandoning Baelfire all over again. At the time, he figured it was those strong emotions that had fought back the effects of the kiss but now he wondered.

If it had been a spell by Regina, it would have explained why the change hadn't completed. His powers were stronger than hers and could have rebuffed the spell. He was starting to think maybe she had somehow enchanted Belle as a cruel trick but forced the thought back. He couldn't believe her for that would mean he had let her get to him and he couldn't have that.

He opened his eyes to ponder the list again and get his mind off the disturbing thoughts. He heard the bell on the front door, puzzled because he had closed the shop so he could work in the back. He stayed put, hoping whoever it was would see the shop was empty and leave. He was too busy for customers and he didn't want Belle to come downstairs to find herself alone.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard the person rummaging around like they were looking for something. He walked to the curtain and peeked out to see Regina. She was frantically looking through the books on the counters and display cases. He stepped out quietly before he said, " The library is under the clock tower. You closed it, remember? When you still had power. "

Regina put the book she had in her hands down, " I need the book. I need to get my son back. "

" Which book? " Mr. Gold asked. He walked over to a suitcase and opened it before closing it again. He had started packing it before the curse broke, the items inside undisturbed.

He realized what she meant and chuckled. " So, it's come down to that, eh? You need your mommy's help? "

Regina had moved to stand in front of him and she leaned closer, " Give me the book. "

" Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love? " He asked. " Maybe if you just relaxed, maybe it would just happen. "

" I don't have time, " Regina sounded desperate. " It worked once and I know I can do it again. I just need a shortcut back. "

" Well I don't have time either, " Mr. Gold said. " Leave. Please. "

Regina blinked then smirked, " Well, how about that? It seems that your 'pleases' have lost their punch. "

" Well the fact remains, jump starting your magic is not in my best interests, " Mr. Gold replied. Having Regina powerless was ideal for him. It would keep her from meddling in his plans and she would be practically no threat to Belle.

" Do you know what else isn't in your best interest? " Regina acted like she held information he needed to know, like she had some gem of knowledge he didn't. " Having everyone know The Enchanted Forest still exists. "

He hid his shock, knowing it would please her way too much. He thought of Emma, chances pretty high that perhaps she and Mary-Margret had ended up there after all. He still couldn't be sure until he knew just what kind of portal took them away. If they WERE in The Enchanted Forest, the chances of getting them back were slim but not as nonexistent as they had been.

" If they knew you and I were keeping that little secret would screw us both, " Regina's voice got quiet. " You're up to something. "

Regina reached for the suitcase, " And it doesn't involve going back home. "

Mr. Gold reached over and slammed the suitcase shut. The information she had given him was indeed important and very useful. He wasn't going to admit it to Regina though... Not out loud. It meant he might actually get to see Emma again and hear what she wanted to say to him.

Each time he thought of her, he thought of everything they had been through together and how it culminated in their night of telling passion. He also thought of her sadness not only at the summer house but the sadness he detected in her eyes the night before. If he could have only been alone with her, he would have told her why he had stayed away for so long and she could have told him why she hadn't looked for him.

" And I could start whispers around town that you know the truth, " Regina said. She then smirked, " Just like I started all those rumors about you and Miss Swan... Of course, they aren't rumors anymore, are they? "

" What happened between Miss Swan and I was between us and none of your business, " Mr. Gold hissed.

Regina continued to smirk, " I guess that's all in the past anyway... Now you have your 'true' love back. "

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes at the inflection. It was the same way she had said the word in the jail cell that plucked at his nerves. " Regina... "

" You have a choice, " Regina said firmly. " The book or rumors that will surely make you a target just like I'm a target. I'm pretty sure there are lots more people who want your blood than mine and that number will only multiply when they know what we know. "

He frowned, putting his left hand in the air and pulling the object Regina was looking for out of thin air. It was her mother's magic book. It had given her power, the power that had made her into the fearsome woman that had ruled The Enchanted Forest with an iron fist. He had played a role in the transformation but she took it to the lengths she had all on her own.

" Careful, dearie. These are straight up spells... Rough on the system, " He warned in a low foreboding tone.

" I don't care if they turn me green, " Regina replied. She turned to leave, " I'm getting my son back. "

Mr. Gold couldn't help but chuckle at her, " Oh my... "

" What? " Regina turned to face him.

" It's just holding that... " He pointed to the book. " I told you once that you didn't look like her, but now... Now I can see it. "

Gods, he knew that comment would get her blood boiling and it did. She stared daggers at him as she gasped quietly. She then turned and left the shop. He smirked to himself and headed back to the back room.

He walked to the stairs that led to the upstairs apartment, scaling them quietly. When he reached the top, he saw Belle had fallen asleep while reading a book. She was cuddled up, the book resting on her chest as she slept. She wore a dark green dress with a black belt and black lace edging the neckline.

Like most of the dresses he had collected, they were sleeveless. He had chosen that style because Emma had such beautiful arms but they looked just as nice on Belle, with a little magic of course. He would just have to wait for Emma to come back and give her something else... If she would accept his gifts. He decided not to disturb her and went back downstairs to the desk, sitting down.

He sat there for a long moment before opening the middle drawer. He glanced at the stairs again before taking the false bottom out and pulling out a large yellow envelope. He looked at it for a long time, sighing before he bent the fastener and opened it. He glanced at stairs one more time before taking the contents out.

He spread the pictures out on the desk. There were only three left from the ones Regina had brought to him in a futile attempt at blackmail. It had backfired, alerting him to the fact she was having Sidney Glass spy on Emma. They had been taken at provocative angles that made them look like they were engaged in romantic pursuits.

He stared at them for a long time, enjoying Emma's smile. She seemed to smile that way only for him. Regardless of how much he missed her, he still could do nothing about the problem of realm jumping. Again, he just couldn't do it.

He put the pictures back in the envelope and hid them again. Gods only knew what Belle would think if she saw them. He knew she probably take them at face value and nothing he could say would change her mind. He couldn't even tell Belle the truth for that matter since she would be upset if she knew he had been with another woman in such a way.

There were just some things Belle didn't need to know and he had to work to keep them from her... Somehow.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin walked home, the light from his lantern illuminating the path. After hours of talking to Milah, he had excused himself. Even though he had felt a surge of energy when he had laid eyes on the woman, he was still exhausted from his journey. He was almost home when he heard someone behind him.

He braced himself, thinking perhaps it was one of the villagers preparing to taunt him or try to hurt him. He had been jumped outside of his house before, getting beat up rather severely the last time. A hand fell on his shoulder, " I'm sorry but you left your pouch. "

He relaxed a little when he heard Milah's voice. He turned to face her, " Oh. I didn't notice. "

She held it out to him, " Here. "

Rumplestiltskin took it, his hand brushing against hers as he did. He dropped it and they leaned down together to get it, bumping foreheads. He stood up, rubbing where he had hit as she did the same. " I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? "

" I'll be fine, " Milah chuckled. Her laugh was so enchanting. It had enchanted him even before he had laid eyes on her. She sighed then motioned to the pouch, " Let me get it and we can try that again. "

Rumplestiltskin watched as she bent down, picking it up and he put his hand out when she held it out again. He held it in his hand, deciding not to bother with putting it back on his belt. He smiled a little, " Again, thank you. "

" You're welcome, " Milah replied. She looked at the ground then at the house, " So... You live here? "

Rumplestiltskin nodded, " It's not much but it's home. "

" Can I come inside? " Milah asked. " Maybe help you get settled? "

" I'll be fine, " Rumplestiltskin backed up. His bad foot caught on the hem of his cloak and he tumbled backwards against the wall.

Milah knelt down, " Are you alright? "

Rumplestiltskin's back hurt from slamming into the wall but he didn't think he had hurt anything else. He looked at Milah, seeing she looked very concerned. He sighed, " I'm fine. I fall often. "

" Please let me help you in, " Milah said. " I'll put you to bed. "

Rumplestiltskin relented. He needed help, he had to admit. He was sore from traveling and his left elbow was starting to burn like he had scraped it on the wall. " Alright. "

Milah slipped her arms under his and helped him back to his feet. He took a moment, his right leg completely locked up from overuse. He knew from the way it felt, he would be dragging it for a couple of days. Milah then went to his right side, slipping her arm under his and across his back.

She smiled, " Here. Lean on me. "

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but to do so, letting her take him inside and to the pallet that served as his bed. She eased him down on the edge and placed his walking stick at the foot. She looked down at him as he removed his cloak, furrowing her brow. " What's wrong? " He asked.

" There's blood on your sleeve, " Milah pointed to it. " We need to take care of it. "

" It's a scrape, " Rumplestiltskin tried to fluff it off.

" We need to take care of it, " Milah repeated. She grabbed his shirt, pulling it loose from his belt. She was strong, getting the long top shirt off with relative ease and tossing it aside. She then took his undershirt off, tossing it away as well. " Let me see your arm. "

Rumplestiltskin complied, holding it up so she could see his elbow, " Is it bad? "

" It's deep, " Milah replied. " Keep it up. Where's your medicine and bandages? "

Rumplestiltskin pointed, " On the mantle. "

Milah walked to it and got the box he had motioned to, " I will build a fire once I'm finished with this. "

" Don't trouble yourself, " Rumplestiltskin started.

" It's no trouble, " Milah pulled up a stool and sat down in front of him. She opened the box, " Now, hold still. "

Rumplestiltskin watched as she got out a swatch of cloth from the box. She looked around then at him, " What is it? "

" Where's some water so I can wash it out? " Milah asked

" Behind you, " Rumplestiltskin motioned to a jug on the table behind her. She grabbed it and poured some on the cloth. " Ow... " He said sharply as she dabbed at the wound. Once she cleaned the blood away, she pulled out a bottle of medicine from the box.

" Did you get this from my great-grandmother? " She asked as she got a clean swatch of cloth and put some medicine on it.

" I did, " Rumple replied then hissed as she dabbed the medicine on.

" I see, " Milah said. Once she had put enough medicine to suit herself on the scrape, she got out a longer bit of cloth and started to wrap it. " I'll check it in the morning to see how it is. "

" Alright, " Rumplestiltskin decided to just stop arguing with her. She seemed determined to do what she wanted when she wanted. Strangely enough, he really didn't mind it. He had to be careful so much of the time because of his reputation, his fear keeping him from doing little more than spinning and caring for Baelfire.

Milah stood up, " I'll go get the wood for the fire now. I'll be right back. "

Rumplestiltskin watched as she left then waited for her to return. The woodpile was just outside the door so it didn't take her long to come back inside. She carried the wood to the fireplace and had no trouble getting the fire started with the flint and steel. Once it was really going, she turned back to him.

" Well then, " She said. " I guess this is goodnight. "

Rumplestiltskin sighed, " I guess so. "

Milah rubbed her hands on her skirt then nodded, " Bye now. I'll see you in the morning. "

" Right, " Rumplestiltskin said and watched as she walked out of his house. He sighed, thinking about what a good time he had talking with her at Eilionoir's. She was bright, charming and beautiful. He knew he had no chance with a woman like her so he would cherish the time he had spent with her.

He turned, taking his cloak off the bed and folding it before placing it on the stool across from him. He then did the same with his shirts before pulling back his blanket. He was just about to take off his boots it when a noise from outside caught his attention. It sounded like drunken men laughing, his blood running cold when he heard Milah shout, " Get your hands off of me! "

He scrambled for his walking stick, grabbing it and forcing himself up. His bad leg screamed in pain as he moved towards the door, Milah screaming again as the laughter was replaced by the unmistakable sound of grunting. They were either beating Milah... Or worse. He dragged himself out to find the men had gotten her not far from the house.

There were three men, two of them struggling to hold her down by the arms while the other had her legs. He was obviously trying to spread them but Milah was having none of it. She fought like an animal, kicking and bucking, making it hard for him to keep his grip on her. There was no way Rumplestiltskin could get to her so he looked at the ground.

He found a rather large rock and threw it with all his might, striking the fellow holding Milah's legs in the back of the head. He yelped then slumped over. The two men at her arms looked at their fallen comrade then at Rumplestiltskin. " Get him! " One yelled and they both came at him.

Rumplestiltskin tried to get away but his bad leg made him fall, leaving him an open target for the two men. He curled up in a ball, covering his head with his arms as they reached him. They began to kick him viciously, insulting him for they knew who he was. " Coward! " They shouted over and over again.

A loud crack pierced the night air and one of the men fell to the ground. The other fell after another loud crack, Rumplestiltskin to scared to even look to see what was happening. He then heard the sound of bodies being dragged away, finally getting the courage to look. To his surprise, Milah was the one doing the dragging.

He had expected her to run for safety once the men had released her but she had not. When she had the last man moved, she came running to his side. " Are you alright? " She asked as she leaned over him.

Rumplestiltskin moved his arms and hissed in pain, his stomach and side feeling like it was on fire. " They kicked me hard, " He ground out.

Milah looked and frowned, " Let' get you inside and I'll check you over. "

* * *

David pushed the door of the pawn shop open. Mr. Gold was at the back display case with his back facing the shop. " It appears that when I bought that 'closed' sign, I was just throwing my money away. "

" Looks like it, " David replied. It was the last place he wanted to be but Mr. Gold seemed to be the only person who could tell him the identity of The Mad Hatter.

Mr. Gold turned, his expression softening just slightly. He moved towards the display case, " I'm so sorry to hear about your wife and daughter. If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside of my purview. "

" Of course it is, " David replied. He wasn't surprised he said that. Rumplestiltskin may have had a lot of power but even he couldn't do everything. If could, he wouldn't have needed the Dark Curse.

" So what's the commotion outside? " Mr. Gold motioned to the street. " I've been... Busy in here. "

" Plotting something? " David arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold frowned, " No. Dusting and straightening things out after last night. "

" Right, " David was reluctant to believe his words.

Mr. Gold motioned outside again, " So what's going on out there? "

" A little stir at the border, " David said. " There's a problem crossing the line. "

That made Mr. Gold's ears prick up. He stood up a little straighter, " Do tell. "

" Actually, I'm here to buy something, " David wasn't going to tell him... Not yet. He hadn't been very forthcoming the night before so he wanted to give him some of his own medicine. It was all he could do not to give him the punch in the face Emma had threatened him with. The thought of the imp sleeping with his daughter still made him want to beat him to a pulp but he preferred fair fights. Though Mr. Gold was disabled, he had magic and would use it to his advantage.

" I need a way to find someone, " David finished his statement.

" Like a map? " Mr. Gold asked. He seemed to be playing around, obviously knowing David needed more than that.

" I need something with a bit more kick, " David said. " Like the ring you gave me to find Snow. "

" Ah, " Mr. Gold let out something that sounded like a cross between a scoff and a chuckle. " Whom are you following? "

David smirked, " Not telling. "

Mr. Gold blinked but left it alone, probably realizing he had deserved it. He put his hand out, " So, do you have something that belongs to this missing person? "

" Yes, " David said. He had left the hat out in the truck though. He wasn't going to let Mr. Gold touch it. He knew he would sabotage it if getting Emma and Snow back interfered with any of his plans.

" May I see it? " Mr. Gold asked. He looked anxious and curious.

" No, " David's tone was flat. He then smirked. The way he was behaving seemed to have taken Mr. Gold by surprise, leaving him a little bewildered.

He paused then chuckled before turning to a case on the counter. He opened it, looking for a moment before pulling a bottle out. It was a small hand blown glass bottle filled with a greenish liquid. " Pour this on the object and the follow it. It will lead you to the owner. So simple, even David Nolan could do it. "

David reached for the bottle but Mr. Gold pulled it back. David quirked his mouth, " What do you want? "

" Peace, " Mr. Gold stressed the word. " Leave me alone. "

David chuckled at the request. He recalled the barbed comment he had just made about is Storybrooke alter ego, " What do you care what David Nolan does? "

" It's Charming I worry about, " Mr. Gold said. " I'd like a little non-interference guarantee. "

" Fine. If you give me the same. You and I, we stay out of each others way, " David said. He couldn't believe his ears. It was just what he wanted... To have Mr. Gold out of his way.

Mr. Gold thought the deal over then held the bottle out, " Thank you for your business. " David took the bottle and turned to the door but Mr. Gold stopped him. " So, what happens when you try to cross the border? "

David turned to face him, " You lose your memory of everything in our old lives. " Mr. Gold looked shocked by the news. It wasn't easy to do that so David enjoyed it for a moment before he said, " Looks like we're stuck here. "

David walked to the door and left the shop. He startled at the sound of glass shattering, pretty sure Mr. Gold was having a temper tantrum brought on by the news that even he was trapped. He wanted to gloat a little but he didn't have time for that. He took the potion and got the hat out of the truck.

He poured the potion onto the hat then set it on the hood of the truck when nothing happened. He felt a little stupid for trusting Mr. Gold because it seemed the potion did not work. His cell phone started to ring just as the hat began to wobble. He reached for it and the hat flew away...


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David followed the hat down the street, it speeding up as he did. He reached for it, trying to catch it so he wouldn't lose it but it levitated off the ground and up out of his reach. It flew around the corner of a building and came to rest on an overturned car. A telephone pole had fallen on the car as well.

The car was an older one with a faded blue turquoise paint job. Debris surrounded it, a child's tea set sitting just behind the car, like it had fallen out when the car flipped. He could hear a muffled voice coming from the car, like someone was trapped inside. David threw the debris out of the way quickly so he could get to the car door.

Once it was clear, he ripped the door open and the owner of the voice became visible. " Thank you... " He panted. He sighed, " No one heard me. "

David looked at the man, recognizing him instantly. It was Jefferson, the man who had kidnapped Emma and took her to The Mills' mausoleum. He clutched a white stuffed rabbit in his left hand. " YOU! "

Jefferson turned his head and blinked. He then smiled nervously, " Oh hi. You're Emma's father. "

" Damn right I am, " David growled. He hadn't seen him since the mausoleum but he knew Emma had seen him since. " You okay? "

Jefferson nodded, " Yes. "

" Good. That means we can talk, " David said, grabbing Jefferson's right hand and jerking him out of the car. He snatched up the hat from the car with his free hand.

" Hey, " Jefferson said as he stumbled to his feet. " That time I saw Emma after the kidnapping... Nothing happened. "

" I'm not worried about that, " David said.

Jefferson blinked, " Then is this about the hospital? "

David stopped, furrowing his brow, " What do you mean by that? You were there? "

Jefferson quirked his mouth, looking like a kid that had just caught doing something wrong. " Uh... I take it she hasn't mentioned that then. "

David grabbed him by the coat, getting very close to his face. " Were you the one who set the fire and took Emma? "

Jefferson put his hands up. " Look, I had to do that. Emma was in danger. Doctor Hargreaves was going to have a nurse give her something to make her miscarry. "

" Why were you there though? " David frowned. He realized that Jefferson had saved Emma but still found it odd he had even been in the hospital. " Were you following her again? "

Jefferson rolled his eyes, " No. I was there... Looking for something. "

David suddenly recalled what Judge Cates had said at Regina's house. He gasped, " You're the one who found Graham's file and gave it to the judge, aren't you? "

Jefferson smiled, " Yes. I heard Doctor Hargreaves talking to the nurse while I was looking for the file. "

" That's great but that's not why I was looking for you, " David said.

Jefferson frowned, " Then why? "

" You'll find out, " David said as he started walking again. He was looking for a place to sit down with Jefferson. The patio at Granny's was empty so he dragged Jefferson over there, making him sit down before flopping the hat down in front of him as he sat down.

Jefferson frowned, " My hat. How did YOU get my hat? "

" I got it last night, " David said. " Your car was flipped by a wraith. It was after Regina. "

Jefferson smiled, " Did it get her? "

David shook his head, " No. We used it to send it away. "

" We? " Jefferson arched an eyebrow.

David nodded, " Snow, Emma, Regina and I. Problem is, Emma and Snow fell through. I tried to go after them but the portal closed. "

" But what happened to my hat? " Jefferson pointed at it. " That was a special hat... "

" I landed on it, " David said.

Jefferson snorted, " You smashed it. "

" Whatever. Can you get me through with what's left? " David asked.

Jefferson sighed, wiping his forehead. " No. "

" Can you get them back? " David asked. Jefferson rolled his eyes. " Can you get it to work? "

Jefferson laughed, " If you only knew. "

" Knew what? " David said. He was puzzled by the statement.

" How long I've been working to get a hat that works, " Jefferson laughed again. " I tried to get Emma to help me but even she couldn't do it. "

" She made it work last night, " David said.

Jefferson stopped laughing, " She did? "

David nodded, " She did. "

Jefferson laughed again, " Great. That's just great... Twenty eight years of trying... And she said her magic wasn't strong enough... "

" Look, " David cut him off. " You had a little girl's tea set and a stuffed rabbit toy in your car so I'm thinking you have a daughter you love. Well, I do too... And a wife... And they're out there somewhere. In The Enchanted Forest or a void. I don't even know but I'm going to get them back. "

" They're in The Enchanted Forest, that's for sure. I just can't get there, " Jefferson said.

David sat up a little straighter, " It still exists? "

" Yes, it still exists. I don't know if that matters since we can't go there, " Jefferson scoffed.

" So you won't help me? " David asked. It was starting to look like that was what Jefferson was getting at.

Jefferson sighed, " I'm a portal jumper and you destroyed my portal so you're out of luck. "

David lunged across the table, grabbing Jefferson by his cravat. He pulled him closer, " Well I'm the closest thing left to a sheriff here so I can throw you in a cell until you find a way. "

" Then all we'll do is both sit... Stuck... Two lives in our heads... Cursed worse than ever, " Jefferson said. David let him go as he continued, his words chilling his blood as he sat back down in his chair. " Two lives in our heads forever at odds. Double the pain, double the suffering. "

David was almost paralyzed as he thought about it. The way Jefferson made it sound made him feel so hopeless, like nothing would ever be right again. Jefferson suddenly shoved the table at David and scrambled to his feet, taking off in a dead sprint towards the street. David pushed the table away and got to his feet, going after him.

As he left the patio, he ran into Ruby. She put her hands on his chest, stopping him. " David! Stop! "

" Get out of my way! " David tried to push her off. He had to catch Jefferson. He was certain that he was just holding back and really had the answer.

" Regina has Henry! " Ruby held fast to his shirt.

" But he has the way! " David motioned to Jefferson as he got farther and farther away.

" But she has Henry. She's threatening everyone, " Ruby said.

David looked at her as Jefferson got too far away for him to catch. He would just have to let him go. " She has Henry? " He asked.

" She showed up at your town meeting, the one you missed. Her magic is back. Everyone is panicking and saying they can't go through this again. They want to leave town, " Ruby said. " They're going to lose EVERYTHING! "

" Okay, okay. But I have to go after him first, " David was losing hope he would catch Jefferson. " He's my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back. "

" Back to what? " Ruby said sharply. " This town is about to come apart! You've got to do something! "

David looked at Ruby then down the street but Jefferson was gone...

Emma walked next to Mary-Margret, the both of them tied at the wrists with rope. Mulan was just ahead of them, holding onto the ropes as she rode on her horse. Aurora was just ahead of her, leading an extra horse. She said it was Philips's horse and it was loaded down with their supplies.

She was trying her best to keep up but they had been walking for what seemed like hours. Her legs were getting tired and her mind was exhausted with worry. She just knew that all the walking couldn't be good for the babies. She was also starving, Mary-Margret probably no better.

She looked at her mother, and she looked at her. " Are you okay, Emma? "

" For now, " Emma said. The air started smelling salty and getting humid, like they were getting close to water. It wasn't visible yet but they were close. Her stomach rumbled and she knew she was going to be in trouble. Regardless of the fact it was empty, she was going to throw up.

Her energy burst may have healed her wounds from her gall bladder surgery but it seemed her morning sickness was making a comeback. She could feel the all too familiar taste coming up the back of her throat. She jerked back hard on the rope and shouted, " Stop! "

Mulan didn't, " We're almost there. Wait. "

" I can't, " Emma said and gagged.

" Whoa! " Mulan shouted at her horse, Aurora stopping to see what was going on. She dismounted the horse without letting go of the ropes. She turned her head away when Emma threw up.

Mary-Margret reached for her hair, pulling it out of the way the best she could, " Oh Emma... "

" What's wrong with her? " Mulan demanded. " Why is she sick? "

Emma gasped for air, knowing another round was coming. She tried to fight it back but failed. She couldn't tell them the truth though because she wasn't sure if they were friend or foe yet. When she felt there was nothing more coming she lifted her head and sighed, " I... I was sick when I came here. "

Mulan furrowed her brow, worry coming across her face. " What do you mean sick? "

" She's... " Mary-Margret started then glanced at Emma. Emma gave her a cautionary look. She sighed, " She's got a stomach virus. She was just getting over it before we ended up here. "

Aurora had dismounted her horse and was standing just behind Mulan. She frowned too. " Mulan, " She said quietly. " I don't think we should take her to camp. She might infect the others. "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " I'm no longer contagious. I won't infect anyone. "

Mulan looked at Mary-Margret, " Do you have this... Virus? "

Mary-Margret shook her head, " No. I had it first and I gave it to her. "

Mulan looked at Aurora, " So? I say we keep going. "

Aurora narrowed her eyes at Mulan, " Fine. We'll take them but if anyone gets sick, it will be your fault. "

Emma glanced at Mary-Margret then at Mulan, " Can I get some water? I really need to rinse out my mouth. "

Mulan went to her horse and got a canteen. She brought it back to Emma, placing it in her bound hands. " Keep it. I have others. "

" Thanks, " Emma muttered. She looked at the canteen, finding it had a cork in it instead of a cap. It was too big for her to use her teeth on and she couldn't get it the way her hands were bound. She looked at Mary-Margret, " Help? "

" Right, " Mary-Margret said. She used her hands to pull the cork, holding it as Emma took a long draw from it.

Mulan came back, " While we're stopped, do you need to take care of anything? We still have about an hour walk ahead of us and I want to get to camp before sundown. "

" I really have to go pee, " Emma gave her a sheepish grin. She then looked at Mary-Margret, hoping she would get the hint.

" I do too, " Mary-Margret said.

Mulan frowned and put her right hand on her hip, " Seriously? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

Mary-Margret let out a nervous giggle, " I'm about to burst. "

Mulan looked around at the sparse woods that surrounded them then pointed to a rather large tree. " I'll take you over there but so help me... If this is a trick and the two of you run, you're dead. Got it? "

" Got it, " Emma said sharply. She then held up her hands, " Aren't you going to untie us? "

" No, " Mulan said. " I think you can manage. If not, your mother can help. "

Emma frowned but said nothing. She was really starting to not like Mulan. She was cold and hard. She probably wouldn't have cared if she knew the condition she was in but Emma was going to try to keep her and Aurora from finding out... At least until she knew she could trust them.

Mulan led them to the tree and they walked around the back. As soon as they were behind it, Emma got right up to Mary-Margret. " Don't tell them about... You know, " She whispered in her mother's ear. " I don't want anyone to know here. It might put us in danger. "

" Okay, " Mary-Margret whispered back. " I thought about that too. Hopefully we won't be here too long. It'll be hard to hide if we are. "

" Tell me about it, " Emma rolled her eyes. She hadn't gotten too huge with Henry but she knew she would with twins. She also figured she would start showing sooner than she had with him.

" Hurry up, " Mulan called from the other side of the tree. " We haven't got all day. "

" Almost done! " Emma called. She had been whispering pretty quietly so she was certain Mulan hadn't heard any of the conversation. She then looked at Mary-Margret, " Remember. Not one word. "

" Understood, " Mary-Margret nodded.

" Do I need to come back there? " Mulan sounded impatient.

Emma growled, " We're done. "

Mulan tugged the ropes, " Then come on. Aurora's waiting. "

Rumplestiltskin lay on his bed as Milah prepared him something to eat. It had been a week since he had been attacked by the men that had tried to assault her. He had been quite sore from the beating and needed to rest. The most he had done was drag himself out of bed to spin wool but he hadn't been able to sit up too long.

His sides were bruised and Milah was fairly certain he had at least one broken rib. Every day, she had come to tend to his bandages, re-wrap his bindings and feed him. Eilionoir and Giorsal had kept Baelfire, caring for the boy while he convalesced. His missed his boy but Milah would bring him over so he could spend time with the child.

He lay there, watching her as she cooked. She seemed to be quite adept at keeping house and seemed to have grown very fond of Baelfire. He had to admit, she was almost perfect and he could feel himself becoming even more enamored with her than he had been when they first met. Never in his life had he fallen so hard or fast for anyone, not even Muriel. Their marriage had been arranged but they had been friends so it wasn't so bad.

In time, they had grown to love one another or at least it seemed like love. He started to wonder about that though since she had killed herself rather than see him again. He pushed the thoughts away, knowing he couldn't dwell on it forever. He had to focus on Baelfire and raising him the best he could.

He wondered just how well he could do that on his own. Eilionoir and Giorsal wouldn't be around forever, something that scared him. They had provided so much help and he didn't know what he was going to do when their times came. His eyes remained on Milah as he thought and she turned, catching his gaze.

She gave him a little smile and she blushed a bit, " I'm sorry. This is going to take a little longer than I thought. "

" Take your time. I'm in no hurry, " Rumpelstiltskin replied. The way she smiled at him and blushed surprised him. He had never seen her blush before so he wondered why she had done it.

Milah moved toward the bed, " Let me check your bandages while we're waiting. "

" You just checked them this morning, " He said. " Do they need to be looked at again so soon? "

" I want to make sure they're still where they belong, " Milah said as she reached for his blanket. " We can't risk them moving around and you get an infection. "

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, " No. I guess not. "

Milah flicked the blanket off of him, leaning down. Because of the bindings and bandages, he was shirtless. It was too hard to get completely dressed and the blanket was the best he could manage. He had been a little shy at first, letting a woman he hardly knew seeing him in such a way but he had grown comfortable with it.

She had seen him shirtless once before he was injured, when he had scraped his elbow on the wall but she didn't seem to mind seeing him like that then. She looked at the bandages and they were still all in place. She then made sure his bindings across his ribs were still tight. He wasn't in too much pain so he knew they were. It was when they got loose that he hurt.

" Everything looks alright, " Milah sighed, flicking her eyes up to him again. Her cheeks colored again and she wet her lips. She leaned down, taking his lips in hers.

The move shocked him and he gasped when she touched his chest. He grabbed her wrist when she moved it lower and caressed his stomach. He broke the kiss, " What are you doing? " He panted.

Her hand strayed lower, " I want you, Rumple. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. "

He couldn't believe his ears. He was so dirty and tired that day. " Milah... " He said.

" My great-grandmother told me how you fought in the Ogres war, " Milah said as she slipped her hand into his pants. " How you were injured and had to come home. "

Rumplestiltskin knew the story was inaccurate. He had merely set traps and was injured while doing that. He hadn't really fought for he was too scared to. He had his choice between setting the traps or being executed for treason.

The trap setting hadn't been so bad because he could sneak around unseen. He was scared to death every time he was sent out though. One night, those fears came true and the biggest ogre he had even seen had found him. He had tried to be quiet since they were attracted to noise but he hadn't been quiet enough.

In fear, he ran back to camp while screaming for help. In hindsight, he realized he had been fortunate that he hadn't attracted more of the beasts for that could have been even more disastrous. That was the night he had been crippled, the soldiers firing on the ogre without regard for his safety. An arrow had hit his right leg, shattering the bone.

The medics had been able to save the leg but it was still severely damaged. Regardless of that fact, he had been put back on duty once he could get around with a crutch. He got to stay closer to camp but he knew if he stayed his time would be short. More and more bodies were mounting by the day and it frightened him.

Shortly after he had been injured, he found out he was a father and the thought of never laying eyes on the child was what had driven him to flee. By the time he had returned home, word had reached the village he had been a coward. Word had also came that his entire platoon had died shortly after he had left, most people blaming him for it. He felt they would have died regardless and he would have died with them if he hadn't stolen away.

It seemed Milah had heard a different story, one that made her see him as some kind of hero. " Milah, " He stammered as she continued to caress him. He gasped when he body started to react to her intimate touches.

" Do you want me too? " She asked.

He scrambled to think. He had wanted her, from the moment he saw her. " It's so soon, " He started.

" It's never too soon, " Milah whispered. " I know I'm supposed to be with you. Please... let me. "

His mind gave in, deciding it had to be true. He couldn't deny the feelings he had when he first laid eyes on her, like he was being drawn to her. He sighed, " Alright... but please... "

" I'll be gentle, " Milah murmured. " You just lay back and I'll do everything. "

Mr. Gold walked into the pawn shop. He had just come back from the town line. A lot of people had headed for the border on the south side of town but he went to the north, the bright orange line drawn on the pavement reminding him he was trapped.

" Rumple? " Belle's voice came from the back. " Is that you? "

" Yes, dear, " He called. He watched as she came out from behind the curtain. She looked worried and he furrowed his brow, " What's wrong, darling? "

" Someone came to the shop while you were away, " Belle said. " It sounded like a woman. She beat on the doors and the windows before she slipped this under the back door. "

Mr. Gold then noticed she was holding an envelope in her hand. He hadn't noticed it before but his mind was preoccupied with other things. " What is it? "

" It has your name on it so I didn't open it, " Belle held it out.

Mr. Gold took it and walked to one of the display cases he had smashed earlier in the day. Once he had calmed down, he had repaired it with his magic since he knew Belle would ask questions if she had seen the mess. She had been upstairs when he had broken it and was unaware he had. There were a lot of things she was unaware of and he wanted to keep it that way for it would have all been too hard to explain.

He set his cane down and opened the envelope. Inside was a check for the remainder of Granny's debt to him and a scrap of paper that simply said, " We're through. " It wasn't signed but it didn't need to be. Mr. Gold knew who it was from.

" What is it? " Belle took a step towards him.

He quickly tucked the check and note into his coat, " Simply a payment. "

" Payment? " Belle looked scared by the words. " Payment for what? "

Mr. Gold sighed, knowing she was thinking the worst things possible. He decided to tell her enough truth to satisfy her. " Rent. It's a rent payment. "

" Rent? " Belle furrowed her brow.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold took up his cane again. " You see, I own quite a bit of real estate here and I have tenants that rent from me. "

" Oh. I see, " Belle seemed to relax a little at that, then chuckled.

" What? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Belle chuckled again, " I was afraid it was for something... Else. Knowing how you are... "

" I assure you, " Mr. Gold said though he felt a little hurt by her words. He could only fathom what she had been thinking. " It wasn't for anything shady. "

" Good, " Belle said. There was an uncomfortable silence then she gave him a sheepish smile, " Rumple? "

" Yes? " He said.

" I'm hungry. Do you think we could go home now and have dinner? " She asked.

He smiled, " Yes. Let me just lock everything up and we shall go. "


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David worked on breakfast as Henry got ready for school. It had been less than twenty-four hours since his speech at the town limits, the one that inspired the people of Storybrooke to pick up and move on once again. Stores would be open and school would be in session, something Henry had expressed disappointment in but David was going to have none of it. His grandson had missed enough school and he didn't want to see the boy held back a grade.

Henry was extremely intelligent and wily but he still needed to be educated properly. Street smarts could only get someone so far in the world and he didn't want to see Henry suffer from not having one. He frowned, wondering just how far Emma had gotten in school and figured it wasn't very much past her junior year. From what he gathered from listening to her, it sounded like she had bailed out of high school at sixteen or so.

Henry seemed to have more interest in learning from experience than from being taught. He himself had not had a formal education but his mother had done everything she could to teach him as he grew. She still did her best even after he was old enough to help his father tend the flock... When he was sober. David's father always drank and always seemed sad, something he really didn't understand until he found out he had a twin and his fate.

Until the day Rumplestiltskin showed up with his offer, he had thought he had done something to make his father unhappy and bent over backwards to please him. He did everything he could but he never saw his father smile. It was all his father could do not to cry every time he looked at him. It hit him like a ton of bricks, realizing that his father was suffering from guilt and regret for trading away his twin.

He blamed Rumplestiltskin for it, knowing the imp had most likely convinced his parents that trading away the baby was the right choice. He had a way of twisting words that could make even poison look appetizing. He had done his best to resist the imp's wiles but he still had insinuated himself in David's life.

He worked hard to get him and Snow together, something that puzzled him but was now making sense. He was certain there was so much more to the vision he had that foretold of Emma's birth. He was also certain the babies his daughter now carried were part of some grand plan that all depended on his and Snow's union. He would be surprised if he was wrong.

His mind then went to Emma and Snow, wondering just where they were. Jefferson had revealed to him The Enchanted Forest still existed but it was huge. There were so many provinces and there was no telling how many had survived the Dark Curse. Though he had lost consciousness before it was complete, he did recall how violently everything shook as the curse took hold.

If their kingdom still was there, he was sure it had to be in tatters. He shuddered to think of what Emma and Snow woke up to on the other side of the portal. He also wondered if there was anyone else there or if they were alone. He closed his eyes, hoping that they were safe. The sound of footsteps made him open his eyes to find Henry was coming into the room, dressed and ready for school.

" So, " Henry said as he sat down in one of the chairs at the counter. " What's for breakfast? "

David dished up a plate of eggs and bacon for the child, both a little more than done because his thoughts had distracted him. He set it on the bar and forced a smile, " I hope you don't mind it a little crispy. "

Henry looked at the food and sighed, " Mary-Margret never burns anything. "

" I know, " David said. " I'm sorry. "

Henry eyed the food for a few more moments before taking up his fork and poking at the eggs. He sighed, " Do we have any ketchup? "

" Yeah. Hold on, " David nodded. He went to the refrigerator and opened it. He frowned when he saw the ketchup was low. He glanced around at the other things in the refrigerator, realizing he would have to do some shopping soon.

" Grandpa? " Henry drew his attention away from the nearly empty fridge.

" Yes? " David closed the refrigerator and walked back to the counter.

" Where were you when my mom took me? " Henry asked as David handed him the ketchup.

David felt a pang of guilt for not being there to stop Regina but he had found the owner of the hat. He thought maybe Jefferson would know how to get it to work again. There was no such luck and Jefferson had fled before David could get anything useful from him. " I was looking for The Mad Hatter, " He said.

" And did you find him? " Henry asked as he used the last of the ketchup on his food.

David nodded, " He was under our noses the whole time. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " He was? Who? "

David braced himself as he said, " Jefferson. "

Henry had been bringing up a forkful of eggs but stopped halfway to his mouth. He blinked, " Jefferson? Like the Jefferson that kidnapped my mom last month? "

" Yeah, " David said. Henry knew that Emma had been taken but he didn't know all the details. He knew she was taken by a man named Jefferson but he wasn't told much else than that. " Him. "

Henry put his fork down, the revelation making him forget about his food. " What did he tell you? " He sounded hopeful as he asked.

" Not much, " David said. " He said he can't make the hat work anymore. "

" But he has to be able to do it! " Henry said sharply. " It's his hat! "

" He said he's been trying for twenty-eight years to make one that works, Henry. Even if he does make another one, the magic here is different and it might not work, " David replied.

" But how did it work at city hall? My mom didn't have magic then, " Henry looked confused.

" The hat worked because of Emma, " David said.

Henry frowned, " So we need her to make another hat work? "

" That or fairy dust, " David said.

" But how are we going to get that? " Henry asked.

" The dwarves have gone back to the mines and they're working to find the diamonds we need, " David had overheard them talking about it. They went down there not only to help bring Emma and Snow back but to get the dust they hoped would restore Sneezy's memory. The Blue Fairy said it all could be possible but they needed the diamonds first.

" Do you think they'll find some? " Henry looked like he wasn't sure they would.

" We have to hope, " David said and looked at the clock again. " Eat up, kid. We got to go soon. "

Henry took up his fork again, scarfing up some eggs and chewing them quickly. He picked up a piece of bacon then set it back down, " Never mind. "

" I promise not to burn it next time. " David sighed. " Go get your jacket. "

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat at the spinning wheel, working. The light was getting dim and Milah had not returned home. They had been together for over six years, getting married shortly after deciding they had fallen in love at first sight. At first, things were good and he had nothing to complain about.

Baelfire loved her like she was his own mother for she was the only one he had ever known. Rumplestiltskin had grown to love and depend on her as well, Milah able to do many more things than he was. Together, they had made a family although Milah had never bore him a child. He had desperately wanted a sibling for his son but it seemed Milah was unable to have children, something he grown to accept.

Eilionoir and Giorsal were still alive as well, both old women still very much involved in their lives. They still would babysit Baelfire from time to time but Milah usually looked after the boy along with Rumplestiltskin. They had fallen into the routine of family, Rumplestiltskin finding himself content in spite of the fact he was still considered the town coward.

However, that comfort was beginning to be threatened. Milah was starting to become restless, showing signs she was becoming disenchanted with the mundane life of a mother and wife. She had started going to the tavern in town and not coming back until she either couldn't walk or ran out of money. As her tolerance for alcohol grew, their savings dwindled.

In addition to that, the weather was becoming warmer and, when it did, prices merchants paid for wool went down. Late spring through early winter were lean times anyway but they would be even more so if Milah continued to carouse at the tavern. He had tried to explain it to her once before but she refused to listen.

He stopped what he was doing, taking up his walking staff and getting to his feet. He walked out of the house, looking around to make sure there was no one about. Most people did not bother to look at him but some couldn't resist the chance to ridicule him. When he didn't see anyone, he headed towards the old ladies' house.

He reached it, calling out to them as he passed through the blanket on the door. He was relieved when he saw Baelfire with them. He looked up from where he was playing with his makeshift toys. " Papa! " He scrambled to his feet and ran to him, wrapping his arms around his father's waist.

Eilionoir got to her feet, " Oh no. Not again. "

Rumplestiltskin sighed, " I believe so. "

Giorsal stood up, " This is the third time this month. "

" It is, " Rumplestiltskin nodded. The old ladies had also become concerned with her drinking, Milah avoiding them so she wouldn't have to listen to their lectures. In addition to growing distant to him, she was also growing away from them.

" Are you going after her? " Eilionoir asked. The tavern was too far for either of the women to go to so the question answered itself. It was almost too far for Rumplestiltskin but he was the only one who could go and get her.

" I have to, " Rumplestiltskin said. " She's my wife. "

* * *

Henry darted along the sides of the buildings that led up to the harbor, trying to stay out of sight. After ditching the school bus, he had set out to find Jefferson. He knew there was a better chance of finding him if more than one person was looking. He didn't know why he thought of the harbor first but he did, deciding to go check it out.

He knew sneaking away was the only way he was going to get to help. His grandpa didn't want him getting involved but Henry wanted to do everything he could. He knew he was keeping some pretty big things from him but just didn't know what yet. Any time Mary-Margret and David would talk, they left the room and it prevented him from eavesdropping.

He was really proud of his great hearing, being able to listen in on conversations. He could hear people talking even when they were a good distance away... As long as walls weren't in the way. He had heard everything Emma had talked about when they were trying to save Ashley's baby, things he knew she didn't know he heard. He had kept it all to himself even though he had tons of questions about it.

He had even overheard Emma's conversation with Mr. Gold at the hospital. It was how he knew she agreed to owe him a favor if he let Ashley keep little Alexandria. The man had always sent chills down his spine and he couldn't fathom what he would want from his mother. His fear of what the favor was only grew when he found out Mr. Gold was actually Rumplestiltskin and he hoped his mother wasn't walking into a trap.

As he reached the pier, he could see a man in a black coat sitting on a bench. The man looked very similar to the picture of The Mad Hatter in the storybook, the wild hair and clothes matching almost perfectly. He approached Jefferson carefully, remembering that he was supposed to be crazy. Though he hadn't heard all the details of Emma's ordeal, he did remember the bruises on her body after she had come home.

To think the man before him had done that to her made his stomach clench a little but he couldn't be afraid if he was going to help. If Jefferson showed any signs of getting violent, he would just run from him. He didn't look too crazy though as he stared at the sketch, looking more sad than anything. He couldn't let his guard down though for he knew looks could be deceiving.

He moved towards him carefully, " Jefferson, right? " He tried to keep his voice steady because he was a little scared. " The Mad Hatter? "

Jefferson sighed and looked away momentarily. He gave off an air that he didn't want to talk to Henry and his eyes went back to the sketch. He went back to staring at it and Henry could see his eyes were moist with unshed tears. Being so close to him, he realized he was trembling a bit.

" I need your help, " Henry said.

" Look, " Jefferson didn't look at him. " I already told your grandfather... I can't do anything. "

" I know you did but there must be something we can do, " Henry said.

Jefferson sighed, " I'm the wrong person to talk to, kid. Magic's not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she's got something in that vault of hers she can help you with. "

" Vault? Her vault is here? In Storybrooke? " Henry couldn't believe his ears.

" Yeah, " Jefferson said. " When I took Emma there... And a time before that. But it's none of my business now. You need to talk to her. "

Henry blinked. He had never been told where Emma had been found exactly. He just knew it was in the graveyard. He had assumed they had been merely been caught up to there on the way to somewhere else. It sparked questions in his mind but Jefferson seemed unwilling to share anything else.

Henry looked down at the sketch in Jefferson's hands. It looked like it had been torn from a sketchbook. It was familiar because he had seen one of his classmates drawing in a sketch book the day before at city hall. He had asked about it and the classmate said it was a picture of her father.

The classmate was a girl named Paige before the curse but now called herself Grace, her name in The Enchanted Forest. She lived with foster parents but had remembered her father when the curse broke. She had been searching for him for a month, wondering if he had even made it to Storybrooke. Henry wouldn't have made the connection but he recognized the paper and the drawing.

" What's that? " Henry asked though he knew. Jefferson folded the sketch up and stuck it in his coat. " Your daughter is looking for you, isn't she? "

" What do you know about it? " Jefferson asked sharply.

" I've read your story, " Henry said. " I know how the two of you were separated. Grace had told me all about it at school. Why aren't you at there looking for her? "

Jefferson moved like he was going to stand up, his questioning obviously making him uncomfortable. He sighed, " I gotta go home, kid. "

" She really wants to see you, " Henry said. " It's all she's talked about since the curse broke. "

" Get out of my way, " Jefferson muttered.

" Why aren't you going to go find her? " Henry put his hands up, pushing on Jefferson's chest to stop him.

Jefferson grabbed Henry's shoulders. He leaned down, looking him in the eyes and gave him a shake. " Because I left her! And she'll hate me. "

" How do you know that? " Henry asked. " I've talked to her! I know how she feels! "

Jefferson let him go, Henry letting his hands fall away from him as well. Jefferson looked like he was trying to think of an answer but couldn't come up with one. He sighed, " I was on my way to find her but fate reminded me I shouldn't. "

" You should, " Henry pleaded. " I've been left too. Anything's better than nothing. She'll spend her whole life wondering why you left her and why you never came back. Not knowing is the worst. "

Jefferson sighed and looked at Henry for a long moment. He closed his eyes, " If I say I'll try, will you let me go? "

" I don't want you to try, " Henry said. " I want you to do it. "

Jefferson's shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes, " Fine. What time does the bus drop her off? "

Henry smiled, " At three, just down from the clock shop. Are you going to be there? "

Jefferson nodded, " Yeah. Now, let me go. "

Henry stepped aside, " Thank you. "

Jefferson gave him one last glance before walking away...

* * *

Emma and Mary-Margret followed Mulan as they walked out of camp. Emma's mind was reeling from her mother's plan of finding the wardrobe. She had seen where she had come out thanks to August but she had wondered about where she had gone in. She had thought about what her home had been like after the curse had broken but didn't get much time to ponder it before everything had happened with Perdita and Mr. Gold.

After that, even thinking was a chore. That whole month was one big blur of nothing but numbness. She had felt trapped underwater for most of it, even unable to be grateful for her parents help. She was grateful though. She knew that if they hadn't been there to push her to work and take care of herself, she would have never gotten out of bed.

Their pushing hadn't been the only thing that kept her barely functioning. Henry had a lot to do with it as well, Emma unable to tolerate how sad Henry seemed. The child could sense her sadness and it in turn made him the same way. She didn't want him to be so she did her best to try to keep going.

It was exhausting though, most nights Emma was too tired to even eat dinner before going to bed. She hated the way she felt, wondering why she had let Mr. Gold affect her so. He had been so hot and cold in the summer house, confusing her. She didn't know if he still wanted her or if he was more interested in being with Belle.

She felt that the question had been answered when she smelled her scent in the pawn shop. It was a realization that was wrapping its icy fingers around her when the wraith distracted her from it. She was getting that feeling again, this time it holding her tighter. She stifled a sob as a tear slipped down her cheek, knowing she had been abandoned once again.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret touched her arm. " What are you thinking about? "

" Nothing, " Emma replied. " It's nothing. "

Mary-Margret glanced ahead to Mulan. She was close but not that close. She leaned closer to Emma, " Tell me. "

Emma frowned then sighed, " I was thinking about what happened in the pawn shop. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said.

" I didn't get a chance to tell him, " Emma said.

" I know, " Mary-Margret said. " I'm so sorry about that. "

" Why did the two of you keep asking questions when you knew I wanted to tell him? " Emma looked at her. " I couldn't get a word in edgewise. "

Mary-Margret looked at Mulan again then at Emma, " Your father... Your father doesn't want him to know. "

" I know that but it's my choice, not his. If I want to tell him then I should be able to. Now we're here and he may never know, " Emma said.

" Maybe it's better this way, " Mary-Margret said. She looked like she wanted to say something important. Again she looked towards Mulan then paused, holding Emma back. She let Mulan get a little further ahead. When she was a good distance away, Mary-Margret pulled at Emma's arm.

" What are you doing? " Emma was puzzled.

" I have something I need to tell you but I don't want her to hear. I promised I'd keep it a secret but I can't. You need to know it now or I might not get a chance to tell you later, " Mary-Margret whispered.

Emma furrowed her brow, " What is it? "

" When Blue came to you in the hospital, " Mary-Margret started.

" Yeah, " Emma said. She recalled how she had tried to gauge her power but got repelled once again. " What about it? "

Mary-Margret sighed, " She put a spell on you. "

" What? How? Why? " Emma was shocked. She hadn't felt any different after the fairy had touched her.

" It was your father's idea, " Mary-Margret said. " He wanted to protect the babies. "

Emma blinked, " What kind of spell? "

" A protection spell. No one who uses magic will be able to sense the babies, " Mary-Margret said.

" No one? Not even Cora? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mary-Margret nodded then frowned, " I guess. She didn't say anything when we were in the pit, did she? "

Emma shook her head, " No. But you woke up before we could really talk. "

Mary-Margret closed her eyes, " Well, we can only hope she doesn't know. "

" How long is this spell supposed to work? " Emma thought of that.

" Hopefully until we can get out of this place, " Mary-Margret replied. " Your father didn't tell me too much about except you can't tell anyone that uses magic you're pregnant. If you do, it breaks. "

Emma frowned, " But what if I start showing while we're here? What then? "

Mary-Margret frowned, " I hope we're out of here before then. "

" Me too, " Emma touched her stomach.

Mary-Margret took a deep breath, " And maybe it's better he doesn't know. I think he wasn't alone last night. "

" So you smelled roses too? " Emma looked at her mother.

Mary-Margret nodded, " Yeah. "

" Hey! " Mulan shouted, drawing Emma and Mary-Margret's attention to her. " Stop walking so slow or you'll get lost. "

" Coming! " Mary-Margret called. She looked at Emma, " Let's catch up. We can talk later. "

Emma nodded but said nothing...

* * *

Henry walked through the cemetery, looking for Regina's vault. Since Emma had been found in the graveyard, he knew that was the best place to look for it. He knew Regina went there often but she never took him, saying she was visiting her father's grave. He had often asked to go but she said he didn't need to.

He stopped, taking the story book out of his backpack and opening it to the page he had shown Graham. The vault was marked with a symbol and he knew he would be able to locate it using it as a guide. He moved carefully into a part of the cemetery that had no headstones, only a solitary mausoleum. He walked around to the front, finding it was the right one.

He looked down at the book again, confirming the symbols matched before going to the door. He again set down his backpack, getting out his mother's keys. He had taken them after she had left to meet him at Granny's for lunch. It was almost too easy, Regina not even asking why he wasn't at school.

He eyed the lock, trying to figure out which key would fit best. He decided on one and tried it, the key slipping into the lock easily. It clicked when he turned it, the door creaking open. He put the keys back in his backpack before fishing out a flashlight.

A chill went down Henry's spine as he stepped inside, scanning the walls. There were urns in recessed shelves on the walls but what drew his attention was a large marble coffin in the center of the room. He moved towards it, the name on the plate making him shiver again. He had been told he was named after his grandfather but to see it had an effect on him.

He looked around again, wondering where the entrance to the vault was. His eyes were drawn to the floor, scrape marks on the stone answering his question. He dropped his backpack and the book before he put his hands on the side of the coffin and pushed as hard as he could. The heavy marble slid with ease, obviously on rollers.

He looked at the stairs for a moment before going down...


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" This'll do, " Mulan said as the three women came to a clearing. They had been walking for a long time, the time appearing to be late afternoon. " We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood. "

Emma was puzzled by the part about the fire. " Uh, if we're hiding from ogres shouldn't we maybe... I don't know, NOT start a fire. "

" Ogres are blind, " Mary-Margret said firmly. " They hunt by sound alone. "

" Right, " Emma said. Mary-Margret's tone made her feel like she had said something stupid. " I guess that's something everyone would know about ogres. "

Mulan shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Mary-Margret. Emma didn't understand what she was doing but it seemed Mary-Margret did. She stepped closer to Emma, " Look... I know you're out of your element... "

" I'm fine, " Emma said. She didn't know what Mary-Margret was getting at with the comment. She didn't like it though and she didn't like the looks she was getting from Mulan either. The warrior looked at her like she was ignorant.

Mary-Margret sighed, " I know. But maybe you should stay here while we get wood and water? Guard the campsite? "

" You mean the big empty clearing? " Emma asked. She wasn't comfortable staying still and really uncomfortable with being out in the open. " I want to come with you. In case there's trouble. "

" Emma! " Mary-Margret said sharply. " Stay here. "

Emma reached behind her and pulled out her service revolver, " But I have a gun. "

Mary-Margret frowned deeply, " And what good will it do us if you get hurt first? "

" I won't get hurt first, " Emma started.

Mary-Margret glared at her, " You don't know that. Besides, you need to rest... After the stomach virus and everything. "

Emma furrowed her brow then she realized what she meant, recalling the excuse for her being sick earlier in the day. She had been doing a lot of walking already and she could see her mother was scared for her babies. " Oh. I forgot. I was feeling so much better... "

Mulan cleared her throat, attracting Emma and Mary-Margret's attention. " I hate to interrupt but we need to get the supplies before the sun goes down, " She said. She seemed uncomfortable with witnessing the little argument.

Mary-Margret looked at Emma and sighed, " It's the safest place. We'll be right back. "

Emma watched as Mulan and Mary-Margret walked in separate directions before going to the tree behind her and leaned against it, deciding there was nothing she was going to be let to do but wait. She had made a good point about her being pregnant without actually saying it that didn't mean she was completely useless. It made her feel like a child and Mary-Margret didn't trust her.

She knew she would be able to help if her mother let her. It was true The Enchanted Forest wasn't home but she could adapt. Adapting was what she did best. No matter where she found herself growing up, she could make her own way... Or at least she tried to anyway.

Sometimes it was a bit bumpy but she'd finally fall into a groove that worked for her. If she could make her world work for her then she could certainly make this one too. She took a step away from the tree, deciding to look around but not stray too far. She would keep the clearing in sight and run back to it at any sign of Mulan or Mary-Margret...

* * *

Rumplestiltskin hobbled up to the tavern, taking a moment to rest. The journey had taken a lot out of him and he needed to gather his strength to collect Milah. Even from outside, he could hear the patrons and knew the bar had to be crowded. He became afraid, knowing chances were good that there were people inside that would know him.

He couldn't help but think of the danger he was putting himself in but he had to get Milah. He began to tremble a little, not sure he could do it. He took a step back, deciding that he just couldn't go in. Milah never stayed away all night or at least she hadn't before.

He closed his eyes, unsure of what to do. He had a duty as her husband to keep her out of harm's way but he was so scared of being ridiculed by those in the bar. Some of them might try to attack him and others would most certainly join in. He could barely handle one person and certainly be doomed if he were attacked by a mob.

" What are you doing here? " Milah's voice startled him. He opened his eyes to find her standing in the doorway of the tavern. She looked puzzled and unhappy all at once.

" You weren't home when I came back, " Rumplestiltskin took a step towards her. " Milah, come home. Please. "

Milah's frown deepened, " I'll come home when I'm damn good and ready. "

" But Baelfire... " Rumplestiltskin started.

" Is with my great-grandmother and great-great-aunt, " Milah cut him off. " He is being cared for. I just need a break, Rumple. I need time to myself. "

Rumplestiltskin frowned, " But your time is taking all of our money. If you continue like you are, we will surely starve. "

" Then hunt like the other men, " Milah countered. " We don't have to buy meat that way. "

" How do you expect me to hunt? " Rumplestiltskin shifted on his bad leg. It was starting to bother him from the long walk. " I can't hold a bow and arrow... Not with my walking stick. I'll fall without it. "

Milah growled, " Then figure out a way and stop being so useless. "

" Milah... " He started to tremble. He just wanted her to come home but she was resisting. He felt tears come to his eyes as he said, " I've tried... "

Milah rolled her eyes, " Again with the crying? Why can't you be a real man and take charge instead of crying all the time? "

" Milah... " He sobbed. He was frustrated he couldn't think of anything to say to get her to come home. Most men would have just grabbed their wives and dragged them kicking and screaming but he couldn't. He didn't think it was right to handle a woman that way.

Besides that, Milah was stronger than him and if he tried such a stunt, he would end up on the ground. The state Milah was in told him she would leave him there to get up on his own, which he couldn't do without considerable effort. He feared falling since he always got hurt when he did. " Just... Please... Come home... " He begged.

" Oh, " Milah crossed her arms over her chest. " I forgot. You aren't a real man. You ran away from the Ogres' war. "

" Please, " He stammered. She always liked to bring that up when she wanted him to go away. He also knew what she would say next. " Please don't say it... "

Milah scoffed, " Of course, if you were a REAL man, we would have children by now. "

The statement hurt, just like every other time she had said it. He had so desperately wanted to have a child with her but, when it didn't happen, she blamed him. At first, they had hoped it would happen but lost it after years of trying. He sobbed hard, " Milah... "

" Go home, Rumple. I'm not finished here, " Milah said sharply. " I'll be home when I feel like looking at you. "

He could do nothing but watch as she turned and walked back into the tavern. He took a shuddering breath before turning and heading back home...

* * *

Emma paced nervously under the tree. Mary-Margret and Mulan had been gone for a long time, the sky now dark. The sun had set quickly, quicker than Emma had expected it to. She wondered just how long it took to find firewood and water, never having to do it for herself. It was almost too quiet, even the sound of crickets making her jumpy.

Her eyes scanned the near darkness, the full moon above covering everything with its silvery light. The forest created shadowed pockets of darkness, Emma watching those for any sign of movement. She was starting to think perhaps Mary-Margret and Mulan had gotten lost. ~ No, they know this land... They can't be lost, ~ She tried to assure herself as each second that passed made her more nervous.

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of a scuffle. She reached for her gun, taking off for the location of the sounds. She could hear talking but couldn't make out what was being said, just that it was heated. When she reached the place the sounds were coming from, she saw Mary-Margret and Mulan facing each other as Aurora lay on the ground.

" I will deal with her! " Mulan said sharply. She moved towards Aurora and snatched away a knife. In the moonlight, Emma could see the situation was tense. She raised her gun and fired it into the sky, making all three women before her startle and the beasts of the forest cry out.

She aimed the gun at Mulan as Mary-Margret gasped, " Emma... What are you doing? "

" Protecting you, " Emma replied. She glared at Mulan, " Drop the weapon! "

" Do you have any idea what you've just done? " Mary-Margret asked, still keeping her voice low.

The sound of guttural growling came from the woods behind Emma. She turned to see what it was. She had a pretty good idea. " Ogres? "

" RUN! " Mary-Margret screamed and everyone did.

Emma kept up with her mother but it wasn't easy. She was tired from the journey to the island and then to the clearing. Her energy had taken a bit of a drop besides because of her condition, something she had started feeling back in Storybrooke. She was also hungry, the fruits and vegetables she had eaten back at camp not nearly enough to meet her needs.

" Split up! " Mary-Margret yelled. Mulan and Aurora took off in a different direction but Emma was too scared to leave Mary-Margret so she followed her. She looked to the left and panted, " Over there! "

Emma followed but tripped over a huge piece of wood, falling face first to the ground. Mary-Margret was unaware she had, continuing to run. Heavy footsteps grew closer as she rolled over to get up. As she did, a fearsome monster she could only assume was an ogre burst through the foliage.

It tossed its head wildly, trying to locate Emma. She froze, frightened by the beast and it moved towards her, crouching down. She tried to hold her breath and be still but it was too late. She thought of her gun and scrambled to grab it, aiming it at the ogre's head.

Before she could do anything, it snatched her piece away. She was shocked, gasping " Seriously? "

The ogre then crushed the gun like it was a toy and threw it down next to her. Emma panted, knowing she was screwed. She thought of Henry, her father, her mother and Mr. Gold. She would never see any of them again. Mr. Gold would never know about the children and she would never get a chance to tell him.

The ogre roared in her face and she braced herself for what was to come. She turned away, covering her face. The monster's breath smelled of death and blood, both scents turning Emma's stomach. There was a whistle, Emma moving her arm to look to see where it had come from, the ogre looking as well.

Mary-Margret stood behind the ogre, glaring at it. She looked rather intense as she shouted, " Back away from my daughter! "

Emma sat straight up, never seeing Mary-Margret looking like she did. She was used to the meek and mild school teacher. The only other times she hadn't been was the time she had kicked Jefferson out the window and again in the vault when she attacked him for kidnapping her. She really looked like the Snow White she had read about in the story book.

Mary-Margret lifted her bow and nocked an arrow, pulling it back as the ogre moved towards her. She released it as the ogre got close to her, hitting it in the eye. The beast howled in pain, falling to the ground and dying quickly. Mary-Margret look down at it then pulled the arrow out. Emma got to her feet, collecting her gun before walking over slowly.

She still couldn't believe how the monster had crushed her gun like it was nothing. She also thought about the story Mr. Gold had told her about how his leg got injured. She couldn't imagine how frightened he must have been when faced with such a beast. He had been a lot younger when he had faced them as a trap setter in the Ogre wars.

Mary-Margret looked at her then motioned to the ogre with a nod of her head, " You have to shoot them in the eye. "

Emma looked down at the beast then at her mother, " When was the last time you shot an arrow? "

Mary-Margret stopped to think, furrowing her brow. " Twenty-eight years ago. I guess it's like riding a bike. "

" Yeah but how did you know you could hit that? " Emma asked. She was still in awe of her mother's prowess.

" I didn't, " Mary-Margret replied. She then gave Emma a soft look before casting her eyes down to the ruined gun, " Next time, listen to me. That sort of thing won't work here. "

Emma sighed, " Yeah. "

Mary-Margret looked around for a second then at Emma again, " Are you alright? You look a little pale. "

" That thing's breath made me feel a bit nauseous, " Emma said. " I'll be okay... I think. "

" And the... You know... " Mary-Margret motioned to her stomach.

Emma looked down, " I think they're okay. I'm not hurting there. "

" Good. I think we should go, " Mary-Margret said. " We have to find Mulan and Aurora. "

Emma followed Mary-Margret silently, taking one last look at the ogre...

* * *

Henry walked down the stairs that led into Regina's vault, taking slow steps as he did. He was trying to be careful, pretty sure his mother wasn't above putting in booby traps. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes were drawn to the wall directly in front of him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the gold boxes that lined it, the faint sound of beating hearts reaching his ears.

He stared at the wall, at least fifty boxes lining it. From the sound, he could tell a lot of the boxes had hearts in them. An icy cold shiver ran down his spine and fingered across his nerves. He wondered just how many heartless people were walking around Storybrooke and what his mother's plans were for them.

He didn't have time to waste pondering such things. He would deal with that later. He needed to find a way to get Emma and Mary-Margret back. He turned, finding a large room behind him and he walked into it.

He looked to his right, finding a wall filled with small objects. They were all fascinating, but he didn't have time to ponder those either. They didn't look like they had the power to help him anyway. He was fairly certain he would need something big since it would probably contain more magic than anything small.

The wall in front of him had little alcoves that held locked boxes of different sizes. He figured if there was anything to help him, it would be in the boxes. He walked to them slowly, deciding on the biggest one. He pulled it out and set it on the floor.

He still had his mother's keys in his left hand, looking at them before he looked at the lock on the box. He picked out the key he thought would open it and gave it a try. The lock clicked open and slowly lifted the lid. A two headed snake popped out of the box, scaring him and causing him to fall on his back.

He recalled it from the storybook and was sure it was the one that had taken King Leopold's life, The Viper Of Agrabah. It was supposed to be the most venomous snake in all the lands back in The Enchanted Forest. Henry couldn't fathom why his mother had brought it with her. It was proof she had killed the king and it was sloppy to keep evidence around.

It looked like it about to strike him when David slammed the lid shut, a great cloud of dust flying up from the box. He looked at Henry, appearing to be relieved. " Maybe we should have gone with Operation Viper. "

Henry smiled but couldn't speak. He was still a bit shaken after what had just happened. If David hadn't been there, he would have surely died and he wouldn't have been able to help. David moved towards him, " You alright? "

Henry took David's hand and let him help him to his feet, " Yeah. How did you know I was down here? "

" Your mom said you asked her to lunch, " David said. " When you didn't show, she went back to the office and found her keys gone. She figured you were heading here but she called me because she didn't think you would go with her. "

" Probably not, " Henry replied.

David knelt in front of him, " Henry... What were you thinking? "

" I just want them back, " Henry said. " It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them, riding horses... Learning how to sword fight. "

David put his hand on Henry's right shoulder, " Hey. I know. I know. It's okay because we are going to do this together. "

Henry nodded, glad his grandfather finally seemed to be seeing things his way. He knew he could help if just given the chance and it looked like David was going to. " Thanks, " He said quietly and picked up the keys from where he had dropped them.

David picked up the box that the viper was in and put it back on the shelf, " Come on now. You got to get to school... And I got to make sure no one else finds this place. "

* * *

Emma and Mary-Margret walked through the ruined palace, walking carefully because it was dimly lit by the moonlight. Mulan and Aurora walked with them but Mary-Margret was leading them. " It's just up ahead, " Mary-Margret motioned down the hallway.

" Okay, " Emma muttered. She wasn't looking ahead but at all the things that surrounded her. Though they were torn and tattered, the tapestries that lined the walls were still breathtaking. She was also in awe of the ruined portraits, a thick layer of what looked like soot covering them.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret glanced back at her. " Are you okay? "

Emma nodded, " It's just... Everything... You REALLY lived here? "

Mary-Margret smirked, " Yes. "

" It must have been beautiful, " Aurora was looking around as well. Mulan was looking too but she seemed not to have anything to say.

" It was, " Mary-Margret sighed, a hint of sadness in her voice. They moved along the rest of the corridor quietly until they reached a door. Mary-Margret pushed it open, revealing what looked to be a nursery.

" Oh my God, " Emma gasped. She looked around the room, her eyes settling on the wardrobe. " I recognize this from Henry's book... " She walked to it, touching it.

" Come, " Mulan said to Aurora as Emma looked around the room. " We'll stand watch at the gate. "

Emma walked out onto the balcony, looking out over the kingdom. If the curse hadn't happened, it would have been the view she would have seen every morning when she woke up and every night when she went to bed. The nursery wasn't too bad either, reminding her of ones from magazines.

" I never thought I would see this place again, " Mary-Margret said quietly. Emma turned to find her picking dirt off of a teddy bear that looked similar to the one David had given her in the hospital. " This room... It was your nursery. "

" I lived here? " Emma asked as she walked back to Mary-Margret. She had never had a nice room all of her years in the foster system. The worst one she had ever had was a divided laundry room with really nothing but a fold out couch and a TV that didn't work half the time.

Mary-Margret's voice trembled just slightly, " You never even got to spend a night. "

" Oh, " Emma recalled the story book said she had been put in the wardrobe as a baby but it didn't say how young or old she was. Her mother's simple statement told her she was probably just born when she was sent away. She thought of Henry and how she had sent him away as a newborn as well.

" This is the life I wanted you to have, " Mary-Margret said as she looked around the room. " I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk... How to dress for your first ball. You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family. "

Emma was getting uncomfortable, her mother's words making her think of all the things she had missed growing up and the things she had missed with Henry. She really hadn't missed those things until she met him and now she was thinking about them a lot. She tried to shake the feeling as she said, " We have a family... In Storybrooke. Right now, what we need is to get back there. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret but she still seemed absorbed in her thoughts of everything she had missed. She cuddled the teddy bear, just looking around at the floor and making Emma think again of what she had missed. Her hand strayed to her stomach, knowing they would both get to share the experience of raising the twins together. Emma knew she would need all the help she could get and hoped Mary-Margret was going to help.

She frowned, wondering if David would help as well. She thought about the secret her mother had told her, about how The Blue Fairy had put a protection spell on her at David's behest. She didn't want to get her hopes too high but it made her want to think that David was warming up to the idea of the children being around. If he hadn't cared then he wouldn't have bothered trying to protect them, even if it was from their own father.

She bit her lip at the thought of Mr. Gold. She had no idea how he would react to the news or if he would want anything to do with the children at all. If he didn't, she wasn't going to worry. If it came down to it, Mary-Margret and she could do everything themselves.

She turned to the wardrobe, knowing it was their only option. She sighed, " So... How do we get this thing to work? "

Mary-Margret looked at her, blinking as she came out of whatever she had been thinking. She walked over, her eyes a little wet, like she was on the verge of crying. " The wardrobe? "

" Yeah, " Emma said as she opened it. " Where's the 'on' switch? "

" It's more complicated than that. We have to get it back to the island, " Mary-Margret said. " Hopefully, someone there will have access to enough magic to make it work again. "

Emma scoffed, " How are we going to carry this thing? "

" With the help of an old friend, " Lancelot's voice startled them both. They turned to look, finding him in the doorway.

" Lancelot, " Mary-Margret gasped. " What are you doing here? "

" We heard about the ogre attack, " Lancelot walked into the room. Emma could sense Mary-Margret was being a bit wary. She didn't seem as happy to see him as she had back at the island. " I had to make sure you were alright. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said flatly. " Where are Mulan and Aurora? "

" I sent them to find food, " Lancelot said. " Tonight, we'll make camp and in the morning we'll head back. "

Emma could still sense something off about the exchange. She thought Mary-Margret would have been more receptive to the help. She was thinking it was odd he had gotten there so quickly but then again, he probably had a fast horse. Making camp sounded like a good idea, Emma weary from all the walking they had done and the food sounded pretty good too... As long as it wasn't chimera.

Lancelot's attention turned to the wardrobe, " So... This is it? The portal you were after. "

Mary-Margret sighed, " The same one Emma went through. It's how she escaped the curse. "

" Remarkable, " Lancelot said. Emma looked towards him, thinking he seemed a little too interested in it. She didn't know him well enough but he didn't seem the type to be so impressed by magic. He seemed more the type to care about weapons and fighting.

" Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree but there's no magic left, " Mary-Margret explained.

" A portal this powerful... There must be another way to recharge it, " Lancelot said as he continued to look at it.

" Why are you so interested in the wardrobe? " Mary-Margret asked.

" I just want to get you home to your husband, " Lancelot looked at her, then at Emma. " And your son. Henry. They must miss you. "

Emma could detect no lies in what he said but she could tell something was off. Mary-Margret seemed as if she could too, drawing her sword and shoving Emma back, making her gasp. " Stay away from him Emma. He's not who he says he is. "

Emma blinked, " what are you talking about? Then who the hell is he? "

" There's only one person who you told Henry's name, " Mary-Margret said.

" Cora, " Emma whispered. A cloud of purple smoke came up from the floor, covering Lancelot and changing him into the woman. Emma had sensed there was something off about Lancelot but she had never thought it was that.

" Clever girl, " Cora said sarcastically.

Mary-Margret backed up a step, " Where's Lancelot? "

Cora smiled, " He's dead. I killed him a long time ago. "

" And you've been posing as him ever since, " Mary-Margret said, her stance never wavering.

Cora continued to smile wickedly, " Well, they'd never listen to me. And besides, every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think? "

Mary-Margret lunged at Cora but she used her magic to knock her away, pushing her against a wall and holding her there. Emma darted for Cora but she got knocked down as well. Emma tried to scramble to her feet as Cora approached Mary-Margret. She didn't know how she was going to stop her but she knew she needed to try.

" Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long, " Cora purred as she near Mary-Margret. She gagged and Emma shot to her feet to tackle her but Cora again stopped her, this time with a velvet curtain that wrapped itself around her feet and made her fall forward. " I never thought the person who would help me find it would be you. "

" Why? " Mary-Margret choked out as Emma struggled to get free of the curtain. " Why are you doing this? "

Emma felt around in her pockets, trying to find something to help. All she had was a bullet. She got an idea as Cora answered Mary-Margret's question. " I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. "

Emma pulled the bullet apart, dumping the gun powder out into the wardrobe. All she needed now was a spark, something to ignite it. Cora continued, unaware of what she was doing. " And you know... I would love to see my grandson Henry. "

" No you won't! " Emma shouted as she grabbed a stone from the floor and scraped it against a piece of metal. The spark lit the gunpowder, the fire spreading quickly through the dried out wood of the wardrobe.

" NO! " Cora cried. She used her magic to draw the fire out and aimed the now formed fireball at Emma. It got knocked away by Mulan as she threw herself between it and Emma. It bounced off of Mulan's sword and back into the wardrobe.

" Mulan! " Mary-Margret shouted. Emma looked around and saw Aurora was there too.

Cora was furious as she looked at them all. " We're not done! " She hissed. She then spun and vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Mary-Margret fell from the wall, a small gasp escaping her lips as she did.

Aurora rushed to Emma's side to help her up but her attention was focused on her mother. " Are you okay? " She gasped.

" You saved me, " Mary-Margret said.

" Yeah... Well... Where is she? " Emma didn't know why Mary-Margret was so surprised by her actions. She owed it to her after what had happened with the ogre.

Mary-Margret rubbed her throat, " Gone. "

" So's our ride home, " Emma said as she looked at the remains of the wardrobe. She then looked at Aurora and Mulan. They both looked shocked and a little lost.

" So we've been fooled this whole time? " Mulan said, looking at Aurora. " Cora was... Lancelot? "

" I don't know, " Aurora shook her head. " I thought it was... "

Mary-Margret was silent for a long time before she walked over to Mulan and Aurora. " I'm so sorry. Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew. "

" How could I be so blind? How could I not see it was Cora? " Mulan seemed furious with herself.

" Well, to be fair, the whole shape-shifting thing threw me too, " Emma said.

" What are we going to tell the people on the island? " Mulan asked Aurora.

" The truth, " Mary-Margret said. " We'll tell them Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death. "

Mulan became angry as she said, " Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom. "

Aurora looked at her, " Who's going to lead us? You? "

" No, " Mulan looked at her. She then looked at Mary-Margret, " Her. "

Mary-Margret blinked and looked at everyone, " I'm honored but Emma and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke. "

" We'll help you, " Mulan said. She looked at Aurora, " We'll find a way, won't we? "

Aurora took a deep breath and nodded once " Yes. " Mary-Margret looked surprised and Aurora added, " Perhaps it will help me channel my anger. "

Mary-Margret nodded but said nothing. Mulan looked at her, " Come. "

Aurora and Mulan walked towards the door but Emma stepped in front of Mary-Margret. " I'm... uh... Sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn't let her get to Henry. I just... "

" You had to put Henry first, " Mary-Margret cut her off. " I understand. "

Emma sighed, feeling like she needed to explain herself a little more. " I was angry for so long... "

Mary-Margret seemed broadsided by the statement. They had talked back in Storybrooke but Emma had never gotten to the bottom of things and said how she really felt. She had tried to avoid it, not sure how Mary-Margret would handle it. Now, standing in what was to be her nursery, she felt the need to get it all out.

" Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you, " Emma continued. She wasn't going to chicken out this time. She had to say it before anything else happened. She was realizing just how dangerous her homeland was and how good a chance there was that one or both of them wouldn't make it home.

" But then just seeing all this, " Emma motioned to the room. She was fighting back tears as it all poured out of her. " You gave up everything for me... And you're still doing that. "

Mary-Margret smiled at her, understanding what she was getting at. She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she finished, " Sorry... I'm not very good at this. I... Just... I guess I'm not used to someone putting me first. Mr. Gold tried to do it... And it scared me... And you're scaring me... "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret moved forward, wrapping her arms around Emma. They held each other for a long moment before Mary-Margret gently said, " Well, get used to it. "

They separated and Emma chuckled nervously, then turned towards the door. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She had nothing left to say and they had to get to work on finding a way home...

* * *

Mr. Gold walked past Belle's room, turning his head to glance in on her. They had spent a quiet evening together after eating dinner. His mind hadn't been quiet though. He couldn't keep it from going back to Regina's haunting words about the spell she claimed she put on Belle.

He knew there was no such spell but that didn't mean Regina hadn't come up with one on her own. It wouldn't have had to be that powerful just to mimic the effects of True Love's kiss for a few moments. It was remotely possible she could have come up with such an illusion but he wanted to doubt it.

He had convinced himself it hadn't taken hold because his love for his son was much stronger than his love for the girl. It made sense at the time but he still couldn't keep himself for thinking about it, even as he watched her as she prepared herself for bed. She stood next to her bed, slipping off her robe before she folded it in half and placed it at the foot of the bed.

She wore an off-white satin night dress with white lace trim that clung to her in a way that made his blood heat. He walked into the room, wanting to at least kiss her while she looked so lovely. He moved towards her, touching her pale white shoulder when he reached her. Her skin was so soft and she still smelled of roses though she had put her perfume on much earlier in the day.

She gasped then sighed as she turned to face him, " Rumple. You scared me. "

" I'm so sorry, darling, " He said as he caressed her shoulder. " I was passing by and I couldn't resist coming to bid you Goodnight. "

She reached up, placing her right hand on his left. " It's alright. "

He waited for a moment before letting his hand fall away from her shoulder, " You're so beautiful tonight. "

Belle looked at him, her cheeks coloring a bit as she said, " Thank you. "

He leaned in, taking her lips in his as he placed his left hand on her hip. He felt like he was being drawn in by her, deepening the kiss. She tasted so sweet and couldn't get enough of it. He slipped his arm around her back, pulling her closer as he continued to kiss her, her hands going to his chest as he did.

She gasped when he flicked her lips with his tongue as his hand strayed lower to rest just above her rear. She ended the kiss and pushed him back. He furrowed his brow, " What's wrong? "

Belle sighed, " Nothing... It's just I feel like you want to do more than kiss. "

" Do you want to do more than kiss, my dear? " He asked as he looked into her eyes. At that moment, he couldn't deny his hunger for her. She was just too beautiful to resist.

" Yes, " Belle said then looked away. She sighed, " But not now. Not yet. "

Mr. Gold blinked, " What? "

Belle backed out of his embrace and moved away from him, " We're not ready to take that step yet. It's too soon. "

" Too soon? " Mr. Gold repeated. " What makes you say that? "

Belle paced a little as she played with her hands. It was like she was thinking about her words carefully before she said them. She sighed, " We still have problems I want out of the way before we do that. "

" Why let that stand in our way if you want me like I want you? " Mr. Gold asked. " We can work those things out regardless. "

Belle shook her head, " No, Rumple. I want them worked out before. Sleeping together might complicate them. "

" But what problems? " Mr. Gold asked. " Regina is still alive and I no longer wish to take my revenge on her. "

" That's a start, " Belle said. " But there's still more. "

" Like what? " Mr. Gold said. He wanted to hear her say the things she thought he needed to change.

Belle frowned, " I want you to start being honest when you make deals. "

" I can do that, " He said. She knew nothing of his deal making in this realm so he figured she was basing it off what she already knew about him. " What else? "

She looked at him, " You know what else. "

He did know. She wanted him to stop using magic. He knew he wouldn't be able to make that promise. He still needed to figure out a way to leave Storybrooke so he could find Baelfire.

He sighed, " I'll try, Belle. I'll do my best. "

Belle sighed, " If I mean anything to you at all, I know you will. "

He frowned and took a step back, " You mean everything to me, Belle. "

" Then prove it, " Belle replied. She gave him a pleading look. " For both of us. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " Belle... "

" Goodnight, Rumple, " Belle said, cutting him off.

" Yes. Goodnight, " Mr. Gold nodded and walked to the door. As soon as he was out in the hallway, Belle closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Belle sat straight up in the bed, gasping. She had just had a horrible nightmare. In it, was at the pawn shop with Rumplestiltskin and he gave her a necklace, saying that he was going to take her out. She hadn't been anywhere except his house and his shop since they had reunited so it sounded good.

She also told him that she was so happy with him because he was changing. He had done his best to do what she had asked of him but it was going quite slowly. She had admonished him for wanting to sleep with her, saying he hadn't changed enough. She knew that had been a mistake and should have thanked him for what he had done instead.

She had thanked him in the dream and he seemed so pleased that she was happy with him. That was when it turned into a nightmare. Someone had come to the shop, wanting something of theirs back. The scruffy heavy set man had then called Rumplestiltskin a monster and Belle a possession.

Rumplestiltskin had gotten extremely angry at the remark, fighting with the man as she cried for him to stop. She panicked as he threatened to kill the man. She pleaded, telling him that he wasn't that person anymore. She was shocked when he turned around, looking like the man she remembered from The Enchanted Forest.

His skin was the dark golden color, his eyes reptilian and teeth rotten and jagged. Even his voice was the same as he said it was him and it would always be him. She woke after that, her heart pounding her chest as panic seized her. She looked towards the window, finding it was still nighttime.

She then peered around the room, examining every shadow carefully. His voice was so plain in her mind, she had thought he was in her room but he was not. She was as alone as she had been after sending him away. She felt so horrible for how the situation had gone down and needed to apologize.

She pushed the covers off of her body, not bothering to reach for her robe. She didn't think she would be gone long enough to need it. All she wanted to do was go to his door and express her regret for how she had behaved. If he was awake, she would do it.

He didn't really sleep much or so it seemed. She had often awoke in the night to the sound of him moving around the house. When she asked him, he said that he really didn't need much more than four hours. She climbed out of the bed, her bare feet touching the polished wood floor.

She crept across her room to the door, opening it as silently as she could. She slipped out into the hallway, pulling it to but not closing it completely. If he were asleep, she did not want to disturb him with little noises and she would wait to apologize until morning. She tiptoed down the hallway to his room, reaching for the knob.

She turned it slowly, easing the door open wide enough to poke her head inside. She furrowed her brow when she found the bed was empty. The covers looked like they had not been disturbed at all. She moved out of the room, deciding to check downstairs.

He liked to sit in the living room and read when he couldn't sleep. At least, that was what he had told her but she hadn't seen it for herself. She let her feet touch the floor, deciding she no longer had to sneak around if he wasn't asleep. She went downstairs, puzzled when she found it dark and no sign of Rumplestiltskin.

Her eyes were drawn to the back window, a faint flicker of light catching them. The only things out in the back were the yard and the entrance to the basement. She scooted to the door, opening it and stepping outside. She followed the side path until she reached the windows of the cellar.

The lights were on down there and she knelt to see why. Her blood ran ice cold when she saw Rumplestiltskin sitting at his wheel, spinning gold. On the floor was a bucket and it was almost full, telling her that he had been at it for a while. She could scarcely breathe as she watched him cut some of the gold and take it to his worktable.

She continued to watch as he put the bit of gold into a flask filled with a potion. The fluid began to glow and she felt a lump rise up in her throat. Hot tears sprang to her eyes as she stood up and ran quietly back to the house...

* * *

_" __You can't wait any longer, Emma. You need to push, " David said as he held Emma's right hand. They were in a delivery room at Storybrooke Hospital. Mary-Margret there as well, holding her left._

_" __Emma, " Mary-Margret said gently. " You have to do this. "_

_" __Where's Gold? " Emma gasped. " I'm not having them until he gets here. "_

_David looked at Mary-Margret and frowned. He looked at Emma, " Don't worry about that now. Worry about having the babies first. "_

_" __He should be here, " Emma hissed as she felt a contraction coming on. She had tried to hold back but she couldn't, her body forcing her to push. She cried out as she did, tears coming from her eyes. " One of you please go and call him! " She gasped._

_" __We will, " David said. " After you have the babies. "_

_" __I want him here! " Emma gasped._

_Doc was at her legs and he looked up at her, " That's good, Emma! " He said. " Another one like that. "_

_Emma took a deep breath, trying not to push again. She grit her teeth and held tightly to her parents' hands. " Emma! Push! " Mary-Margret told her. " You don't have time to wait. "_

_" __I see one! " Doc said. " One more good push and I can grab it. "_

_" __I can't, " Emma gasped. " I want Gold. Where is he? "_

_David wiped her sweat-soaked hair from her forehead, " You have to. He'll just have to come later. "_

_" __I want him now! " Emma said sharply as she felt another contraction coming on. She screamed sharply as she couldn't help but push. She sobbed, feeling like she was helpless. She had wanted Mr. Gold to be there, to see his children born but her parents were denying her requests._

_" __It's out! " Doc said as a nurse ran to his side with a towel. She grabbed the baby as Doc cut the cord. He tied it quickly and the nurse whisked the baby away to an examination table._

_" __Good job, Emma, " Mary-Margret said as she wiped Emma's face with a wet wash cloth. " Good job. "_

_" __Now, " David said. " To get the other one out. "_

_Emma shook her head, " No. Not until he gets here. Why isn't he here? "_

_David looked at Mary-Margret and she gave him a sad look and nodded once. David took a deep breath, " Emma... He's with Belle. He refused to come. "_

_Emma shook her head, " No... No... "_

" Emma? " Mary-Margret's quiet voice brought her out her dream. She gently shook her shoulder, " Emma... Wake up. "

Emma gasped, blinking in the near darkness. The fire they had built had grown small, only providing a little light. She looked around, finding she was still in the cave they had made camp in for the night. Mulan slept by the entrance while Aurora slept on the opposite side of where she and Mary-Margret were.

It took a moment to get her bearings, sighing that her dream was just that. " Were you having a nightmare? " Mary-Margret asked, bringing Emma's attention back to her.

" Yeah, " Emma sighed. " I guess I was. "

" Do you want to talk about it? " Mary-Margret looked concerned.

Emma looked around again. Mulan and Aurora both had their back to them so she couldn't tell if they were really asleep. She leaned into Mary-Margret's ear, " It was about the... You know. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret whispered back. " What about it? "

Emma frowned, " That he wasn't there when they came. He decided to be with... Her. "

" Oh Emma, " Mary-Margret gasped. " Even if he is with her now, I'm sure he wouldn't miss... That for anything. He has a soft spot for children. All the stories... "

" I know what they said, " Emma cut her off. " But you knew him here. Did he really? "

Mary-Margret had to stop and think about the question. She sighed, " I never heard of him hurting one if that's what you mean and you know how he is with Henry. "

Emma knew that much was true. She saw a much different side to Mr. Gold when Henry was around. He was so kind and gentle to her son. It was the only child she had ever seen him around though so she really had nothing to compare it to.

She then recalled how he looked when he spoke of his own son. The sadness in his eyes whenever he spoke of Baelfire touched her heart, making her imagine what she would be like if she ever lost Henry. The more she remembered, the less the nightmare made sense. She realized that he would probably move heaven and earth to be there when the babies were born... If he knew about them.

" Are you really that scared he won't want them? " Mary-Margret whispered.

Emma frowned, " I don't know how he's going to feel. With Belle being back and all... "

" Shh, " Mary-Margret shushed her. " Stop worrying. You'll have David and I so even if he doesn't want them, you'll have us. "

" But David, " Emma started.

" Isn't that cold-hearted, Emma. He'll come around, " Mary-Margret cut her off. " Eventually. "

Emma looked at her mother and the tender expression on her face. She smiled just slightly, " So you're going to help me with them? "

" Of course, " Mary-Margret said. " I'll be happy to. "

" What are you two whispering about? " Mulan's voice drew Emma's attention to her. She was facing them, her eyes slightly narrowed. Emma couldn't tell if she was angry or just trying to see in the dimly lit cave.

Emma sighed, " I had a bad dream. "

" I'm just trying to comfort her, " Mary-Margret added.

Mulan blinked then sighed, " Oh. Well, get back to sleep. We have to leave at first light. "

" Fine, " Emma said. She put her head down, " I guess we better rest now. "

" Yeah, " Mary-Margret sighed. " We'll both need our energy. "

* * *

" Milah, " Rumplestiltskin called as he kicked open front door. He had just come back from selling a load of wool. He had gotten such a good amount of money for it, he had bought them both gifts. They were small, a toy for Baelfire and a new blouse for Milah but he knew they'd appreciate them. Gifts were few and far between but he always tried to get them some when he could.

" Bae... I'm home, " He kicked it closed behind him, puzzled when he found Baelfire sitting at the table alone.

" Papa? " Baelfire looked up. He was dirty and looked hungry.

He frowned, " Where's mom? "

Baelfire sniffled but didn't answer. It was then Rumplestiltskin noticed the boy looked like he had been crying. Rumplestiltskin frowned as he looked around, everything in the same place that it had been when he had left. The dirty laundry still sat on the floor in its basket and the food that was fixed looked like it had been out overnight.

Milah had been leaving Baelfire alone in the house, not even bothering to take him to Eilionoir and Giorsal's anymore. She said the old women were spoiling him too much and he needed time away from them. She also said they were getting too old to keep up with a seven-year-old and needed some rest. Rumplestiltskin hadn't seen any of that though.

Eilionoir's health was steadily getting worse but she still did what she could, doting on the boy whenever she saw him. She had also insisted that Baelfire was no bother, something Milah had ignored. " Where was she in a hurry to get to? " Rumplestiltskin asked.

" She didn't say, " Baelfire replied finally.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, knowing where Milah was heading. She had been spending a lot more time down at the tavern and he wondered why. She would go almost every day when she had only gone three days a week before. He hoped she had just found a friend but he knew it was probably more than that.

Rumplestiltskin looked out the window, finding it was starting to get dark outside. He wouldn't have time to drop the boy off at the old ladies' house before heading to the tavern. He didn't like to be on the road at night because it was when the real rabble came out. He took a deep breath, " She probably just lost track of time. Grab your cloak... We'll find her. "

Baelfire did as he was told, putting the garment on. Rumplestiltskin noticed it was quite dirty but there was nothing he could do about it. They headed out of the house, taking to the road and starting the long journey. He knew it would be dark by the time they got to the tavern but he just couldn't allow Milah to behave in such a way anymore.

He could tell Baelfire was suffering from it and he couldn't bear to see it. Milah was the only mother the child had ever known and now she was drawing away from him like she had been drawn away from Rumplestiltskin. He could understand her love growing cold for him but to see it happen to his son was heart wrenching. He couldn't fathom to think how the boy would feel if Milah abandoned him since he was too young to understand such a thing.

As they walked, Baelfire looked up at him. He looked very troubled as he said, " Papa... Why does mama hate us? "

Rumplestiltskin blinked, unsure of how to answer the question. Apparently, he was much more aware of what was happening than he realized. He chuckled nervously, " What makes you say that? "

" She always so unhappy, " Baelfire replied. " And she yells at me when I ask too many questions. "

" Like what? " Rumplestiltskin wondered what the boy meant.

" Like where she goes and why she won't let me go see my grannies anymore, " Baelfire said. " When I do, she tells me I won't understand and sends me out to play. "

Rumplestiltskin frowned. He knew Milah had been sending the boy out and telling him not to come in until after dark. When he had confronted her about it, she claimed the boy needed to do it and learn how to entertain himself. She said she didn't want him to be so clingy and to be more independent.

He had argued the child was too young to be out on his own but she wouldn't listen. He really couldn't remember the last time Milah had actually listened to him though. She had been a dutiful wife for a while but started going her own way when she grew weary of family life. She also seemed to be growing weary of being a mother, making him strangely glad they had not had children after all.

He couldn't imagine what he would have done if he had to care for more than just Baelfire, especially if Milah was going to be no help. He tried to think when she had started to hate him so, recalling how some of the widows in the village had told her their version of his story, the one that painted him as a coward. Eilionoir and Giorsal had told Milah a story that made him look a little more noble than what everyone else saw him as.

He had been forced to reveal to her that he had indeed fled for his life and had not been formally discharged because of his injury. She told him he had been lying to her and he said he had simply not told her the real story, choosing to let her believe what her great-grandmother had told her. She said it was just as good as lying and she started to draw away. Now, it looked like she was drawing away from Baelfire and her relatives as well.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, " Mama is... Unhappy but she doesn't hate us, Bae. She still loves us. "

" Then why doesn't she stay home? " Baelfire's question needled Rumplestiltskin's heart.

He sighed, " I don't know, Bae. I just don't know. But I promise I'll bring her home tonight. "

The rest of the journey was quiet, Baelfire not asking any more uncomfortable questions. He was grateful for that and even more so when they reached the tavern. He looked down at Baelfire, " We're here. "

Baelfire looked puzzled, " This place? This is where mama is? "

" Yes, " Rumplestiltskin sighed, looking at the door to the tavern. He could hear the place was full and it scared him. He was almost afraid to go inside, pausing to weigh his options. The last few times he had retrieved Milah, he had not run into any trouble so he hoped he would be as lucky this time.

" Papa? " Baelfire's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

" Yes, son? " He looked down at him.

" Aren't you going in? " Baelfire asked. " You promised you were going to get mama. "

Rumplestiltskin sighed, knowing the boy was unaware of the danger he was putting himself in. He had made a promise though and he didn't want to break it. He nodded, trying to look brave for his son though he was scared to death. " Yes. I'm going now. Wait for me right here. "

* * *

Mr. Gold walked into the house. He had been up all night, working on his magic. He wanted to find a way that would enable him to leave Storybrooke so he could find his son. Though he had promised Belle we would stop using magic, he still needed to until the task was completed.

He stopped, wanting to go inside and wake Belle before they had to head off to the shop. Since discovering she was still alive, he didn't want her out of his sight. He had missed her so much and wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. He didn't want anyone taking her away from him again.

He still thought of Emma though, her face the last night he had seen her still haunting him. She was so angry and sad at the same time. He wanted to find out why but the wraith's appearance had thwarted that, as did the fact she was trapped in another realm. They had so many loose ends he wanted to tie up with her but it would be impossible to do so.

He wondered if Charming had made any progress in finding a way to get to them but he knew better than to ask. They had an agreement and he always honored his agreements. He would not meddle in Charming's business and Charming would not meddle in his. With the loss of Red, he didn't have as many contacts to keep tabs on the prince with so he would just have to wait until something obvious happened.

He walked into the kitchen, looking towards the living room as he did. He was surprised to find Belle did not need to be woken up. She was sitting a chair, looking like she was waiting for him. She looked towards him when he opened the back door, a very unhappy look on her face.

He noted with a little dismay that she looked like she had been crying. The intensity of her stare rendered him almost speechless, the only word he could muster was, " Hey. "

" Hey, " She said as she got up from the chair. She walked to the backside of the stove, putting her hands on the thin piece of counter than was there. " What are you doing? "

Mr. Gold hesitated, the look on her face speaking volumes. She had most likely seen him in the basement. He looked around the kitchen then pointed to her, " Uh... I was going to make you breakfast. "

" No, in the basement, " Belle said as he went to the refrigerator. " I saw you practicing magic. "

He got the orange juice out and carried it over to the counter. He couldn't tell her why he was doing it, especially after the unspoken promise he had made to the night before. " How about some breakfast? "

" No, " Belle said sharply. " We need to talk about this. After what you said last night... "

" It was just a couple of spells, " Mr. Gold said. " Nothing to be concerned about. "

Belle blinked, her frown deepening. " Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here? "

He sighed, " I've told you. Magic is power. "

" Why do you need it? " Belle asked. " Tell me. "

He couldn't answer her, not without telling her things he didn't want to tell her. He wanted to protect her fro the things that had hurt him in his past. He hated to talk about it, not wanting to bring up more pain than he already lived with every day. He didn't want to inflict that pain on her either.

His silence exasperated her. She sighed, " You don't need power, Rumple. You need courage... To let me in. "

He watched as she backed away from the counter and left the room. He listened to her footsteps as she walked up the stairs and the faint sound of her closing her bedroom door. Almost as soon as she closed the door, his shoulders began to shake and he started to cry...

* * *

Rumplestiltskin walked home from the docks, tears streaming down his face. He went there to get Milah back from the pirates. He had failed to do so and now had to tell his son, her great-grandmother and great-great-aunt what had happened. He didn't know if he could tell them he hadn't been man enough to get his own wife back though.

He couldn't have done anything to get her back though, knowing he would have surely died if he had tried to duel the pirate captain. Even if by some miracle he had gotten the upper hand, he was certain the crew would have come their captain's aid. It was a ridiculous notion that he would have actually been able to duel in the first place. He could barely walk without his staff and it would have just gotten in the way.

It seemed like no time at all before he stood in front of Eilionoir and Giorsal's house. He was still crying, trying hard to gather himself enough to walk inside. He didn't want to scare the old ladies by being in such a state. Baelfire was there as well and he didn't want to frighten is son either.

He also did not want to tell them he had been too weak to get her back. He just couldn't disappoint the old ladies like that, not after everything they had done for Baelfire and him. He was too scared they would hate him and not want to talk to him again if he told them that he was too much of a coward to get Milah back. He paced the front yard, trying to think of something to tell them.

" Rumple? " Giorsal's voice startled him. He had his back to the house and hadn't seen her come out. " Where's Milah? A woman from the village came and told us she was taken by pirates and you went to go get her. "

Rumplestiltskin just couldn't face her... He just couldn't. Her voice started his tears anew, his shoulders trembling violently as he sobbed. He heard her come towards him, turning away when she walked around to look him in the face. He heaved a great breath before whispering, " I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry. "

Giorsal gasped, covering her mouth. She wasn't much taller than Eilionoir but she was a bit younger. Her wrinkled face went pale as she gasped, " You were too late... Weren't you? "

Rumplestiltskin nodded, deciding to let her believe that instead of telling her the truth. " Yes... I was. "

" Eilionoir! " Giorsal called out to her sister. " Come quick! "

A few moments passed before the other lady came outside, " What is it? "

Giorsal went to her, " He was too late. Milah's... Gone. "

Eilionoir gasped, " Oh no. What will we tell Bae? "

" We very well can't tell him she ran away with pirates, " Giorsal said quietly.

Eilionoir was silent for a long moment then sighed, " We have to tell him something. "

Giorsal sighed, " It would just be easier to tell him she died. If he thinks she left him... "

" It'll destroy him, " Eilionoir finished the sentence.

Rumplestiltskin knew the old ladies were right. He hated to lie to his son but knowing his mother abandoned him would be far more devastating. He sighed, " Please... Bring him to me. I'll tell him now. "

* * *

Mr. Gold had decided to give Belle time to get over her anger. After he had finished crying, he fixed her breakfast and gotten ready to go to the shop. After waiting an hour for her to come back downstairs, he grew impatient. He knew she had to be hungry so he scaled the stairs and went to her room.

" Belle? " He knocked on the door but she did not answer. He reached for the knob, turning it as he said, " Come on, at least come and eat something. "

He walked into the room, finding it empty. " Belle? " He was puzzled by this as he looked around, finding a window open though it was quite chilly outside. Panic seized him, unsure of where she could have gone. He quickly left the room, going downstairs and grabbing his car keys from the hall table.

He walked out the front door, shutting it behind him before making his way to his car. He got in and started it, backing out of the driveway quickly. He drove down the street, searching the sidewalks on either side of any sign of Belle. He saw nothing, his panic only increasing with each passing second.

A thought crossed his mind that made him narrow his eyes. It wasn't that far to Regina's and she had gotten her magic back. With that back, she was probably plotting something. He made his way to her house, parking at the curb and getting out.

He strode up the walkway, stepping up on the porch before ringing the doorbell. When Regina did not answer right away, he banged on the door as hard as he could. " REGINA! " He shouted.

He heard the front door unlock and she opened it. She arched an eyebrow, " What do you want? "

" Do you have her? " Mr. Gold asked sharply.

" Her who? " Regina put a hand on her hip. She then quirked her mouth, " Oh. Belle. Why? "

" She's missing, " Mr. Gold replied. " I went to get her from her room and her window was open. It's too cold for that... "

" So you thought I kidnapped her? " Regina said.

" Did you? " Mr. Gold wouldn't have put it past her. Regina was always trying to do something to anger him.

Regina scoffed, " No. I haven't. If she's gone then it's probably your fault... Just like the last time. "

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes at the remark, " If it weren't for your spell... "

" There was no spell, Rumple! " Regina nearly shouted.

He blinked, " What? "

Regina sighed, looking at the ground. " I said there was no spell. I... I just said that to make you question yourself. "

" And you're just telling me? Just like that? " He was puzzled she had told him the truth so quickly.

Regina nodded and closed her eyes, " I'm... I'm trying to be better. Henry wants me to be a better person. "

" And you think you'll win him back that way? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Regina looked at him, " I do and I will. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " Fine. If it is for him then I'll be more inclined to believe you want to change. "

There was a moment of silence before Regina quirked her mouth again, " About your missing girlfriend... "

" Do you have an idea where she could have gone? " Mr Gold asked.

" Maybe she ran home to her father, " Regina said. " I think that would be a good place to start. "

Mr. Gold nodded. Though Moe had lied to her for so long, she still seemed to love him. He wouldn't have put it past her to go running back to him after what had happened. " I guess I will try his shop then. "

" That sounds like a plan, " Regina said. She then frowned, " Now... Can I please get back to my breakfast before it goes cold? "

Mr. Gold took a step back, " Yes. I suppose you should. "

" Thank you, " Regina replied. She then started to close the door, stopping for a moment. " Good day, Rumple. "

Mr. Gold did not reply. Once the door was closed and locked again, he stepped off of the porch and walked back to the car...


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Why can't I help down here? " Henry whined as David hacked away at a rock. They were down in the mines, David helping the dwarves look for diamonds. Henry had tagged along because it was Saturday and there was no school.

" Because, " David grunted. " This is heavy work and too dangerous for you to do. "

Henry rolled his eyes, " There's got to be something I can do. "

" Just stay out of the way, " David said. " Besides, I'm leaving as soon as Red comes with snacks for the dwarves. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " Where are you going? "

" The sheriff's office, " David grunted. " I'm taking your mom's spot since Doctor Hargreaves vanished. "

Henry tried to act like he didn't know anything about it. He recalled the pile of ashes in the office when he found Emma there. From what the two of them could figure out, she had fried him somehow. Questions had started to arise about his whereabouts but Henry had kept his lips sealed.

" Vanished? " Henry furrowed his brow, feigning confusion. He wanted to see what other people thought had happened.

" Yeah, " David said. " A lot of people think he hightailed it out of town when he heard about that angry mob. I suppose he figured he was next since he covered up all that stuff and ran. "

Henry blinked, " But if he left then he's like Sneezy. "

David shrugged slightly, " More than likely but there's nothing we can do about it... Or I want to do about it. "

" He was creepy, " Henry said what he was pretty sure he was expected to say.

David nodded, " Yup. He was. "

Henry watched as David got back to work, nothing left to say. Knowing that his mom had zapped Doctor Hargreaves gave him hope she would alright...

* * *

Belle walked along the harbor, cradling her arms against her chest. She wore a charcoal gray sweater Rumplestiltskin had given her, the garment slightly big on her. She would have preferred not to have anything of his at that moment but the cold deemed it necessary. She was so angry with him, she had dressed quickly before fleeing the house via the trellis that ran along the side of her upstairs window.

She had moved quickly though she wasn't that heavy, unsure of how much weight it could handle. She had to do it barefoot, carrying her heels in her teeth. They were fairly new shoes so she had no qualms with carrying them in such a way. Once she was across the backyard, she had put them on and made her escape.

She couldn't think of anywhere to go so she decided the harbor was best. She was reconsidering that though because the morning was much colder than she had expected. She was thinking about somewhere else to go when she heard a gasp. She looked up from the ground to see The Blue Fairy walking towards her quickly.

" Oh my goodness, " Blue said as she got closer. She couldn't hide her relief at seeing her, " There you are. I was so scared. "

Belle furrowed her brow, " Why? What's wrong, Blue? "

Blue blinked, " Your father and Gaston said you disappeared. They found the delivery truck parked in the alley behind the shop and they heard Rumplestiltskin had returned. They were just certain he had kidnapped you and then the wraith... "

Belle let out a strained chuckle, " I was not kidnapped. I went with him... Willingly. "

" Oh, " Blue said. " And how's that going? "

Belle heaved a sigh and forced another chuckle, " Not as I expected. "

" Would you like to talk about it? " Blue touched her left arm with her right hand. " I know you were quite troubled when you came to me before. "

" I was, " Belle nodded. It was when she remembered her past and went to The Blue Fairy for guidance. It was her words that had made her want to confront her father and Gaston about the lies they had told her. She never got the chance, her surprise meeting with Rumplestiltskin changing her plans completely.

" You still seem as troubled, " Blue said. She frowned, " Perhaps more. "

" Reuniting with Rumplestiltskin didn't go as I hoped, " Belle said. She shook her head, " He hasn't really changed at all. I thought maybe he had but he's done things to prove to me he hasn't. "

The Blue Fairy sighed, " You have to understand that he's still The Dark One. As long as he still under such a powerful curse, he will not change. The only thing that will make him change is True Love's kiss. "

Belle let out a sharp sigh, " But we HAD True Love's kiss and he didn't change. He started to... But something fought it back. "

" No curse can stand up to True Love's kiss, " Blue looked troubled as she said the words. " Unless there's something he loves more than you. "

Belle scoffed, " I already know what that is. He loves his power more than he loves me. He told me that when he threw me out. "

" No, " The Blue Fairy said. " It can't be that. It has to be another person. Love of power and love for a person are completely different. "

Belle blinked, " But who could he love more than me? "

The Blue Fairy covered her mouth, like she had said something she wasn't supposed to or a thought occurred to her suddenly. " Oh my... Why didn't I see it before? "

" See what? " Belle grabbed her arm. She gripped it tightly as she asked, " What are you talking about? "

The Blue Fairy took a step back, " The answer to your question but it's not my place to tell you. You must ask Rumplestiltskin yourself. "

" But how do I know he will not lie to me again? " Belle knew he probably would dodge the subject if she flat out asked him. " Can you at least tell me if it's another woman? "

The Blue Fairy shook her head, " I cannot tell you anything else. You have to find out for yourself and it has to be from him alone. Now, I have to get back to the convent. "

Belle didn't let her go, " Please! Stay and talk to me! "

The Blue Fairy shook her off, " I told you I can't. You need to talk to him about it. "

Belle made a grab for The Blue Fairy but she stepped back quickly before turning and taking off as fast as she could walk. She felt like the world was crumbling around her as the words she had just heard washed over her...

* * *

Mr. Gold walked up to Moe French's flower shop, a hand-drawn flyer in his hand. He had found it on a telephone pole not too far from where he had parked his car. He had parked down the street a way, the van taking up the parking spot in front of the shop. He steeled himself and opened the door, walking inside.

Moe looked toward the door, frowning deeply when he saw who had come in. " Why are you here? Doesn't that restraining order mean anything to you? "

Mr. Gold sighed, recalling Moe had filed the order after his probation had been cut short. Though Moe couldn't go anywhere but home and work, he still took the order out to make sure Mr. Gold didn't bother him again. He had no interest in seeing the florist again at the time so he fluffed it off. Now, he needed Moe's help though he knew chance were slim he would get any.

" I was wondering if you heard from your daughter, " Mr. Gold held the flyer out to Moe.

Moe snatched it from his hand, " Is this some kind of cruel joke? Would I have made this flyer if I knew where she was? The only reason she's missing is because you kidnapped her as soon as you got back to town. "

" I did not kidnap her, " Mr. Gold said. " She came with me willingly. "

" After you tricked her into meeting you at the well? " Moe said sharply. " And back then, forcing her to go with you? "

" She came willingly then as well, " Mr. Gold replied. Moe still saw things differently than how they really were. Though he had chosen Belle as his reward for his services, her choice to go with him had been hers to make.

Moe scoffed, " I bet she wouldn't have if she had known what you were going to do to her. The shape she was in when I collected her from Regina... Starved and beaten... "

" I was not responsible for that. It was Regina... " Mr. Gold started.

" Lie to me all you want, " Moe cut him off. " I almost lost her several times while she was unconscious but she somehow survived. All the work I had to do to rebuild her life... "

" I am not lying, " Mr. Gold said evenly. He was trying so hard to keep his temper in check. He had hated Moe for so long, thinking it was his cruel treatment of Belle that had caused to her to kill herself. He had long since realized it was just another of Regina's lies but it seemed Moe was going to hold fast to the ones he had been told.

" It's all you know how to do, " Moe said. " Lie, cheat, steal, destroy... It's all you are capable of, " Moe's face was becoming red with anger but he did not make a move forward. He narrowed his eyes, " I could always tell her what you did to me when I didn't even know who I was. What did you do to make her leave you or do I even want to know? "

" That's my business, " Mr. Gold walked towards him, taking the flyer back. He was coming to the end of his patience but he didn't want to make a bad situation worse. There was a lingering fear in the back of his mind, one about how Belle would react when she found out about the beating. It had been joined by the fear of her finding out just exactly how Gaston had lost his legs.

Those two secrets being revealed would be like adding fuel to a fire, one he had started that morning in the kitchen. " I don't expect you to help me, " Mr. Gold frowned and spoke softly. " I just want to know if she's safe. "

" Now, thanks to you, neither one of us know where she is, " Moe spoke just as quietly. He continued, " You're a monster, Rumplestiltskin. Now, leave or I will call the police. "

Mr. Gold had no rebuttal, his heart sinking. He took a deep breath and turned to walk out of the shop. The word 'police' made him think of Emma. He couldn't remember a time she had ever used the word to describe him.

If she had, he didn't recall her saying it to his face. She chose to duel with him, her street smarts and wit making her a good partner for juicy arguments. She seldom had to resort to name calling. Name calling was the last resort of someone unwilling to admit defeat.

He walked out to the sidewalk, trying to think of another place to go to find help. He couldn't think of many people but one did come to mind. He went to his car and got in, hoping he could find Charming. He knew he would be breaking his deal but the prince's plight was similar to his and hoped they could set their differences aside...

* * *

Belle looked out the window. After leaving the harbor, she went to Granny's for something to eat. Her hunger had caught up with her and she knew she would have to eat something if she were going to stay out until she had her head sorted out. She really wasn't sure when that would be after talking to The Blue Fairy.

Her words kept going around and around in her mind about how Rumplestiltskin loved someone more than he loved her. The way The Blue Fairy had reacted when she asked spoke volumes to her. She wondered what the big secret was and knew that Rumplestiltskin would probably never admit it to her. She sensed there were so many things he hadn't told her and was fairly certain she would never know them.

That thought brought fresh tears to her eyes. She wanted to know everything she could but he rebuffed her curiosity at every turn. She was starting to feel like he didn't feel the same as he did when they were together before. That notion made her heart hurt, just like the notion he would never change.

She startled slightly when Ruby, Granny's granddaughter, set a full glass of iced tea down in front of her. She looked up and smiled, " Thank you. "

" Are you okay? " Ruby asked. She smiled gently, " That's your third iced tea this morning. I don't want to have to call you a cab. "

" I've never had iced tea here before, " Belle said. " Just the coffee and the food. It's delicious. "

Ruby smiled even wider, " I thought I had seen you in here before. You're Moe French's daughter, right? The delivery driver? "

Belle nodded then sighed, " Well... I was but I quit. I needed to make a few changes... "

" Is that why you're crying? Do you feel bad about leaving your father's business? " Ruby asked.

Belle grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her tears, " No. I'm afraid it's something a little different from that. "

Ruby sat down across from her, " Let me guess. Bad break-up? "

" I think I may be headed there, " Belle sighed. Ruby had seen her with Gaston numerous times so she decided to let her believe it was with him. She dared not to say it was Rumplestiltskin because of his reputation. " And I can't go home because I don't want to see him. "

Ruby looked concerned, " Do you have a place to stay? Any other family besides your father? "

" No. Just my father but we... Well, we aren't speaking, " Belle said.

Ruby put her right hand up, " Say no more. I understand. Granny and I won't speak to each other for days sometimes. "

" So I'm on my own for now, " Belle sighed.

" I could ask Granny about a room here, " Ruby offered.

" Really? " Belle blinked. " But you hardly know me. "

" But I've seen you around, " Ruby reached over and touched Belle's hand. " I've kind of seen what you've been through... What you have to deal with. "

Belle nodded but said nothing. She knew Ruby meant Gaston and the situation with her father. " Thank you... Ruby. "

" You're welcome, " Ruby said. She chuckled, " I'm sorry, I know your face but I don't know your name. "

" It's Belle, " She replied. She sighed, " What I really need now is a life... A job. "

Ruby looked like she was thinking then sighed, " What do you like to do? I mean, beside flowers. "

Belle thought for a moment, a thought occurring to her. She liked flowers well enough but her true passion was books. She had put it aside though when she had to take care of Gaston and work for her father. Between the shop and Gaston, she hadn't had the time for it.

She smiled, " I do love books. "

Ruby cocked her head to the side, " The library. It's been closed forever but things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian. "

The idea made happiness swell up in Belle. She would be able to meet lots of people and have an endless supply of books to read. She smiled, " Can you show me the way? "

Ruby nodded, " Come on. "

Belle watched as Ruby scooted out of the booth then got up from her side. She followed Ruby to the front door of the diner. Ruby opened it and Belle looked at her, " Is it far? "

" Not at all, " Ruby said. She pointed down the street to the clock tower, " It's the building under the clock. You can't miss it. "

" Great, " Belle said then gasped. She covered her mouth, " Oh dear. I don't have the money to pay you for the drinks. "

Ruby smiled, " Don't worry about it. I'll pay for them out of my tips. "

" You don't mind? " Belle asked.

Ruby shook her head, " I think I can spare a dollar fifty for a new friend. "

Belle wrapped her arms around Ruby, hugging her. Ruby let out a surprised gasp before hugging her back lightly. " Thank you again. "

" No problem, " Ruby said.

Belle let her go and glanced down the street, " I'm going to go check it out right now. "

" You do that, " Ruby said. " You know where to find me when you're done. "

* * *

David sat at the counter in the apartment. After checking in at the station, he decided to come home for lunch. He ate a sandwich and stared at the picture of Emma and Snow, hoping they were alright. He tried to hide his anxiety around Henry because the boy didn't need any more stress than he was already feeling.

Henry was out with Hansel and Gretel. Henry had called to let him know that their father had come to the diner and the kids had asked if he could come over. David told him he could and he would just have to be home by dark. It would give him the time to work on a few problems on his own and give Henry some time to relax.

He sighed, reaching for the picture. He wanted to take the back off and look at the sonogram of the twins. He had to keep reminding himself they were real and he would have to deal with them. He did not look forward to Rumplestiltskin finding out about them, unsure of what the imp would do if he did. He got the last prong pulled up when there was a knock at the front door.

David furrowed his brow as he set the picture back up, unsure of who would be visiting him. He wondered if it was one of the dwarves to tell him they had found diamonds but he realized they would have just called him on the phone if they did. The person knocked again and David called, " I'm coming. "

He reached the door and opened it, unpleasantly surprised to find Rumplestiltskin standing on the other side of it. He found it eerie that the imp had shown up just moments after he had thought about him. He held up a piece of paper and said, " May I have a word... " His eyes dropped down to the badge on David's belt. He looked puzzled as he said, " Sheriff? "

" Acting sheriff, " David stammered. He put his right hand up, " And I'm already late on another busy day cleaning up the mess you made. "

" My apologizes, " Rumplestiltskin walked into the apartment, ignoring the fact David had his hand on the door. He sighed, " That was a moment of poor judgment on my part. "

David let his hand fall away from the door when he realized Rumplestiltskin was not going to be deterred. He lamely motioned into the apartment as if to tell him to go ahead and come in. He decided to see what he wanted then to make him leave. He wasn't in the mood for him or his foolishness but he would have to tolerate it.

" And it's not lost on me now I'm here to ask for your help, " Rumplestiltskin turned to face him.

David scoffed, " Then it should be lost on you when I say 'no'. "

" Hear me out first, " Rumplestiltskin was acting very humble. David wondered what he was up to but he wasn't going to say it out loud. He held out the paper, " I'm here to report a missing person. "

David hesitated for a moment before he sighed and took the paper. If it was what it would take to get the imp out of the apartment then he would look at it. David unfolded it and found it was a hand-drawn picture of Belle, the woman Emma had attacked. He stared at it, unsure of why she was with Rumplestiltskin to begin with.

" She left my home early this morning, " Rumplestiltskin explained. " Her name is Belle. "

David suddenly recalled something Rumplestiltskin had once said. He looked at him, " Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is this... "

Rumplestiltskin looked at the floor, " Yeah. "

" You also said she died, " David remembered that too.

" I thought she had, " Rumplestiltskin moved towards the counter.

" Why don't you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Jefferson? " David asked. In his mind, he was thinking that perhaps Rumplestiltskin didn't know about Emma's condition. If he did, he wouldn't have gone back to Belle so quickly. Then again, Belle was supposed to be his true love and he wasn't exactly sure how much of a relationship Emma and Rumplestiltskin had.

" It only works if you have something the person owned, " Rumplestiltskin said. He sighed, " I don't. "

" How can you be sure she's gone missing and not run away? " David asked. Rumplestiltskin was getting close to the picture of Emma and Snow. If he had been a few moments later, the picture of the twins would have been laid out in plain sight.

" I can't, " Rumplestiltskin sighed. " Look. The townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight but you are in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I'm going through. "

David realized what he meant and looked at the picture. If Rumplestiltskin missed Belle as much as he missed his wife and daughter then he knew what the imp was feeling. It was strange to think of him having love for anything other than his own power but it seemed he really had feelings for Belle. He was also saddened to think that it seemed Rumplestiltskin no longer cared for Emma.

The real question was if he ever cared in the first place or if he had just been using her. He knew that they had a relationship but Emma had never really discussed it with him. It was obvious how it had ended up but David was unsure if it was ended. After watching Emma agonize for a month, barely able to care for herself and sad all the time, he knew it wasn't over for her.

David wanted to know the answers to so many things but he knew better to ask. Too many questions would make Rumplestiltskin suspicious and he would eventually find out the truth. David wanted to keep it from him for as long as he could, fighting the urge to lay it all out on the table.

He knew if he did that, the protection spell on the babies would be jeopardized and he couldn't put Emma in that kind of danger... Especially in The Enchanted Forest. There was no telling what kind of dangers they had already faced or were going to face. He sighed, " Fine. We'll look for her for an hour. No longer. "

" Thank you, " Rumplestiltskin said.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Who are you? " Belle grunted as the stranger threw her down in a chair. He had taken her to the back room of some building. She had been struggling so she really hadn't seen where though it looked like some kind of storage area.

She glanced around, recognizing old things that looked like they had come from her father's shop. She suddenly realized she was in the storage room of the flower shop. She looked at the man, " What do you want from me? " She demanded.

" I'm just a man who procures hard to find objects, " He explained. " In this case, that object was you. "

" So who put you up to this? " Belle furrowed her brow, certain it was either her father or Gaston... Or both.

The door behind the man opened and he moved to reveal her father. He looked at her, relief evident on his face. " Belle, " He said.

" Papa? " She gasped. She looked at the stranger than at him as she stood up.

Moe grabbed her up in a hug, " Oh Belle! I've been so worried! "

Belle hugged him back but not as tight as he was hugging her. Seeing him reminded her of how angry she had been the morning she left. " I'm fine, papa. "

" I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand, I had no choice, " Moe said as he let her go.

" But to kidnap me? " Belle still couldn't believe her father had gone to such lengths to get her back.

" But you were taken, " Moe said. " Rumplestiltskin tricked you into going to that well and he took you. I've been looking for you since I found the van in the alley. "

Belle frowned, " I wasn't kidnapped. I went away with him willingly. "

Moe looked confused, " But why? Why would you do such a thing? Abandon Gaston and I like that? "

" Because I remembered, papa. I remembered everything, " Belle said. She looked him in the eyes, " And I know you've been lying to me all these years. I was angry and I had to leave. "

Moe's face dropped and he looked dumbstruck for a long moment. He stammered then said, " But I did it for your own good. After the things Rumplestiltskin did to you... The shape you were in when I brought you home from Regina's castle... "

" Don't you see? It was all an evil trick, " Belle said. " Regina had you fooled. Rumplestiltskin never harmed me like that. Regina stole my memories and put them in another girl. She used that girl to trick Rumplestiltskin. "

Moe was silent as he thought her words over then shook his head, " I don't believe it. He's filled your head with lies. "

" No more lies than Gaston and you have been telling me for years, " Belle shot back. " You told me who to be, not who I was. "

" I couldn't, " Moe said sharply. " I wanted you to start fresh and never remember the things that happened to you with him. "

" Nothing happened! " Belle said. " I cleaned his house and we became friends... Well, more than friends really. "

" He beat you and mistreated you, " Moe said. " Regina said he was cruel to you. I don't think you've remembered everything but when you do... "

" Papa... He never hurt me, " Belle said emphatically. " Regina LIED to you. Everything that happened to me happened after I left Rumplestiltskin. She starved me and she cast a spell on me that made me hit my head and forget everything! "

" How did you remember then? You didn't even remember after the curse was broken, " Moe reminded her and it was true. All she recalled were the lies she had been told in The Enchanted Forest.

Belle shook her head, " I don't know but it all came back to me after the sheriff attacked me. "

" Sheriff Swan... " Moe said, looking like he was remembering the incident. " She only had her hands on you for a few minutes. "

" It wasn't her hands, " Belle replied. " It was when she asked me about Rumplestiltskin. Hearing his name made something happen in my mind. Everything started coming back and I realized how you betrayed me. "

" No, " Moe said. " It has to be some kind of trick... That woman must be working for Rumplestiltskin and he sent her to make you remember. "

" I seriously doubt that, " Belle scoffed. " Just hearing his name made me remember my love for him... And realize how you've been lying to me for so long. "

Moe blinked in disbelief, " You fell in love with him? You wouldn't be defending him otherwise. "

" I did, " Belle said. She sighed, " But I fear it may be over now. "

" It must be. Promise me that you no longer love him, " Moe said. " That you will never see him again. "

Belle pushed him away, " I'm not a child. You can't make me promise such things. I could go back to him... "

" But you don't understand what that man will do, " Moe cut her off. " What he's already done. "

" No! You don't understand, " Belle pointed at him. " He's lied to me, yes but nothing like you... Or Gaston. He's never tried to tell me who to be. It's my life and I choose to do what I want with it. "

" Then I've got no choice. I'm sorry, " Moe's voice was quiet and even. Belle wondered what he was talking about, the look in her father's eyes scaring her. He looked at the stranger and she did too. He looked like he was awaiting a command. Moe sighed, " Do it. "

The stranger moved forward and grabbed Belle. She fought against him as he dragged her to a door that led out the back. " What... Father... What are you doing? Stop! "

" Goodbye, Belle! I love you! " Moe called as the stranger took her away.

" Let me go! " Belle shouted as the stranger continued to pull her to a car parked in the alley, taking her to the trunk. He held her tight around the waist as he unlocked the hatch. " I'm not going in there! "

" Yes you are, " The stranger grunted as he started pushing Belle into the trunk.

She kicked and flailed but it was no use. He was so strong she had no hope of getting away from him. She still fought though as he stuffed her in the trunk. Once she was inside, he slammed the lid closed and walked away.

A moment later, the engine roared to life and Belle could feel they were moving. She felt around on the inside of the trunk for some way to open it but found none. She pounded on the sides and kicked at the hatch above her but it was useless. Finally, she gave up and decided she would just have to try to escape when they reached their destination...

* * *

Mr. Gold watched as David talked to a man across the street. David advised him to stay back because people would be more willing to talk to the prince than him. So far, no one had seen Belle and the hour David had given him was running out. As he watched, his mind went back to the apartment and the photograph of Emma and Mary-Margret.

He felt a pang of guilt, knowing he would have a lot of explaining to do if Emma ever returned home. He wasn't for sure what she believed about Belle any more but he knew how she would feel. He had gotten a glimpse of that in the summer house. She had been so sad and confused but he didn't get a chance to do anything about it.

What he would have done about it was a mystery but he would have figured out something if given the time. He then frowned to himself, recalling her words in the shop. She said she had known he had been taken and yet, she hadn't searched for him. He had halfway expected her to show up at any given moment when he was in hiding but she hadn't.

That told him that she probably didn't want to find him. Had her anger been so great that she didn't care what had become of him? He hated to think that but he could think of no other explanation. He shook his head, knowing Emma wouldn't have washed her hands of him so quickly, not after everything they had been through.

He started to think about the things they had done together and how it had drawn them closer. He had been more honest with Emma than he had been with anyone, even Belle. He couldn't even bring himself to be as honest with Belle, scared she would pity him or, even worse, see him as more of a monster. It seemed Emma accepted him for who he was, even in his most wicked moments.

He also thought about how gentle and caring she was with him when he was most vulnerable. There had been moments even before they had made love when the walls came down and they stood emotionally naked in front of each other. He had thought his walls were so thick, they would never come down but she cut through them like a hot knife through butter. He also knew there were times he did the same to her.

He thought about the time in the upstairs apartment at the shop, when they were setting traps and he opened up to her about his son. He hadn't told her much but he told her enough that she pulled him close and held him. At that moment, she seemed not to care about the things he had done up to that point. She had compassion for him, something no one had shown him for a long time.

Belle had compassion for him when he had told her of Baelfire but Emma's was bred more from understanding. She could imagine his pain better than anyone who had never had a child. They had something unique because they understood each other in a way no one else would understand them. They had been through so much pain and hurt that they couldn't help knowing how the other felt.

He looked up as David came back across the street. He took a deep breath " Do you remember turning a butcher into a pig? "

Mr. Gold had to think for a moment, the question sounding a bit random. It did sound like something he would do but he had done so much over his long life, something had gotten fuzzy. " I can't say that I do. Why? "

" Well, he does. Apparently, it was his father, " He shoved the flyer at him, hitting him in the chest with it. " I'm beginning to understand why nobody wants to help you. "

" Well, " Mr. Gold stammered as David walked away from him. " Has he seen Belle? "

" Afraid not, " David didn't stop.

Mr. Gold could sense anger and annoyance radiating off of him in waves. It seemed he was trying to control it but he couldn't hide it and it was more than usual. He decided it would be best not to antagonize him, unsure of what he had done to make him so mad. He couldn't think of anything... Unless he was still mad because he couldn't do anything to get Emma and Snow back.

He took a breath, " Okay... So what's next? "

" Granny's, " David replied. " We can see who else you terrorized there. "

Mr. Gold knew there would be lots of people there and they would all be unwilling to help. He could leave any stone unturned though. Storybrooke really wasn't that big and he was starting to get a bad feeling about Belle. He was certain they would have seen her in an hour but they hadn't.

He then thought of what he would do when he found her. She was very angry and he would have to do a lot of making up to get back on her good side. He looked at David again. He had always envied the kind of relationship he had with Mary-Margret, something he had never experienced with either of his wives or Belle.

He desperately wanted it with Belle but he needed to know what to do. He pushed himself to catch up with David, " Look... Uh... Can I ask you a question? About you and Mary-Margret. How are... How does that work? "

David stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. He scoffed in what seemed like disbelief, " Are you asking dating advice? "

Mr. Gold thought it over for a moment then sighed, " No. Of course not. "

David sighed and looked at him, " Honesty. That's how we did it. Hard work and being honest with one another. "

" Well, I don't lie, " Mr. Gold said. He had told Belle many incomplete truths and avoided anything too sensitive but he tried his best not to flat out lie to her. She seemed to see it differently though.

David turned and started walking again, " There's a difference between literal truth and honesty of the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse. "

Mr. Gold had to think about that for a long moment. He had been honest with Emma but not so much so with Belle. Things had been going not quite alright with Emma but it wasn't nearly as bumpy as things had gone with Belle. He figured the honesty he shared with Emma had something to do with it. If he wanted to smooth things out with Belle then he would have to be as honest with her as he had been with Emma.

They reached Granny's, David stopping before they turned onto the path. " You need to stay out here, " He said. " I don't know if anyone will help us here if they see you. "

" But I can just hang back, " Mr. Gold motioned over his shoulder. " Like I did back there. "

David quirked his mouth, " You mean back there where no one would help us as soon as they saw you? "

" Please, " Mr. Gold tried not to sound like he was begging but it still came out that way. " I need to know if anyone here has seen her. "

" No, " David said as he took the flyer from Mr. Gold. " I think I'll get further alone. "

Mr. Gold got out his pocket watch, finding only ten minutes remained of the hour David had promised him. He held the watch up for him to see, " Let me go in and we can stop here. Then, I promise not to bother you any more. "

David looked at the watch and thought it over. He sighed, " Fine. I have more important things to get to anyway. "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold put his watch away and followed David as he walked up to the diner. Customers on the patio started to whisper among themselves, all the words he heard were about him. He ignored them, his only focus being on Belle. David opened the door, stepping inside.

Ruby looked up from where she was taking an order, her eyes narrowing down to slits when she saw Mr. Gold. She looked at the customer, " I'll go put your order in right now. "

David sped up to catch Ruby as she walked back toward the front of the diner, her destination clear. She started walking faster as well, trying to make it behind the counter. " Ruby, " He called. " Wait. "

" I'm really busy, David, Make it quick, " Ruby stopped and turned to face him.

David held out the flyer, " Has this woman been here today? "

Ruby looked at the flyer, " What's her name? "

Something about the way she asked made Mr. Gold think she already knew. He hadn't seen Ruby since she had finished paying on Granny's debt and broke her ties to him. He hadn't pursued her because he didn't want to discuss his connection to her with Belle. He knew she wouldn't have understood about the whole wolf thing and would not have approved of the magic he had used to help Ruby control it.

" Belle, " David said.

" Belle, huh? " Ruby repeated her name, again sounding like she knew more than she was willing to admit. Mr. Gold had been around the girl long enough to know when she was hiding something. She had hidden things from him before but hadn't been very successful. " Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. "

David didn't seem to miss the snarky look Ruby had on her face, glancing back when he realized who it was aimed at. He moved closer, speaking softly as he said, " Ruby, listen to me. If you've come across her, you gotta tell me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens. "

She narrowed her eyes again, " Yeah but what about him? "

" I got him, " David said. " Trust me. "

Ruby frowned and looked like she was thinking it over. She sighed, " She WAS in earlier. I pointed her in the direction of the library. "

" Why do you think she went there? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Don't know, " Ruby shrugged. She then went behind the counter, " But, when you find her, give her this. She left it in her booth. "

Ruby pulled a charcoal gray sweater out from behind the counter, Mr. Gold moving forward. " That's mine, " He said. Ruby looked shocked at the words and he continued. " She didn't have anything for the cold. "

Ruby looked a bit touched by the words but she quickly shook the look. She turned her gaze to David, " Are you sure you'll watch out for her? "

" Yes, " David said. " Why? "

" I think, " Ruby hesitated and glanced at Mr. Gold. She looked at David again then Mr. Gold once more, " I think I can find her. Just like when I helped David and the others find Emma in the cemetery. You know, the wolf thing. "

" So you did take my advice, " Mr. Gold looked at David. He recalled telling David to take her along on the search for Emma when she had vanished the month before. He had been too tied down with Perdita, thinking she was Belle at the time. She had been gravely ill and dared not to leave her alone.

David nodded, " I did. I don't think we ever would have found her if Ruby hadn't been there. "

Mr. Gold looked at Ruby again, " So? "

Ruby put her hand out for the sweater, " I can give it a shot. "

* * *

" Explain to me again why we're taking a route three times longer than the one we took before? " Emma asked as she followed behind Mulan and Aurora. Mary-Margret was by her side and kept glancing at her. They had just started again after eating some lunch.

All the walking had made Emma hot so she had taken off her jacket and had it over her arm, leaving her in her tank top. The weather was mild and the cool air felt good on her skin. She wondered if she would have time to take a bath or something like it once they had got back to the island. She was feeling a little grungy and didn't like it.

" Because, " Mulan sounded annoyed and didn't look at Emma. " We need to keep Cora off of our trail. She expects us to take the short way so we're going this way. "

" What if she expects us to take a longer way though? " Emma asked.

" Because this is a little known path back to the island, " Mulan said. " Not many people use it or even know about it. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Sounds really safe. "

Mulan turned and glared at her, " Safer than traveling the short way! "

" Stop fighting! " Aurora said sharply. " We still have at least another day going this way and I want ALL of us to make it back. "

" She's needs to stop whining so much, " Mulan jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

Mary-Margret let out an exasperated sigh, " She's not used to this. She drives everywhere where she comes from. "

Mulan furrowed her brow, the word obviously confusing her. " Drive? Like in carriages? "

" In cars, " Emma replied. She quirked her mouth when both Aurora and Mulan gave her queer looks.

Mary-Margret sighed, " They're LIKE carriages but they... They don't have horses. "

" Then how do they go? " Aurora blinked. " Do you use donkeys? "

" Oxen? " Mulan seemed just as puzzled.

Mary-Margret shook her head, " No... No. They have motors. "

" Motors? " Aurora still wasn't getting it. " Are they magic? "

" We don't have time to talk about their world, " Mulan said before either Mary-Margret or Emma could answer. " If we talk, we walk slower. I want to make it back to the island by dusk if we can. "

Aurora looked at her then at Mary-Margret, " When we get back, I want to know more. "

" I'll do my best to explain it to you, " Mary-Margret said.

The women became quiet and they walked for a while in silence, Mary-Margret going back to looking at Emma with a concerned look on her face. Emma moved closer to her mother, " What's wrong? " She whispered in her ear.

Mary-Margret glanced ahead then leaned close to Emma, " Haven't you noticed... You know. "

" Noticed what? " Emma looked down at herself then at Mary-Margret.

Mary-Margret glanced down, " You're... Spilling a little. "

Emma furrowed her brow and looked down again. She really hadn't noticed but it was obvious after Mary-Margret pointed it out. She reached up and adjusted her bra. She frowned, " Oh crap. "

" What? " Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

" Too much muffin, not enough cup, " Emma said as she again tried to adjust herself.

Mary-Margret blinked, " They're getting bigger? Already? "

Emma sighed, " Seems that way. I hope we get out of here before the downstairs neighbors catch on. "

" What are you two whispering about back there? " Mulan turned and glared at them. " I heard something about muffins and neighbors. "

Mary-Margret and Emma looked at each other before Mary-Margret stammered, " We were just talking about how hungry we are for muffins. Our... Downstairs neighbor makes these really good banana nut ones... "

" Stop talking about food, " Mulan snapped. " You're not the only ones hungry here. "

" Sorry, " Mary-Margret sighed. She glanced at Emma but they said nothing as they continued to walk...


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David walked alongside Mr. Gold as they followed Ruby out of the diner. Ruby had her nose in the air, sniffing it carefully. They were following Belle's trail and it led them to the library. Ruby walked to the door, leaning down and sniffing the door handle.

" She was here, " Ruby glanced at them. She narrowed her eyes, sniffing again. She walked down the side of the building, stopping at one of the boarded up windows. " She stopped here, " Ruby said then furrowed her brow and frowned.

" What's wrong? " Mr. Gold took a step towards her. " What do you smell? Is it blood? "

" Nothing like that, " Ruby put her hand up, waving some air under her nose. She looked at Mr. Gold then David. " It's another person. Someone else was here with her. "

" Someone else? " Mr. Gold repeated. " Who? Do you recognize it? "

Ruby frowned, " I don't know. He doesn't smell familiar. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold said. " And does the trail end here? "

Ruby sniffed the air again, moving to the corner of the building. She motioned for the men to follow her, " It goes this way. "

Mr. Gold moved ahead of David a bit and David frowned. He couldn't believe how much concern he was showing for Belle when he hadn't shown much for Emma at all. Mr. Gold's reluctance to help get Emma and Snow back spoke volumes to David. It made him want to believe Mr. Gold didn't care about Emma any more.

It was all he could do not to punch him in the face and confront him over his seeming coldness about Emma. He wanted to tell him everything that had happened the month before and how depressed she had been. He had to keep himself from it though since he did not Mr. Gold to even get an inkling that something deeper was going on with her. It was more important than ever to keep the babies a secret since Emma was in The Enchanted Forest.

He stopped, wondering if it would even matter since she was in a different realm. The Blue Fairy really hadn't explained the spell that well to him, just telling him it would protect the babies from being seen by other magic users. He was starting to have questions and decided he would have to ask her once he could get back to her. They had both been quite busy and he hadn't seen her since he asked her about the possibility of there being a magic tree in Storybrooke.

He looked at Mr. Gold, wondering what would happen if he stayed with Belle. She was his true love and supposedly that meant they were supposed to be together. He knew Emma would be heartbroken and need his support more than ever if that happened. Snow and he had come through for her before so they would just have to step up again.

He imagined what it would be like to help Emma with the babies and wondered if he could even do it. He knew it would be tough for him to do so, knowing who their father was. He had accepted the fact that Emma was going to keep them but live with the children was another thing entirely. He glanced again at Mr. Gold, his thoughts going to just how involved he would be in their lives... Or if he would even be involved at all.

Mr. Gold looked at him, furrowing his brow. " Is there a problem, Charming? " He asked. " You've been staring at me for a long time now. "

" No, " David shook his head and looked away. " It's nothing. "

" Have I done something to anger you? " Mr. Gold asked. " I've sensed a certain amount of hostility... "

" I said it is nothing! " David snapped, cutting him off.

Mr. Gold sighed, " If you say so. "

" I say so, " David said. " Worry about finding your girlfriend and I'll worry about my business, okay? "

" Could you two stop fighting? You're ruining my concentration, " Ruby said as they crossed a side street. She stopped right in the middle and looked around. She pointed towards another building, " Down that alley I think. "

" So this guy dragged her through the back alleys? " David asked.

Ruby nodded, " Seems that way. "

They walked to the alley and ended up on 3rd Avenue. Ruby turned in three circles before catching the trail again. " This way, " She motioned as they crossed the street. As they walked down the sidewalk, they passed some shops.

Ruby slowed as they neared one that was covered in ivy and had a plethora of flowers outside. " What's wrong? " David became concerned by the confused look that came over Ruby's face.

" I had her but I lost her trail, " Ruby said then sneezed. " It must be the flowers. I can't track her anymore... I'm sorry. "

" Don't be, " Mr. Gold said. David looked at him, noticing a bit a smirk on his lips. " This is her father's shop. "

David and Ruby watched as Mr. Gold walked to the door and went in, following him. As they came in, Moe walked out of the back, frowning deeply when he saw Mr. Gold. " You again! OUT! This is a private establishment and you are not welcome. "

Mr. Gold stopped a few feet from Moe, " Where's Belle? "

David put his right hand up, " I won't let anything happen to her, Moe. "

Moe looked at David, his eyes going to his belt. Moe looked up again, pointing at Mr. Gold. " Arrest this man! He is in direct violation of his restraining order! "

" Where's Belle? " Mr. Gold said evenly, his tone menacing.

" We're just worried, " Ruby said. She hung back a little, probably sensing the increasing waves of anger coming off of Mr. Gold. His posture was stiff and he gripped his cane so tight, his knuckles were white.

" Don't be! " Moe snapped at Ruby. " She's safe. You can stop looking. "

Mr. Gold took a couple of steps closer, " Look... If I could just have the chance to talk to her... "

Moe looked at him, " You will destroy Belle just like you destroy everything else. Well, I won't let that happen. She's going to stay with me, where she can be safe. "

Mr. Gold shifted, David keeping a close eye on him in case he made any sudden moves. Though he was disabled, he could move fast when he wanted to. He chuckled, " Oh? Safe? Like all those years you lied to her? "

" I had to do that! " Moe glared at Mr. Gold. " I had to keep her from remembering you! "

" And yet she did, " Mr. Gold took a half a step forward. David inched closer as he continued to speak. " I bet that made you really angry when she remembered me. "

Moe's face was turning red with anger as he clenched his fists at his side. The tension in the room was so thick, it hung in the air like the early morning fog on the harbor. " I never wanted her to remember you... Not after the things you did to her. "

" Are you ever going to stop believing Regina's lies? " Mr. Gold growled. " I. Never. Hurt. Her! "

David could scarcely breathe, his right hand nearing his gun holster. He knew there was no way the situation would end well. " Both of you calm down, " David tried to remain calm as he spoke. " I don't want to have to take anyone to jail... Or the morgue. "

" You won't have to, Charming, " Mr. Gold's tone let David know he was trying to keep his temper. " As long as he tells us where she is. "

" I will not, " Moe said slowly.

Mr. Gold moved even closer, closing the gap between him and Moe. He glared up at him as he lifted his left hand. He pointed at him, " What have you done with her? "

" There's only one way, " Moe started.

Mr. Gold jabbed him hard in the chest with his index finger, " What did you do? "

" I have to make her forget about you, " Moe said as he backed away. " No matter the cost... Even if it means she forgets me too. "

Mr. Gold lowered his hand slowly, " He's sending her across the town line. "

" What? " David walked forward. He stood by Mr. Gold as he glared at Moe, " Is that the truth? "

Moe looked between the two of them and nodded slowly, " Yes. It's the only way. "

" You're coming with us, " David grabbed Moe by the arm, Moe tried to resist but David pushed him towards the door easily. He reached around Moe and opened the door, shoving him out onto the sidewalk. " Where are you sending Belle across? You know we have patrols on the Storybrooke line to make sure no one crosses accidentally so how are you planning to pull it off? "

Moe closed the door to the van and turned, looking like he was going to say something. His gaze was cold and aimed at Mr. Gold. Before he had a chance to say anything, Mr. Gold darted forward, pinning Moe against the side of the van and pressing his cane against his throat. He leaned into his face, " Why? Why are you sending her across? Tell me why! "

David pulled Mr. Gold off, already prepared for such an attack. " Stop! You're going to kill him! "

Mr. Gold backed off, panting a bit as he glared at Moe, " I should for what he's planning to do! "

" I said stop! " David said sharply. " How are we going to find Belle if we don't know where she is? "

Mr. Gold frowned and Ruby stepped forward. She lifted her left hand like she was going to put it on Mr. Gold's shoulder but he glanced at her. She pulled her hand back and looked down at the ground, " He's right... Even with my nose, we could still not find her in time. "

David looked at Moe, who was still rubbing his throat from Mr. Gold's attack. He narrowed his eyes when he realized his hand was dirty but it wasn't potting soil. The dirt on his hand was very distinctive and could have only come from one place. " Mine dirt, " He muttered.

" What? " Mr. Gold looked as well.

" It's mine dirt. He's been down in the mines, " David said. He looked at Moe, " You've been down in the tunnels. They lead out of town. "

Moe didn't respond as David shoved the van door open again, shoving him inside. He climbed in after him and shoved him to the back as Ruby followed him. The keys were already in the ignition and Ruby grabbed them, turning the engine on. Mr. Gold got in last and closed the door.

" Hurry, Ruby, " Mr. Gold told her as she pulled away from the curb. " We've wasted too much time already. I fear we may be too late as it is. "

" You've got one chance to tell us where she is or I'm taking you in on kidnapping charges, " David grabbed Moe by his jacket.

" She's my daughter. I can say it was to protect her and no judge will convict me, " Moe replied. He glanced at Mr. Gold, " They know how he is... They'll understand. "

Mr. Gold looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. " Not if she doesn't know you. You'll be a stranger to her and she may want to press charges against you. It won't bode well for you because you're already on probation for stealing from me. The judge may not even bother to hear your argument. "

Moe's eyes grew wide and he gasped, " Oh no. I didn't think of that. "

" That's what I thought, " David quirked his mouth. Now, are you going to tell us? "

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the car stopped. Belle heard the driver's side door open then close, the car rocking a little. She prepared herself to jump out of the trunk as soon as it was open, biting her lip as she heard the key in the lock. When the hatch clicked open, she pushed as hard as she could against it.

This took the stranger by surprise and he stumbled backward. Belle scrambled out of the trunk, feeling like she was going to make it when her left heel got stuck on the lip of the trunk. She shouted as she pitched forward to the ground, the stranger catching her by the arms before she hit it. He pulled her, getting her heel unhooked and her feet on the ground.

" Don't try that again, " The stranger said. " Your father won't pay me if you get injured. "

Belle struggled against his grip but it was useless. He pulled her towards what looked like a mine entrance and she went cold with fear. " What are you doing to me? What is my father paying you to do? "

" You'll find out, " The stranger replied as he continued to drag her.

Belle kept struggling, somehow managing to get a foothold. She didn't waste the chance, thrusting her shoulders backward into the stranger's chest. He lost his balance and fell back against the tunnel wall, his red knit cap falling off of his head. He paid it no mind as he tightened his grip on Belle and regained his footing.

" Just stop fighting, will you? " He hissed. " We're almost there. "

Belle was beginning to tire but she wasn't going to give up, continuing to wriggle as he pulled her down the tunnel until they reached a mine cart. She let out a surprised squeak as the stranger let go of her right arm and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist. She swatted at him but the angle was all wrong and she only grazed him with her fingertips before he moved his head out of her reach. He scooped her up, swiftly dumping her into the cart before she know what was happening.

Belle yelped in pain, her tail bone hitting the bottom of the cart. The pain paralyzed her for a moment, long enough for the stranger to put her right wrist into a handcuff. She tried to pull her arm back but he did not allow her to, snapping the cuff closed. She stammered, her ass still stinging more than a bit, " Please! Please! Stop! What are you doing? "

" I'm sending you on a little ride under the town line. Once you cross, you'll forget who you were in the other realm and who you loved, " The stranger explained. He produced a flashlight from his coat pocket and turned it on. He placed it in her right hand, " This should help you find the key. I left it at the bottom of the cart. Good luck. "

Belle took the flashlight and started looking for the key as the stranger released the brakes on the cart. She gasped and looked at him, " Please! I'm begging you! Don't do this! "

Her shouting was in vain, the stranger running out of the tunnel as fast as his short fat legs could carry him. Once he was out of sight, Belle turned her attention to the floor of the cart. It bounced violently as it gained speed, making it hard to look. She caught sight of the key, stretching to reach it.

The vibration of the cart wiggled it closer to her and she snatched it up when it was close to her right foot. She brought it up, trying to get it in the keyhole. The cart jumped upward, knocking her hand and making her drop the key. She started looking for another way out when the brakes suddenly engaged, the cart stopping hard.

She screamed when it started to roll backwards. She looked around and shouted, " What's happening? "

She looked about wildly, confused by what was going on. As the cart rounded the first turn, she froze. At the beginning of the tunnel stood Rumplestiltskin, her father, some man she did not know and Ruby from the diner. Rumplestiltskin held his hand up like he was the one drawing the cart backward.

" That is seriously... Wow, " Ruby said as she watched him draw the cart back until it stopped in front of them.

He waved his hand, the handcuff falling from her wrist. The man she didn't know came to the side of the cart, leaning in and scooping her out. He set her down on the ground gently as she still tried to make sense of everything that was happening. Her father stepped forward but so did Rumplestiltskin.

" Belle... Are you alright? " Rumplestiltskin asked before Moe could say anything. He looked deeply concerned and a little frightened.

" I... " Belle was surprised she could speak, shaken by the experience. " I think so. "

He looked her in the eyes, " You remember who I am? "

" I do, " Belle nodded. " Rumplestiltskin... I remember.

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. He became confused by the action, " What's wrong? "

" Thank you for what you just did, " Belle was determined not to be overcome with emotion. He was still the same man she had run away from that morning and she wasn't going to change her mind about how she felt just because he had saved her. She was going to stand firm and make him acquiesce to her wishes.

She also thought of The Blue Fairy's words at the harbor. She had said that Rumplestiltskin loved someone else more than he loved her. The words still stung, the way The Blue Fairy had refused to tell her anything else actually telling her everything she needed to know. She knew the fairy was protecting her feelings but had failed.

" But that doesn't change the fact that you are still too cowardly to be honest with me, " Belle said. A hurt look came over his face but she wasn't going to allow it to affect her. He had to know how she felt.

" I tried to tell him that, Belle, " Her father stepped forward. " Come with me, Belle. Gaston is worried and I have been too. "

" After what you just tried to do to me? " Belle couldn't believe her father would think she would go with him after he had her kidnapped and wanted to erase her memory. She had been miserable before she remembered everything, her life nothing but caring for Gaston and then for him as well.

It was like she was a prisoner in her own home until her father had needed her help. It only added more to her already full life and she never had time for herself. " You're no better, father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel anymore. You did it for long enough and you won't do it again. From here on out, I make my own choices and no one else. "

" But Belle... " Her father stammered.

" Come back, darling. We can talk about this... " Rumplestiltskin again cut her father off.

" If either of you cared about me, you would have listened, " Belle moved between them, heading for the way out. She turned and looked at them both. The words were a little hard to get out but she meant them as she said, " I don't want to see either of you again... Ever. "

Belle walked down the tunnel, tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she willed them back. She had said exactly what she needed to say and she was not going to regret it. As she got closer to the entrance, she could hear footsteps behind her. " Don't bother... I have nothing left to say. "

" Wait, " It was Ruby.

Belle turned, blinking in surprise. " You? You... Came after me? "

Ruby looked at the ground, " Well... After what you just did... I didn't think you should be alone. "

Belle chuckled nervously, " I don't want to talk about it. Not right now. "

Ruby looked up from the ground, " I didn't mean talk. I just didn't want you to be by yourself. "

" Oh, " Belle nodded.

Ruby looked towards the entrance then back at Belle, " So... Do you have a ride back to town? "

Belle shook her head, " No. I don't. I thought I would try to walk. "

Ruby looked at Belle's shoes. They had been practically brand new that morning but now they were dirty and scuffed. She quirked her mouth, " You won't be getting very far in those. "

" So do you have a car? " Belle asked. She furrowed her brow, " Are you offering me a ride? "

Ruby motioned over her shoulder, " I came with them but I think I can come up with something. Let's get out of here first and I can call a... Friend. "

" A friend? Do you think he'll mind? " Belle furrowed her brow. " I mean... We're pretty far out, aren't we? "

Ruby smiled, " It's his job to pick people up. Come on... Let's go before the boys catch up. "

* * *

Emma walked alongside Mary-Margret as Mulan and Aurora walked just a little ahead. They were still looking for a place to sleep for the night and food but it seemed neither were to be had. She heard a dull snap, putting her hand on Mary-Margret. " Emma... " She said.

" Shh, " Emma shushed her. " I heard something. "

" I heard it too, " Mulan whispered sharply. " Quick! Behind the trees! "

Mary-Margret grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her behind the closest one, Aurora and Mulan going to the next closest. Another faint crack reached their ears, Mary-Margret's eyes getting as wide as Emma was sure hers were. They all held their breaths, listening at another twig snapped, this time closer.

Emma eased her head to the side of the tree until she could see the path they had just fled. She sighed, a large spotted deer wandering onto the path from the tree bank on the other side. " It's just a deer, " She looked at Mary-Margret.

" Oh, thank goodness, " Mary-Margret breathed. They jumped when the beast let out a pained cry that was followed by a dull thud, like something heavy hitting the ground. They looked around the tree to find the deer was on the ground, a knife sticking out of its throat. Mulan stepped out from behind her tree and smirked, " Looks like dinner found us. "

Emma blinked, the realization that Mulan had killed the deer washing over her. Her stomach turned and she darted behind another tree just in time to throw up...

* * *

David pulled up to the flower shop, parking the van right where it had been before they left. The ride back to town had been silent, no one willing or wanting to talk. He could imagine the things Mr. Gold was feeling but he dared not to fathom the pain Moe was in from Belle's tongue lashing. He wasn't quite for sure what the circumstances were but it seemed pretty serious.

" Thank you, Sheriff... " Moe muttered as he opened the side door of the van and got out. He paused before turning around, " Just bring me the keys when you get out. "

" Right, " David said. He watched as Moe slowly walked back into the shop. He sighed then called into the back, " He's gone. You can get out now. "

David heard the dull thump of Mr. Gold's cane as he moved to the front of the van. He was walking slowly and it took him a few moments to appear in the doorway. He looked so sad and David was certain he had been crying. He sighed, " You going to be alright, Gold? "

Mr. Gold glanced at him, " Perhaps... Not soon though. "

" I know what you mean, " David said quietly. He recalled how hard it had been before the curse had broken and the pain he had gone through with Mary-Margret.

There was a long silence before Mr. Gold looked toward the shop, " About the restraining order violations... "

" I'll let you off with a warning this time, " David quirked his mouth. " But I don't want to see you anywhere close to here again, got it? "

Mr. Gold smiled for a brief second, " Thank you, Charming. "

David watched as Mr. Gold slowly climbed out of the van and stepped down to the sidewalk. He sighed, getting the keys out of the ignition. He stood up, " I'll walk you back to your shop, Gold. Just let me give Moe... "

" There's no need, " Mr. Gold cut him off as he turned to face him. " I can manage. Thank you for all your help today. "

" Don't mention it, " David replied. For a brief moment, he saw a glimmer of an ordinary man in the monster he had hated for so long. It made his heart hurt for him, remembering he had been just that at some point in his life. He then wondered if Emma had been able to see that too.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Good day to you, Charming. Good luck with Emma and Mary-Margret. "

" Thanks, " David said. Mr. Gold moved away from the door and David got out. He watched him walk down the sidewalk until he crossed the street. He then walked into the flower shop...


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Okay, I promised tweaks and they start in this chapter. Of course, since Belle's been in our world all along, there won't be any of the banter about the food. Also, the break-up goes a little differently than on the show. I have my reasons for doing it this way and you'll just have to keep reading to find out why.)

Mr. Gold walked up the path to the bed and breakfast. It was early but he knew who he needed to see would be awake. He walked up the front steps and opened the door slowly, the bell on it barely making a sound. He slipped inside, closing it behind him.

" Good morning, " Ruby called from the kitchen. He could smell fresh muffins baking, the ones that the diner sold by the dozen. They were quite good and usually sold out of them by noon. Ruby had to bake several at the inn before heading to the diner to keep up with the demand.

" I'll be with you in a minute, " She added.

Mr. Gold did not respond. Instead, he looked up the staircase and frowned just slightly. He wondered if Belle was in her room sleeping or if she had been restless all night like he had been. After closing the shop, he went back to the mines to see if he could find any clues to lead him to Belle's kidnapper.

As he searched, he found something that told him exactly who he was looking for. The object was a red knit cap and a very distinctive one at that. It had made his blood run cold when he found it, giving him a hunch he hoped was not true. He had to find the owner of the hat to find that out though.

Ruby came out of the dining room, wiping her hands with a dish cloth and looking at them as she did. " Good morning... " Her voice trailed off as she looked up. She frowned, " What do you want? "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He recalled how amazed she had been in the mines when he drew the cart backward and saved Belle before she crossed the town line. " Oh? No longer impressed with me, dearie? "

Ruby blinked then stammered, " Uh. I was amazed at what you did, not with you. "

" Right, right, " Mr. Gold waved his hand. He also recalled the small amount of compassion Ruby showed to him before he gave her a glance that made her back off. " At any rate, I've come to ask you a for a favor. "

Ruby cocked her head to the side, " Didn't you get my note and the money? "

" I did, " Mr. Gold nodded once.

" Then I don't have to do anything for you, " Ruby said. " Granny's debt is paid and our agreement stated I would be released once it was. "

Mr. Gold frowned. She had him there. The terms of the deal were indeed as she stated. However, there was another deal she was bound to that could not be paid off with money. He quirked his lips, " I see. "

" So go get someone else to your dirty work and leave me alone, " Ruby said then walked behind the check-in desk. She looked at something just out of view before flicking her eyes back up to him. " Are you deaf? "

" No, my dear. I heard you loud and clear, " Mr. Gold walked to the desk. " But you're forgetting something, dearie. "

Ruby blinked, " And what's that? "

Mr. Gold smiled, " Have you forgotten the deal I made with your Granny in exchange for your hood? The one that keeps you from becoming a... "

" Shh! " Ruby shushed him. " Please don't say it. "

He smirked, " Then YOU do know what I'm talking about. I shouldn't have to remind you about the rest of it then. "

Ruby's shoulders slumped, " So I still have to... "

" Indeed, " Mr. Gold said then looked her in the eyes. " Until the day you die. "

Ruby stared at him for a long moment then closed her eyes, " So what dirty thing do you need me to do? "

He quirked his mouth, " What I'm going to ask of you isn't dirty. "

" Everything you do is dirty, " Ruby scoffed.

Mr. Gold frowned. He really did not like the remark. He leaned over the desk and got right in Ruby's face, " So saving Belle yesterday was dirty? "

Ruby blinked and stammered then said, " No. That was actually... Okay, THAT wasn't dirty. "

" My point, " Mr. Gold said. " Now, let me make my request. You might not find it so evil once you've heard it. "

" Fine, " Ruby said. " What is it? "

Mr. Gold looked up the stairs again, " Make sure she stays safe. Though she doesn't want to see me anymore, I still care for her and her well-being. "

Ruby blinked, " Oh. I think I can do that much. "

Mr. Gold smiled just slightly, " Now... Is that so bad? "

" I guess not, " Ruby appeared to be a little ashamed of herself. She chuckled nervously, " I thought you were going to ask me to spy on her or something. "

" No... No, " Mr. Gold put his hand up. " Just keep her out of harm's way. "

Ruby sighed, " Okay... But I'm doing it for her, not you. "

" I understand completely, " Mr. Gold took a step back. He looked at the door, " Now, I must go. I have important business to attend to. "

Ruby arched an eyebrow, " I'm sure you do. "

He took a step then looked at Ruby again, " Oh. I almost forgot. I have something for Belle if you will give it to her. "

" Do I have a choice? " Ruby said.

Mr. Gold reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box tied with a silver ribbon. " It's something I'm sure she will want. "

Ruby eyed it cautiously, " What is it? "

" It's a gift, " Mr. Gold replied.

" I can see that, " Ruby picked it up. " But I'm not going to give it to her unless I know what it is. "

" A key, " Mr. Gold said.

Ruby blinked, " To what? "

" Somewhere she will feel at home, " Mr. Gold said.

Ruby let out a tiny gasp, " The library. "

" Indeed, " Mr. Gold replied. " But please don't tell her it is from me. She may not even bother to open it if she knows. "

Ruby held the box for a long moment then looked at him, " I'll make sure she gets it. "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold said then walked to the door and opened it. He looked at Ruby once again, " Good day, Ruby. "

" Yeah, " Ruby lifted her hand and waved lamely.

Mr. Gold walked outside, closing the door behind him. He moved down the front steps and headed for his car, getting his cell phone out of his coat as he did. He dialed a number and waited for the other person to answer. After two rings, they did.

" Yes boss? " Frederick said.

" Any luck? " Mr. Gold had given Frederick a description of the hat's owner and sent him out to look for him.

" Not yet, " Frederick replied.

" Keep looking, " Mr. Gold said. " It's vital you find him. "

" Understood, " Frederick replied.

" Call me when you find him, " Mr. Gold said. " Goodbye. "

* * *

David stirred his cereal as he stared at the picture of Emma and Mary-Margret. He thought about the day before and what he had witnessed down in the mines. It had brought up the things he had felt when things looked bleak between Mary-Margret and him before the curse broke. He was fairly sure they would have stopped seeing each other if the curse were still in place, leaving him alone.

He couldn't help but empathize with Mr. Gold and his feelings. He had seen another side of the imp he didn't even know existed, the sight of it rendering him speechless in the mine as he watched things unfold. He could see that Mr. Gold cared deeply for Belle but he could also tell the girl was fed up with him and his dishonesty. He couldn't help but see a parallel between the way Belle seemed to feel and how Mary-Margret had felt about him when they were still cursed.

He also knew if they were truly meant to be together, they would find a way. He looked at the picture, wondering where that would leave Emma. He knew she already felt rejected because Mr. Gold had done nothing to contact her while he was away. He silently wished he had known what had happened shortly before that, when Emma was sneaking out to meet him at his summer house.

He knew most of the story but not everything. Knowing Emma, she had most likely left out the most painful details. However, her actions told David a lot more had occurred than what she had said. He reached out to the picture and touched it, running his fingertips over first Emma's face then Mary-Margret's.

Footsteps from the bedroom drew his attention away from the picture, finding Henry was walking into the room. He yawned as he walked to the counter. He wore blue plaid pajamas and his hair was pushed up on one side for sleeping. Though the boy was eleven, he looked something like a little kid at that moment.

" Morning, grandpa... " He muttered as he grabbed the box of cereal. He shook it and frowned. " Is there any more? "

David sighed, " In the pantry. "

Henry wandered over and opened the pantry door, grabbing a fresh box. He then went to the sink, getting a clean bowl out of the drainer. He grabbed a spoon and walked back to the bar. He opened the cereal, glancing at David. " So. "

David furrowed his brow, " So what? "

" Where were you yesterday? " Henry put the cereal down once the bowl was full and reached for the milk. " You looked pretty tired when I got home last night. "

" Well, I worked the mines yesterday morning, " David said.

Henry rolled his eyes, " I know that. I mean after. "

" I was pretty busy with sheriff stuff, " David was reluctant to tell the boy anything about Mr. Gold's predicament.

Henry arched an eyebrow, " And that involved Mr. Gold? "

David blinked, " How do you... "

" I saw you two walking together while I was at the arcade with Hansel and Gretel, " Henry said. " What was going on? "

David sighed, " We were just talking. He lost... Something and I was trying to help him find it. "

" Oh, " Henry nodded once. " Did you? "

David looked down at his cereal and sighed, " Yeah. We did. "

Henry took a bite of his own cereal and chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed, " So he doesn't know how to help get to my mom and Mary-Margret? "

David nodded, " That's right. He said he can do a lot of things but realm jump isn't one of them. If he could have, he would have never had to come up with the curse. "

" Oh, " Henry said and took another bite of cereal. He looked a little troubled by the answer.

David reached over the bar and patted Henry on the top of the head, " Don't worry about it. We'll find a way. "

" I know, " Henry sighed. " I hope it's soon. "

" Me too, " David said. He glanced at the picture again, " Me too. "

* * *

Belle rolled over, squinted in the harsh light of day. After getting to the bed and breakfast, she had asked Ruby for something to help her sleep. Ruby obliged, giving her some sleeping pills and a promise not to bother her until she was ready. She had taken the pills and gone right to sleep.

The sleep was dreamless but she didn't care. After the dream she the night before, she didn't care if she ever dreamed again. The nightmare had reinforced the feeling that Rumplestiltskin was not going to change for anyone. She threw the covers back and climbed out the bed, heading for the closet.

On the way, she and Ruby had stopped at a clothing store. Ruby bought her some dresses, a pair of shoes and necessary undergarments, telling her she didn't have to pay her back right away. She thought it was a kind gesture and intended to pay her back as soon as she could. She looked at the dresses, deciding on one that had a black and red top half and a pleated rose pink bottom.

It was sleeveless, had a high collar and the skirt hit her right at the thighs. She held it up, looking at herself in the mirror. She decided it looked good before laying it down on the bed. It had been so long since she had been able to wear really pretty things, usually going with easy options like jeans and button down shirts.

They had been practical at the time, making getting dressed quick since she had to care for Gaston. She paused, thinking about him and how he would get along without her. He was starting to get around pretty well without help so she hoped he would be alright. She didn't know if she could bear the sight of him anyway... Not after everything she had remembered and how he had lied to her.

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from it. She couldn't live in the past any more. She needed to focus on the future. She went to the small dresser and opened it, pulling out a bra and panties, setting them down with the dress.

She planned on finding out all she could about the library. It was so full of books and it was a shame that no one could get to them. It had been closed long enough in her opinion and she wanted to be the one to reopen it. She collected her clothes and went into the bathroom to change...

* * *

Emma woke up because her stomach was growling. She hadn't eaten much the night before, the sight of the deer still fresh in her mind. Mary-Margret had managed to find some fruit for Emma by following the deer tracks back in a grove. Emma didn't recognize the fruit but Mulan and Aurora swore to her it wasn't poisonous.

So, while the others ate flame-cooked deer, she filled up on the fruit. It had satisfied her at the time but she woke up hungrier than ever. She glanced around, finding Aurora and Mulan were asleep but Mary-Margret was on watch. Emma moved, attracting her mother's attention.

She got up and moved to her side, " Emma. Good morning, " She spoke quietly.

Emma yawned then sighed, " It would be better with a breakfast platter from Granny's and a cup of coffee. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " You know what Doc would say to that. Only good stuff for you and... That's the end of it. "

Emma frowned, " I know but how am I going to find that here? Half these animals around here look like nothing I've even seen. "

" You've seen deer, " Mary-Margret motioned to the smoldering fire. What remained of the deer was still propped up over it on a makeshift spit. Mulan had been kind enough to field dress the beast away from camp but Emma still could see it as the life faded from its eyes.

" But I've never seen one die before, " Emma said. " Not like that. "

Mary-Margret sighed, looking like she was trying to think of something to say to comfort her. She closed her eyes, " Emma... Life here is... More basic than you're used to. We just can't just go buy food at a store. We have to get it ourselves. "

Emma frowned, " I know that... It's just still a bit of a shock to me. "

Mary-Margret opened her eyes, " But you're going to starve if you don't eat. "

" I'm eating, " Emma said. She motioned to the pile of fruit peels next to the spot where she had eaten the night before.

" You need to eat a balanced diet, " Mary-Margret glanced down at Emma's stomach then back up to her face. She motioned to the leftover deer, " You need meat to go with those fruits and vegetables or you're going to put... Yourself in jeopardy. You'll lose your strength and maybe something else too. "

" Fine. I'll eat meat, " Emma said. Mary-Margret looked almost relieved until she added, " When we get back to Storybrooke. "

" But we don't know when or if that's going to happen, " Mary-Margret said. She let out an exasperated whine, " I don't understand what the difference is. Meat is meat. "

" I don't have to kill the cows I get hamburgers and steaks from, " Emma countered.

" Well we have to do it here, " Mary-Margret said sharply. " There's no way around it. "

Emma sighed, " Mary-Margret... "

" At least taste it, " Mary-Margret cut her off. " If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. "

Emma closed her eyes, " Fine. I'll try a little. "

" Thank you, " Mary-Margret sounded relieved then got up. She walked over to the fire and cut off a hamburger sized piece of meat and brought it back to Emma.

Emma arched an eyebrow, " I said a little. "

" Eat, " Mary-Margret held it out to her.

Emma took the meat and gingerly nipped some off. She chewed it carefully, finding it tasted better than she expected. She took a bigger bite, her hunger overshadowing all the now feeble sounding arguments she had given her mother. Mary-Margret quirked her mouth but Emma put her right hand up, " I don't want to hear it. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Then I won't say it. I'll go get you some water. "

* * *

" Here's your classic breakfast, " Ruby said as she set the plate down in front of Belle. After getting dressed, she had headed out to the diner. After she ate, she planned on taking a stroll around town. She wanted to just explore a little and maybe ask around about the library. It had been a long time since she had been completely on her own and she was going to enjoy it.

" Thank you, " Belle said. " It looks delicious... As always. "

" You know what my favorite thing is? " Ruby leaned on the counter. She pointed to the pancakes, " I love it when the syrup runs off the pancakes and gets on everything else. "

Belle giggled, " Me too. It's the best part. "

" Isn't it? " Ruby smiled broadly. She then gasped, " Oh. I almost forgot. Someone left you something at the desk this morning. "

" Something for me? " Belle was surprised. She watched as Ruby pulled a small black box from her apron. She set it on the counter in front of Belle and she picked it up, wondering what was inside.

She untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a key, the word 'library' written on the key tab. She looked at Ruby, " Where did this come from? "

Ruby shrugged, " I don't know. I found it on the desk when I came downstairs this morning and it at a slip of paper that just had your name on it. "

Belle looked at the key again, " I have to go right now. "

" Why don't you go take a look? I'll put this up and wait for you to come back, " Ruby pointed to the plate. " Okay? "

" Sounds good, " Belle nodded. She felt like she was walking on air as she walked out the door. She had only spoken of her love of books to Ruby and wondered if she had something to do with tracking down the key. It was possible since it seemed like everyone in town came through the diner. All Ruby had to do was ask around and had obviously gotten results.

Her heart raced as she walked down to the corner and crossed the street, her hands shaking just a little as she neared the library. She stopped at the door, taking a breath to steady herself as she slipped the key into the lock. She let out a gasp when it clicked open. She put her hand on the door handle and pulled it open.

She inhaled deeply, the scent of old books hitting her in the face. There was another odor, like something had been burned at some point. The smell was faint, like it had been a while since it happened. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

She looked around the foyer, everything she could see covered in dust. It would definitely have to be cleaned before she could re-open the place and then there was the matter of learning how to run a library. As she moved deeper into the library, a voice startled her. It was a familiar and sent her euphoria crashing to the ground.

" We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the earth " Rumplestiltskin walked out from between the shelves as she moved towards the sound of his voice. He wore charcoal gray pinstripe suit, a purple dress shirt and a black tie. She also couldn't help but notice the seriousness and sadness on his face. He looked like he always did right before he was getting ready to apologize.

She took a deep breath and held up the key, " You gave me this? "

He placed his cane in front of him, leaning on it for support. " I heard of your interest and I... I made some inquiries. "

Belle couldn't believe he had done it. She had told him she had never wanted to see him again yet there he stood in front of her. He continued, " There's an apartment for the caretaker... If you want it. "

Belle found her voice, " If this is some way to win me back after everything... "

" Stop, stop, " He cut her off as he shook his head. " That's not why I'm here. "

Belle tried to say something else but she couldn't, her mind too occupied with trying to figure out his intentions. She seemed planted to the spot as he stepped closer, " I came because... You're right... About me. "

He spoke softly, the sadness in his eyes growing with each word. It was like it was taking a lot of effort for him to say what he was going to say. Finally, the words came as he motioned to himself, " I am a coward. I have been my entire life. "

The word was so hard for him to say, like he was plunging a knife into himself as he said it. Belle was still speechless, the look on his face tugging at her heart but she willed herself to be strong. She couldn't fall under his spell again. Having sympathy for him would not do anything to fix their problems and she wanted them solved before they could go any further.

" I tried to make up for it by collecting power, " He continued. " The power became so important that I couldn't let go... Not even... When that meant losing the most important person in my life. "

Belle blinked, the answer to what The Blue Fairy meant coming to her. It wasn't another woman Rumplestiltskin loved, it was someone much closer to his heart than she ever hoped to be. She recalled all the clothes and the room set aside in the castle. She felt so foolish that she had forgotten about the greatest love of all... The love between a parent and child.

" Your son, " She breathed. Belle felt horrible for jumping to such a horrible conclusion but the fairy's reaction to her queries made her mind go to the worst thing... Or at least, the worst thing she could think of at the time.

He looked down and smiled slightly. He looked at her again, " Baelfire... Is his name. After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him. I went down many, many paths until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he had escaped. "

Belle knew what he was talking about. " Here, " She said, beginning to feel a little bad for all the things she had thought as she realized everything Rumplestiltskin had ever done was for his child.

" And I found myself in this little town... With only one thing left to do, " He looked past her for a moment. His shoulders were shaking a little like he was fighting tears back. " Wait for the curse to be broken, so that I could leave and find him. "

Belle felt a little confused and she had questions of her own, things he still had not answered. " But instead of looking for him, you brought magic. "

" Because I'm still a coward, " Rumplestiltskin replied. He looked down at his cane then at her again, " Magic has become a crutch that I can't walk without. And, even if I could, I now know I can never leave this place. "

Belle looked at the floor then walked towards him, " Because anyone who leaves forgets the people they love. So, when you go to look for Baelfire, you won't know him. "

Rumplestiltskin looked down again, " Magic comes with a price. "

Belle fought her own tears as she looked at him. The walls were down and he revealed the sad, tortured man he really was to her. Deep in her heart, she felt bad for him. He had sacrificed so much and felt so much pain, she couldn't help but feel sorry for every cross word she had ever said to him.

He looked at her, " Belle, I have to break this new curse. That's why I was using magic that night you saw me down in the basement. "

Belle sobbed quietly. She had assumed he was brushing up on his skills so he could start doing what he had done back home. She was feeling terrible for assuming the worst of him but it was partly his fault for not being honest with her. If he had just been honest the morning prior, she would have never run away.

" I have lost so much that I loved, " He said, Belle hearing gentle sobs as he spoke. " I didn't want to lose you again without you knowing everything. "

Belle stared at him for a long moment before he moved forward and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch lightly as tears slipped from his eyes. Her own threatened her as well as he looked into her eyes and whispered, " Goodbye, Belle. "

She sobbed as he took his hand from her face and walked toward the door. She let her sobs shake her for a brief moment before she decided she had to say something. He had done so much talking and she had said very little. There was still one question that had not been answered and she wanted him to answer it before he left.

She stammered then said, " Rumple? "

He stopped, turning to face her. " Yes? "

" One more thing, " Belle took a step towards him. " True Love's kiss... Why didn't it work? Do you know? "

Rumplestiltskin looked at the floor then sighed, " I'm still trying to figure that one out. "

" Oh, " Belle whispered. She said nothing else as he walked to the door and opened it. He slipped outside, closing it without a sound. Belle sobbed hard, unable to keep the tears back any longer as she covered her face and cried into her hands...


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Fourteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma followed Mary-Margret as she walked behind Aurora and Mulan. She felt so much better after eating, the meat giving her the energy she had needed. She was still full from it, her stomach not giving her nearly as much trouble as it had with just fruit, vegetables and water in it. She had even saved some of the deer meat to nibble on to keep her morning sickness at bay.

It seemed food was now her friend and no longer her enemy. Her nausea was mild compared to how it had been with her stomach empty. Her appetite had come back as well, something figured was her body's way of telling her she needed to feed her babies. Mary-Margret had vocalized the same thing that morning, making her realize she really did need to take better care of herself.

They had just crossed onto the island and were almost to camp when Aurora stopped suddenly. " What's wrong? " Emma asked. She hadn't heard anything so she didn't know why Aurora had halted so abruptly.

" I just, " Aurora started. She bit her lip, " I don't... "

Mulan turned to face her, " What is it, Aurora? "

Aurora looked at them, " They're going to ask about Lancelot and where he is. I don't know what to say without scaring them. "

" We can tell them the truth, " Mary-Margret said. " That he was cut down by Cora but she escaped. We'll tell them he died an honorable death. We just don't have to tell them when. "

" Come, we can talk on the way, " Mulan motioned. " I'm ready to get back to camp and get this over with so we can make defense plans. "

They started walking again, Aurora speaking again as they moved. " I don't know if I can this. I'm not a very good liar. "

" It's not really a lie, Aurora, " Mary-Margret said. " Lancelot DID die an honorable death. Cora did escape, all true. "

Emma sighed, " Just leave the particulars to us. There's no need to cause unnecessary panic among your people. "

" I'm not sure it's unnecessary, " Aurora started to argue.

" Wait, " Mulan put her left hand up. She looked toward the tower that overlooked the entrance to the camp. " The tower. We always have sentries guarding the entrance. "

Aurora looked, gasping at the empty tower. Emma felt a shiver go down her own spine, sensing something was indeed wrong. She could smell smoke, fading billows of it hanging in the damp morning air. It was also eerily quiet, devoid of the sounds of life that had greeted Mary-Margret and her just a few days before.

Mulan drew her sword, " Stay close. "

Aurora followed Mulan but Emma hung back, exchanging worried glances with Mary-Margret. Just by the look on her mother's face, she knew she sensed something too. They followed the other two women into the camp, running when Mulan started to run. They stopped when they saw what awaited them.

Burned out hulls of buildings still smoldered and bodies lay on the ground. It looked like a war zone, like some kind of attack had happened while they were away. " Oh my God, " Emma gasped, the death and gore in front of her making what she witnessed with the deer seem like nothing.

Mulan let out a small sob as she looked around, obviously affected by the sight. Aurora touched her shoulder and they stood there silently for a long moment. Finally, Mulan took a deep breath and said, " We must look for survivors. "

" Do you think there are any? " Mary-Margret looked at her.

" We won't know until we look, " Mulan looked at her then Emma. " Let's go. "

Mulan and Aurora carefully walked forward, stepping between the bodies. Emma looked at Mary-Margret and nodded. They followed, silently searching with their eyes as they walked through the dead. " Let's check the huts, " Mulan motioned to the ones that were still standing.

" Right, " Mary-Margret said and they headed for the largest one. It was the one Lancelot had come from to greet them. Emma watched but couldn't find her voice to stop Mary-Margret. She didn't want to be left alone with all the dead bodies or Aurora.

Aurora blamed her and Mary-Margret for Philip's death so she was pretty sure Aurora would place the blame for the massacre on them as well. She kept an eye on her as she continued to look for survivors, not wanting to let her guard down in case she attacked. She seemed to have a volatile temper and was quick to place blame when she didn't understand a situation. Emma had never been too fond of people like that so she was wary of the princess.

Emma looked up when Mulan and Mary-Margret came out of the hut after several minutes. Mulan was talking as they walked and sounding understandably upset. " This can't be. Our land... We were protected here... Hidden. How did the ogres find us? "

Mary-Margret looked around, gasping. " Ogres didn't do this. "

" What? " Mulan asked.

" Cora did, " Mary-Margret whispered. She pointed at one of the bodies with her sword, " Their hearts... They were ripped out. This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her! "

Mulan swallowed hard, " We're too late. She killed them. She killed them all. "

" Well we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else! " Mary-Margret said sharply.

Emma heard a noise from a pile of debris, her eyes being drawn away from Mary-Margret and Mulan. It sounded like someone was moving beneath it. She saw a hand sticking out and her heart jumped. " Hey! Hey! Look! " She pointed.

" There's someone under there! " Aurora said as she rushed over.

Mary-Margret and Mulan ran over as Emma started moving the debris. There wasn't much so Emma and Aurora had it moved quickly. " He's alive! " Aurora shouted as Emma pulled a body off to reveal a dark haired man wrapped in a cloak.

" It's okay, " Aurora said as she rolled him onto his back.

He shielded his eyes from the sun as he begged, " Please... Please help me! "

Mary-Margret stepped forward, " It's okay. You're safe now. We won't hurt you. "

" Thank you, " He gasped. " Thank you... "

Emma took a better look at him. He had a short beard and blue eyes. He was quite handsome, Emma noticed. She didn't recognize him from when they were in the camp before but she really hadn't had time to socialize.

It was then she noticed he only had one hand, something she was sure she would have remembered if she had seen the man, even in passing. Something about him struck her as strange and she frowned. He sort of reminded her of some of her more sleazy ex-boyfriends then reminded herself not to judge people on their looks.

She still couldn't quite shake the bad feeling she was getting off of him though. Aurora looked up at her, " Help me get him up. "

Emma glanced at Mary-Margret before leaning down to do just that...

* * *

Henry walked out of the bathroom to find David still asleep on the couch. He frowned as he looked up at the clock, finding they wouldn't have time to eat breakfast and make the bus. He had no plans of riding the bus though. He had something he needed to do before he went to school and he would walk once he was finished.

He walked over, tapping David on the shoulder. " Grandpa? "

" Huh? " David muttered without opening his eyes.

" Um, " Henry tried to think of a nice way to say the words he wanted to say. He sighed, " You overslept. "

David opened his eyes and furrowed his brow as he looked at the clock in the kitchen, " What? Damn, I have to walk you to the bus... And you still have to eat... "

" Why can't I just go to the bus myself? " Henry asked.

David frowned, " No... I'll just drive you. "

" You don't have to do that, " Henry said, trying not to shout. If David drove him to school, he wouldn't be able to what he had planned for the morning.

David blinked, " And why not? "

Henry gave him a sheepish smile, " I'm eleven. I'm going to be in the 6th grade next year. "

David looked like he was thinking it over then sighed, " That is true. "

" So? " Henry tried to look hopeful without being too pushy.

David sighed, " Okay. Fine. It's not that far. Grab something at Granny's on the way though and be careful. "

" Thanks, grandpa! " Henry hugged him.

David's cell phone started to ring, drawing his attention to it. He picked it up, looking at the number. He frowned, " It's dispatch. I better find out what they want. "

" Okay, " Henry said as he grabbed his backpack. " I'll just let myself out. "

" Have a good day at school, " David called as he walked toward the door. He unlocked it as David answered the phone and slipped out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs. When he reached the street, he let out the breath he had been holding.

He walked down the sidewalk, passing Granny's. Ruby was out on the patio, putting the sign out and she stopped when she saw him. She looked around and frowned, " Where's David? "

" He slept late so I'm walking to the bus stop by myself, " He replied.

Ruby smiled and ruffled his hair, " Aw... You're growing up! "

" Yeah, " Henry said. He looked down the street in the direction of his destination. He wanted to get there before too much more time passed and he hoped who he wanted to see would be there.

Ruby noticed and furrowed her brow, " Are you in a hurry? "

Henry nodded and chuckled nervously, " A little. I don't want to miss the bus. "

" Have you eaten? " Ruby arched an eyebrow.

Henry shook his head, " No. I was just going to get something from here and go wait. "

" Stay right here, " Ruby said. " I'll go get you one of my muffins. That'll fill you up. "

" Thanks, " Henry said and watched as Ruby headed into the diner. He returned his attention to the other side of the street, hoping she wouldn't take too long. As he stared, a very familiar car drove past. It was a black and gold Cadillac, Henry's heart pounding in his chest at the sight of it.

He watched it until Ruby returned. " I got you your muffin, " She said, drawing his attention to her.

" Thanks, Ruby! " Henry took the muffin. " I got to go. "

" Hey! " She called after him. " The bus isn't due for another twenty minutes! "

Henry didn't stop, scooting down the sidewalk until he reached the corner. He quickly looked both ways before crossing and heading down to his destination...

* * *

Mr. Gold opened the back door of the pawn shop and walked inside, closing it behind him. It was rather early for him to be there but it was better than sitting in his empty house... Alone. He needed to occupy himself and keep his mind off of how horrible he felt. He felt so alone and beaten down, all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die.

He sighed as he recalled the last time he had felt that way. It was after August Booth had tricked him and made him think he was Baelfire. That incident had opened up so many old wounds, he couldn't bring himself to leave his house the following day. A slow sad smile crossed his lips as he remembered that day... And the night that followed.

For a brief flickering moment, he had felt wanted and experienced something that could only be described as beautiful. Emma had given herself to him that night, her touch making him feel more whole than he had in a long time. Though it had only been for one night, it felt like a fleeting lifetime. He shivered, recalling the feel of her fingers on his skin and felt even more sad because he knew he would probably never feel it again.

She had been so hurt and angry with him. He could tell that much from when he saw her the night after he summoned the wraith. He was also fairly certain her anger and resentment was what had kept her from searching for him. He couldn't blame her though... He had all but rejected her at the summer house, his worry for what he thought was Belle occupying his mind.

Things wouldn't have been much better if she had been around to witness the disaster that occurred when he reunited with the real Belle. He had been very focused on her and Emma would have most likely seen that as more rejection. He closed his eyes, taking a breath to clear his mind. He needed to just stop thinking about all of it but it was proving hard to.

He walked over to the worktable, looking around the back room for something to fix or at least tinker with so he could refocus his attention on that instead. Everything that lined the walls could easily be fixed with a wave of his hand but he wasn't going to do it that way. He needed to learn how to get by without magic. He had fixed many things without it before so he knew he could do it again.

He settled on an old cuckoo clock when there was a faint knock at the front door. He furrowed his brow, wondering who would be visiting him so early. He walked to the curtain and pushed it aside to find Henry standing at the door, peeking in the glass. He took a deep breath and forced a smile as he moved towards the door, unlocking it.

" Henry, " He tried to sound happy to see him. He usually was but he was so sad, his tone sounded faked. " What brings you by so early? Shouldn't you be on your way to school? "

" I am, " Henry replied. " But I... I need to ask you for a favor. "

" A favor? From me? " Mr. Gold was shocked. Henry tried his best to stay away from him most of the time. He was the last person he expected to want a favor from him.

Henry fidgeted, " Uh yeah. Can I come in? "

Mr. Gold stepped aside, " Yes. Of course. "

Henry walked into the shop and waited as Mr. Gold closed the door. He glanced around nervously and Mr. Gold moved so he was in front of him. He looked up at him, " It's about my mom and Mary-Margret. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Oh. I'm sorry, Henry. I really can't do anything to help. I've already told your grandfather that. "

" I know but it's been a few days, " Henry said. He shrugged, " I thought maybe you might have come up with something by now. "

" No, " Mr. Gold sighed. He had been too busy with Belle and trying to break the new curse to even think about finding a way to get Mary-Margret and Emma back. He wasn't able to do such things so it would have been futile to even bother. He wasn't going to say that to Henry though.

" Nothing at all? " Henry whined.

" Nothing at all, " Mr. Gold shook his head.

Henry's shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor, " Have you even tried? "

Mr. Gold blinked, " Henry... I'm not capable of realm jumping. Why should I try to do something I know I can't do? It would be like... Oh, I don't know, me trying to run a marathon. "

Henry looked up at him again, " What if I told you something hardly anyone else knows? "

" About what? " Mr. Gold asked.

Henry sighed and swung his backpack off his shoulder. He unzipped the front pocket and pulled out what looked to be a photograph. He looked at it for a long moment then held it out to Mr. Gold. He pushed it towards him and he took it.

Mr. Gold looked at the grainy picture, recognizing it instantly as a sonogram printout. Ashley had brought him one when she had agreed to give up her baby. He could make out two grayish-black blobs in the picture and some faint white letters that identified them as 'twin a' and 'twin b'. " Henry, " He looked at the boy. " Who does this belong to? "

Henry looked at the floor again, " My mom. "

Mr. Gold looked at the picture again, seeing more faint letters in the top left corner of the picture. They said Emma's name and the date the picture had been printed. It was a little more than a month after they had been together. His hand shook as the reality of it all washed over him, his jaw dropping slightly open as he caught his breath.

Henry furrowed his brow, " Are you okay? "

" I'm fine, Henry, " He stammered as he tried to find his voice. The shock of the news had nearly rendered him speechless but he overcame it. He looked at the date again, instantly knowing the next question he had to ask, " Who is the father? "

Henry took the picture back, " She hasn't told me that yet but I really don't care. I'd rather have her and them back then worry about it. "

" Yes. I suppose so, " Mr. Gold replied. He could only come up with one answer on his own. A thought occurred to him as Henry put the picture away. " Henry? "

" Yeah? " He said as he swung his backpack back onto his shoulder.

" Who else knows about your mother's... Condition? " Mr. Gold tried to put it as delicately as possible.

Henry thought about it before he said, " Let's see... Grandma, grandpa, Doc, me and I think Granny but that's it. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold nodded. " I see. So she hasn't told too many people? "

" I don't think so, " Henry said.

" Does Regina know? " Mr. Gold had to know the answer to that question.

Henry shrugged, " Not sure. The substitute sheriff was working for her so maybe. "

" Wait, " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow. " Substitute sheriff? You lost me. "

Henry scuffed his foot on the floor, " Mom did something she shouldn't have and had to go to jail for a couple of days. "

Mr. Gold was puzzled by this news, " What did she do? "

Henry shook his head, " Not sure. No one would tell me everything but then she got really sick and had to go to the hospital. That was when she found out she was having twins. "

Mr. Gold shifted his weight off of his bad leg, knowing the conversation was far from over. Everything Henry said made more questions than they answered. " Tell me, Henry. What happened while I was away? "

" A lot of stuff but I haven't got time to tell you right now, " Henry said. He then looked at the floor, " and I really don't know all of it. "

" It's alright, " Mr. Gold put his left hand up, " You can just tell me what you know. "

Henry looked out the window of the shop then back at Mr. Gold, " I still don't have enough time. I have to get to school. "

" Oh. I guess that is important, " Mr. Gold said. He motioned to the backpack, " Is that the only copy of that picture? "

Henry nodded, " I think so. Why? "

" I was just wondering, " Mr. Gold waved his hand if it were nothing. " The fewer the copies the better... In case it fell into to the wrong hands but that won't happen if you have the only copy. "

" Yeah, " Henry said. He glanced up at one of the clocks on the wall and frowned, " Is that the right time? "

Mr. Gold looked and nodded, " It is. "

" Then I got to go, " Henry took a step back. " I'm walking to school today. "

Mr. Gold motioned to the back room, " I can take you if you're going to be late. We can talk more on the way. "

Henry blinked at the offer then put his hand up, " That's okay. I don't think grandpa would like it very much if you gave me a ride to school. "

Mr. Gold thought about it and decided Henry was right, " I suppose not. "

Henry took another step back, " So? Are you going to think about it? "

" About what? " Mr. Gold asked. The child had given him plenty to ponder.

" Helping get my mom and Mary-Margret back, " Henry replied.

" Oh, " Mr. Gold nodded. " I can't guarantee anything but I will look into it deeper. "

Henry smiled for a second and nodded, " Thanks. "

Mr. Gold watched as he walked to the door before he said, " Henry? "

" Yeah? " Henry looked at him.

" Have a good day at school, " Mr. Gold said, suddenly feeling like something bad was going to happen. He couldn't explain why he felt that way, the feeling just suddenly coming over him. " And stay safe, alright? "

Henry furrowed his brow at that then nodded, " Okay. Bye. "

" Goodbye, " Mr. Gold gave him a brief wave as he walked out the door. Once it was closed, he turned and headed back to the back room. His mind went back to the news the child had inadvertently delivered to him. " I'm going to be a father... " He muttered to himself, the idea still not feeling real.

He let out a little gasp as he walked to the worktable and sat down, the idea making it a little hard to stand. " I'm going to be... " He let the words trail off as he thought of the picture. " Twins, " He muttered to himself.

It was so hard to believe. He had been with his last wife for years and they had never had a child. She had convinced him that it was his fault and he started to believe it, thinking maybe his injury had something to do with it. After that, he had never bothered trying with anyone else and couldn't as The Dark One since most women were scared of him.

It was part of the reason he was always trying to get a child. In spite of what the fairy tales said, he wanted a child to raise and perhaps not lose like he had lost Baelfire. He thought if he raised a child from a baby, it would see nothing wrong with him and accept him for who he was. He longed to correct all the mistakes he had made as a mortal man and as The Dark One but he never got the chance, all the deals falling through before he could get a child.

He shook his head, still trying to make sense of it all. He recalled the look on Emma's face the last time he saw her and the sadness he detected beneath her anger. It seemed like she had something to say but never got the chance because she kept getting interrupted by her parents and their questions. He would have never guessed what she wanted to say was that she was pregnant.

He brought his arms up to the table, tenting his fingers before pressing his lips against them. Surely there was something he could do after all... He just needed to think and figure it out.

* * *

David shrugged into his holster, making sure the gun was secure. The call from dispatch had been yet another complaint from Miss Ginger and David promised he would look into the problem. She had complained about Pongo's barking and David said he would talk to Archie about it. He recalled Emma complaining about the woman and her mundane complaints, most of them usually not even police business.

He walked into the kitchen, going to the fridge and grabbing the milk. He then went to the pantry and got out a box of cereal. After several failed attempts at cooking breakfast over the past days, he decided it would just be better for Henry and him to eat something that didn't require involving the stove. He set the two items down on the counter, the back of the photo frame catching his eye.

All the prongs her down except for one. This puzzled him because he recalled putting them all back down the night before. He looked at the picture of the twins the night before, something that was becoming a bit of a ritual. He would look at the picture of Mary-Margret and Emma as he prayed for their safety.

Once he had done that, he would open the frame and stare at the twins. He was getting more and more used to the idea of having them around. He was actually starting to look forward to having the babies around, wanting to experience everything he had missed with Emma. He picked up the frame and removed the back, his blood going cold.

The picture of the twins was gone and he had a pretty good idea who had taken it. Henry liked to look at the picture as well, often wondering out loud what it would be like to be a big brother. To say he was excited about the prospect was an understatement, already making plans about what he wanted to teach them once they were old enough. ~That has to be it... He must have taken it to school to look at during class, ~ David tried to assure himself.

He then thought of Henry's questions from the morning before. He had asked if Mr. Gold could do anything to get Emma and Mary-Margret back. David had told him he couldn't but Henry wasn't one to take 'no' for an answer. He frowned, hoping Henry's reason for walking to the bus stop alone didn't involve something else.

He grabbed the milk, taking it back to the refrigerator and putting it in. He didn't have time for breakfast, wanting to find out if Henry had indeed slipped off to the pawn shop to make a plea on his own. He left the cereal and bowl out on the counter as he headed for the door...


	15. Chapter 15

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Fifteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(I re-tooled a few scenes in the way of placement in addition to the tweaks so it fits my storyline.)

" Gold! " David pounded on the front door of the shop. The 'closed' sign was still turned out but that meant nothing. A quick look around the back let David know Mr. Gold was in the shop. His car was parked there and the hood cold, telling David he had been there for quite some time.

That made his panic rise that his hunch was true. Mr. Gold's shop was close enough to the bus stop that Henry could have stopped in. He tried to reassure himself that if Henry had mentioned the babies, Mr. Gold would have kept him until he knew everything. There was no answer so he pounded again, " GOLD! "

David leaned into the window, shielding his eyes so he could see inside. He waited a few more seconds before he growled and walked away. Either Mr. Gold couldn't hear him or he was ignoring him. There was no way to tell and he wasn't going to waste any more time banging on a door that wasn't going to be answered.

He walked back down the street, deciding he would have to call The Blue Fairy. He got out his cell phone and dialed her number. It rang and rang with no answer. He hung up and tried again with still no answer,

He neared Granny's, hanging up when he saw Ruby come outside. She smiled, " David, hey. "

" Hey Ruby, " David stuck his phone back in his jeans pocket. " You didn't happen to see Henry today, did you? "

Ruby nodded, " This morning, after you told him he could walk. "

" Did he eat? " David asked.

Ruby nodded, " I got him a muffin. "

David frowned. He had hoped Henry had gotten something more than that. " Oh. "

" He seemed like he was in a hurry to get going, " Ruby said.

" Go where? Did he say? " David asked.

Ruby looked puzzled, " To catch the bus. "

" Do you know if he got on the bus? " David hoped he had and his fears were unfounded.

Ruby shook her head, " No. I saw him walk back this way after the bus passed. He was heading in the direction of the school though. "

" Do you know why he missed it? " David found that suspicious. Henry had left with plenty of time to eat breakfast and still catch the bus.

Ruby shook her head, " No. I have no clue. "

" I might, " Granny startled them. She was walking up the path from the street. David turned to face her as she continued, " I was taking care of some errands this morning and I saw him going into the pawn shop. "

David gasped, " How long did he stay? "

" I moved on before he came out so I don't know, " Granny said. " I thought it was strange he was even going in there. "

David ran his hands through his hair, curling his fingers and pulling at it. " Damn... Damn... Damn... " He muttered.

" David? " Ruby reached for him. " What's wrong? "

" I need to try to call Blue again, " David reached into his jeans and got the phone out again. He looked at Granny and Ruby, " Thanks. "

Granny leaned into his ear, " I hope you get some answers, "

" I do too, " David sighed and walked to the edge of the patio. He dialed the number for the convent at least a dozen times before he gave up. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and leaned on the fence. He couldn't help but think Henry had told Mr. Gold about the twins.

He couldn't think of any other reason for the boy to take the picture. He knew he meant no harm and was probably trying to help. What was making him agitated was the potential danger he had put Emma and Mary-Margret in and how he was helpless to change it. He was starting to feel very frustrated in addition to the worry.

A man walked up at David started at the ground, " Prince James? "

David looked up, finding it was just some random stranger. He furrowed his brow, " Yes? "

The man stammered, " Uh, I'm sorry about your wife and daughter. I hope you can find them. "

David nodded. Pretty much everyone in town knew what had happened or some variation of the story. A lot of people had come to him and wished him well so it wasn't that strange. " Yeah. Me too. Thanks. "

The man walked away and David looked back down at the ground. He wanted to punch something just to release some of the anger but he couldn't think of anything. He wanted to hope that Henry hadn't let the cat out of the bag but he couldn't. He heard footsteps behind him and someone said, " You. "

David turned to find it was Doctor Whale. It seemed that he had come from the diner. He continued, " We need to talk. "

They made eye contact and David punched him in the mouth. The move took Doctor Whale by total surprise. His eyes were wide with shock as he said, " What the Hell was that for? "

David shook his hand, the punch making it sting. It felt good though... He had wanted to punch Doctor Whale for days but hadn't got the chance. " Sleeping with my wife, " David replied as he looked his hand over for any damage.

Doctor Whale furrowed his brow, " Kathryn? "

" Snow, " David shot back. " Wait... You slept with her too? "

" NO! Never! " Doctor Whale looked confused, " I didn't know about Snow, alright? I was cursed. "

" Yeah, I got it, " David said as he sat down. He was tired of that excuse and still didn't change the fact the creepy bastard had his hands on Mary-Margret. He had also touched Emma but it had been in a professional capacity. " What do you want? "

Doctor Whale sighed as sat down across from David, " So... Is it true? People are saying that you're trying to find a way to build a portal back to your land cause that's where you think Emma and Mary-Margret are. That they're alive. "

David got out a pen and paper, deciding to write a note to The Blue Fairy and hand it to the first nun he saw. The idea came to him when he recalled the question Doctor Whale had asked about nuns and dating. He hoped he could find The Blue Fairy but the note would come in handy if he couldn't. He needed to know the particulars about the protection spell she had used.

He glanced at Doctor Whale as he wrote, " Well, the whispers can stop. I have no secrets from this town... That's exactly what I'm doing. "

Doctor Whale arched an eyebrow, " No secrets? You mean everyone knows that... "

" Shut up or I'll give you another punch and it'll be harder than the last, " David knew what he was talking about. Doctor Whale had been the one who had told Emma she was pregnant. They had tried to keep it very hush-hush though there were a few rumors David chose not to acknowledge.

Doctor Whale put his hands up, " Fine. I won't say it. "

" Besides, " David finished his note to The Blue Fairy. " It's Emma's secret, not mine. "

" Right, " Doctor Whale nodded. He was silent for a long moment then quietly said, " The land... It's gone. Destroyed by the curse. "

David looked at Doctor Whale, " Apparently not. "

Doctor Whale blinked, " Are you having any luck? "

" Not yet, " David looked at Doctor Whale. He didn't want to tell him too much since he still wasn't sure who he was. " We're working on it. "

" Does that mean that ALL the lands still exist? " Doctor Whale asked.

David had to think about that for a moment. He wasn't for sure if Doctor Whale meant. His words led him the believe he wasn't from The Enchanted Forest at all. " Possibly. "

" So The Queen lied to us, " Doctor Whale said. " Again. Are you sure? "

" Remember who we're talking about, " David replied. He leaned closer, " Just who are you? "

Doctor Whale stood up, " Like I said before... That's my business. "

David watched as he walked away then got up as well. He knew there were still some nuns down at City Hall and decided to start his search for The Blue Fairy there. His cell phone rang and he answered it, hoping it was who he needed to talk to. " Hello? "

" Hello, Mr. Nolan? " It was a woman. " This is Ellie from Storybrooke Stables. I just wanted to remind you of your grandson's horsemanship lesson this afternoon at four. "

David sighed. He had completely forgotten he had gotten some lessons lined up for Henry. The child insisted on being taught how to sword fight and ride horses. David saw no harm in it, both skills good to have.

" Mr. Nolan? " Ellie sounded concerned. " Are you there? "

" Yeah, " David said. " I totally forgot. Thanks for calling me. "

" No problem, " Ellie replied. " See you at four. "

" See you then, " David said and the woman hung up. He stood up, looking at his cell phone for the time. He had practically all day to track down The Blue Fairy but hoped it wouldn't take that long...

" You seen him before? " Emma asked Mulan. They had walked away from the man that had been found alive. Emma still didn't trust him but she really didn't trust anyone when she first met them.

" Yes, " Mulan said. " He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. He said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. "

Emma looked at him. Just beyond him, Mary-Margret was building a fire to cook with. The man had complained of being hungry and thirsty. Aurora was helping her and Emma had taken Mulan along to go get water.

" Why would Cora leave a survivor? " Emma asked quietly. " It's messy. It doesn't make sense. "

" You think he's lying? " Mulan asked, her tone skeptical.

Emma sighed, " I think Cora's tricked us before. Don't want that to happen again. "

They approached the man, Emma setting a cup down next to him. " Here you go. "

" I can't thank you enough for your kindness, " The man's voice trembled as Mulan filled the cup with water from a flask. " Fortune, it seems, has seen it fit to show me favor. "

Emma leaned on the table as he took a drink. She leaned closer, " An island full of corpses... You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen? "

The man looked up at her, confusion playing on his features. It seemed kind of fake to Emma though. He blinked, " She attacked at night... Slaughtering everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those that had already been killed. I pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked. "

" So much for fortune favoring the brave, " Emma muttered.

" It was all I could do to survive, " The man said.

He looked frightened enough but Emma just wasn't buying it. There was something off about it. She leaned further down on the table and looked him in the eyes. He watched her just as carefully as she was watching him. She took a breath then spoke quietly, " I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me. "

" I'm telling you the truth, " The man said just as quietly.

Emma smiled at him but said nothing. Truth be told, her lie detector in her head had been going off since she had laid eyes on him. It was all an act she could see right through. She thought maybe she had lost the ability since she had fallen for so many of Mr. Gold's tricks but it seemed she still had it.

" We should leave here, " Mulan said as Emma stood back up. " In case Cora decides to come back. "

" We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke, " Mary-Margret said. " I only got about five minutes with my husband... Not to mention my grandson. "

The man looked at Mary-Margret, " You have a grandson? "

Mary-Margret reached for her sword, " Long story. "

He smiled a sad sort of smile, " I had a child once... A daughter. Poor thing didn't live a whole day and her mother died before we could try for another. "

" Oh my, " Aurora gasped. " That's so sad. "

" It is, " The man sighed.

Emma rolled her eyes. He was playing an unfortunate soul to the hilt. He had lied about everything else so far so she was pretty sure the story about the baby and wife were also fake. He kept his eyes on Mary-Margret, " I know this land well... I can guide you... "

Emma had enough. He had acted strangely when Storybrooke was mentioned and her internal alarm was blaring. She pulled a dagger from her belt and pulled his head back, placing the blade to his throat. " You're not going to guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are. "

The man gasped as Emma pressed the blade into his throat. " Please... You're hurting me. "

" Tell us! " Emma hissed.

" What are you doing? " Mulan gasped.

Emma looked at her, " He's been lying this whole time. He's not who he says he is. "

" But I know him! " Mulan said sharply. " I told you... "

Emma glared at her, " You can't possibly know that much about him if he's only been here for a couple of months. I swear to you, I know when people are lying and HE'S LYING! "

" I trust you Emma, " Mary-Margret said. She looked at Mulan, " She really is able to tell when people are lying to her. Please, believe her. "

Mulan frowned and thought it over. Finally, she sighed, " Fine. Let's just get him away from here. "

" But where are you taking me? " The man gasped.

Emma smirked down at him, " To the woods. If you don't tell us what we want to hear, we can just leave you there. "

" But there are ogres in those woods, " The man's eyes grew wide.

Emma continued to smirk, " Exactly. Maybe that will give you some incentive to talk."

David walked up to the convent. When he went to City Hall, one of the other nuns told him that The Blue Fairy had headed back that way. He hoped he could catch her before she took off again. She was just as busy as he was, doing what she could to help find a way to get Emma and Mary-Margret back.

As he walked up the stairs, he looked towards the front doors. A few nuns were milling around on the porch and he called out, " Hey! "

The one he knew as Nova in The Enchanted Forest looked towards him and she smiled, " Prince James. What brings you by? "

" I'm looking for Blue, " He said as he cleared the last step. " I was told she came back here. "

" She's in her office, " Nova motioned to the building. " She just came back from the mines. "

" The mines? " David furrowed his brow. " Did the dwarves find diamonds yet? "

Nova shook her head, " Not yet but Leroy thinks they're very close. He says he feels it. "

" I'll check in on them later, " David said. He looked at the doors to the convent, " Can I go in? "

" Sure, " Nova opened one of the doors. " Go right in. You know where her office is, right? "

David nodded, " Straight back and the third door on the left. "

" Yes, " Nova nodded.

" Thanks, " David said as he went inside. He made it about halfway down the hall when The Blue Fairy appeared. She furrowed her brow when he sped up to close the gap between them. " Blue... We have a problem. "

" David, " She said. " What's wrong? "

" I think Henry told Rumplestiltskin about the babies, " David replied.

" What? " The Blue Fairy blinked.

David sighed, " I had a picture of the twins but it was missing this morning and Granny said she saw Henry go into his shop. "

" And have you asked Rumplestiltskin if he knows? " The Blue Fairy asked.

" He won't answer his door, " David shook his head. He looked The Blue Fairy in the eyes, " Will that break the spell if he knows? "

The Blue Fairy shook her head, " No. David, I made sure that the spell was very specific. Emma has to be the be who tells him for it to break. It will remain intact until she does. "

David blinked, " So Henry telling him won't change anything? "

" That's what I said, " The Blue Fairy nodded. " You have nothing to worry about. "

" What do you mean? " David was confused. " You said it had to stay a secret... "

" I was afraid that someone else would tell Rumplestiltskin so I chose a very powerful and specific spell, " The Blue Fairy explained. " After all, that crooked sheriff was working for Regina, was he not? "

" He was, " David nodded.

" So I took that into consideration. That's why it took me so long to find the spell, " The Blue Fairy said. " Emma is safe from other magic users until she tells Rumplestiltskin herself. "

" So it doesn't matter that Regina knows too? " David asked.

" No, it doesn't matter at all, " The Blue Fairy said.

Relief washed over David like a flood. It was so strong, he had to reach out to the wall and put his left hand on it so he didn't fall. He gasped, " Oh thank God. "

The Blue Fairy waited for a few moments then said, " David? "

" Yeah? " He looked at her.

" I was down at the mines today, " The Blue Fairy said.

" Nova told me, " He said. He was still reeling with relief but forced himself to focus. " She said Leroy thinks they're getting close. "

" They are but we're still a long way off. I can sense the diamonds but they're deeper than I expected, " The Blue Fairy said.

" But they are there? " David couldn't help but feel hopeful.

The Blue Fairy nodded, " Yes. We just have to keep digging and hoping. "

" You just gave me a big dose of it, " David said. His cell phone buzzed and he took it out to look at it. " I got to run. I need to go get Henry from school. "

" Is something going on? " The Blue Fairy asked.

David nodded, " He wants to be a proper knight. I'm teaching him how to sword fight and I got him some horsemanship lessons. His first one is today. He's going to be caring for a horse down at the stables. "

" That's a lot of responsibility for him, " The Blue Fairy looked concerned.

" It is but it will help him keep his mind off of Emma and Mary-Margret, " David said. " He needs a little distraction. "

" That he does, " The Blue Fairy sighed. " You better go so you don't miss him. "

" Yeah, " David nodded. " I'll come by the mines later and see how things are going. "

" Alright, " The Blue Fairy said as David walked towards the front door...

Mulan tightened the rope that held the man to a tree. They had taken him out to the woods to question him, tying him up so he could not run. Emma decided that, if she didn't get the answers she wanted, she would leave him there. She felt his whole story was a pile of crap and she wanted the truth from him... If he was even capable of telling it.

" I already told you, " The man said, still acting scared to death. After holding the knife to his throat, Emma wasn't quite sure how much of it was still fake though. " I'm just a blacksmith. "

" Sure you are, " Emma narrowed her eyes. She then turned and whistled loudly. In the distance, ogres howled in response. They sounded pretty far away but that was okay. He wasn't going anywhere.

She looked at him again, " Don't want to talk to us? Maybe you'll talk to the ogres as the rip you limb from limb. "

Mary-Margret looked at Emma like she was crazy but Emma chose to ignore it. They were able to move and they could get away before the ogres reached them. She looked like she wanted to say something but another ogre roared and it was closer than the first one Emma heard.

" Come on, " Emma said quickly. Mary-Margret, Mulan and Aurora gathered their weapons quickly to follow.

The man gasped then said, " You can't just leave me here like this. "

" What if he's telling the truth? " Aurora asked. It seemed she had paused to take one last look at him.

" He's not, " Emma called back. The only time she had detected any truth in him was when he spoke of his dead wife and daughter. Even then, she figured she was just having sympathy for his similar situation to Mr. Gold. He had a dead wife anyway... Baelfire's fate was still a mystery.

The man took a shuddering breath then called out, " Good for you! "

Emma stopped, sensing she had broken him and she turned to face him. To what extent remained to be seen but he seemed ready to tell the truth. She could hear the ogres approaching so she figured he could too. They still sounded a good way away though.

" You bested me, " The man continued. " I can count the amount of people who have done that on one hand. "

" That supposed to be funny? " Emma frowned deeply. She walked back to him, " Who are you? "

He sighed, " Killian Jones. But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker... Hook. "

" Hook? " Mary-Margret breathed liked she recognized the name.

Hook looked at her, " Check my satchel. "

" As in Captain Hook? " Emma said slowly. If he was indeed the pirate, he was nothing like she imagined him. Everything she had every seen represented him as being dressed in finery, right down to the flamboyant pirate's hat. What was tied to the tree looked more like a scuzzy sea rat.

He smiled in a bit of a flirtatious way, " So you've heard of me. "

Mary-Margret opened his sack, pulling out a silver hook. Her jaw dropped open at the sight. The sound of the ogres drew her attention to the woods behind them. She looked at Emma, her expression telling her to get a move on.

" You better hurry up, " Emma kept her tone quiet and even to let him know she was still serious. " They're getting closer so unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking. "

Hook gave her a dirty look then chuckled, " Cora wanted me to gain your trust so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there. "

" She can't get there, " Mary-Margret said. " We destroyed the wardrobe. "

" Ah but the enchantment remains, " Hook said as he looked towards Mary-Margret. " Cora gathered the ashes and is going to use them to open up a portal. "

The ogres roared again, sounding too close for Emma's comfort. She looked at Hook as he said, " Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose... "

" No! " Mulan said. " We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives he took. "

" That was Cora, not me, " Hook glared at her.

" Let's go, " Emma said.

" Wait, " Hook called after them. " WAIT! "

The ogres roared louder at his shout and they sounded like they were moving faster. He continued, " You need me alive! "

Emma turned and frowned, " Why? "

" Because we both want the same thing, " Hook locked eyes with her. " To get back to your land. "

" You would say anything to save yourself, " Emma walked back to him. He continued to aggravate her and she was getting tired of it. " Why should we believe you now? "

" I arranged for transport with Cora but, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you if you promise to take me along, " Hook maintained eye contact with Emma as he spoke.

" How are you going to help us? " Mary-Margret asked. She had already nocked an arrow, prepared to use it.

" The ashes will open a portal. To find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it, " He said then looked at Emma. He looked into her eyes again as he said, " I'll help you obtain it before she does. "

" So Cora won't make it to Storybrooke and we'll be one step closer to getting home, " Emma said quietly. Every time Hook locked eyes with hers, it sent ice fingering through her veins. She detected no lies in him about the compass though.

Mary-Margret looked at her and shook her head, " Sounds too good to be true. "

Hook frowned, " There's only one way to find out. "

The ogres roared again, sounding even closer than before. Emma had to make a decision and fast, their roaring rustling the trees more than a bit. She was till having a hard time trusting him but they couldn't pass up anything that could get them home. She desperately wanted to get back to Henry and get back before her pregnancy became too obvious.

She wasn't sure how the spell The Blue Fairy put on her worked but she was pretty sure it would be useless once she started showing. Her chest was already starting to show signs of her condition but Mary-Margret had been the only one to notice. She pulled her dagger and held it to his throat, " You tell me one thing and I better believe it. Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke? "

Hook became deadly serious as he looked deeper into Emma's eyes than he had before, " To exact revenge on the man who took my hand... Rumplestiltskin. "

Emma's stomach clenched. He was telling the truth and she didn't know what to do with it. She was powerless to defend Rumplestiltskin because, if she did, her secret might come out and put her in more danger than she already was in the unfamiliar land. God only knew how Mulan and Aurora would react to such news considering he was considered a demon in their world.

She had to do everything she could to protect her children regardless of how she felt about their father at that moment. She was certain he had gone back to his old lover but that wasn't going to keep her from having the babies. They were innocent in the whole situation and that was the end of it. She would just deal with the consequences when and if she ever returned home.

She would also deal with Hook once they got the compass. She didn't know what she was going to do about him just yet but she knew they had to get out of the woods soon. She lunged forward, Hook gasping and cringing as she did. He seemed shocked when she sliced through the ropes, freeing him.

" So you believe me? " He asked as he stepped away from the tree. He took his sack back from Mary-Margret and put on his hook.

" For now, " Emma said. " Now, let's get out of here before we all become dinner. "


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Sixteen  
By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Henry walked out of the front of the school, going to where the other kids were waiting for the bus. He had been distracted the whole day because he couldn't stop thinking about if Mr. Gold was going to be able to help or not. He hoped so since it seemed there was not many other options. He jerked his head up when he heard a car horn honk, furrowing his brow when he saw David's truck parked in the pick-up lane.

" Henry! " He called out the open passenger side window. He motioned for the boy to come to the car.

Henry moved quickly to him, " Grandpa. Why are you here? "

" I've got a surprise for you, " David replied. " Get in. "

Henry smiled as he opened the door and got in the truck, " A surprise? What is it? "

David chuckled as he started the engine and shifted into gear, " If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. "

Henry put his backpack on the floor and put on his seat belt, " Not even a hint? "

David smirked as he pulled away from the curb and out onto the street, " Well, it's something you wanted to do. "

" Sword fighting lessons? " Henry was confused. " But you're giving me those. "

" No, " David shook his head. " The other thing. "

Henry had to think for a second. He had asked for sword fighting lessons and... He smiled broadly, " I'm going to learn how to ride a horse? "

"Yes sir, " David said. " We're heading to the stables right now. "

" You're the best, grandpa! " Henry couldn't believe David was going to let him do it. He had begged Regina for horse riding lessons for about a year but she refused, saying horses were too dangerous. Regina had always been overprotective of him, not letting him do anything the other kids did.

" Well thank you, " David smirked. " You said you wanted to be a proper knight so I'll do my best to make that come true. "

" So what kind of horse am I getting? " Henry asked excitedly. He wanted a big black stallion, like the ones in the storybook. Those kind of horses looked fast and powerful, perfect for fighting evil.

" I stopped by earlier and I promise I picked you a good one, " David replied.

" Awesome, " Henry said. There was a long silence, Henry imagining what his horse was going to be like. He could see himself dressed in armor with a sword and shield. He could also see himself with a long flowing cape, just like he was sure David had worn in The Enchanted Forest.

" Henry, " David's voice brought him out of his imaginations.

" What? " Henry blinked as he returned to reality.

" I asked how your walk to the bus stop was this morning, " David gave him a sideways glance the told him his grandpa knew something. Perhaps he was just being paranoid but he had gotten knowing glances before from Regina when he had been up to things he shouldn't have been.

Henry smiled sheepishly, ashamed he hadn't heard his grandfather's question. " It was okay. "

" Did you stop by Granny's and get something to eat like I told you to? " David arched an eyebrow.

" Yeah, " Henry nodded. He tried to act normal so he wouldn't give himself away. " I got a muffin. "

David didn't seem to like that answer because he frowned. " Was that enough? " He asked.

" Yeah. You know they're big, " Henry replied.

" You forgot your lunchbox, " David kept frowning. " What did you have for lunch? "

Henry sighed. He had been in such a hurry to go, he hadn't even thought about his lunch until he got to school. Luckily, Hansel and Gretel both had things in their lunches they didn't want. " I had my friend's leftovers. "

David sighed, " If you're going to walk yourself to the bus stop, I need to know I can trust you to take care of yourself. "

" I won't forget next time, " Henry said. " I promise. "

" You need to promise me something else, " David looked at him as he pulled to stop at a stop sign. There was hardly anyone else around but Henry knew David had to stop at the sign anyway.

" What's that? " Henry asked.

" That you'll go straight to the bus stop and not go anywhere else, " David frowned and gave him a serious look.

" Is there something wrong, grandpa? " Henry tried to look innocent. He figured he was going to scold him about being late to school. He had walked and ended up being five minutes late for class. He had thought he got away with it but was beginning to think he hadn't. " Why are you looking at me like that? Did you get some bad news or something? "

" Henry... " David looked like he was having a tough time thinking of what he was going to say. " Granny said she saw you coming out of Mr. Gold's shop this morning. Why were you there? "

" To say hi? " Henry offered hoping David would buy it. He had hoped he wouldn't find out but he had. It seemed like he couldn't do anything without somebody seeing it.

David shook his head, " Henry, please don't lie to me. "

Henry frowned, knowing he had been caught. He looked at the floor of the truck, " I wanted to ask him for help with getting Emma and Mary-Margret back. "

" Why? " David asked. " You know I already did that and he said he couldn't do it. "

" But that was right after they were taken away, " Henry said. " I thought maybe he had come up with an idea by now. "

" Henry, " David said. He took his foot off the brake and put it on the gas again. " Nothing is going to change the fact he can't jump realms. Besides, I don't want his help. He's going to want something in return. "

Henry hesitated, unsure about telling David about what Mr. Gold had said after seeing the picture of the twins. " But what other choices are there? "

David glanced at him, " The hat and fairy dust. "

" But the hat is ruined and the dwarves haven't found any diamonds yet, " Henry said.

" But they're close, " David said. " Just give them a chance. "

" But the longer they're there, the more danger they'll be in, " Henry pointed out. " And my mom can have the babies there. She needs a hospital for that, like Ashley. "

David frowned, " You think I don't know that? Henry, we can do this without his help and we can get them home long before Emma has the babies. "

" But he told me he would try, " Henry said quietly.

David looked at him, " He told me he couldn't do anything. What did you do to change his mind? "

There it was again, the tone that let Henry know David knew something. He hesitated, knowing the truth and a lie would get him in the same amount of trouble. He stayed silent, scared to say anything at all. " Grandpa... " He whined.

" You showed him the picture of the twins, didn't you? " David hit the nail right on the head. When Henry stayed silent, he let out an exasperated sigh, " Henry! What were you thinking? "

Henry looked at his feet, " You know how he is about me. I thought maybe if he knew about my mom, he would think of something. You know, to help me get them and my mom home. "

David shook his head, " Henry... "

" I'm sorry, grandpa. It's just... " Henry stopped, a lump rising up in his throat. He couldn't fight it back, tears coming to his eyes as he let out a sob. " I just want them to come home! "

David looked at him, " Oh Henry, don't cry. I want them home too but you can't go around making decisions without talking to me first. I know you were just trying to help but leave the planning to me, okay? "

" But I want to help with everything I can! " Henry nearly shouted. " I have ideas too! "

David looked at the road again, " I know you do. But, from now on, can you just run them by me first? "

Henry sniffled, wiping his nose with his jacket sleeve. He didn't think that was a bad request, knowing David would listen to his ideas and probably do what he could to carry them out. He sighed, " Okay. "

David turned down the road that led to the stables, " Good. Now, dry those tears. We're going to go meet your horse. You can't be upset when you meet him. You might spook him. "

" Okay, " Henry said. The road to the stables was long, the drive giving him a chance to collect himself. They passed fenced pastures, kids Henry recognized riding horses. He again imagined himself in the saddle, riding through the woods in full prince regalia. He snapped out of his daydream as David parked the truck and turned it off.

They opened their doors and got out, David slamming his door as he did. " Alright, " He said as he started walking.

Henry yawned, hoping David wouldn't notice. He hadn't slept much the night before but had stayed in Mary-Margret's bed so he didn't disturb his grandfather. He had been nervous about his plan, hashing out all the details in his mind until he was satisfied. When he did sleep, he had a horrible nightmare that woke him up and left him wide awake for the rest of the night.

He had been having them periodically since being revived from the sleeping curse. They hadn't been that frequent so he hadn't said anything about them to anyone. However, they had become intense since Emma and Mary-Margret were taken away. The latest batch had been almost too real, making him feel like he could reach out and touch the things in them.

David turned and motioned to him. He chuckled as he said, " Come on... What's with the yawn? This isn't school. It should be fun. "

Henry sighed, " I couldn't sleep. "

David stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder, " Hey. I know. I miss them too. "

Henry was relieved David didn't ask why he hadn't slept. He had guessed the reason and he was going to leave it at that. He still didn't want to say anything to David about the bad dreams for fear he would think he wasn't ready to help after all. The last thing he wanted was for David to change his mind.

They started walking again, Henry turning his attention to the stables. They smelled of hay, horses and leather. The white paint on the walls was chipped from age and the red doors on the stalls were weathered. An assortment of shovels, ropes and hoses hung from the walls, bales of straw stacked beneath them.

" Now, " David said as he put him in a playful choke hold. " Just think how happy Emma and Snow will be when they come home to find you've become a proper knight. "

They rounded a corner, stopping at a row of stables. Several horses stood with their heads poking out of the stalls, Henry looking at each one. He wondered which one was his but he waited, knowing David knew the answer. None of the horses were black though, making his heart sinking a bit.

" Say hello to your steed, " David looked towards a gray and black horse not in the first stall but the second.

It looked big and powerful, Henry's heart lifting again. " Is he mine? " He walked toward the horse. It wasn't a bad looking animal.

David clicked his tongue then said, " This one's yours. "

Henry turned to see David was at the first stall, a white and brown horse smaller than the gray one now standing at the door. He frowned a little, the horse not looking as powerful. " Really? " Henry asked.

David nodded, " Yes. "

Henry sighed then asked, " So... How do I get on him? "

David stroked the horse's mane, " Oh, you're not riding him today. "

" I'm not? " Henry furrowed his brow. He reached up and scratched the animal's cheek, his hair soft and clean. He seemed pretty calm and would probably stay that way as long as Henry treated him properly.

David looked at him, " There's much to learn before you hop in the saddle. "

" Like what? " Henry asked.

" Well, " David looked into the stall. " Every morning, you'll have to muck out his stall. Then you'll brush him and feed him. After school, you'll do it again. Every day, twice a day. "

Henry was feeling a little gypped. None of it was what he expected. " That's not riding... That's babysitting. "

" Ah, " David said. " Horse sitting. It builds an essential bond. It builds trust between knight and steed. "

" Okay, " Henry said. " But when WILL I ride him? "

" When The horse tells you, " David replied. He patted the horse, " I'm going to go check in on the dwarves. See how the mining's coming. I'll pick you up later. "

Henry watched as David walked away then looked at the horse, " So... Anything you want to tell me? "

The horse shook its head and snorted...

* * *

Mr. Gold sat at the work table, stacks of magic books surrounding him. He had gotten every one he could find and had been going through them for hours. Charming had come to the front door earlier in the day but he had ignored him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him and really didn't want him to see the books.

He didn't necessarily care about him seeing the tomes but he was concerned about getting his hopes up too soon. Charming was persistent and would nag him too much if he thought there was even a slim chance he would be able to help. He wanted to be sure he had exhausted every avenue before saying he truly was powerless to do anything. He hadn't had a good reason to try when Charming asked for his help but Henry had given him one.

He again thought of the grainy picture the child had shown him. It was still a little unreal to him, unsure of why he hadn't sensed it long before he had been told. He thought about the day in the summer house when he had tried to show Emma how to focus her power. They had connected but he hadn't felt anything that told him what was going on inside of her other than her emotions.

Then again, they had barely done so before Perdita had interrupted them. He wasn't certain he would have been able to feel them anyway. At that point, she had been less than a week pregnant and the babies were nothing more than bundles of cells. They would have certainly been alive but he doubted there would have been much of a discernible presence.

Even in the picture, they hadn't been much of anything but he knew they were changing every second of every minute of every hour, growing and forming. It wouldn't be long before they looked like babies... And he wanted to see that. He had missed out on it all because he had been away at war when Muriel was pregnant and Milah had never given him a child. He thought he would never get the chance again but he had and he wanted to experience it all.

He longed to watch as Emma's belly grew as the babies grew and to feel them kick at his touch. He was willing to provide anything they needed, all she would have to do was ask him. He wanted to be there when they were born, the thought making his pause. He didn't know if that would even be possible considering Charming had kept the news to himself.

His mind then went to the month he was gone and Henry's words. It seemed a lot had happened and he was eager to find out just exactly what. The child had told him enough to pique his interest but not to the point he wanted to approach Charming. It was all in the past so it wouldn't matter if he waited for Emma to return... If she returned at all.

He would do his best to bring her back even though he couldn't just go to The Enchanted Forest and do it himself. He had to find a way in the books around him that didn't involve realm jumping... Not physically anyway. Jumping realms in other ways were quite possible but he had to find the right spell for it. There were many that involved dream states but too many to try each one.

It didn't help that he couldn't sleep longer than four hours at a stretch, most of the spells requiring much more time than that. There were some shorter spells but they were more dangerous. He was immortal yes but he could still get injured and that meant he would have to heal. That wouldn't be as bad as it had been without magic but the process was still draining, especially for large wounds.

Cuts and scrapes were one thing but the damage some of the spells would inflict was far too great, even for him. He was powerful but it wasn't totally limitless and he had to use it wisely. He couldn't afford to be incapacitated for days if a spell failed and there was also the other effects of a failed spell to worry about. Sometimes, they would cause destruction of nearby objects and that could be great depending on the spell.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, knowing he couldn't give up. He couldn't abandon Emma again...

* * *

David pulled up to the mine entrance, the dwarves' cars still parked outside. They had been working every day to find the diamonds they needed for fairy dust, most of the time working long into the night. The Blue Fairy said they were getting close but he wanted to see for himself. He had left Henry at the stables to care for his horse and return to him later.

He still couldn't believe the boy went to Mr. Gold and told him about the babies. The child was unaware of the fact they were his, something David had hoped to keep a secret until he felt Henry was ready for such news. He didn't know when that would be though since the child had accused the imp of being up to something after the wraith had been in town. He then wondered if it would be better just to wait and have Emma tell him when and if she ever got back.

He wasn't just at the mine to see how the diamond hunt was going though. He had some questions for Doc regarding the babies. He had thought of them during the day while he looked for The Blue Fairy, some things occurring to him that hadn't before. Those things worried him and he needed some answers from the dwarf because he was also Emma's obstetrician.

He got out of the truck and walked into the mine, the sound of the dwarves' pickaxes getting louder with each step he took. After a few minutes, he arrived where they were working. Leroy looked over, stopping what he was doing and greeting David with a nod. " Your highness, " He said.

" Leroy, " David replied. " I talked to Blue. She said you're getting close. "

" I hope so, " Leroy frowned. " We've been digging so much, I hope we are. "

" Well, if Blue says you're close then you're close, " David said. He looked around, his eyes settling on who he was really looking for. " Hey, Doc! " He called, the dwarf stopping what he was doing and looking towards him.

" Yes, your highness? " He replied.

" Can we talk for a minute, " David motioned over his shoulder. " Outside. "

Doc furrowed his brow and nodded, " Uh, sure. What about? "

" I'll tell you when we get out, " David said. " Come on. "

Doc put down his pickaxe and followed David. When they got to the front of the mine, he said, " What's wrong? "

David looked around to make sure they were alone. None of the other dwarves knew that Emma was pregnant and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. They were pushing themselves hard enough without the added pressure and it wasn't their business anyway. " I have a question that maybe you can answer. "

" I'll do my best, " Doc pushed up his glasses.

" Just before Emma was taken, you said she was at a critical point in her pregnancy, " David said. Mary-Margret had told him that.

" Yes, " Doc nodded. " The first weeks are very crucial. That is when miscarriages are most likely to occur. "

" So do you think falling through the portal could have... " David tried to think of the right words to say. He dreaded the worst for Emma's sake but wanted to be prepared for it in case it had happened.

Doc thought for a long moment then sighed, " I really don't know. It is possible. "

David nodded, " Okay. I just thought of it and I needed to ask. "

" Well, " Doc said. " Emma is pretty strong and healthy so the pregnancy may still be intact even with the trauma of going through the portal. It all depends on how well she cares for herself over there. "

" Oh. Okay, " David said.

" Mary-Margret is with her though so I'm sure she'll do her best to make sure Emma is alright, " Doc continued. " Perhaps you don't have anything to worry about at all. "

David nodded, " I hope not. Emma doesn't need to go through that after everything else. She's been through this last month. "

" You can say that again, " Doc said. He looked at the mine then at David again, " Is that all? I mean... "

" Oh, " David said. " Yeah, you can get back to work. I know you're are working not just for Emma and Mary-Margret. I know you all want Sneezy to remember himself too. "

" He's our brother, " Doc said. " We owe it to him. "

" That is true, " David said. He then looked at his watch, " Oh hey. I have to get back to Henry. "

" You do that, " Doc said. " We'll call you if we find anything. "

" Sounds good, " David said. " I'll come by and help when I can. "

Doc nodded, " Thanks. That means a lot to us. "

" I know it does, " David said. He turned to walk to the truck, his cell phone going off as he did. He pulled it out, seeing it was the number for the dispatcher. He furrowed his brow and answered, " This is the sheriff. "

" Sheriff Nolan, " The dispatcher said. She sounded a little panicked. " You need to get to Storybrooke Hospital. Doctor Whale... He was attacked. "

" By who? " David couldn't believe his ears. Storybrooke had been relatively calm outside of the wraith incident. Before that, hardly anything had happened after Emma's kidnapping. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to attack the doctor either.

" No one knows, " The dispatcher said. " Regina Mills called it in. "

" I'm on my way, " David said. " Thanks. "

David hung up the phone and got in the truck. He had left his keys in the ignition and he turned them. The engine started and he shifted into gear, backing out before turning towards the town...

* * *

Henry brushed the horse. He had finished cleaning out the stall and gotten him some fresh hay. Caring for the horse wasn't really that bad. He could do it and still think about how he could help Emma and Mary-Margret, the repetitiveness helping focus his thoughts.

It had been hours since he had talked to Mr. Gold and hoped he had taken his request as seriously as it seemed he had. From everything he had read in the storybook, The Dark One was pretty much all powerful. He couldn't bring back the dead or realm jump but it seemed he could do lots of other things. He just hoped one of those things would involve getting his mom and grandmother back.

He paused, thinking about adoptive mother. Regina had seemed earnest about doing her best to be good. He wanted to see her redeem herself because he really did love her. She had done her best to raise him right, even if she had been evil to everyone else around them.

He looked at the horse, " Gramps says you'll tell me when I'm ready to ride you. So... Anytime... Like soon. "

Suddenly, the horse reared up and acted scared. He heard the other horses whinny like they were frightened as well. He looked around, wondering what had scared them. His horse kicked, knocking him off the stool he stood on and against the wall, making him cry out.

The horse ran out the open stall door, Henry powerless to stop him. The other horses kicked at their stalls but Henry didn't know if any them escaped. A figure appeared in the doorway, Henry put his arm up to shield his eyes so he could see who was there. A man he had never seen before stood there, his eyes wild and Henry became scared.

~Be brave, ~ Henry told himself. ~I'm a knight... I need to be brave. ~

He looked at the man, realizing he looked scared and confused more than anything. Henry forced himself to his feet, hoping he could calm the man down. He reached towards him, " You got to stop this. You're scaring the horses. "

The man looked around but his eyes were unfocused. It was like he was unsure of where he was at. Henry looked him over, realizing he was dressed in clothes more suited for The Enchanted Forest. His eyes were drawn to his left hand, finding that it was very bloody.

" Are you hurt? Can I help you? " Henry tried to get the man to say something. The man's eyes went to his outstretched hand and he stared for a long moment, like he was remembering something. " Let me help you, " Henry said.

The man became very scared, lunging forward and grabbing Henry by the throat. He lifted him off the ground as Henry kicked his legs, trying to get free. The man was very strong but he struggled anyway. " DANIEL! " Regina's voice reached his ears. " Let him go! "

The man looked past Henry, his eyes fixing on her. He threw him to the ground, David dashing in and snatching him up as he gasped for air. He pulled him out of the stall and set him on his feet as he grabbed his arms, " Are you okay? "

" Yeah, " Henry said. His heart was pounding so hard, he was surprised it was still in his chest. He couldn't remember a time he had been so scared but, then again, he was having trouble thinking at all.

" Go! " David shouted. Henry had no problem obeying the command, running as David shouted it again. He ran until he made it to the end of the stalls and ran around the corner. He ran until he reached the truck, jerking the driver's side door open and climbing inside...

* * *

Emma and Mary-Margret followed Aurora and Mulan. Hook was guiding them but he was bound at the wrists with Mulan's sword at his back. They had narrowly escaped the ogres and had been walking for a couple of hours. Emma hoped they were getting close because she was starting to get hungry.

" Up ahead, " He motioned forward with his head. " You'll find the compass just over that ridge. "

Mary-Margret slowed, Emma following her lead. When they were a good distance behind the others, she leaned into Emma's ear, " Do you get the feeling that he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing's a trap? "

" It's definitely a trap, " Emma scoffed. " As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can... "

" Stay one step ahead of them, " Mary-Margret finished the sentence.

Emma looked over her shoulder at her mother, " Exactly. "

They got to where Hook was talking about, Emma gasping at the sight before her. A huge green column stretched upward to the sky. It looked like a plant but no plant she had ever seen. Her mind jumped to the storybook, realizing she was looking at a beanstalk.

" Let me guess, " She was finally able to speak. " The compass is up there. "

" Oh yeah, " Hook said.

" So how do we get to it? " Emma asked though she was pretty certain of the answer. She didn't know if she would be able to do it... And not because of the babies. It was higher than anything she had ever climbed in her life.

" It's not the climb you need to worry about, " Hook had obviously detected her apprehension. He looked at her, " It's the giant at the top. "

Emma moved forward, stepping up on the next set of rocks. They had to get to the stalk first before they could decide what to do and what to worry about next...


	17. Chapter 17

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Seventeen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma, Mary-Margret, Mulan, Aurora and Hook neared the beanstalk. As they got closer, Emma could see it wasn't a solid vine but several intertwined and looked sort of scary. " It's a little freakier than I remember from the story, " She said. Then again, she was continually finding her knowledge of fairy tales was deeply flawed.

None of them were anything like she had read and told as a child. She was unaware that Snow White and Prince Charming ever had a baby since the story she had grown up with had said they lived happily ever after and that was supposedly the end of it. She was still coming to grips with the real truth, which hadn't been as rosy as she had been led to believe.

It was mind blowing to know that she was their daughter, something she tried not to think about too much because it still tended to be overwhelming. If it weren't for the curse, she would have grown up in a castle and going to balls instead of being bounced from foster home to foster home before finally striking out on her own at seventeen. Her new found freedom quickly turned into a nightmare but she willed herself to overcome it and she thought she had done a pretty fair job.

Her life after getting out of jail in Phoenix hadn't been picture perfect but at least it was a life. She had bounced around a lot but it wasn't so bad. She managed to keep herself fed and a roof over her head, even if sometime that roof was the beetle's. She was a survivor and not many people with cushy lives could say that.

She had learned more on the streets than they ever had bothered to teach her in school. More times than not, she would be shuffled off into remedial classes where they treated her like an idiot because of her circumstances. It insulted her and she often let the teachers know that. All the talking back had garnered her a reputation as a difficult student and the teachers preferred to work with the ones that were more pliant.

She had mused to herself that she was one helluva princess, wondering if she would have been just as stubborn and bold if she had been raised in the world she was in now. She closed her eyes, deciding not to dwell on what could have been. She had grown up in her world, not her mother's and she was going to live like she was still there. She figured some of the knowledge she had gained would be useful... With some adjustment.

Her mind went back to just what could have been if she had remained in The Enchanted Forest. She frowned, realizing she probably would have never had Henry. The thought saddened her for she couldn't imagine a life without her son. She caught herself reaching for her stomach, knowing she probably wouldn't have been allowed near Rumplestiltskin and they would have never known each other.

" Reminds me of death, " Mulan said quietly from where she stood behind Emma.

Her words snapped Emma back to reality, the flood of thoughts distracting her from the task at hand. She looked at the beanstalk again, knowing one of the keys to getting home was at the top of the sinister looking thing. " That's encouraging, " Mary-Margret scoffed, saying what Emma was thinking.

" Well, " Hook said. " Your compass awaits. Shall we? "

He walked towards the beanstalk, the women following him. Emma still didn't want to trust the pirate but all the words he had said when he was tied to the tree had rung true. Her internal alarm had stayed silent as he related the tale of the compass to them. He was either telling the truth or had found a way to lie that wouldn't set Emma's suspicions off.

" Wait, " Emma spoke up. Something occurred to her and she needed an answer. " If these beans create... Portals... Why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass? "

" Because there aren't any more beans, " Hook said firmly. He turned his icy blue eyes to Emma, " Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong. "

Emma tried to remember the story. It had been years since she had read it and skipped it in the story book. She had only concentrated on the ones about the people around her and ignoring the ones about people she had not met. She was starting to think the strategy had left her at a disadvantage, wishing she had at least skimmed the others.

" There was a guy named Jack and a cow, " Emma rattled off the details she recalled. " Something about an evil giant, a treasure and a golden goose... Or harp. "

Hook quirked his mouth at Emma's bare bones description, " Sounds like a lovely tale but it is lacking. Where do you think this Jack got these magic beans? "

Emma blinked, " He met a man on the road... He traded his cow for the beans. "

" And did this tale tell you just WHO that man was? " Hook arched an eyebrow. The look in his eyes let Emma know he knew the answer and was testing her to see if she did too.

Emma stammered, digging through the layers of her mind. She frowned, " No... I don't think they ever mentioned a name. They just said a man Jack met on the way to market. "

Hook chuckled, " That is because they were afraid to mention the name. Who do you think would have access to such beans? "

A chill went down Emma's spine as the answer hit her. She blinked and whispered, " Rumplestiltskin. "

" That's what the rumors say, " Hook said. He motioned to the sky, " At least the ones that grew the stalks. The portal beans were grown up there... And he was trying to get to those by using Jack. "

" Oh, " Emma muttered. She glanced at Mary-Margret to find her mother was giving her a sympathetic look. Hook glanced her way and she stopped. They both had to be careful not to let on that there was a connection between her and the imp or risk losing what little help they did have.

His lips twitched, " And that brings us to the gruesome part of the tale... The part I am sure they left out of the story you heard. I mean, unless they actually tell children in YOUR realm about such things. "

" How Jack killed the giant? " Emma said.

" Not that part, " Hook replied. " What the giants used the beans and the beanstalks for. "

Emma didn't know if she wanted to hear anything else. She was still trying to get her mind around the fact that Rumplestiltskin had something to do with the tale. It seemed he had his fingers tangled in more than the stories that involved her mother and father. She decided silence was bad so she tried to sound as curious as possible as she said, " Okay... WHAT did they use them for? "

" The giants grew the beans but, rather than use them for good, They used them to plunder all the lands, " Hook said. " The rumors say that Rumplestiltskin wanted one of their beans so badly, he did not care who paid the price. Until he gave Jack the bean to grow THIS stalk, the giants were trapped up there. "

" And this stalk released them, " Emma looked at it again.

" Yes, " Hook said. " Jack was so remorseful for what he did, he gathered up an army to defeat the giants. He and his men fought a terrible war against them. They defeated all but one of the evil giants. "

Emma glanced at Mary-Margret and she nodded once, letting Emma know the words Hook spoke were true. He continued, " The beans were destroyed before Rumplestiltskin could get his hands on one. The giants destroyed them as they died. If they couldn't have their magic then no one could. Very bad form. "

Emma took a breath, her mind churning with thoughts. She had been thinking the whole time Hook had been speaking. She looked at the ground then at him, " Evil giants... Who made magic portal beans. Why doesn't anyone go up and grow some more? "

" Because one giant survived, " Hook replied. " The strongest and most terrible of all. We'll have to get past him to... "

" The magic compass, " Mary-Margret finished the sentence.

" Indeed, " Hook smiled. " The treasure remains and amongst it is the compass. Now, it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we're on the way. "

" How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora? " Mulan narrowed her eyes as she looked at Hook. It seemed she still didn't trust him. If asked, Emma would have said the same.

" Because you four are far safer company, " Hook looked at them all as he spoke. " All I need is a ride back. I swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first. "

Emma walked forward, her eyes fixed on Hook. " Then we better start climbing. "

" Right, " Hook chuckled. " So, I failed to mention the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders. "

Emma became angry. She could sense he was leaving something out of his tale and now she knew what. She moved towards him, " Alright. So how are we supposed to get up there? "

" I've got a counter spell from Cora, " Hook said. He held out his bound wrists. " If you would be so kind. "

Emma looked at the ground, hands on her hips. She was so angry, she didn't want to go anywhere near him. Mary-Margret sighed and went instead. Emma followed, picking up Mary-Margret's bow from where she had set it down.

Mary-Margret untied him swiftly. When he was loosed, Hook leaned forward and smiled rather lasciviously at her. " Thank you, milady, " He whispered huskily and winked. She turned, giving Emma a look that let her know she was not amused.

She put her hand out and Emma gave her the bow back. Hook lifted his right hand and knocked on a black iron cuff bracelet that encircled it. It shimmered and he said, " I have another one of these. Cora was to accompany me. "

Emma scoffed, " She was going to climb? "

Hook smirked, " Probably not. Even if she used magic to fly up there, she still would have needed the counter spell. "

" Oh, " Emma said. " I guess so. "

Hook smiled, " So... Which one of you four lovelies shall take her place, hmm? Go on, fight it out, " He said. He made a cat-like motion and smiled expectantly, " Don't be afraid to really get into it. "

Emma cut her eyes towards him, the almost gleeful expression at the prospect of a cat fight erupting making her want to slap him. He was every bit the pirate she had imagined Hook to be, minus the wardrobe. She recalled her original feeling that she got when she first looked at him about him being a scumbag. So far, he had done nothing to change that assumption.

Emma looked at her mother, knowing she had spent the last twenty-eight years as a school teacher. That involved a lot of sitting and not a lot of physical activity, not the kind that was required for climbing anyway. She didn't want to assume the curse had preserved the strength she had when she was Snow White and put her in danger. If she got injured, it would just serve to slow them down.

She didn't even want to think what would happen if Mary-Margret went and got killed. She had barely got to spend much time with her mother... Nothing meaningful anyway. The month after the curse broke wasn't the most ideal of situations, Emma feeling like a burden on Mary-Margret more than anything. Emma wasn't afraid to admit she craved normalcy or the best they could achieve.

She glanced at Mulan. She decided not to let the warrior go either. Even though she was most likely in better shape that Mary-Margret, she didn't like how she handled things. Her decisions tended to be rash... Or at least, all the ones Emma had seen her make.

Aurora was definitely out of the running too. She had been asleep for twenty-eight years and a princess before that. Emma was fairly certain nothing she did as one qualified her for such a mission. She also wasn't going to leave someone as pretty as her alone with a snake like Hook.

Her mind then went to the twins, putting her hand on her stomach before she could stop herself. She didn't want to lose them but they had to get home. She walked to the beanstalk and looked up at it. It seemed to have plenty of footholds and it probably would have been like climbing a tree.

Climbing trees wasn't exactly the best thing for her in her condition but it had to be done. She thought about it, realizing she and Mary-Margret had been walking every day since coming to The Enchanted Forest but she wasn't sore at all. She thought of how she had healed after her gallbladder surgery, unsure if it was the blast of energy she had fried Doctor Hargreaves with or her own healing factor that made it possible. She decided it had to be the latter and, if it was, she would be safe to climb.

After all, she had tried to heal Mr. Gold in the summer house so she knew how to focus enough to heal herself. She glanced at Hook, who stood a few feet away. Neither Cora nor he knew she had magic or at least she hoped. Her mind went to the spell The Blue Fairy had put on her, wondering if it was also masking her power signature as well as the babies. If she did have to heal herself, she would have to hide from him to do it.

" Are you okay? " Aurora was looking at Emma.

Emma let her hand fall away from her belly, " I'm fine. My stomach just growled. It's been a while since we ate last. "

Mulan looked over, " I still have some of the deer meat. Do you want some? "

" Venison sounds lovely, " Hook smiled as if the offer had been made to him. " Perhaps I could have some? I'm starving as well. "

Mulan narrowed her eyes, " Sorry. We just saved enough for ourselves. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Just split my share. He has to eat too. I don't want him passing out on me halfway up that thing. "

Mulan frowned and opened her bag. She pulled out a portion of meat that she had wrapped in a large leaf, unwrapping it. She got her dagger and sliced the ration in half, handing it to Emma. " Eat wisely... It may be the last you get if you betray us, " She said to Hook.

Hook reached over, plucking his half out of Emma's hand as he sneered slightly. " Thank you. I am most grateful for such hospitality, " His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Mulan began to speak while Emma and Hook ate. " We're talking about this. We can't take this lightly... Not if that giant is as dangerous as Hook says he is. "

" He is, " Hook chirped as he chewed. He shook the meat, " May I suggest letting this not cook so long next time? It's a bit dry. "

Mulan unhooked her canteen from her belt as she shot him a dirty look, " Here. Wash it down with this. "

She tossed it at him and he managed to catch it on his stump by the strap, " Why thank you. I thought you were going to let me choke on it. "

Emma continued to eat, stopping when she realized Hook was staring at her. She swallowed, " What? "

He held up the canteen, " If you could lend me a hand... You see, my only one is full... "

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed the canteen, sticking it between her right arm and body as she uncorked it. Once it was open, she offered it back to Hook, furrowing her brow when he didn't take it. " What? "

" Hand's still full, " Hook smirked. " Just give me a swig and I won't bother you for any more. "

Emma rolled her eyes, putting the canteen to his lips and waited as he drank, nibbling at her food as he did. She looked away because he kept his eyes firmly fixed on her, his lips quirked a bit. He had been staring at her way too much and she didn't want to know what was going through his mind. In fact, he had been giving them all lustful stares as if he were rating them in his mind.

He pulled back when he was done. " Thank you so much my dear, " He said then motioned to Mulan with his stump. " That one over there probably would have drowned me if I asked her to do it. "

Mulan growled then looked at Mary-Margret, " As I was saying... We need to make a well thought out decision about this. "

" Then who do you suggest goes? " Mary-Margret replied. Emma turned to watch the discussion as she finished her meat. Mulan had attacked her mother before so she wanted to make sure she was ready in case the warrior tried again.

" All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go. I have vast knowledge of weapons and the reflexes, " Mulan started pacing as she laid out her case. She looked at Mary-Margret to find a displeased look on her face, " How many wars have you been through? "

" My share! " Mary-Margret snapped.

" It should be me! " Aurora interjected before Mary-Margret could say anything else.

Milan looked at her, " You? You haven't fought in a battle! You've been asleep for twenty-eight years! "

" This is about us getting home... To OUR loved ones! Why would you... " Mary-Margret glared at Aurora.

" Because I have NO loved ones! " Aurora's voice trembled. Emma wasn't sure if it was tears or anger that made her voice shake. " If I fail then you can still go on. "

" It's me, " Emma said sharply as she tossed the empty leaf on the ground. " I'm going and I'm not going to fail. "

" You're new here, " Mary-Margret stared at her intently. Emma knew from the look she was getting she had so much more to say that the words on her lips but couldn't. If they were alone, she knew Mary-Margret would have something to say about the babies.

Emma stared back at her, " If it's about getting back to Henry, I don't care what I have to face. "

" But that stomach flu, " Aurora said. " You haven't fully recovered. Last night... "

Hook furrowed his brow and stopped mid-chew, " Stomach flu? "

" Yeah, " Emma glanced at him. She was mad at Aurora for bringing it up and now she had to deal with it. " I was sick before we went through the portal. "

He took a step back, " Is it catching? "

" Not the kind I've got, " Emma said.

" I see, " Hook took another step back. " I'll just stay over here and finish my meal if you don't mind. "

Emma looked back at Mary-Margret. She stayed silent but her gaze still spoke volumes. She could see her mother's worry but knew she wouldn't dare voice it. Emma took a breath, " You're not going to argue with me? "

Mary-Margret cocked her head to the side, " Will it do any good? "

" No, " Emma was quiet yet firm. Mary-Margret looked away and nodded, not saying anything else. Emma looked at Mulan, " Got anything in that bag that's going to help me with the giant? "

" Or Hook? " Mulan shot him a dirty glance.

" Hey! " Hook put his arms out like he was insulted. " I was only kidding about the drowning thing. "

Mulan gave him another dirty glance then looked at Emma, " Come with me. "

Emma followed her a few feet away and they stopped, their backs to Hook, Mary-Margret and Aurora. Mulan looked over her shoulder before opening her bag. She pulled out a large white sack, " This. Powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it... It will knock him out. "

Emma looked at Mulan's sword as she took the sack, " Your sword... How strong is it? "

" It's the most powerful blade in all the realms, " Mulan said.

" Can it cut through that beanstalk? " Emma asked. She was hatching a plan on the off chance she failed. She was going to do everything she possibly could to keep that from happening but she had to be prepared for anything.

" Indeed, " Mulan said.

" Give me ten hours, " Emma said. " If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going. "

Mulan looked away, thinking about the request. She looked at Emma, " Snow won't like that. "

" That's why I'm asking you, " Emma said. She narrowed her eyes, " If I don't get back, you get her home. "

Mulan nodded but said nothing. Their attention was drawn back to Hook when he said, " Ladies... "

Emma turned to face him as he continued, " In this world, we are slaves to time and ours is running out. In other words, ticktock. "

Emma walked back to him, unzipping the sleeve of her leather jacket as she did. Mary-Margret turned to look as she closed the gap between her and the pirate. She held up her arm, silently asking for the other iron cuff. He smirked a smirk that made his eyes twinkle, " I was hoping it would be you. "

Emma watched as he took her hand. He was even more vexing than Mr. Gold had been when they first met. She frowned, " Just get on with it. "

" Just put your hand right here. That's a good girl, " Hook put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled like he was getting a lot of pleasure from her hand being on him. She dared not to think about what was going on in his mind the way he was grinning.

Emma looked back at Mary-Margret, giving her a look that let her know she wasn't enjoying herself one bit. She waited as he put the cuff on her wrist, a bit of energy tingling on her skin as he did. She knew it was the cuff reacting to being put on if not her own magic. Once it was on, she let go of his shoulder.

" This will allow you to climb, " He said as her hand fell away. " There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you. "

Emma knew he was trying to make her feel safe but it didn't work. No matter how nice he tried to be, she wasn't going to let her guard down. She had dealt with his type before and knew they were not to be trusted. Trust wasn't something gave away freely anyway but she definitely wasn't going to waste it on him.

He lifted his stump, motioning to it. He gave her a terse smirk, " I can't climb one-handed, can I? "

Emma sighed and reached into his satchel, pulling out his hook. She handed it to him, locking eyes with him. She gave him a stern look, " Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second. "

He attached his hook, clicking it into place as he said, " I would despair if you did. "

Emma handed him his bag and rolled her eyes, " Let's go. "

They walked over to the beanstalk, Emma looking up at it before she looked towards Mary-Margret. Her mother looked like she was trying to stay brave for her but Emma could still see the worry in her eyes. Emma had to admit she was a little worried too. She nodded then turned back to the beanstalk, looking for a place to grab on.

She reached up and started the climb, Hook climbing next to her. It was a little easier than she expected, the thick vines that hung from the stalk strong and thick like ropes. It wasn't long until she had a steady pace established, coming to grips that the climb would probably be the easy part...


	18. Chapter 18

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Eighteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Henry poked at his cereal, not really hungry. He kept thinking about what had happened the afternoon before at the stables. He had a lot of questions about the man that had been there. It seemed that Regina knew him well and he knew her, the look of recognition in his eyes undeniable.

After getting back to the apartment, he searched the story book for all the information he could, which wasn't much. The only thing he could find was the story about how Regina saved Snow White when she was just a child, the heroic act facilitating the meeting between Regina and King Leopold. Reading the story had only made him have more questions, questions he knew only Regina could answer. He hadn't seen her in days, not wanting to until she stopped using magic.

He looked up when David came into the room and sighed, " Grandpa? "

" What is it, Henry? " David was getting dressed for work and buttoning his shirt. It was a lightweight blue denim one with white buttons that were kind of iridescent.

" Who was that guy yesterday? " Henry asked.

David paused, like he was thinking. He quirked his mouth, " I don't really know if I can answer that. "

" He looked at my mom like he knew her, " Henry pointed out. " Are you sure? "

David closed his eyes, " You would have to ask her. I don't know very much about her past outside of what your grandmother told me. "

" What did she tell you? " Henry was curious. He made a mental note to go over the stories in the book with Mary-Margret and maybe see if she could fill in the holes that were starting to show up in some. Most seemed complete but others had details missing.

It made Henry wonder if the person who wrote the book had left the details out on purpose or if they had because they just didn't know. He couldn't think of a reason to leave out such seemingly important things unless the book had been written before the curse took effect and they were somehow magically removed. He then remembered how new stories had suddenly appeared in the book shortly before the curse was broken. He decided it couldn't have been magic since the old stories had never changed.

" What did she do to him? " Henry asked, getting back to his line of questioning. David hadn't hung around in the stable, coming to the truck to see if he was okay. Henry had seen Regina coming out a few moments later, ducking down into the floorboards of the truck when he saw her.

Henry heard the conversation even though he was closed up in the truck. David asked Regina what had happened and Regina sounded like she was crying. She said the man was gone, she had used magic and going to see Archie before she hurried away. Henry couldn't let on he heard anything though because he wanted to keep his secret power just that... A secret.

David blinked then sighed, " I don't know... But Henry? "

" Yeah? " Henry tried to look innocent. He could see David knew more than he wanted to say.

David closed his eyes, " Please don't get angry when I tell you this. "

" I won't, " Henry knew what David was going to tell him and tried to act like he didn't already know.

David took a deep breath, " Henry... Your mom used magic yesterday. I think she may have used it to get rid of that man we saw. "

" Oh, " Henry slouched in his chair a little.

David looked uncomfortable with the silence that followed. He looked around the room, his eyes settling on the clock. He looked at Henry, " We're going to be late. Finish your breakfast. "

" Late for what? " Henry furrowed his brow. David had gotten him up early and he had gotten ready for school, not realizing how early it was until he was done. " Why did you get me up so early anyway? "

" You have to go take care of your horse, " David said. " Remember what I said yesterday? "

Henry frowned and started poking at his cereal again. He flicked his eyes up at David for a second then sighed as he looked down at the corn flakes, " I don't think I want to go back there yet. That was kinda scary yesterday and it hurt when the horse knocked me down. "

" But I thought you wanted to be a proper knight? " David walked to the counter. " You were so excited about learning how to ride yesterday. "

" Yeah... But... " Henry stammered. " Maybe I'm not ready yet. "

David reached over the counter and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, " You'll be fine. There won't be anything to worry about today. "

" But what if... " Henry started but the phone on the counter rang. He looked at it, furrowing his brow. He then looked at David, " Who would call this early? "

" I don't know, " David said and reached for the receiver. He picked it up, putting it to his ear. " Hello? "

Henry listened by the phone wasn't loud enough for him to hear so he just had to depend on what David was saying and piece it together. " Oh? How come? " David asked then nodded. " I understand. Just call me once everything is back in order. "

Henry watched as David hung up the phone, " Who was it? "

David motioned to the phone, " That was Ellie, from the stables. The horses in your stable are all still freaked out because of yesterday. They said they need some time to calm them down and your lessons can resume once they do. "

" So I don't have to go after all? " Henry asked. He was relieved but tried not to show it too much.

" Looks that way, " David said. He looked at the clock again, " So what do we do now? "

Henry looked down at his soggy cereal then at David, " I don't know... Maybe have a real breakfast? "

David reached over and ruffled Henry's hair, smiling. " Okay, kid. Go get your coat. We'll go down to Granny's and get some food. "

* * *

Belle stirred the batter for the muffins as she stood in the kitchen at the bed and breakfast. She had gotten up early in spite of the sleeping pills Ruby had given her. Since she was up, she decided to help her friend make the muffins to take to the diner before going to the library. Although she had been living in the caretaker's apartment there, she had been helping out with chores around the inn when she could to make up for the time she had stayed at there.

She hadn't really been there but a couple of days but she still felt she owed it to her friend for her kindness. If it weren't for her, she would have had no place to go and no one to talk to. She was still angry with her father for trying to make her forget her previous life so she couldn't go to his house. She still had the keys for the house on the edge of town but Gaston still used it as well and she just couldn't face him, knowing their love had been a lie.

She paused her stirring, tears coming to her eyes as her mind went to Rumplestiltskin. It had been days since they broke up but it still felt like only moments before. His words repeated in her head, the look on his face as he told her the painful truth stuck in her mind. She had never seen him so emotional, his expression telling her it took a lot out of him to be so honest.

She had wanted him to open up and let her in but she had never imagined the truth was so earthshaking. She couldn't imagine how painful it had been working so hard to save his child only to lose him anyway. She was still trying to get her head around what he had said, her mind so occupied by it, she felt like it was the only thing she could think of.

" Hey, " Ruby's voice startled her. " These muffins aren't going to bake themselves. "

Belle looked at her, letting out a nervous chuckle. " Sorry... I was just thinking. "

" About the break-up? " Ruby walked over to her. She out her right hand on Belle's left shoulder. She had a kind, understanding look on her face.

Belle sighed. Ruby had guessed it or at least part of it. She nodded, " Yes... Among other things. "

" Maybe you should talk to somebody, " Ruby rubbed her shoulder. " You sound like you have a lot of stuff to talk about. "

Belle pulled away, " Oh no. I couldn't burden you with my problems. "

" Are you scared to talk about Rumplestiltskin with me? " Ruby quirked her mouth. " I did know him... Back there. Kinda helped me out of a tight spot. "

" He helped you? " Belle furrowed her brow.

Ruby nodded then chuckled nervously, " Long story but he doesn't always hurt people. "

Belle nodded slowly, " Oh. Well, we may not be together anymore but I do respect his privacy. "

" I get it, " Ruby said quietly. She looked Belle in the eyes, " I also know that you need to get it out or it's going to eat you alive. I... I had so many things bottled up inside of me for so long but I found someone to talk to and he made it all better. "

" But it's just not what I've been through with Rumplestiltskin, " Belle said. " All that time I lived a lie... Believing the lies my father told me then the curse. Do you even know what it's like have to be the caregiver for another person? How it is to put everything aside to tend to the needs of another? "

Ruby quirked her mouth, " Actually, I do. Granny may seem strong now but, when we were cursed, I had to take care of her. It made me believe she had a heart attack and I looked after her. I had to make sure she ate right and took care of herself. "

" Oh, " Belle had no idea. She furrowed her brow, " Did she REALLY have the heart attack? "

Ruby shook her head, " No... But it's what we believed and I cared for her. I understand the pressure and it caused me to act out. "

" Act out? " Belle looked confused.

" Yes. I drank too much and I partied too hard, " Ruby nodded. She then rolled her eyes and let out a strained chuckle, " I'm surprised you didn't hear tales of my exploits. "

Belle sighed, " I was so busy with Gaston and then my father, I really had no idea of anything going on around me. My life... Was them. It was like I was trapped in a tiny bubble with no air and no escape. "

" The whole town was like that for twenty-eight years, Belle, " Ruby squeezed her shoulder. She flicked her eyes downward, " But it seems like your bubble was a lot smaller than everyone else's. "

Belle closed her eyes, " It was. I knew nothing of anyone outside of it until after I remembered myself. The most interaction I had with other people was dropping off deliveries. "

" And that's why you need to talk to someone who can listen and help you sort things out, " Ruby said. She let go of Belle's shoulder and walked over to a cork board next to the kitchen phone. Belle watched as she pondered the things tacked to it for a moment before pulling down a white business card.

" What's that? " Belle asked as Ruby walked back to her. She wiped her hands on her apron as Ruby held the card out. She took it and cocked her head to the side as she read the name on the card, " Archibald Hopper? "

Ruby nodded then laughed, " Well, I don't know if you ever heard of Jiminy Cricket back in our land. I know you were in a different part of the kingdom. "

" I was but word do travel. I heard stories from travelers after I left Rumplestiltskin's castle, " Belle said. She had heard the curious tale of how an elderly man carved a child sized puppet from an enchanted tree and how the puppet came to life. " Isn't he the one that helped that wooden child? What was his name? "

" Pinocchio, " Ruby said quietly. She looked sad for a moment then composed herself, " Yes. That's the one. He was Pinocchio's conscience. "

" That's what I heard, " Belle nodded. She then held the card up. " So what does he have to do with this Hopper fellow? "

Ruby smiled, " That's who he is here. He's a therapist, " She pointed to his title on the card.

" Like a doctor? " Belle asked.

" Yes, " Ruby said. " You can talk to him about anything and he can't tell another living soul. They have this... Code. They can't share anything you say with anyone else. "

Belle looked at the card again, looking for the address for his office, finding it wasn't far from the library. She then frowned and looked at Ruby, " It sounds great but I have no way to pay him. "

Ruby took the card, " Let me call him. I'm sure we can work something out. "

* * *

_Mr. Gold walked down the drab hospital hallway, his destination at the end of it. Word had reached him that Emma was there and had given birth to the babies hours before. It wasn't her mother or father that had called him but Doctor Whale. After reattaching the doctor's arm, he had questioned him extensively about Emma's pregnancy._

_He had not revealed that he was the father but he did say he had his reasons for asking. Doctor Whale knew better than to ask too many probing questions so he just answered his and promised to let him know, if Emma did return to Storybrooke in time to have the children, he would call as soon as she did. He had kept that promise, his phone call bringing Mr. Gold there._

_Nurses glanced at him and scurried like rats, going about their business but he heard their whispers. Most of their words were gossiping and out loud wondering about his presence, all of which silenced when he paused and glanced at them. He started walking again, his nerves tightening as he got closer to the room he sensed her presence in. He reached the door, stopping just shy of the jamb._

_Emma's voice reached his ears and he smiled. She was talking softly, the sound of a suckling infant reaching his ears. She was saying sweet quiet words he couldn't quite make out, the sound of the baby eating just loud enough to obscure Emma's voice. She was distracted so he peered around the door frame, knowing she wouldn't see him if he stayed quiet._

_He was surprised she hadn't sensed him but decided it was because she was focused on the baby. His heart swelled with joy as his eyes fell upon her, the angle he stood at giving him a perfect view yet keeping him hidden. Her blonde hair was in a braided ponytail and draped over her right shoulder. Her hospital gown pulled down off her left to expose her creamy white skin all the way down to her breast. _

_She looked tired but happy. He didn't know how long she had been in labor but sure it had been hours. The smell of clean reached his nose, soap and shampoo. The way her loose strands of hair lay told him it had been washed recently, a pinkish glow to her skin telling him she had been freshly scrubbed down._

_His eyes drifted down to the bundle she held in her arms, the blanket it was wrapped in covering it. The only thing he could see was a tiny fist, working on her milk-swollen breast as she held it so the baby could feed. It suckled at as Emma stared down at it with pure love written across her face. The smile on her lips was genuine and tender, making his lips curve into one as well._

_Not far away sat a clear plastic hospital bassinet, another bundle occupying it. It too was wrapped, obscuring its features. Emma had either fed that baby and it was now sleeping or she was going to feed it next. Doctor Whale's call had been brief so Mr. Gold hadn't had the chance to question him about the gender of the children so it was a mystery for the moment._

_Even the hospital clothes the babies wore gave him no hints to the sex. The blankets were white as was the cards on the bassinets, his eye catching the corner of an empty one closer to Emma. He hadn't really wanted anything but for them to be healthy. He knew, regardless if they were boys or girls, he would do his best to do right by them._

_He moved to walk into the room when a hand fell on his shoulder and pulled him away. The surprise had left him unable to react for a few seconds, turning once the hand had pulled him down the hall and far away from Emma's room. He frowned when his eyes fell on David's unhappy face. " Get out, " His tone was low and threatening._

_" __I have a right, " Mr. Gold hissed. " They're mine. "_

_" __No. They're Emma's, " David said. " She's decided she doesn't want you to have anything to do with them. I suggest you leave. "_

_" __Has she said that? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow._

_David smirked, " Yes. Now, go before I make you go. "_

_" __She can't still be mad at me for all those things in the past, " Mr. Gold said. _

_" __She's not. It's because you didn't bother to do anything to get her back, after she took care of that wraith YOU brought here, " David said. " You caused that and you were going to leave her there to rot while you went off with Belle. She didn't take it well when I told her you went back to your True Love and couldn't care less about her. "_

_" __You lied to her. You know that is over and has been, " Mr. Gold said firmly. He hadn't seen Belle since they broke up... She didn't want to see him and pretty much shut him out. _

_David pushed him in the chest, " Because... I don't want you around her or my grandchildren. Now, get out of here. "_

" GOLD! OPEN THIS GODDAMNED DOOR OR I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN! " David's shouting made Mr. Gold startle awake. He had stayed at the shop, going through the books and fell asleep while doing so.

He had been dreaming for once and it had been a bad one. In it, David was forbidding him from seeing the twins. David also said in the dream that he told Emma he didn't care and went off with Belle. He honestly believed that the prince would tell his daughter such a thing to make her stay away from him.

He was pretty sure that David wasn't very accepting of the children since he had kept it a secret. Then again, he didn't expect him to be. He was surprised that David hadn't punched him in the face on sight after he returned. It was strange for the prince to keep his temper and he should have known something was going on but he was too busy with Belle.

He blinked, looking around at the work table. On one side sat the stack of books he had been through and on the other was a smaller stack, the ones he hadn't gotten to. David banged again in a way that told Mr. Gold he wasn't leaving but he couldn't let him in just yet. He glanced at the doorway that led to the shop then the books again, knowing David could at least put two and two together.

He waved his hand, all the books vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. Once it cleared, he reached for his cane and stood up. David pounded again, " I SWEAR TO GOD, GOLD! I'M GETTING A ROCK AND BREAKING A WINDOW IF YOU DON'T COME TO THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! "

He walked to the curtain and pushed it aside, leveling a displeased glare towards the front door as he waved his hand. There was a gentle click of the lock before David shoved the door open. " What do you want? " Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes as David strode across the shop.

David stopped just out of reach, his heels still on the Persian rug that covered most of the floor. Mr. Gold figured he was afraid he would lash out at him. " I'm only going to ask you this once and you better not lie to me. "

" Ask me what? " Mr. Gold put his cane in front of him and placed both hands on it.

" Do you know? " David looked him in the eye. Mr. Gold knew what he meant and he looked like he wasn't going to like it if he told the truth.

" Know? Know what? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " I know a lot of things. "

David's frown deepened, " I'm not here to play games, Gold. Do you know about Emma? "

" Some things... Not everything, " Mr. Gold replied. He quirked his mouth, " But I'm sure you had hoped to keep me in the dark for as long as possible. Some sort of petty revenge for hiding myself, I assume. "

" Gold! " David hissed.

Mr. Gold lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers, " Oh! That must be it. Why else wouldn't you have told me about Emma's pregnancy. "

" It was none of your business, " David said. " THAT'S why I didn't tell you. "

Mr. Gold scoffed then chuckled coldly, " Oh no. They're mine so OF COURSE they aren't any of my business. How could I be so silly? "

" You LEFT her, " David said. " You got her out of your house and YOU LEFT HER! "

" I sent her home to have dinner with you! I didn't know I was going to be kidnapped! " Mr. Gold replied sharply. " I didn't have much choice in THAT! "

" And you escaped, " David said. He sneered, " And you made a choice to hide like the coward you are. "

Mr. Gold felt his anger rise. He hated that word so much. He knew what he was and he hated to be reminded of it at every turn. It seemed like everyone called him that... Everyone except for Emma.

" You didn't even have the decency to contact her and let her know you were alive, " David finished.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, " Decency had nothing to do with it. I couldn't risk her safety. I couldn't make an attempt for fear Regina would try to take her to lure me out. "

" You mean you couldn't do it because you were afraid Regina would find YOU! " David pointed at him. " It's always about you and nobody else. "

" HER safety was my concern, " Mr. Gold said. " I don't care if you believe me or not, Charming. Keeping her safe was the least I could do after everything that happened. "

David laughed cynically, " Sure it was. I believe you. You hid yourself away and let... Her... Suffer. "

Mr. Gold took a step towards him, " Enlighten me, Charming! How did she suffer? I WANT TO KNOW! "

" As if you don't know, " David said. His eyebrow twitched and he lowered his voice to a threatening whisper, " I know what you did to her. It's kind of hard not to know since she's pregnant. "

" WITH. It was consensual, " Mr. Gold replied in the same low, threatening tone as he locked eyes with David. He could sense his anger, anger any man would feel towards a man who had violated their daughter. He hadn't violated her though but he knew David would be hard to convince of that fact.

David scoffed, " Nothing with you can be consensual. Emma's tough... So what did you do to make her sleep with you? "

" As I said, " Mr. Gold moved behind the display case to his left. He wanted to put something between them just in case things got ugly. The case would shorten David's reach but he could still clip him with his cane if he needed to. He took a few steps sideways, " I didn't make her do anything. "

" Right, " David moved along the other side of the case, his eyes still fixed on Mr. Gold. " Has this been your plan all along? Get Snow and I together so we could have a child more powerful than you so you could impregnate her? "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " And what would I have to gain from that? "

" I assume it's some twisted plan to gain more power, " David replied.

" And just how would that happen? " Mr. Gold scoffed. " Do you think that the child would steal her powers once it was born? "

David blinked and nodded, " Yeah. And maybe kill her in the process. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " My, my. What an active imagination you have, Charming. I guess making up crazy theories is one way to pass the time when you're tending sheep. I preferred to watch my flock but that's all in the past for both of us. "

" IS IT A PART OF ONE OF YOUR TWISTED PLANS? " David said angrily. It seemed he did not like being reminded of his humble beginnings.

" NO! " Mr. Gold replied sharply. " There is no plan. However, it was in my visions. You see, visions are like a puzzle... Sometimes the pieces are all there, sometimes they aren't. "

" So you didn't tell us everything when we came to you in the dungeon? " David asked.

Mr. Gold smiled slightly, " You didn't give me the chance... Just like you didn't give Emma the chance to tell me she was pregnant. She was trying to tell me that, right? "

David frowned, " She didn't get the chance because of that damn wraith came down Main Street before she could. "

" Oh? So all those questions Snow and you were asking me were just curiosity and not to interrupt her? " Mr. Gold feigned surprise. " I would have never guessed. "

David was silent for a long moment before he said, " So. "

" So what? " Mr. Gold replied.

" You knew all along she was going to have your children? " David quirked his mouth.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " I knew she would have children but I didn't know who's until Henry brought me the news. Didn't you hear what I just said? "

David furrowed his brow, " About visions? "

" Ah, " Mr. Gold smiled. " YOU were listening. "

David frowned, " So have you been making plans now you know? "

" I haven't had time to make any, " Mr. Gold replied. Actually, he had but he wasn't going to share with David. Top on his list was getting Emma back. After that, putting a nursery together for the twins, hoping Emma would at least let him spend time with them.

He wanted to do right by them and planned on providing anything Emma would need once she returned. He wasn't sure how receptive she would be to the help but she would need it. Regardless of her feelings towards him, he would do what he could to care for them. He would deal with their mother's feelings for him after he was sure they would be well taken care of.

He had a feeling that Emma would be back. How soon was anyone's guess but he would do what he had to do to make it so. Directly or assisting, he would be involved. He had to be... If he wanted to save Emma and the children.

" So you haven't been doing what Henry asked you to do? " David asked. " Are you saying you lied to him like you lie to everyone else? "

Mr. Gold frowned. If he told him 'no', he knew David wouldn't hesitate to tell Henry. He couldn't lose the child's thready trust, something he wanted to gain if he were going to be around the twins. " Well, I don't want to give you any false hopes but I've been looking into it. "

" I see, " David said. " Care to share? "

" Like I said, " Mr. Gold moved back up the display case towards the back room. " I don't want to give you any false hope but I feel I may be close to something. "

" Something doesn't tell me anything, Gold. I need to know, " David said.

Mr. Gold nodded, " I suppose we're in the same boat then. "

" How's that? " David arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " You have things you need to know and I have some of my own. Perhaps a little exchange of information is in order? "

" What kind of information? " David looked skeptical.

Mr. Gold sighed, " My theories I've come up with so far in exchange for an account of what happened while I was away. "

" Everything or just the important stuff? " David asked.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " I'm not expecting a day-by-day account. Just a little filling in the blanks about what you mean about Emma. "

" Why do you care? " David said.

" I think you can answer that question yourself, " Mr. Gold replied. He quirked his mouth, " I'm not completely heartless. "

David sighed and put out his right hand, " Fine. Deal. "

Mr. Gold nodded, taking David's hand in his right and shook it, " Deal. "


	19. Chapter 19

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Nineteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Again, some tweaks to go along with the stuff I have already written. Emma and Neal's story is a wee bit different in my universe so I'm going to cover that again.)

" Is that what you wanted to know? " David asked. He sat across from Mr. Gold in the back room of the pawn shop. He had just recounted most of the details of the last month for Mr. Gold as he listened. It had been relatively uneventful outside of Emma's condition so he concentrated on that.

Mr. Gold just stared at him, his expression telling David he was processing what he had been told. Finally, he frowned, " I had no idea. "

" Of course not, " David said. " YOU were off in the woods, practicing magic and not giving a damn. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " How many times do we have to go over that? I did that for her safety. "

" Keep telling yourself that, " David replied coldly. " You may have been keeping her safe from Regina but Mary-Margret and I had to keep her safe from herself. "

Mr. Gold's face dropped but only slightly, like he was trying to stifle the reaction and failed. He stammered, " You mean she... Tried to harm herself? "

" We were afraid she would, " David replied. " If she had been by herself, God only knows what would have happened. She was letting things slip away, Gold. She slept all the time, didn't eat well and we had to make her go to work and interact with Henry. "

" Oh my, " Mr. Gold whispered. David knew he was aware of Emma's attachment to the boy.

" She was in a deep, dark hole and we were scared she would never crawl out, " David said.

Mr. Gold looked at the work table for a long moment then back at David, " So what brought her out? "

David quirked his mouth, " She ran into Belle shortly before you returned. "

Mr. Gold blinked, " She... Where? "

" The diner, " David replied. " She was trying to eat something but she had been sick to her stomach all week. We figured she had given herself an ulcer with all the worrying she was doing about you. She went to pay Ruby and ran into Belle at the counter. "

" And did she confront her there? " Mr. Gold leaned forward.

David shook his head, " No, she didn't. She decided to stalk her, watch her in hopes that she would end up finding you. She was sure Belle knew where you were and she did some very dangerous things trying to find you. "

" Like what? " Mr. Gold leaned a bit closer.

" She took off with that man who kidnapped her the night you were kidnapped because he thought he could help, " David said. " Tell me... Do you know a man named Jefferson? "

" Indeed I do, " Mr. Gold nodded. " In our land, he was called The Mad Hatter. I was not that close to him personally but he did do jobs for me when asked. Why? "

" He was the one who kidnapped her that night, " David said.

" And he kidnapped her before that, " Mr. Gold said quietly. " While Mary-Margret was in jail. "

David blinked, " So he's done it THREE times? "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " I count twice. "

David shook his head, " He took her from the hospital right before you came back. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Why was she in the hospital? What happened? "

David sighed, " She had to have gallbladder surgery. The pregnancy aggravated it and it needed to come out or she was going to die. That... That's when we found out she was having twins. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold looked like he couldn't think of anything else to say.

David waited to see if he was going to have questions. He had skipped some big chunks of the story but he really didn't need to know everything, not right away. Besides that, he had yet to tell him anything about how he was going to help. He leaned back in the chair, " Now it's your turn. "

" Oh yes, " Mr. Gold leaned back as well though he looked like he was still lost in thought. " Our deal. "

" Yes, " David crossed his hands over his stomach and laced his fingers together as he stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles. " Our deal. If I remember correctly, they're always honored. "

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes slightly then sighed. He waved his hand, a cloud of purple smoke covering the top of the desk. When it cleared, it revealed two stacks of books, one larger than the other. David looked at the stacks then at Mr. Gold, " What are these? "

" My magic books, " He motioned to them. He smirked, " Or at least the ones with spells that I thought might help. "

David looked again, " You mean there's more? "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " My library in The Enchanted Forest took up an entire wing of my castle. Do you remember the northwest tower? "

David nodded, " I do. "

" All filled with books and other magical things, " He motioned to the books again. " What you see here isn't enough to fill one shelf. "

" And have you found something to help? " David leaned forward. He reached to touch one of the books but Mr. Gold smacked his hand as if he was a child reaching for a cookie before dinner. He jerked it back and rubbed it, " Hey! "

" Don't touch my things, " Mr. Gold hissed.

David narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He frowned, " Are you going to answer my question? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " Not yet. "

David growled and shot to his feet. He was glad he hadn't told Mr. Gold everything after all. " YOU said you had some ideas! " He put his hands on the edge of the desk as he leaned into him, " Or was that a lie to get me to tell you about Emma? "

" I DO HAVE SOME IDEAS! " Mr. Gold shoved back from the table and got to his feet. " BUT SOMETHING HAS TO HAPPEN BEFORE I KNOW WHAT TO USE! "

" LIKE WHAT? " David shouted.

" I WON'T KNOW UNTIL IT HAPPENS! " Mr. Gold's hand tightened around the handle of his cane. David kept his eyes on it just in case.

" WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! " David said.

Mr. Gold looked angrier than David had ever seen him. He braced himself for an attack before his shoulders sagged and he let out a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes, " Fighting will not get them home, Charming... And I fear we will have to work together if we want to do that. "

" But you're not working with me, Gold. You're working against me, " David said.

" How can I be working against you? " Mr. Gold replied. " I got my books out and I have not left this shop since Henry came to me. I have been doing what I can. "

David looked at the books again, " How hard have you been working? "

Mr. Gold motioned to the bigger stack of books, probably thirty in all. " This is what I've read. "

David looked at the smaller stack, maybe twelve or so. " And these? "

" Have not been gone through yet, " Mr. Gold said.

" Right, " David said quietly. He looked at Mr. Gold, " Do you think the answer is in one of them? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " I have no idea... Not until I look through them. "

David took a step back, " Well then. I guess I'll leave you to it. I have to go anyway. "

Mr. Gold was silent until David reached the curtain, him clearing his throat stopping David just before he went through it. " Charming? "

" Is there something else? " David arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold walked out from behind the desk, " I need to know something before you go. I probably already know the answer but humor me for a moment. "

" Okay, " David said. " What's the question? "

Mr. Gold looked at the floor then at David, " How do you feel... Personally... About Emma's babies? "

David sighed and thought for a long moment. The answer had changed dramatically over time. When he first found out, he thought there was only one and he wanted them gone. The feeling had only grown when he found out there were two.

Once he calmed down and really thought about it, he slowly began to relent. They were his grandchildren and Emma was determined to have them. She was a grown woman and it really was her decision to make. He took a deep breath, " I guess I'm going to have to accept them. "

" Do you think you can? " Mr. Gold asked.

David gave him a terse smile, " I don't have much choice. It's really Emma's decision and I'll support her because she's my daughter. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded once. He looked at the floor, " That's all I needed to know. You can leave now. "

David turned and walked through the curtain before leaving the shop...

* * *

Emma concentrated on the beanstalk, carefully picking where she would put her hands and feet next. She wasn't for sure how she and Hook had been climbing but it seemed they were making pretty good time. She glanced up at him, finding he was looking at her... Again. He was ahead of her and had been stealing glances down at her the entire time, making her uncomfortable.

He had kind of half smirk on his lips and she could tell he was entertaining more thoughts that getting up the beanstalk. She looked away, her eyes settling above her as she tried not to show her agitation with him. He looked at her like he wanted to do more with her than get the compass. How much more she dared not to fathom.

He climbed like it was old hat for him, his cocksure attitude towards it making Emma hope he really did know what he was doing. It was almost like he was showing off, something Emma was sure he did a lot. He seemed like the type who would get a woman's attention with such tactics. Luckily, she was jaded to his type and would not be impressed no matter how many cute tricks he could do.

He looked down at her again, that damn smirk on his lips again. " First beanstalk? "

Emma did not answer, giving him a dirty look. She had not come up there to engage in small talk nor did she want to talk to him about anything besides what they were doing. The question also seemed kind of ridiculous since he obviously knew the answer. She refocused her attention on climbing, trying not slip and herself or the babies.

She was keeping her steps small, well gauged. She was scared to overstep, to stretch herself out too much. If she slipped, the fall wouldn't be too far and she could correct herself... If she didn't fall off the beanstalk altogether. Hook, on the other hand, was taking wide steps and his slipping would probably spell disaster.

" Well, " He huffed from the effort. " You never forget your first. "

The way he said it made Emma think about other first than the beanstalk. There were a lot of indelible things etch into her mind, some good and some bad. She glanced down, the ground no longer visible from the clouds that surrounded the bottom of the stalk. She was determined not to respond to such quips.

" You know, " Hook's voice drew her attention back to him. " Most men would take your silence as off-putting but... I love a challenge. "

" I'm concentrating, " Emma said flatly.

" Oh. You're afraid, " Hook said. " Afraid to talk. To reveal yourself... To trust me. "

Emma felt a shiver go down her spine at the word. It seemed every time she did give in and trust someone, she'd get burned. She still felt that way about Mr. Gold, not sure if she had even made the right decision the night the babies were conceived. She hadn't really had much time to question that though, keeping her attention on being in The Enchanted Forest and finding her way home.

She would just have to deal with that once they got home... If they ever got home. He would still be there and probably their problems as well. She really had got much time to sort any of that out before being whisked away. She then wondered if he even missed her at all or if he had moved on like she thought he had.

" It would be a lot smoother if you do, " Hook tried to look earnest.

" You should be used to people not trusting you, " Emma said sharply. His talking had made him slow down and she caught up. They were practically side by side.

" Ah, the pirate thing, " Hook said sarcastically. He took a breath, " Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book. "

Emma got ahead of him, her peevishness towards him making her force herself ahead. She looked down at him, " Am I? "

" Quite, " He pulled up next to her. He glanced up then back to her, " Let's see. You volunteered to come up here because YOU were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child... And perhaps someone else. "

" What makes you think there's someone else? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Hook quirked his mouth, " You have a bit of glow. "

Emma blinked. She really hadn't had a chance to look in any mirrors so she wasn't sure how true that was. She had completely forgotten about how her skin would change during the pregnancy. She had an obvious one the entire time she was pregnant with Henry.

" But you can't be pregnant, " Hook said. " You don't seem the type to risk your life and your baby's life to do something so dangerous... Unless you couldn't care less about the father. No... The glow you have is that of a woman in love. "

Emma frowned. She didn't know if she could call what she had with Mr. Gold love. Nothing had happened any of the times they had kissed. Her mind then wandered to the last time they had, the memory feathering across her lips and let out a little gasp in spite of herself.

" Ah, " Hook smirked. " There IS someone back in Storybrooke, isn't there? "

" The only people I love back there are my father, my son and my friends, " Emma narrowed her eyes.

Hook smiled, " So no paramour that keeps your bed warm at night? "

" That really isn't any of your business, " Emma said flatly. She sighed, " But no. No one. "

" That's good news for me, " He smirked at her lustfully. " It means I just might have a chance. "

Emma growled, " No way. "

" Give it time, love. You might find that you like me, " Hook winked at her.

Emma rolled her eyes. She wanted to get him off the subject of his non-existent chances with her and back to how he knew about Henry. " How you know about my son is not perception... It's eavesdropping. "

Hook paused, the change in subject making him need a second to change gears. He looked at her with a mockingly concerned look, " You don't want to abandon him like you were abandoned. "

Emma frowned, a chill running down her spine. " What was that? "

" Like I said, " Hook said quietly. " Open book. "

" How do you know about that? " Emma breathed.

Hook looked up the beanstalk, " I spent many years in Neverland... Along with The Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes... The look you get when you've been left alone. "

Emma stared at him for a long moment. The journey to the beanstalk had taken a day and they had rested the night before they got to it. He had been watching her, something she was now well aware of. Mulan, Aurora and Mary-Margret had left her to watch him as they gathered supplies for camp, the only time she had been alone with him.

She found her voice, " Well... My world ain't Neverland. "

" An orphan's an orphan, " Hook said quietly. His voice came up as she moved ahead of him, " Love's been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? "

Emma looked at him, his words ringing true. Even when she thought she had been in love, it turned out she wasn't. She had simply been fooled into thinking it then got left holding the bag for something she didn't do. After serving the time for the crime, she decided she would never trust anyone so much again.

She felt a pang of sadness, thinking of Henry's father. Neal Cassidy had been a petty thief much like herself, something she found she could do with great ease. No one ever suspected her of some of the capers she pulled off after leaving school and striking out on her own but he was miles ahead of her.

He taught her things she would have never learned otherwise, including just how fragile love could be. They had planned to run off to Tallahassee together and make a life for themselves. She didn't know how that was going to be accomplished and it wasn't. The police broke into their apartment in Phoenix, crashing those dreams to the ground. He ran off, leaving her to take the blame for what he had done.

The beetle had broken down in the city, forcing Emma to take a waitress job while Neal did odd jobs. She worked her fingers to the bone as they lived in a seedy apartment. It was only temporary and they soon had the car fixed. It was then it came to light just what Neal had been doing to get money.

She knew he had been stealing... It was second nature to him. She didn't know he had made a daring jewelry store robbery until the police had pulled a bag full of watches out of the hotel mattress. Since he was not there when it happened, they arrested her. She had never seen Neal again after that.

Really the only thing she had left of him, other than Henry, was the beetle. She received a package in jail that contained nothing but the keys for the car they met in. She had been apprehensive about keeping it but she really had no choice. She would have really had nothing if she hadn't.

Hook looked at her seriously for a second, " Have you ever even been in love? "

Emma looked at him for a long time. She had thought what she had with Neal but she was wrong. She thought she had found it or something like it with Mr. Gold but that was wrong as well or so it seemed. Perhaps David was right and he was only using her.

The thought made her heart hurt. She wanted to be wrong but she knew that Belle was supposed to be his True Love... and someone was only supposed to have one in a lifetime. " Emma love, " Hook said gently. " I asked you a question. "

Emma took a breath to get herself together, Hook's words bringing forth a flood of emotions she could do without. She had gone from being totally numb to everything affecting her deeply. She knew the hormones that were flowing through her were to blame but she was determined not to let it show.

She blinked her eyes, hoping he wouldn't see the tears that had come to them. She looked at him, " No... I've never been in love. "

* * *

Belle lifted her hand to knock. She was standing outside of Doctor Hopper's office, Ruby having made the appointment earlier in the day. He said he would see her free of charge as a favor to Ruby, Belle taking it that they were old friends. She closed her eyes, rapping on the door lightly.  
A few seconds passed and the door opened. Belle opened her eyes to a tall thin man with red hair. He was balding but still had quite a bit of thick curly hair. He wore wire framed glasses and he was a little pale, the kind of skin that went with red hair.  
" Hi, " He breathed. He had sort of a look of recognition on his face that was tinged with apprehension. " You must be Belle. "  
" I am, " Belle said quietly. " Ruby... Said you and I could talk privately? "  
He pushed up his glasses, " Yes. It's what I do. Come inside. "  
Belle watched as he stepped aside and ushered her inside. She could sense he was a bit nervous, wondering if it was his nature. She looked around the small office, finding it neatly cluttered. " So how does this work? " Belle looked at him.

He motioned to a couch in the middle of the room, " You sit there and I sit in my chair and we... Talk. I take a few notes for your file and tell you what I think. That is if you want my opinion. "

" Oh, " Belle breathed. She furrowed her brow, " And you tell no one else? "  
" No one, " Archie assured her.  
Belle took a step towards the couch then looked at him again, " I don't have to lay down, do I? "  
" Only if you want to, " Archie said. " Some people are more comfortable that way. "  
Belle moved to the couch and sat down, " So how long do I have? "  
Archie sat down in his chair, " I cleared my schedule for two hours. Ruby said you had a lot to talk about. "  
Belle nodded, " And she wasn't kidding. "

* * *

Mary-Margret tended the fire. Aurora, Mulan and she set up camp to wait for Emma and Hook to return with the compass. There had been some deer nearby, Mary-Margret and Mulan taking down one because their meat rations were low. Mulan was field dressing the animal but Mary-Margret could see her through the tall grass.

She looked around, locating Aurora. The princess had seen some fruit trees close by and decided to gather some of that to add some variety to their rations. They were good on water so they decided not to worry about that until Emma and Hook came back.

She was desperately trying to hold on to the hope they would come back. She had kept her mouth shut while Hook was telling Emma the story of the giants. She didn't want to say anything to scare her daughter... Not that Emma was that easy to scare. She was, however, worried about stressing her out too much.

Emma was under enough stress already, Mary-Margret detecting her worry for the babies. The compass had to be retrieved though and Emma was just as stubborn as her father. Trying to talk her out of it might have revealed more than she was willing to and jeopardize them all, especially if Hook was still in leagues with Cora. She could only imagine what the evil witch would do if she knew Emma was pregnant.

She dared not to think about what Hook would do to her if he knew. The way he looked when he spoke Rumplestiltskin's name told Mary-Margret he was determined kill the imp. It was the kind of hatred that would make a man harm everything dear to the man it was aimed at. It was highly likely Hook would do something to Emma to make her miscarry if he knew she was carrying his enemy's children... Or flat out try to kill her.

There was a noise in the grass behind Mary-Margret and she grabbed her bow, nocking an arrow with lightning fast speed. She blinked when she found Aurora standing there, looking confused. " Sorry, " Mary-Margret lowered her bow.

" Are you alright? " Aurora asked. " You're a little jumpy. "

Mary-Margret motioned to the sky, " My daughter is up there with a sleazy pirate and they might have to fight a giant. I think I have a right. "

Aurora nodded, " I guess so."

Mary-Margret looked at the sack Aurora carried. She nodded towards it, " What did you find? "

" Berries mostly, " Aurora said. " Some of that fruit with the peel Emma ate so much of the other day and some fresh leave to wrap the new meat in. "

Mary-Margret sighed, " Good. Small stuff. That'll be easier to carry. "

" Yeah, " Aurora said.

The conversation stopped, leaving a stilted silence in its wake. It seemed Aurora still wasn't quite comfortable being around her but Mulan had encouraged her to accept it. There was another rustle in the grass, like someone was dragging something behind them. They turned to look, finding it was Mulan and she had the dressed deer behind her, tied at the ankles to make it easier to pull.

She had taken off most of her armor as not to get blood on it. She still had her sword at her hip though. She looked at Mary-Margret, " Is that fire ready? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Perfect. "

" Then let's get this on the spit, " Mulan said. " I want it to be ready when they get back. I'm sure they'll be hungry. "

" Me too, " Mary-Margret said as she set her bow down and took off her cardigan...


	20. Chapter 20

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Well, " Archie said and looked down at his notes. " You've certainly been through a lot, Miss French. I don't really know what to say just yet. I'm going to need some time to process it all. "

Belle let out a strained chuckle, " I warned you. I'm sure it's a lot to process. "

" It is, " He nodded.

Belle had told him everything about how she had been abducted and how Regina copied her memories. She also told him how her father and Gaston had lied to her, shaping her into the person they wanted her to be instead of her old self. She had even told him about her relationship with Rumplestiltskin but refrained from mentioning his name. She kept that to herself out of respect for his privacy and because she knew he had a less than favorable reputation.

When he asked how she remembered everything, she fibbed a little and said it all just came rushing back to her. She hated to recall the bizarre incident with the sheriff, still unsure why the woman had stalked and attacked her. It was frightening and she had been quite scared, certain the woman was going to hurt her. The only thing she could connect to the whole incident was the sheriff had somehow run into Perdita.

Rumplestiltskin had related the strange tale of how the girl had come to him, unsure of her identity shortly before he brought magic back. When the curse broke, Perdita claimed that she was Belle and tried to carry out some heinous plot Regina had set up. Perdita had kidnapped Rumplestiltskin and had him taken to Regina. Once they arrived to her secret hiding place, Regina imprisoned them both.

He had said he was unaware Perdita was a doppelganger until much later, when his man Frederick saw her in Storybrooke. He reported back to Rumplestiltskin and that was when he ordered the roses. He admitted it was a trap in case it was too good to be true but it hadn't been. That was when he whisked her away, their reunion turning out to be a nightmare.

She had not told Archie any of this though, save for the disastrous reunion with her True Love. She told him that her lover had not been that good of a person but she still loved him. She said how she had hoped he would change and give up his old ways, just like she wanted him to back in The Enchanted Forest. She told Archie he had not liked that and, after telling her the truth about why he was the ways he was, he left her.

Archie looked at his watch and frowned, " That's an understatement. I need to re-read all this and get back you. As much as I would love to do it now, I have another patient coming in about fifteen minutes and we ran late. Do you have a phone number or any way I can reach you in the next couple of days? "

" I haven't memorized the number for the one at the library... " Belle motioned towards the window.

" Oh, " Archie said. " You're really close to me. Would you mind if I dropped by after I get some idea of how you can help yourself? "

Belle shook her head and gave him a small smile, " Oh no. I wouldn't mind. I've been working on the library by myself mostly so I'll probably be ready for the company. "

" All by yourself? " Archie blinked. " That's a lot of work. "

Belle sighed, " It's alright. It helps me keep my mind off of things... Like my father, my ex-fiance and the break-up. "

" Oh, " Archie looked at his notes again. " Well, it's okay for you to be alone right now but you will have to sort all this out eventually. I know it may be hard to think about right now but you do need to talk to them all soon. They will need some sort of closure so they can move on as well. "

Belle frowned. She did not really like the idea of seeing her father or Gaston again. " But all the lies... "

There was a knock at the door, " Archie? Can I see you for a minute? " It was a child's voice... A young boy.

Archie looked towards the door, furrowing his brow. He got up and walked to the door, " Henry? What are you doing here? We don't have an appointment. "

" I just need to talk to you about my mom, " Henry said.

" Regina or Emma? " Archie looked confused.

A chill ran down Belle's spine and fanned out across her body. The name of The Evil Queen would always frighten her, probably until the day she died. The other name sounded unfamiliar though and had no effect on her. She knew more faces than names in Storybrooke since she really hadn't talked to anyone.

Henry sighed, " My mom, not my real mom. "

" Oh, " Archie said then looked at Belle. He sighed, " I need to talk to him before his mother gets here. I'm pretty sure you don't want to see her. "

Belle got up, " Indeed I don't. I believe I shall go before she arrives. We... Don't have a good history at all. "

Archie nodded, " Yes, from what I understand. "

" Archie? " Henry whined. " Hurry. Grandpa is expecting me home soon. "

Archie opened the door, letting the child in. He took a few steps inside, stopping when he saw Belle. She figured he was about eleven and wore a school uniform. He had dark hair and a backpack, looking like he just came from school.

He blinked his blue-green eyes at her and furrowed his brow. " Uh, hi, " He said and lifted his right hand to give a little wave. " I'm sorry. I thought he was alone. I didn't see a car outside. "

Belle looked at him, something familiar about his eyes. If she didn't know better, she would say that looked like those of the woman who had attacked her, the woman that was supposed to be the sheriff. She decided it was a ridiculous notion and forced a smile, " I don't drive... Not at the moment anyway. "

" Oh, " Henry said. He peered at her for a long moment then swung his backpack forward. He unzipped it and pulled out a what looked like a story book. He looked down at it then at her, " So who are you? "

" What? " Belle blinked.

" Everyone in this town is in this book. This book is filled with stories from The Enchanted Forest... " Henry tried to explain. " You're probably in here too. "

" We don't have time for this, Henry. I have another patient coming soon and you just said Prince James is waiting for you, " Archie gently cut Henry off.

Belle was stunned. She had heard of Prince James but didn't think he was old enough to have a grandson. She wasn't even for sure he had a child. She was also confused about why the child was calling Regina his mother.

She looked down, " And I have a lot of work to do. "

" Work? " Henry asked.

Belle motioned towards the window, " To open the library. Perhaps you could come by there and we'll talk then. "

Henry smiled broadly, " Really? "

" Yes, " Belle glanced at Archie then looked back at Henry. " Now, I really must go. "

" Okay, " Henry stepped aside. " See you then! " He called as Belle dashed out the door...

* * *

How he did it again, David would never know. Actually, he did know. He had been distracted with his plans for the day as they walked to the bus. He had been mentally preparing himself for his confrontation with Mr. Gold and wasn't really tuned in, the walk to the bus almost automatic.

As Henry got on the bus, he turned and asked if he could walk home by himself, taking full advantage of David's distracted state. David had tried to argue, afraid that Regina would try to take him. Henry assured it that wouldn't happen, not after what had happened at the stables. David recalled Regina's face from the day before and he decided the child was right, Regina probably too emotional to pull such a stunt after all.

Henry made the bus wait until David answered him and he was forced into saying 'yes', not wanting to make the other children late for school. He wondered just where Henry had got his con-artist skills from, shivering to think it was Emma. He then decided it had to be his yet to be named father. Emma didn't talk about him at all so David assumed it had been a bad relationship she just wanted to forget.

He looked at the clock, frowning. He had told Henry to come straight home though he knew it was useless. Henry would probably stop at Granny's to chat with Ruby or slip off to the arcade two streets over. Straight anywhere was impossible for the child, something David knew would have to be remedied if he were going to be proper knight.

Emma didn't seem the easily distracted type so he was sure it was either youth or a trait he had also gotten from his father. He was really starting to wonder just what kind of man he was but there was no telling. The man could be anywhere after eleven years, if not dead or in jail. There were so many unanswered questions but there was really no hope of them being answered.

His mind went to earlier in the day, when he had talked to Mr. Gold. He was glad he hadn't told him about Emma going to jail or why. He felt if Mr. Gold knew about Emma's attack on Belle, he would change his mind about helping. He also kept it to himself that there was a chance that the portal jump had cause Emma to miscarry.

He had no way to know if she had or not but he trusted Doc. The babies were what made Mr. Gold decide to help so David couldn't ruin their chances of him finding something to help. What he had told him really didn't give him much hope but he knew Mr. Gold a little too well. He was probably hiding some information or didn't want to tell him everything until he was sure.

Either way, David knew he had held back so he had done so as well. He couldn't depend completely on Mr. Gold for help... He just couldn't. He had checked in with the fairies and dwarves afterward, getting the same report they always gave. Every day, they said they were getting close but David couldn't help but wonder how close.

They had been at it since the day after Emma and Mary-Margret were taken away but David still wondered just how much more time they needed. He wasn't sure how much more they could afford or if all their efforts were in vain. He put his head in his hands, telling himself that he would know if either of them had died. He had faith that they hadn't but he had to be prepared for the worst.

The front door to the apartment opened. He heard the dull thud of Henry's book bag hitting the floor. " Hey, grandpa, " Henry chirped as he crossed the living room.

David turned around, stopping the child halfway across with a stern look. " Where have you been? " He frowned.

Henry blinked, " Uh... I stopped by Granny's. "

David reached for the phone, " Well I'll just call and make sure. "

Henry watched as he dialed, looking nervous. He put his hand up as David dialed the last number, " Wait. "

David arched an eyebrow and pressed the flash hook down, " Yes? "

Henry sighed, looking at the floor. He scuffed his left foot on the ground and closed his eyes, " I didn't go to Granny's. "

David put the receiver back on the cradle, " So where were you? You've got one more chance or you're grounded from the arcade, Granny's... Everything until Mary-Margret and Emma get back. "

Henry snapped his head up, " Grandpa! We don't know when that will be! I could be grounded forever! "

" Exactly, " David said. " Now, tell me where you went. You're over half an hour late getting home. "

Henry sighed, " I went to go see Archie. I... I wanted to talk to him. "

" What about? " David furrowed his brow. He knew the child had been seeing the therapist when the town was cursed because he believed it was. Regina did everything she could to get the purported 'ridiculous notion' out of his head.

It had left him feeling like he was crazy and no one would believe him. It was those feelings that had forced him out into the world to track down Emma. Henry had done his homework though, knowing exactly what to do to find her. He softened his frown, " Henry? It's okay... I'm not mad. "

" You look mad, " Henry said quietly.

David sighed, " I just... I was just worried. You can't go taking off to do stuff without telling me first. "

" But I thought you just meant that about making plans, " Henry said.

David stood up and walked over to Henry, " We don't know what awakened out there when the magic came back. It might be dangerous out there for you by yourself. Look what happened yesterday. "

" I know but I had to know... " Henry trailed off. It was like he was about to say something he wasn't supposed to.

David knelt down, " You wanted to know about that guy, didn't you? "

" You said you didn't know, " Henry shrugged. " I thought maybe he would. "

David felt a pang of guilt for lying to the child. He was well aware of who the man had been. Regina had a lover back in The Enchanted Forest but he didn't fit into her mother's plans for her so she killed him. Snow had told him the story when he asked why Regina wanted her dead.

He didn't want to burden Henry with the knowledge so he kept it to himself. He was starting to think it was a mistake. He needed to know what Archie had told him though. " And? Did he? "

" He told me to ask you, " Henry said quietly.

David sighed, " Wanna talk about it over dinner? "

* * *

" We're here, " Hook said. They had climbed for a long time in silence, Emma not wanting him to try to pick her brains anymore. It was like he could right through her and she was never comfortable with that. Well, except for one person but he was the only one who could do it.

When Mr. Gold did it, he didn't make her feel ashamed of herself. It was more like he understood what she had been through and respected her for surviving. Hook's demeanor made her believe he was feeling pity for her and she did not like to be pitied. She had fought hard to get to the point in her life she was at and was no longer going to be ashamed of anything she had done.

Emma looked to find the stalk was surrounded by a low stone wall, looking for a place to put her foot. She couldn't wait to be on solid ground again, even if it was hundreds of feet in the sky. Hook jumped off and she followed, her legs a little stiff from the climb. They paused to catch their breath and look around before jumping down to the stone floor beneath them.

They both grunted when they hit the floor and took a look around. They were surrounded by a vast stone courtyard that looked like it had seen better days. It looked battle torn, rubble lying in piles all around. " What happened here? " She asked quietly as she turned to Hook.

" It's where the final battle was, " Hook replied as Emma turned around to look some more. He followed her, " Give me your hand. "

Emma held her left hand up and looked at it. After all the climbing she had done, she didn't even have a blister. The soreness in her legs was beginning to fade as she stood still. Her healing factor had kicked in and was bringing her back to normal.

It felt like a dull warm tingling she could feel all the way to her bones. She recalled feeling it not long after she woke up from her surgery but it had been weaker then. It made her wonder if her power was growing from being in The Enchanted Forest or because of the babies. Either way, she knew it was changing and getting stronger.

She offered her hand to Hook, "What? "

" Your OTHER hand, " He said more forcefully. " It's cut. Let me help you. "

" No, " Emma said as she checked it and noticed blood. Apparently, she had injured herself at some point and just had not noticed it nor had time to see it herself. She then worried about Hook seeing it heal. He would most certainly become suspicious if he did. " It's fine... It's barely a scratch, " She backed away but he reached forward, snagging her sleeve with his hook.

He pulled her back to him, " No. It's not... " He said in a commanding tone.

His eyes locked with hers but she tried to resist the piercing stare he was giving her. She frowned, " So now you're going to be a gentleman? "

He leaned closer, " Giants can smell blood... And I'm always a gentleman. "

Emma looked away, his gaze still intense. He got his canteen and pulled the cork out with his teeth, spitting it out on the ground. He then poured the contents of the canteen on her hand and it burned, telling her that the wound had not totally healed yet. She cried out, " Ow! Ow! What the Hell is that? "

Hook's eyes stayed on the wound as he said, " It's rum... And a bloody waste of it. "

Emma watched as he took a piece of cloth from around his neck and wrapped her hand with it, holding her wrist with his hook. He did it tenderly but quickly. She flicked her eyes back to his face as he continued to speak, " So here's the plan... Wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. "

Emma didn't like his tone. It was almost he was halfway flirting with her as he spoke. He didn't seem to get the message she wasn't interested and she feared she would have to be a little more up front about it. " It's where the treasures are, " He purred as he finished wrapping her hand. He looked at her, " Where the compass lies. "

She watched as he leaned down and tightened the knot in the bandage with his teeth. He was staring at her as he did it but she tried to keep her eyes on the bandage. She wouldn't need it for long but he didn't need to know that. " And then? " She said quietly.

" And then we run like Hell, " He replied, catching her eyes with his.

She rolled her eyes, " I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us... We need to use it. We gotta knock him out. "

Hook took a breath and sighed, " That's riskier. "

" Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to? " Emma asked. She kept eye contact with him this time. She needed to convince him her plan was more sensible. That and she had asked Mulan to cut the beanstalk down if they weren't back in ten hours.

For all they knew, the giant had just woken up or had a bad case of insomnia. Knowing her luck most of the time, either one was probably going to be true. No, she needed to do something quick that would get them in and out in no time. She couldn't waste the time and she really did not want to be around Hook longer than she had to be.

He thought about it then smiled a smile that sent a shiver down Emma's back. " Point taken, " He said. He chuckled, " Ooh, you're a tough lass. You'd make a helluva pirate. "

Emma watched as he reached into his satchel and pulled out the sack of powder. His sleeve fell open to reveal a tattoo on his wrist. It was a heart with a knife through it, a snake wrapped around the knife. The banner through the middle of the heart had a woman's name... Milah.

Emma couldn't help but stare at it. It raised up questions in her mind as she took the powder from him. She cocked her head just slightly, " Who's Milah? From the tattoo. "

Hook stared at her for a second then looked down. He looked like he was going to cry and was doing his best to fight it back. He sighed as he looked at the tattoo, " Someone from long ago. "

Emma was caught off-guard by his reaction. She could tell she was more than that just by the way he had reacted. " Where is she? " Emma asked quietly.

Hook walked past her before he spoke again, " She's gone. "

Emma thought about it, remembering how much Hook wanted to destroy Rumplestiltskin over taking his hand. She knew there had to be a deeper reason. " Gold, " She said. She then turned to find Hook had stopped in his tracks. She breathed, " Rumplestiltskin... He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? "

Hook turned to look at her, his expression speaking volumes. A wave of cold fear washed over her, realizing just how much danger she would be in if he ever found out the truth. She was now sure he would have no qualms over killing her if he knew she was carrying his enemies' children. Just the look in his eyes told her that much and she hoped he couldn't see the fear that was nibbling at her composure.

Hook stared at her then said, " For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive... Aren't you? "

Emma tried to keep her voice from trembling as she said, " Maybe I was... Once. "

" So you lied, " Hook said. He took a step towards her, " Is he in Storybrooke? "

Emma shook her head, " No. Long ago. "

" And what happened? " Hook asked. A bit of a smirk tugged at his lips, " I told you so you must tell me. "

Emma sighed, " He... He left me to take the blame for something I didn't do. I never saw him again. "

Hook walked back over to her, " Well bollocks to him, eh? He was a stupid, stupid man for leaving you. "

Emma stared at him for a long moment then looked towards the giant's cave, " We got a giant to knock out. "

" We do, " Hook purred. He reached up with right hand and ran his fingers over Emma's hair. " But afterward, we can talk some more. "

Emma lifted her left hand and pushed his hand away. " Let's worry about that later. We gotta go. "

" Yes, " Hook stepped back. He looked around, " Now. We need something to get the giant's attention. "

Emma's eyes fell on a giant skeleton not far from where they stood. She pointed to it, " Maybe we can make some noise with that. "

Hook looked around, " There's a shield over there. I'll bang on it and that should rouse him. "

Emma looked at the powder, " But how am I supposed to get this in his face? "

Hook had gone to the skeleton and picked up a bone. He turned, looking towards a huge statue of a man in a suit of armor. " Climb up there. "

Emma opened her mouth to say something but it was obvious she could do it. The statue was huge and someone with two working hands would have to go up it. She nodded, " Okay. "

" I'll go with you and make sure you make it up alright, " Hook explained. " Once you're situated, I'll bang on the shield. "

" Okay, " Emma said. They walked over together after Hook put the bone back on the ground, Emma scanning the stone structure quickly before finding a way up. She stuffed the powder sack in her jacket pocket and started to climb. She made her way to the shoulder of the suit and found a sturdy place to sit down.

Hook went back to where he had set the bone down, " Ready? "

" Yeah, " Emma called. She was feeling scared but for an entirely different reason. She had never seen a giant before and wasn't sure what to expect.

Hook ran over to the shield and banged on it as hard as he could, keeping his eyes on Emma. A few tense moments passed before there was a mighty roar from inside the cave. The ground shook, Emma grabbing onto the armor for a better hold. She silently prayed that the shaking was not indicative of how big the giant was.

There was another tremor and another, making it hard for her to hold onto the statue. Her legs slipped in all sorts of directions, making her cling with her arms as hard as she could. She was afraid to think what the fall would do to her or her babies. She may have been able to heal but she didn't know how well it would work with massive injuries.

She gasped as the giant emerged from the cave. He was even taller than she imagined, the statue still way below his face. " Ah damn it, " Emma muttered as she stared at him.

The giant turned, looking to see who had disturbed him. Hook looked up at him, not even looking that scared. Emma was far away though so she really couldn't tell. He took a deep breath and shouted, " Oi! "

The giant looked down as Hook dropped the bone and backed away. " You big git! " Hook continued to taunt the giant. " Yeah you. Do you want to kill a human? Huh? "

Emma watched him carefully, waiting for her chance to use the powder. She knew what he was doing and silently hoped it would work. If the giant saw her before she was ready, she was screwed. " You want to kill a human? " Hook repeated. " Well, I'm the worst human around! Come on! "

Emma got to her feet, seeing an opening as Hook ran around and egged the giant on. " Come on then! " He darted around quickly, moving the giant towards Emma. The giant leaned down to grab Hook, Emma throwing the bag of powder in his face when he was close enough.

The bag exploded, making a huge plume of powder in the air. The giant couldn't help but inhale it and he soon fell to the ground. Emma held fast to the statue, the ground shaking terribly as the giant hit it. When she was sure he was down, she looked for Hook.

" Hook?! " She shouted as she scanned the ground for him. She started to panic when she didn't see him. She didn't know if she could get the compass alone. " Hook?! "

" He's out cold, " Hook was standing next to the giant. He smirked at her, " I don't mean to upset you Emma but I think we make quite the team. "

Emma sighed, annoyed that he could be so cavalier after how scared he had been starting to look right before she made her move. If she had been a split second later, the giant would have had him. She looked down at him, " Let's go steal a compass. "

Hook smirked, " Not until you get down here. "

Emma looked down, frowning. Getting up hadn't exactly been easy but it now looked like a piece of cake compared to getting down. " Give me a second. "

" Second's up, " Hook teased.

Emma narrowed her eyes, " Hush you. We need to be serious. "

" Well you better hurry up and figure out a way, " Hook glanced down. " That things isn't as sturdy as we once thought. "

" What? " Emma gasped. A moment later, the statue shifted. She had a flashback to the pot incident outside of Sidney's bungalow when she and August had found the hidden key. The pot hadn't been nearly twenty feet off the ground though. " Oh crap! "

" Jump! " Hook shouted. He dashed over to where he was just below where Emma stood. " Jump before it falls! "

The statue creaked again, Emma freezing. If she missed Hook, she would definitely die from the fall. She also was scared if he DID catch her, the force of the fall would hurt him as well. She yelped as the statue moved towards the left, the whole thing feeling like it was going in slow motion.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. " I'm so sorry, Mary-Margret... " She whispered. She cried out when she fell off the statue, shocked when she landed on something firm yet soft. She opened her eyes slowly, finding she had landed right in the middle of the giant's back.

She flexed her fingers in his velvet robes, holding her breath so she could listen. The statue lay against his left side, gently moving back and forth as he breathed. His breathing was deep and he snored gently. He had slept through it all.

Emma let the breath she held out and inhaled, wishing she hadn't. The giant smelled of dust, mold and death. It made her gag but she forced it back. She didn't want to give Hook any more reasons to think she was pregnant.

" Are you coming down? " Hook called from the ground. " Ticktock, darling. "

Emma pushed herself up on her arms and rolled over. She scooted towards Hook's voice, peering down at him. He was a lot closer than he had been when she was on the statue but she knew she still had to be quite a way up. " How are you going to catch me? "

Hook put his arms out, " Like this. Don't be scared. I'm quite... Strong. "

" It's not your strength I'm worried about, " Emma looked at his hook warily. She could just see it stabbing her right in the back if her aim was off.

Hook followed her gaze and chuckled, " It is quite discomforting, isn't it? "

" Take it off, " Emma said sharply.

Hook reached over and took the hook off. He smirked, " Anything else you wish for me to remove? "

" No, " Emma narrowed her eyes, pretty sure he was hinting at his clothes. His constant flirtatious tone was grating on her last nerve. " You ready to catch me now? "

" I anticipate the pleasure, " Hook smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, " Hook... "

" Tick. Tock, " Hook hissed.

Emma took a deep breath and pushed herself off the giant. She closed her eyes, sure he would drop her or miss. She yelped when she landed in his arms, hers going around his neck out of reflex. She panted, opening her eyes to his wolfish smirk.

" I could get used to this, " He purred as he stared deep in her eyes.

Emma frowned deeply, " Put. Me. Down. "

Hook sighed and set her down, " I expected a 'thank you' but I suppose time is of the essence. "

Emma straightened her clothes, " Thank you. "

" That's better, " Hook did not smile as he put his hook back on. " Now, let's go. "


	21. Chapter 21

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David lay on the couch, unable to sleep. He had trouble most nights, laying there for what seemed like hours before finally drifting off. It never lasted too long though and he found himself awake again after only a few hours. He had so many things going on in his mind that it was constantly working.

He had tried a sleeping pill but all it did was making him feel worse when he woke up. He tried to think when he had gotten more than five hours of rest and frowned. It had been the night after he had helped down in the mines. He hadn't been back, too many other things happening and keeping him from helping.

He looked towards Henry. Mary-Margret's bedroom had a folding wall which he had opened the night before so Henry didn't feel so alone. He had been afraid the experience at the stable would cause nightmares so he wanted to be able to get to him quickly in case it did. He was sleeping, arms at his sides and palms facing up.

David had tucked him in an hour and a half earlier, falling asleep almost immediately. It seemed that way to David anyway. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to be very still so he could hear the child breathing. He hoped the sound would in turn relax him and help him sleep.

It was just starting to work when he heard Henry let out a bit of a whimper and mutter, " No... "

David opened his eyes and looked towards Henry, wondering what was going on in his mind...

* * *

Mary-Margret watched as Mulan paced at the base of the beanstalk. The warrior seemed restless and full of nervous energy. Every so often, she would go to the roasting deer, checking it and turning to make sure it got completely cooked. It was starting to smell done but still needed a little more time to be cooked all the way through.

Mary-Margret had busied herself with dividing up the fruit into five smaller piles. She had debated on giving Hook a ration and made up her mind she would. If he what he said was true, he would continue to travel with them once they had the compass so he could get to Storybrooke. It wasn't that she trusted the pirate or his words but did not want to make him feel scorned if he returned and found he had no food.

If he did not come with them, she would simply divvy up the extra ration between her and the others. Her first instinct was to give it all to Emma since her appetite was slowly growing and she would need the extra nutrition for the babies. She thought better of it though, not wanting to rouse Mulan or Aurora's suspicions. As far as they were concerned, Emma was recovering from a stomach flu and nothing more.

The story had gained some validity since Emma was no longer as sick as she had been. The return of her appetite also lent authenticity to the excuse, leaving the other two women none the wiser. Another thing that benefited them was the feeling that neither of the women had ever had children. A woman who had would have seen the signs right away and they hadn't.

Mulan glanced over, " Who's the fifth pile for? "

" Hook, " Mary-Margret replied.

Mulan came over, " YOU'RE giving him our food? "

" He'll need it if he stays, " Mary-Margret said. " And he sounded like he intended to if we can get him to Storybrooke. "

" You're taking him to your home? " Mulan's tone screamed disbelief. " Do you even know who he is? "

Mary-Margret sighed, " Of course I do. "

" Then why would you even consider taking him to your world? He's a no good, rotten pirate. He'll just carry on there as he has done here, " Mulan motioned to nowhere in particular. " He'll rob and pillage... Rape and destroy. How can you even consider... "

" Because he's helping us and we made a deal, " Mary-Margret said sharply. " And besides, we have rules and laws where we come from. He'll get punished for anything he does. "

" WE have rules and laws HERE! " Mulan said firmly but it was obvious she was trying not to yell. Aurora was sleeping not too far away, close enough for Mary-Margret to watch her and sort the food. " He hasn't been caught here so what makes you think... "

" Because Emma's the sheriff where we come from, " Mary-Margret cut her off. " She won't put up with his crap and she'll put him in jail. "

" But what if he leaves Storybrooke after he finishes with Rumplestiltskin? Who will stop him then? " Mulan asked.

Mary-Margret opened her mouth but stopped. She had a point. If the curse was indeed broken then it was quite possible that Hook would be able to leave town. She then decided he wouldn't get the chance because Emma would kill him if he harmed Rumplestiltskin. Her daughter had developed some very deep feelings for the imp, feelings she hoped would not end up hurting her in the end.

" Well? " Mulan asked sharply.

Mary-Margret looked her in the eye, " Emma won't let him leave. "

" I hope you're right, " Mulan replied coldly. Mulan then turned on her heel and headed for the time keeper, which was situated very close to where Aurora slept. She knelt down and studied the line closely.

Mary-Margret stood to ask her how long had passed but she was stopped cold when Aurora began to sob and jerk in her sleep. She didn't have to look twice to know the young woman was having a nightmare, something she had been afraid would happen since she had fallen asleep. She dashed over to her left side and knelt down. She reached down and shook her arm, " Hey... Aurora? "

Aurora jerked awake, gasping and crying. She looked around, acting like she was still stuck in the nightmare. Mary-Margret put her hands on the girl's trembling shoulders, " It was just a dream. It was just a dream, " She tried to comfort her, keeping her tone calming and quiet.

Aurora took a wheezy breath and panted as she shook her head, " It was horrible... "

" Why don't you tell me about it? You wanna tell me about it? " Mary-Margret said then took Aurora by her left arm. She urged her to her feet, " Come on. Let's stand. Tell me. "

Aurora pushed herself up to her feet, taking a few more sob-rattled breaths. She walked away from the log she had been sleeping on, looking like she was trying to remember the dream. " It was the same as last time, " She finally said. Mary-Margret nodded and she continued.

" I was in this room, " Aurora said. " This red room. There were bright blood red curtains. There were no windows or doors so it didn't make sense. I couldn't get in or out... I was trapped. "

Mary-Margret listened, what she imagined from Aurora's word scaring her as well. She put her hand to her chest. It sounded so much like the nightmares she had. The old fear started to grow inside of her, bitter and sharp like rusty blades. She forced it down, knowing she needed to remain strong for Aurora.

" The curtains... They were on fire, " Aurora said. Mary-Margret walked towards her, putting her hands on her arms as she said, " It was horrible. "

" Hey, " Mary-Margret reached up and brushed a lock of hair back from her face. She said nothing else because it looked like Aurora still had more to say.

" I was hunched in a corner, " Aurora reached up, resting her hands on Mary-Margret's arms. " I looked over into the other corner and, in the shadows, there was someone else there. I could just see his eyes. He was looking right at me. "

Mary-Margret brought her hands up and cradled Aurora's face. It was the way a mother would comfort her own child's nightmares, something she had not gotten to do with Emma. " It's over now. "

Aurora nodded but said nothing. She still looked terrified, as if she was still seeing the dream herself. Mary-Margret couldn't help but wonder how many people had done the same with Emma when she was a child... Or if anyone bothered to comfort her after scary dreams. She had never gotten to experience it but she could empathize with Aurora's terror.

" These nightmares? They will fade away, " Mary-Margret said quietly. " I promise. "

Aurora sobbed then asked, " Did they for you? "

" Yeah, " Mary-Margret said. She then turned and walked over to the log. She sat down, " Come on. I'll sit with you until you fall back asleep. "

Aurora looked apprehensive, like she was unsure if she wanted to trust Mary-Margret so much. Mary-Margret didn't blame her since they had barely met but she had to show her she could be trusted. " Bu... " She began.

" Who else do I have to take care of? " Mary-Margret gave her a little smile and shrugged her shoulders.

Aurora hesitated then walked back to the log, kneeling down as she reached it. Mary-Margret slipped her left hand across her back, urging Aurora to lay her head in her lap. The young woman leaned down, still sobbing a little as Mary-Margret stroked her hair. She then turned her eyes to the sky, wondering how Emma was doing.

She was so worried for her daughter and the babies she carried...

* * *

Mr. Gold pushed the front door of his house open. He was forced to return, in need of a shower and a fresh change of clothes. He inhaled deeply, Belle's scent had faded, leaving his home empty and cold. It wasn't much different from the way it had always been.

That was why he filled every room with things he did not have space for in his shop, to chase away the emptiness. Some things were in need of repair and others were just there, waiting to be moved. He could only recall a few brief glimmers of warmth, one that had turned cold and one that still shone in his mind. He moved to the stairs, taking them slowly as memories flooded his mind.

He could still see Belle fleeing up them in her nightgown, angry with him that he had been practicing magic in the basement. He remembered how tight his shoulders where that morning as he came to beg her to eat only to find she had ran away. They were becoming tight as he thought about it, like he was reliving the memory all over again. He paused at the stained glass window and closed his eyes, trying to force it away.

He opened his eyes, turning to look at the window. A sad sort of smirk tugged at the left corner of his lips, recalling how he had pushed Emma up against the glass to ravish her mouth the night they ended up in bed together. It had been at some point during that night the twins she now carried were conceived. If he had any idea it was going to happen, he would have done something to protect her.

He frowned, realizing he wanted another child more than anything. He wasn't looking to replace Baelfire but he did want to try again and perhaps correct the mistakes he had made with his only son. He had made so many and vowed to not make them again. Emma was going to give him that chance, deciding to keep the babies when her father wanted them gone.

His mind then went to the conversation he had with David earlier in the day, glad he had kept a few details to himself. He could tell the prince was holding back so he held back as well. He remembered Henry saying something about Emma being arrested but David said nothing about it. Because of that, he did not tell David that he had found some spells that would work but only with a willing participant who could sleep more than a few hours at a stretch.

He wasn't really sure how they would find someone willing to go under it. He did not have the most favorable reputation and, given the choice, most people would tell him 'no'. Willing was a key part of the spells he was considering since duress would only complicate them and cause them not to work. No, keeping that from David had been a good idea and he knew a way would present itself if given the chance.

He turned back to the stairs, taking them one at a time as his mind went back to Emma. He was worried and he wasn't going to lie about it either. After questioning Smee extensively, he released him. He knew the man couldn't leave Storybrooke and he was having Frederick keep an eye on him in case he needed anything else.

What had him worried was the fact that Killian Jones was still in The Enchanted Forest. Smee had told him he was going by a new name and had become bent on getting revenge for Milah's death. The hand he had cut off had been replaced by a hook, the same hook he had tried to kill him with. Because of that, he was being called something else in Neverland... Captain Hook.

Smee had told him how they had stayed there as Hook tried to figure out a way to destroy him. Many, many years passed but time had no effect on Hook and his crew. None of them aged, much like the children that lived in the place the bean had taken them. Rumplestiltskin had heard of the place but was unable to travel to it because there were no beans and Jefferson did not have access.

He had not bothered to use Jefferson's portal though. He was merely an employee and he really didn't trust the madman. He knew of the rules of the hat but he still passed on using it. He felt it was unnecessary since it only traveled to magical realms and there was no way Baelfire would be in any of them.

Smee also said that they had found a way back and returned to The Enchanted Forest after hearing rumors that Rumplestiltskin could be killed. He didn't know much after that, Hook striking out on his own and leaving his crew to tend to the ship themselves. All he really knew was Hook didn't get caught up in the curse when the rest of the crew did. After the curse was broken, most of them stayed with the lives they had been stuck with for twenty-eight years, not wanting to go back to the previous ways of life.

A lot of people had chosen that it seemed. It wasn't like they really had a choice considering they couldn't leave. No one had really wanted to until Regina made her return and the wraith ravaged the town. This much Mr. Gold learned from gossip around town relayed to him by Frederick and from the aftermath of the wraith attack.

He had no idea where Hook was or why he had not been taken by the curse. He had thought about it as he tried to find a spell to get to Emma and Mary-Margret, hoping he wouldn't get to them first. From everything Smee had said, he had become quite an evil character, his need for revenge turning his soul to black. He really didn't have that far to fall considering the things Mr. Gold knew pirates had done. However, he knew he was probably much worse than the last time he saw him.

He knew Emma was smart though and wouldn't fall for such a character. She wasn't one to be seduced by good looks or pretty words so she had that to her advantage. He had worked hard to gain the trust she had finally given him, certain it was not as strong as it had once been. There were just some things that needed to be done, no matter the cost.

He hoped Emma had a good capacity for forgiveness, hopefully as good as her ability to accept things out of her control. She seemed to take those things in stride and do what she could with them, making them work for her. It was an ability bestowed upon a few and was hard to master. Emma had a good hand at it though, probably making her way the best she could in The Enchanted Forest.

He passed Belle's room, not stopping as he headed down the hallway. He had not been in the room or touched a thing since she had left. He just couldn't bear to go in, thinking about what he had lost. He had to let her go though, knowing her attitude towards him would never change.

He had told her why he was the way he was in hopes she would understand. She had cried when he told her the truth. It had been a lot for her to absorb so he left her to take it all in. He had not seen her since, something that spoke volumes to him.

It seemed that was all in the past now though, his future lying with Emma. His visions had shown them fighting side by side but those had been patchy, most no longer than a few seconds. He had also had visions of her pregnant but he had assumed they foretold of Henry and nothing more. He had radically re-thought that after the child had come to him, the news taking him by complete surprise.

He reached his bedroom, pausing as he walked in. His eyes settled on the bed, again remembering what had happened there. It had become their own private world, the only inhabitants being them. Magic had been made, the spell breaking when she had to leave him.

He wondered if their time together was as good a memory for her, deciding it had to have been. He couldn't think of any other reason for her to be so despondent and distraught. The prince had blamed him totally for it but he knew there was more than that. Emma had to come to grips with having magic, something she had never believed in until she came to Storybrooke.

She also had to adjust to having a family and finally having answers to the questions she had asked her whole life. That was a lot for anyone to deal with all at the same time, even Emma. Such things would break a weaker down and he was glad Emma had survived it. It was testament to her inner strength, something he had seen in her long before they had become close.

He sighed, turning his attention to the bathroom. He needed to hurry up and do what he came to do. He still had a lot of work to do back at the shop...

* * *

Hook and Emma moved through the giant's cave quickly. She knew it was important they move fast but she couldn't help herself as she stared at the treasures that lined the walls and filled the floor. All kinds of it surrounded her, some of the gold coins she could see as big as her beetle. There were other things, like chests and gilded pottery, all filled to overflowing.

" They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here, piles of jewels and every room... " Hook explained. His voice started to trail a bit. " Filled with coins. "

Emma turned to find Hook had become enthralled with a big silver vase filled with gold coins. He smiled as he plucked one of the coins up and looked at it. " Let's get to it, " She frowned. She then decided she would need to clarify so he didn't take it as an innuendo. " The compass. "

Hook brought the coin up to his nose and smelled it, his smile getting bigger. He turned his face to her, chuckling and cutting his eyes a bit as he asked, " What's your rush? "

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed. She wasn't surprised that the gold had distracted him but they didn't have a lot of time. In fact, she really wasn't sure how much time they had. " How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts? "

Hook was still fondling the coin but his smile lessened. He scoffed in return, shrugging his shoulders just slightly. " I have no clue, " He replied.

Emma glared at him, " That's my rush. "

He looked at her for a couple of seconds before tapping the coin with his finger. He then slipped it into his pocket. He left the rest of the gold behind and walked towards Emma. He motioned ahead of them, " Too right, lass. Come, everything we need is right in front of us. "

Emma watched as he strode down the hallway, moving to follow him. He walked with confidence and swagger but Emma was pretty sure he was just as clueless as she was about where to look for the compass. She decided to test that theory by catching to him, " So... Do you know where it is? "

Hook smirked at her, " Somewhere in the main treasure room. Only the most precious objects are kept there. "

" And what makes you think it's precious? " Emma asked.

Hook frowned, " Would we be up here if they were lying around everywhere? "

Emma blinked, " I guess not. Point taken. "

" This compass is one of a kind, " Hook said. " How do you think the giants got to and from the realms they plundered? "

" With the compass? " Emma asked.

" Yes, " Hook replied then said, " Well, compasses. "

Emma furrowed her brow, his words not making sense. " Whoa. You just said there was only one. It's one of a kind so why are you saying there are more? "

" WERE, " Hook stressed the word. " All but the one were destroyed during the war against the giants. So yes, it is one of a kind AND the only one. "

" Oh, " Emma said.

They neared the end of the hallway and a door, which they passed through. They stopped at the bottom of a small flight of stairs, looking around. From where Emma stood, she could see it was stuffed with even more treasure than the hallway had been. It was stacked from the floor to the ceiling, the light reflecting off of the objects there. " Do you think it's with this stuff? " Emma asked.

" No... But it won't hurt to look, " Hook said.

Emma looked around the room, seeing it was very cluttered. The hall had been neat but this place was a mess. She looked around again, " Did they kill all the giant housekeepers too? " She said. " How are we going to find a compass in this mess? "

" By looking, " Hook said and pointed to the other side of the room. " Start searching. "

Emma walked in the direction he pointed in. She had no idea where to begin. She didn't even know if the compass was big or small. If it was big then they were going to have a problem. If it were small, it would be damn near impossible to find.

" I wonder how much treasure we can carry down the beanstalk? " Hook asked as he looked around the room. He noticed the look Emma was giving him and added, " In addition to the compass of course. "

Emma looked down, finding a skeleton wearing tattered leather on the floor. " What the Hell? " She whispered.

" That, " Hook said in a rather authoritative tone. " Would be Jack. "

" As in Jack... " Emma started. In all the stories she had heard, Jack had lived. It seemed that wasn't the case after all.

" Giant killer, " Hook said.

She looked down at the sword that lay next to the body. It was normal sized and not what she expected to be used to kill giants. " With that toothpick? "

" It packs quite a wallop, " Hook replied. " You'd be surprised. "

Emma looked behind Hook, her eyes falling on a trip wire. Undoubtedly, it was attached to a trap and he was about to back right into it. " Whoa! Whoa! " She said as she lunged for him, pulling him away from it.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled wolfishly at her as he pulled her closer. " It's about bloody time, " He purred.

Emma suppressed a yelp, his grip on her pressing her breasts into his chest. They had started to hurt not too long after she had been kidnapped but it was just a dull ache she could ignore. Her emotions at the time much stronger and she felt physically numb because of them. It was strange for her to admit she hadn't noticed them getting bigger but she really hadn't... Not until Mary-Margret pointed it out anyway.

She was doing her best to conceal them and act like everything was normal. She had even made sure to sleep on her back when they did sleep so she wouldn't lay on them and make them hurt more. They had gotten rather big with Henry and it looked as though they would again with this pregnancy. She just hoped they would get home before they did.

She had to fight Hook a little, finding him stronger than she thought. He started rubbing his chest on hers and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She frowned when his chest hair brushed against her, making her skin prickle. She didn't mind a bit of chest hair but he had way too much for her tastes.

She got him off of her and stepped back, pointing to the wire. " It's a trip wire, " She said. She then looked up, finding it was attached to a cage suspended from the ceiling. She frowned, " Quite a security system. "

Hook looked up then at Emma. " I suppose you're excused for grabbing me, " He reached for her hair. " But, next time, don't stand on ceremony. "

Emma shivered as he touched her hair again. His touch made her skin crawl even though it was light. " Let's find the compass, " She said firmly. Then added quietly, " And go home. "

She wanted nothing more than to see Henry and tell Mr. Gold about the babies. She didn't know what would happen when she did but she knew she had to. If Belle was back in his life or not, he had to know. She also wanted to sleep in her own bed and have a hamburger at Granny's but those things were small compared to Henry... And Mr. Gold.

Hook stared at her for longer than she was comfortable with before looking down at the wire again. He then looked at her. He said nothing but she knew what he meant. She motioned to it as if to say, 'No, you go first. '

" After you, " She said. She could tell he wanted her to go before him and was a bit surprised he didn't try to say 'Ladies First'.

He nodded, " Hmm. "

Emma watched as he stepped over the wire, being careful not to trip it by taking a huge step. She sighed and followed, taking a similar step to clear the line. " You have to watch out for traps too you know, " She said as she caught up to him.

Hook chuckled, " I usually see them but I was so distracted by your beauty... "

" Can we save the flirting for later? " Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

" Oh? " Hook arched an eyebrow. " There's going to be later? "

" Not of you don't stop flirting, " Emma replied.

Hook chuckled, " Oh my. Is that a promise? "

Emma growled and rolled her eyes, " No. "

Hook chuckled again, " Then what was it? "

" Nothing! " Emma nearly shouted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. It was hard with the way her chest was hurting and the things she was pretty sure Hook was imagining about her. He made no motions to hide his lascivious stares or the flirtatious tone of his voice. She had seen it way too many times... She could tell he wanted her regardless of how much she fought.

" Right, " Hook said slowly. They walked in silence until they turned a corner to find an area with more treasure, things that looked more precious than anything else she had seen. Hook looked around and smiled, " This looks about right. "

She made a sweeping glance around the room, " So... It's just in here somewhere? "

" Allegedly, " Hook replied.

Emma walked to a large vase, deciding to start there. She had made up her mind the compass had to be small or they would have seen it easily. She looked inside, the vessel filled with gold and jewels. None of it tempted her though. She had come for one thing and she would not leave until she got it.

" Give me a boost, would you love? " Hook's voice attracted her attention back to him. He stood near what looked like a large bird cage. He wanted to climb on top for some reason but she just did not think it was wise for him to get too far from her.

She walked to him, " So I can't see what you're pocketing? No way. You give me a boost. "

" Try something new, darling, " He said when she got to him. He looked deep into her eyes and looked almost hurt that she didn't have confidence in him. " It's called trust. "

Emma sighed. There was that word again. She did not give her trust away that freely but he didn't seem to understand that. His connection to Cora made it even harder. Though he had betrayed her and decided to go with them instead, she really wasn't ready to give her trust over so soon.

She sighed as she reached for one of the bars, " We do it side by side and fast. Who knows how long before the... "

She was cut off by the distant thudding of the giant's footsteps, the floor trembling beneath her feet. She and Hook looked towards the way they had come from as the thudding got louder and the shaking more pronounced. Hook frowned, " Someone's up. "

Emma watched the doorway as Hook placed his hand on her shoulder. She would have shrugged it off but she was too focused on thinking of a way to get away from the giant. The room shook more violently, stacks of things clattering to the floor. Emma could tell the giant was very unhappy just by the way he was stomping.

Hook let her go as the floor shook so hard, they almost fell. " Quickly! Get under something! " He said and ran for the back of the room. Emma followed him but paused to look back, seeing the giant had arrived.

He jumped into the room, shaking it with the force of a major earthquake before running towards Hook and Emma. The force shook large stones loose from the ceiling, almost all of them landing on Hook as Emma tried to stay upright. The sight frightened her and she cried out his name. She then looked up to make sure no more stones were coming down and finally looked behind her, the giant moving very fast.

Fear had her frozen to the spot as she stared up at the huge and very angry man that towered over her. Her body refused to move as he reached down and snatched her off the floor. He closed his hand around her as he took a seat on a nearby treasure chest, glaring at her so hard that she could feel it. He slowly tightened his hand, the thought of the babies forcing Emma to form real words instead of screams.

" No! I'm not what you think! " She shouted as tried to protect her belly with her trapped hand. It provided a tiny cushion against his grip but she knew it wouldn't last long. He was really strong and she knew she wouldn't survive if he used it all on her.

" You're a thief and you poisoned me so yeah. I'm pretty sure you're exactly what I think, " The giant said as he tightened his grip.

Emma could feel her joints start to pop as her hand pressed into her belly. The tightness was unbearable and making it hard to breathe. She forced herself to though in hopes she could explain herself. " No! You've got a compass! I need it! "

" I don't care what you need! " The giant said as he tightened his grip more. He scrunched up his face as he did it, like he was summoning up all of his strength to finish her off.

" It's for my son! " Emma gasped. " It's to save my son! Don't you have a family? "

The giant squeezed her harder and she slapped at his hand. He frowned deeper, " NO! Because humans killed them all! "

Emma groaned in pain as his grip became so tight, she knew her bones were going to snap. She couldn't let it end like that though. She was so close and she couldn't let the compass slip out of her grasp. She almost wanted to tell the giant she was pregnant but decided he wouldn't care.

She had to find a way out and fast since she was starting to pass out from the pain. A thought occurred to her and she acted on it. She leaned forward, biting the giant's thumb. He cried out and dropped her, sending her tumbling down into his lap and rolling off his robes.

She fell down and bounced off his foot, it cushioning her fall a bit before she landed on her stomach. Pain radiated from every part of her but she knew she had to get up lest she be caught again. She pushed herself up to her feet as the giant looked at his bite wound and took off as fast as her shaking legs would carry her. She wasn't running away, just buying time for a plan that was hatching in her brain.

She remembered the trip wire and cage, knowing she could use them to her advantage. As she passed Jack's skeleton, she snatched up the sword next to it. She then made the best flying leap she could muster to clear the trip wire, turning to wait for the giant to catch up. His long gait made the distance between them seem like nothing and he was reaching her quickly.

When he was close enough, Emma sliced the trip wire with the sword and brought the cage down upon the giant. It was a tight fit and heavy enough to pin him to the floor. Emma ran to the side of the cage, holding the sword out. She panted, " Nice security system. Efficient. "

" No! " The giant said as she waved the sword in his face. She moved forward and he shouted louder as he closed his eyes, " No! No! NO! "

" I can tell by your face that you know what this is. Let me guess... It's dipped in some sort of poison, " Emma said. The giant really looked scared of the sword and it was the only reason Emma could think of.

She breathed deeply, adrenaline still coursing through her veins and making her heart thunder in her ears. She took another couple of deep breaths before she said, " You have a compass. I need it. "

The giant stared daggers at her and looked scared all at the same time, " You're going to kill me either way. Go ahead... Kill me. "

" You don't know me, " Emma said quietly. She had no intentions of killing anyone. All she wanted to do was get Mary-Margret and herself home.

" I know your kind, " The giant said. " They massacred us and destroyed our beans. "

" I heard it the other way, " Emma said. She really wasn't for sure what the truth was anymore. It was like any story that got passed down through the years, probably twisted for dramatic effect. She knew Rumplestiltskin's story had been done that way and so many others.

The giant narrowed his eyes, " Because the victors get to tell the story. " Emma frowned and whacked one of the bars on the cage with the sword. He flinched and said, " Okay! Stop! "

Emma watched as he stuck his hand in the pocket of his robe and pulled out the compass. " Here, " He said as he tossed it at her.

She looked at it, realizing it was the side that had been facing Hook when the giant passed out. If they had only thought to check his pockets then they wouldn't have had to go through the whole cave. It irked her but what was done was just that... Done. She walked over to it and picked it up, looking at it to make sure it was intact.

" See? " The giant said. " I'm not the bad guy. "

Emma went to walk away but stopped, turning back to the giant. She held the sword up then let it down. She looked into the eye she could see, realizing something. She had detected no deception in him, her superpower kicking in. " Maybe you were telling the truth... "

The giant nodded slightly but said nothing. Emma could also see he didn't trust her still. " Doesn't really matter... I have to go, " She said, remembering that she had been up there a long time. She would have to hurry and get back down before Mulan cut the stalk down.

She lifted the sword and pointed it at his eye again, " Are there any more of you? "

" No, " The giant said quietly. " I'm alone. "

Emma felt a pang of familiarity. She knew what it was like to be alone and knew being the last his kind probably made it that much harder for the giant. She let the sword down and looked away, a tear coming to her eye. She looked down, seeing the giant's talisman.

She realized it looked like a bean though it was black. She pointed at it with the sword, " Is this a bean? Can it make a portal? "

The giant looked at it as well, " Not any more. It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder... A reminder that you're all killers. "

Emma blinked as the words sank in. She walked back to where she had been standing before, holding the sword up again and thrusting it towards him. He closed his eyes again, obviously thinking she was going to kill him. " You're wrong, " She said quietly.

She let the sword down again and walked away. The giant let out a mighty shout and shattered the cage, pieces of it flying past Emma and scaring her. She whipped around and lifted the sword, sure the giant was going to kill her. He leaned down, Emma ducking as he did.

She didn't look but heard him grunt and something fly across the room into a stack of coins. She looked and found he had uncovered a hidden exit, probably that land's equivalent to a mouse hole. She looked up at him, puzzled by the action. " Go, " He said as he looked down at her.

" Why? " She asked.

The giant brushed a lock of his hair out of his face, pulling it behind his left ear. " Because you could have killed me and you didn't. "

Emma was so shocked she couldn't speak. She thought the statement she had made fell upon deaf ears. She wasn't a killer and she didn't think she would ever be unless it was completely necessary. She didn't know if she could live with herself if she just flat out murdered someone.

" You get one favor, " The giant rolled his eyes. " Now go before I change my mind! "

Emma turned and walked towards the exit but stopped, turning back to the giant. " Actually, " She pointed at him. " I get two favors. "

The giant furrowed his brow, " What? "

" The way I see it, I could have killed you twice, " Emma explained. " The poison and when you were knocked out. I didn't. "

The giant was silent for a few seconds then asked, " What do you want? "

Emma smiled up at him, " Help me get that guy I came with from under those rocks. "

The giant thought it over then frowned, " He might be dead. "

" Maybe, " Emma said. " But do you want him stinking up the place if he is? "

The giant shook his head, " No. "

" And then, " Emma said. " If he's alive, I need you to take care of him for me. "

The giant looked confused, " What do you mean? Kill him? "

" No, " Emma said. " I just need you to... Stall him. "

" Are you double crossing him? " The giant still looked confused. " I thought he was your friend. "

Emma shook her head, " No. I know he's trying to double cross me. "

The giant leaned down, " He's what? "

Emma looked around then up at the giant, " You have to believe me. He's using me to get the compass so he can go to my home and get revenge. "

The giant stood up, " As in kill someone? "

" Yes, " Emma said. " And I'm just trying to get back to my child. "

The giant's frowned deepened again as he thought it over. It seemed like he believed her as he said, " Then I will help you. Tell me what you need me to do. "


	22. Chapter 22

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This chapter is going to cover the end of 'Tallahassee' and the time before the beginning of 'Child Of The Moon'.)

Emma and the giant walked back to the treasure room, a chill running down her spine at the sight of the rocks. There was a good chance that Hook was dead beneath them. She looked up at the giant and the stone pillar he held in his hand. " I'll call his name and if he answers, set that down and leave. "

The giant nodded but said nothing. He had done his best to sneak back into the room, no easy feat for someone his size. He agreed to help Emma with her plan after she explained why she thought he was double-crossing her. He was willing to help her since she had spared his life twice but insisted it was the last favor he owed her.

Emma looked towards the pile again and took a deep breath before calling out to Hook. She was answered with silence, making her go cold. Regardless of what kind of person he was, he had done nothing to her that called for his death. It would weight heavy on her soul and conscience if he had died helping her.

She moved closer to the rocks, kneeling down to look through a space between two of them. Hook was facing her so she slipped her hand in the crack, her fingertips barely reaching his nose. She could feel his breath on them, telling her he was alive. She brushed his cheek with her fingers, " Hook? "

He twitched and groaned, his eyes cracking open. " Emma... " He muttered then closed them again.

Emma glanced over her shoulder and nodded. The giant moved silently, setting the pillar down at the side of the pile. She looked up at him and mouthed the word 'Go'. The giant nodded and moved to hide. Once he was out of sight, Emma turned her attention back to Hook.

She brushed his cheek again, " Wake up. We have to get out of here. "

Hook's eyes opened again, " I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks. "

" You were, " Emma looked at the stones, figuring out a way to move them to get Hook out. She pulled her hand back and started working the stones away. " We need to go, " She grunted. They were rather heavy and she was surprised Hook wasn't even scratched.

" What of the giant? " Hook asked as he did his best to push. His added strength made the rock easier to maneuver though it seemed like he wasn't having an easy time either.

Emma grunted as they moved the rock together. " I trapped him... With his own trap, " Emma said and smiled broadly. " I ran, he chased me and tripped on his own trip wire. "

Hook finished pushing to rock away, Emma grabbing his hand after he did. He chuckled as she pulled him free, obviously believing her story. " You are bloody brilliant! Amazing! " He said as he got to his knees.

He panted for breath as he asked, " May I see it? "

Emma stared at him for a moment, debating whether or not to show him the compass. He was a pirate and a thief so he probably had a fast hand. She decided she would let him look at it but not touch. If she kept a firm hold on it, it would cut his chances of taking down.

" The compass, " He said as he put his hand out for it. Emma reached into her jacket pocket and pulled it out. He stared at it in awe as he whispered, " It's more beautiful than legend. "

He reached to take it from her but she quickly put it back in her jacket pocket. He scoffed at the action then smiled. He extended his hand to her, " Come. Let's go. "

Emma took his hand then snatched up the shackle that was attached to the stone pillar the giant had brought to her. In the blink of an eye, she had him locked into the manacle and the lock on it snapped shut. She shot to her feet and walked backwards, just a bit further away than the chain would reach. He looked confused as he turned his face up to her, " What are you doing? " He asked. His voice shook when he repeated the question.

" Okay, " Emma stammered. " I... Can't... "

" Look at me... Have I told you a lie? " Hook looked bewildered. Emma stayed silent, allowing him to continue. " I brought you here... I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now? "  
" I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you, " Emma replied. She had taken so many with others only to get burned in the end. She wasn't going to let that happen with Hook though. Too many things were at stake and she really couldn't afford to lose any of them.

She was scared to keep him around and not just because of Cora. He had noticed her glow so it would stand to reason he would notice her changing as her pregnancy progressed. She couldn't take the chance he was not affected by The Blue Fairy's spell. The details of it were still a mystery to her and she had to keep quiet lest she make a misstep and break it.

She remembered what he had said back at camp about his child so she knew he wasn't ignorant. He had witnessed Milah go through her pregnancy so she was pretty sure he'd be able to pick up on it with her. She had to protect herself from that and the things she was sure he would do if he ever found out who the father was. She could feel his hate for Rumplestiltskin radiate from him when he spoke of him so she knew it was deep-seated and genuine.

" I'm sorry, " She said. She really couldn't think of anything else to say to him. She couldn't give him reasons why because they would beget questions and she really didn't have time to explain herself nor did she want to.

" You're sorry? " Hook said as he walked towards her. His confusion was turning to anger and he shouted after her. " YOU'RE SORRY?! I GOT YOU HERE! I GOT YOU THE COMPASS! "

" I got the compass! " Emma said firmly. If he had thought to check the giant's pockets before they entered the cave, they could have avoided everything they had been through. She didn't want to bring it up though, deciding it would be better not to mention it.

" You just can't leave me here to die, " Hook replied just as firmly. " For that beast to eat me... To crush my bones. "

Emma glared at him, frowning deeply. " He's not a beast, " She said. " And you're not gonna die. I just need a head start, that's all. "

With that, she turned and walked away. " Swan, " Hook called after her. The shackle kept him from following her any further. " SWAN! " He shouted it again and again as she walked out of the treasure room...

* * *

Mary-Margret absently stroked Aurora's head as the woman slept. She had been asleep for a long time without the nightmares returning. Mary-Margret recalled it was how she used to sleep after being woken up except it was Charming who had comforted her. He would stay awake for hours, keeping his hands on her so she knew she was not alone.

Again she wondered what it would have been like to chase Emma's nightmares away. She had missed out on that when Emma was a child. She had also missed out on comforting her daughter during her rough time the month prior. All Emma wanted was to be alone and think, not being receptive to being touched at all.

It seemed Emma was coming out of that emotional state, probably realizing she had to if they were to survive. She was happy to see Emma's strength and tenacity return though it had needed tempering. She had been too eager to jump headlong into things at first but it seemed she was getting the hang of their environment. She was still worried for her safety though, Hook not being the most favorable company.

Mary-Margret looked around for Mulan to find her staring down at the time keeper. She lingered there for a long moment then jerked into a turn, heading right for the beanstalk. She drew her sword, something that did not look good to Mary-Margret at all. " Whoa! Wait! What are you doing? "

Mulan turned and pointed her sword at Mary-Margret, " Just stay back. Emma gave me ten hours... "

" No! No! " Mary-Margret shouted. " Wait! "

" What? " Aurora had woke up and was shouting as well. " You're just going to leave her to die? "

" Ten hours. She may already be dead, " Mulan said sharply then took her sword to the stalk. She hit it with her sword, a wave of magic radiating from it. Mary-Margret gasped when it hit her as did Aurora. Mulan wound up for another strike but Mary-Margret wasn't going to let her.

" Noooooo! " She shouted as she ran for the warrior. She tackled her and knocked her to the ground. They started to fight as Aurora shouted for them to stop.

Mulan rolled Mary-Margret onto her back and pinned her down. " This is your daughter's wish! "

Mary-Margret reached up, pushing Mulan's face away from hers before rolling her and pinning her down. She got on top of her, " I don't care what you say! You do not put my daughter in danger! "

" Stop! " Emma's voice came from behind them. Mary-Margret turned to see Emma fall from the beanstalk and hit the ground.

Mary-Margret moved off of Mulan, " Emma! " She said as she stumbled to her feet and ran to her. She needed to make sure she was alright. She had been so worried about her and the babies.

She got to Emma. She had a million questions for her and wanted to check her over from head to toe but the only words she could manage was, " You okay? "

" Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk... I think my brain is still rattling around a little, " Emma said as Mary-Margret helped her to her feet. She panted and looked tired. She also was fairly certain she was hungry as well.

Mulan had walked over and gave Mary-Margret a harsh glare that made her drop her mouth open slightly, " I did what you ordered. Nothing more than that, " She said as she sheathed her sword. She looked at Emma, " Did you get it? "

" Yep, " Emma said as she pulled the compass from her jacket.

It didn't look like much to Mary-Margret but she knew better than to take things at face value. She then realized someone was missing. She looked up the beanstalk to see if maybe Hook was behind, climbing slower because of his disability or being tired. She knew Emma wouldn't have left him behind on purpose... Unless he had done something to her.

Aurora looked around as well before looking at Emma, " Where's Hook? " She asked what was on the tip of Mary-Margret's tongue.

" He's detained, " Emma said. She then added, " Go. Get your stuff. We've got ten hours before he follows us. "

Mulan went to do exactly that, Aurora lingering for a moment before following Mulan. Mary-Margret looked at Emma, " What? How? "

" I have a friend looking after him until then, " Emma said.

Mary-Margret grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her further away from Mulan and Aurora. She got very close to her and looked her in the eyes, " You told her to cut it down? "

" Yes, " Emma said. " I couldn't risk... "

" WE go back together, " Mary-Margret cut her off. She had lost Emma once and she was going to be damned before she let it happen again. " That is the only way. Do you understand? "

Emma looked at her then hugged her. " Yeah, " She whispered as Mary-Margret wrapped her arms around her.

" Good, " Mary-Margret said. " Let's go get that dust from Cora... "

" And go home, " Emma finished the sentence.

" Uh-huh, " Mary-Margret nodded.

" Okay, " Mulan said quietly. She had walked up unnoticed. Mary-Margret was grateful she hadn't asked all the questions that had come to her mind. She still had a lot of things she needed to know but didn't have time to ask.

" We're ready, " Aurora said quietly.

Emma let Mary-Margret go, " Good. Let's get away from here and find a nice spot to eat. I'm starving. "

* * *

David startled awake when he heard Henry scream. After he had become restless earlier in the night, he had settled back down and David had finally been able to get some rest. He decided to try a real bed, taking Emma's as a last ditch effort. He scrambled down the stairs and rushed to his bed.

" Henry... You're okay... You're okay, " He said as he reached the bed. The child was panting and looked scared to death. He reached for him and started stroking the boy's shoulders and hair.

" I just had the worst nightmare, " Henry panted.

" It's over now, " David said. He recalled how Snow had nightmares for months after being revived and how he helped her. There was a candle and a box of matches next to the bed. He reached for the matches, " Here. This'll help. "

He got a match out of the box and struck it. He then lit the candle. " A candle? " Henry asked, his voice trembling.

" Yeah, " David said. " They keep the nightmares away. Now, " He put his hand on Henry's arm. " Talk to me. What was so bad? "

" I was in this room, " Henry stammered. " And... And it was red. And there were no doors, no windows and these curtains and they were on fire. I was in this corner... And I was looking out. And I was alone. "

" And the same thing earlier? " David asked.

Henry nodded, " Yeah but it there was a woman there, just staring at me through the flames. It stopped though because she disappeared. "

" But she wasn't there this time? " David asked.

" No, " Henry shook his head. " That was the first time she was there. "

" The first time? " David furrowed his brow. " You mean you've had the dream before? "

Henry nodded and looked at the bed, " Every night for the last three days. "

David gasped, " Henry! Why didn't you say anything? "

" Because I didn't want you to think I was a baby, " Henry said. " I thought they would go away, not get worse. "

David shook his head. Henry was trying so hard to be brave for him but he was still just a kid. Sure he was capable of a lot of things but he still had a long way to go. He stroked the child's face, " Don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream. "

" Are you sure? " Henry asked. " It felt so real... "

" Snow used to have them all the time, " David said. He motioned to the candle, " I would light one of those and I would stay with her until she fell asleep again. Would you like me to do that with you, Henry? "

Henry nodded, " Yeah. "

David sighed and took the boy's right hand in his left, " Okay. I'll sit right here until you go back to sleep. "

* * *

" This looks like a good spot, " Mulan said as they reached a clearing. " Let's rest, top off our water and eat. "

" Sounds good, " Emma said. She reached to rub her stomach but stopped, like she thought better of it.

" I'll stay here with Emma while you two go get water, " Mary-Margret said as she looked at Aurora and Mulan. They both gave her queer looks before she stammered, " I mean, it's just water and the stream isn't that far... And someone needs to build a fire. "

" But we have to gather firewood first, " Mulan said.

Mary-Margret looked around, seeing some suitable firewood close to the campsite " It looks like there's some around here close. "

Mulan narrowed her eyes, " Snow... "

" Please? " Mary-Margret looked like she was pleading. " I could have lost her today. Can't I just have some time alone with her? For once? "

" If you think I'm going to leave the two of you here by yourselves with that compass... " Mulan started.

" She's right, " Aurora cut her off then glanced at Mary-Margret and Emma before she looked at Mulan again. She sighed, " They haven't been alone since we left them to talk at the castle. Let them talk. We can get water alone and I can see plenty of wood around here. "

" You think we're going to leave? " Emma asked. She looked like she felt insulted that Mulan would think such a thing. " After everything we've been through, you think we would betray you? "

Mulan motioned to Emma's jacket, " You got what you came here for and you left Hook behind. "

" I had to, " Emma said. " We couldn't trust him. YOU didn't trust him. "

" She has a point, " Aurora said quietly. " You didn't. Neither did Snow... Or me. "

" But to leave him? " Mulan looked at Emma. " With a giant? He could be dead... "

Emma frowned deeply, making Mulan fall silent. " I told you. The giant and I had a deal. He was just going to detain Hook to give us a head start. He promised he would not kill him. "

" And you trusted him? " Mulan asked.

Emma took a step towards her, " I DO trust him actually. He wasn't lying when he gave me his word. I can tell, remember? "

" But do you give ME your word you two aren't going to leave us here? " Mulan said. " You have the compass so what's stopping you from... "

" We still need the ashes, " Mary-Margret said firmly. " We plan on staying with you two until we get home so please don't worry. "

Mulan glared at her then growled, " Fine. I guess I can trust you. "

The women walked away, Mary-Margret waiting until they were out of sight. She then turned to Emma, " How are you? Is... _Everything_ okay? "

" Everything? " Emma looked like she was sure what she meant.

Mary-Margret motioned to her stomach, " You know what I mean. You did all that climbing... Are they... Are you still? "

" I think I am, " Emma paused then put her hand on her stomach. " I think there's something I need to tell you. "

Mary-Margret gasped, thinking the worst. She had been scared of leaving Emma alone with Hook. " Oh no... He didn't... "

" Hook didn't do anything to me, " Emma closed her eyes. She let out a strained chuckle, " He wanted to... Oh, boy... Did he ever want to. "

" Ugh... Pervert, " Mary-Margret muttered. She then looked at Emma, " Then what do you need to tell me? "

Emma looked at the ground and took a deep breath. She looked like she was going to say something really important. She looked up and into her eyes, " Mary-Margret, I can heal faster and I think it affects them too. "

" Heal... Fast? " Mary-Margret looked confused. " What are you talking about? "

Emma looked down at the ground again, " I never told you this but something happened at the summer house... "

" Did HE teach you how to heal yourself? " Mary-Margret furrowed her brow as she jumped to the most likely conclusion. She wouldn't put it past Rumplestiltskin to start Emma out on something easy. Healing was rumored to be one of the easiest things to learn when it came to magic.

Emma shook her head then started making motions with her hands as if it was helping her think. " He had this emergency with his leg and I knew about it... I could feel he was in trouble and rushed to him. "

" Wait, " Mary-Margret said. " So you could feel he was in trouble? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

" Just like he knew when you were in trouble, " Mary-Margret said. She knew she didn't have to say anything else.

Emma nodded, paling a bit as she looked like she was recalling how she had been kidnapped. " Yeah. Anyway, I sort of had to learn fast and... Well, something happened while I was doing it. "

" What do you mean? What? " Mary-Margret glanced towards the direction Mulan and Aurora had walked in. She didn't want them finding out about Emma's connection to The Dark One.

It didn't really matter what part of the realm people lived in, they all knew about Rumplestiltskin and they all feared him. She knew they wouldn't understand what Emma saw in him, she wasn't really sure she did either. She couldn't deny the way he was with her though. She could sense he revered her in a way but it was a strange kind of respect she had yet to figure out.

" He had these shards in his leg. He said they were from his prison and he had me draw them out, " Emma tried to explain it. She sighed, " I cut my fingers on them as I did and we... We exchanged some blood. "

" Oh my God, " Mary-Margret gasped. She couldn't even fathom what effect such a thing would have on Emma. She covered her mouth, " How much? "

" Enough, " Emma replied. " I heal but it takes time. I had gallbladder surgery not that long ago. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this if I were still recovering. "

Mary-Margret had to stop and think about that. She was right but something occurred to her. " What about your stitches? "

" Gone, " Emma said quickly. " I think they fell out once I healed. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said. She was still trying to get over the different ways Emma had become tied to Rumplestiltskin. She had some of his magic in her, some of his blood and carried his children. It started to make her wonder if Charming had been right about the imp knowing so much more than he told them in the dungeon.

Emma put her hands on Mary-Margret's shoulders, " Mary-Margret, I'm fine. "

A flash of black caught Mary-Margret's eye, turning to find that Emma's right hand was wrapped. She furrowed her brow, " What happened to your hand? "

Emma motioned back in the direction of the beanstalk, " I cut it on the way up. Hook poured rum on it and wrapped it. "

Mary-Margret watched as Emma took her hand from her shoulder and unwrapped her hand. Save for some dried blood, there was no sign of injury. Mary-Margret grabbed the hand and looked it over carefully, " Where were you cut? "

" Across my palm, " Emma showed her where. " But it's gone now, see? "

Mary-Margret blinked, " Amazing... "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " But it still takes time. Cuts and bruises take a few hours but major wounds? I'm not in any hurry to find out how long THAT takes. "

" Me neither, " Mary-Margret said. She glanced down at Emma's belly again, " So you're... "

" I'm in no pain and nothing feels weird, " Emma said. She sighed, " It all feels normal. "

Mary-Margret looked over Emma's should to see no sign of Mulan and Aurora returning. She looked down at Emma's stomach, " May I? "

" Why? " Emma asked. " You can't feel anything yet. "

Mary-Margret smiled, " I don't care. Please? I haven't... "

Emma nodded, " Go on. "

Mary-Margret reached out slowly, placing her hand on Emma's belly. There was a definite hardness, one she had remembered herself having when she realized she was pregnant herself. She rubbed it a little and sighed, " Your grandmother Ruth... No, I don't know if you want to listen to an old story. "

" We don't have time, not here. Don't get me wrong, " Emma said then looked away. " I want to know everything I can about where I came from but let's save it for when we get home. "

Mary-Margret sighed, " It's okay. I understand. "

Emma took a step back, letting Mary-Margret's hand fall away. " We better get that fire started or Mulan will think we're slacking. "

Mary-Margret stepped back as well, " You're right. We better. "

" I'll help, " Emma said. She started to walk away but Mary-Margret stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her, " What? "

" Just one more thing, " Mary-Margret said. " Why did you leave Hook if he didn't do something to you? "

Emma frowned, " I had to. We couldn't trust him. He could still be working for Cora and I couldn't take that chance. Not when we're so close... And he said something when we were climbing. "

" What did he say? " Mary-Margret frowned. " Was it about Cora? "

Emma shook her head, " No. "

" Then what did he say? " Mary-Margret said.

Emma looked at the ground, " He said I have a... Glow. "

Mary-Margret studied her daughter carefully, realizing her skin had indeed changed. She had a bit of blush she hadn't had before and her features had softened a little. She then recalled what he had said about having a daughter so he would know what a pregnant woman looked like. " He noticed that? Oh my... What did he say? "

" He said I was either pregnant or in love, " Emma said. She looked at the ground, " I don't think he's affected by The Blue Fairy's protection spell and that could put us all in danger. Even more so if... "

" If what? " Mary-Margret asked when Emma let the sentence hang unfinished.

Emma looked away, " He didn't just lose his hand to Rumplestiltskin... He lost his wife too. "

Mary-Margret stared at Emma, " Oh my God. So if he finds out about... "

" He might kill me, " Emma said quietly.

* * *

Belle walked into the diner, looking towards the counter when Ruby called, " Hey girl! "

" Hey, " Belle returned her friend's smile as she shrugged out of her coat to hang it up. She was feeling a little better after talking to Archie but he had not gotten back to her with his opinion on her situation. She knew it would take a while though. He had a lot to sort out.

" A breakfast platter? " Ruby asked. She had been giving Belle free food, often more than once a day. She had no way to pay but Ruby didn't seem to mind. She had explained the diner was quite profitable so a meal here and there wouldn't make a difference.

Belle walked to the counter, " How much longer are you going to be treating me like this? "

Ruby smiled, " You're a friend and you need to eat. I already told you it's okay. Even Granny said it's okay. "

Belle sat down, " Oh. I was afraid you would get in trouble over this. "

" Nah, " Ruby waved her hand. " Granny likes you too so it's alright. "

Belle smiled, " That's good to know. "

The bell on the front door jingled, Ruby looking towards it and smiling broadly. " Archie! " She said.

Belle turned to find he was looking right at her, " Good morning, Doctor Hopper. "

" Good morning, Miss French. Is there a chance I can speak to you? I was going to do this later but I saw you were here, " Archie replied. " I have a very busy schedule today and I don't know if I can get away to see you at the library. "

" Oh! " Belle got up. " Sure. Take the chance while you have it, right? "

Archie nodded then looked at Ruby, " Is there some place private we can talk, Ruby? I don't know how long it will take but it really is important we have privacy. "

Ruby walked around the counter, " Well, Granny's office is pretty private. I would take you to the back room but... Well, it's under renovations. "

The way Ruby said 'renovations' sounded odd to Belle but she dared not to question it. Archie had come to talk to her and she desperately needed to hear what he had to say. " Where ever you think is best, " Belle said.

Ruby motioned to them to follow her then walked to a door marked 'office'. She opened the door, revealing a tidy little room that held a desk, a filing cabinet and a medium sized safe. A book lay open on the desk but Ruby moved quickly to close it, tucking it away on a shelf with some other books. " Take all the time you need... Granny's busy right now and won't be back in here for a while. "

" Thank you Ruby, " Archie said. " We shouldn't be more than twenty minutes, thirty at the most. It's all the time I have to spare. "

Ruby looked at Belle, " I'll keep your platter in the warmer so it's ready when you come out. "

" Thank you, " Belle nodded. She watched as Ruby closed the door then turned her attention to Archie. " So? What do you think? "

Archie sighed, " You are in a unique situation but I think it can be dealt with in a very basic way. "

" Basic? " Belle furrowed her brow. " What do you mean? "

" Forgiveness, Miss French, " Archie said.

Belle frowned, " Forgiveness? " She repeated.

Archie nodded, " Yes. If you think about it, the things your father and your fiance did what they thought was best for you. As for your ex-boyfriend, he was just trying to protect you. "

" But they LIED to me, " Belle said sharply. " All of them. My father and my fiance MADE me into the person they wanted me to be, not the person I was. As for my ex-boyfriend... "

" He was most likely frightened he would scare you off if you knew the truth, " Archie replied. He then gave her a serious look, " HAVE you seen him since he was so honest with you? "

Belle shook her head. She had not had any contact with Rumplestiltskin since he broke up with her. She hadn't really seen him at all, not even in his car. She thought perhaps she was just missing him even though she knew he was just down the street.

" I've needed time to process it all, " Belle said quietly. She sighed and started playing with her hands, " And... And I've felt like I was very unfair to him after learning the truth. "

" Perhaps that is why you are so troubled? " Archie offered. " You feel that you were indeed wrong and need to apologize to him. "

" But he can't go on the way he is, " Belle said. " He needs to change and I know he can. He can be a better man and I want him to be one. "

" I can't get any real insight into this man because you didn't tell me very much about him, " Archie said. He sighed, " It's very noble that you want him to be a better man but perhaps changing means he will have to throw something away in order to accomplish it... To abandon something he loves in trade for your love. "

" He will, " Belle said quietly. " And he chose that over me. "

Archie blinked then stammered, " And do you now understand his reasons why he chose that thing over you? "

" I've understood since he told me, " Belle said. She had not only understood but felt like a petulant child for behaving the way she had.

" And are you willing to tell him you understand? " Archie asked.

Belle sighed, " I am but I think he'll think I've changed my mind about him being a better person. "

" Do you know that for sure? " Archie said. " How long did you know him back in The Enchanted Forest? You said you knew him there. "

" I did, " Belle nodded. She thought about it and closed her eyes, " Two months. "

Archie frowned, " That isn't long enough to get to know anyone, Miss French. Are you telling me you expect him to be the man you want him to be when you don't even know the man he is? "

Belle opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't. He was right. She thought she had learned a lot about him during their time together but it seemed she was wrong. " Oh, " Belle muttered.

" So I'm right? " Archie said. " You really have no idea about him? "

" I guess I don't, " Belle said quietly. " But I think I still love him. "

Archie put his hands on Belle's shoulders, " Then you need to get to know him and accept the things you can't change about him. Love isn't about changing someone, Miss French. It's a partnership where you work with what you have. The sooner you stop fighting it, the sooner everything will work out for the best. "

Belle furrowed her brow, " You think? "

" Yes, " Archie replied as he took his hands from her shoulders. " If you still love him then you need to give him a chance. I suggest you tell him as soon as you can so you don't change your mind. "

" Right, " Belle said.

Archie looked at his watch, " Oh. I had better run. My first appointment is in ten minutes. I wanted to discuss your father and ex-fiance as well but we'll have to deal with that another time. "

" I... I still need time to deal with them, " Belle sighed. " I don't think I'm ready for them yet. "

" You'll need to deal with them soon as well, " Archie said. " Once you get everything set straight with those closest to you, you will feel much better. "

" I hope so, " Belle said.

Archie walked to the door and opened it. He then looked at Belle, " After you. "

Belle walked out into the diner and Archie followed her...


	23. Chapter 23

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Three  
By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Still doing a bit of my own thing here. It seemed like it was afternoon when the dwarves found the diamonds so I've got some space to fill before 'Child Of The Moon' comes into play. This first part takes place around about the same time the part with Belle and Archie took place in the previous chapter.)

" Henry... " David's voice woke him. He had gotten up for school and gotten dressed somehow. He was exhausted because of the nightmares that had plagued his sleep. He fought to stay awake as David attempted to make breakfast but was unsuccessful, dozing off at the counter as his grandfather cooked.

" Huh? " Henry opened his eyes the best he could and blinked slowly. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton each and it was hard for him to get them to stay open. He focused his eyes on David the best he could before muttering, " I'm sorry. "

David sighed, " Don't be, kid. You had a bad night. I understand that. "

Henry took a sharp breath as a thought occurred to him, " What am I going to do if I fall asleep in school? " He asked.

David put his hands on the counter, leaning on it heavily as he looked like he was thinking about the question. He looked at Henry and sighed, " I didn't think about that. "

" I don't want to have a nightmare at school, " Henry said. " I don't know if I can explain it to the teachers and then the other kids... And... "

" You're staying with me today, " David cut him off. " I don't think I could explain it either. "

Henry frowned. He had missed so much school, he knew he would have to repeat the fifth grade. He had already turned eleven so that meant he would be twelve before he got to the sixth. He was scared it would make the other kids think he was stupid as well as crazy. So many of them did think he was a little crazy because of the things his mother had done to make him look so.

" What's wrong? " David looked puzzled. " I thought you didn't want to go to school. "

" I don't, " Henry said. " But I don't want to get held back. "

" Then we'll send you summer school, " David shrugged. He frowned when Henry frowned. " It's that or get held back. You can't have it both ways. "  
Henry thought it over. David had a point and he knew it. Henry slumped his shoulders, " Fine. I'll go to summer school. "

David nodded, " Good. "

Henry furrowed his brow, " So what am I going to do today if I'm not going to school? "

David smiled, " You're going to come with me to the police station. Things have been rather quiet the last couple of days so I figure they'll be again today. You can get some sleep and I'll be right there with you in case you have a bad dream. "

" Cool! " Henry smiled the best he could. The thought of being at the police station made him feel happy. He would get to spend the whole day with his grandfather and that meant they would have time to discuss things... If he could stay awake. He then had another thought, " What if there's a call and you have to leave? "

David quirked his mouth, " Then you can come with me. "

" Can I run the sirens? " Henry asked.

David frowned, " Oh no. The sirens are for emergencies only. "

" But Emma let me run them once, " Henry remembered the night. Regina had suddenly decided to let him see her and they both jumped at the chance to spend time with each other. It had been around the time Emma was spending a lot of time with Mr. Gold. They had been working on a robbery case together, catching the thief when she tried to steal from Mr. Gold.

The thief had been a classmate of Nick and Ava but she wasn't a child. She was a grown woman masquerading as a kid, using her youthful appearance to hide herself amongst the children. Henry didn't know much else about the case, Emma refusing to discuss too much with him in spite of his repeated begging. She said it wasn't anything for him to worry about and he needed to concentrate on his schoolwork... Something a mother would be expected to say.

He had been worried at first by the way Emma had been with Mr. Gold so much, first when he was being stalked and then again on the robbery case. He just knew he would do something to hurt his mother or try to get control of her so she couldn't become the savior. He had started to change his feelings when he offered to be Mary-Margret's lawyer because it seemed like Mr. Gold really wanted to help. It also seemed he wanted Emma to realize her destiny as The Savior.

It really wasn't a surprise since magic returning to Storybrooke would benefit him. Magic coming back would also benefit his mom and probably even Emma. He had seen evidence Emma possessed magic, unable to explain the burnt remains of Doctor Hargreaves any other way. He wasn't sure how Emma had done it either but she was alive and that was all that matter to him.

It had been a hard decision to make when he decided to go to Mr. Gold for help after everything that had happened. He knew David didn't trust Mr. Gold but he couldn't think of any other options since Regina refused to help. The lack of fairy dust and the hat being destroyed made things look very bleak to him but he wasn't going to give up on his mom or grandmother.

" We were right outside her office when we did it too, " Henry added.

" I bet Regina didn't like that, " David smirked.

" Nope. She didn't, " Henry smiled again. He remembered how Regina had texted Emma almost instantly, telling her to never do it again. " It was fun though. "

David chuckled then became serious again, " Well, I'm not Emma and I won't let you run the sirens. "

" Okay, " Henry sighed. David backed away from the counter, looking down at the things he had gotten out to make breakfast with. He frowned and looked at Henry. " What's wrong? "

" I think we'll be better off going to Granny's. It's getting late and I have to be at the station by eight-thirty, " David said. " Help me put this stuff up and we'll go. "

" Okay, " Henry slid off the bar stool. He wasn't surprised. Every attempt David had made at cooking had ended in disaster, almost every meal getting burned. They had been surviving on cereal, take out from Granny's and frozen dinners.

He did admire his grandfather's spirit though, still making an effort to give him a home cooked meal now and then. He was determined and stubborn, something he had seen in Emma and himself. He walked around the counter, picking up the carton of milk and the eggs as David tied up the bread that was going to be toast. He walked to the fridge and glanced at David.

" Hold on kid, " David walked over and opened the fridge.

Henry put the food away then looked at David, " So what can I get? "

David smiled and ruffled his hair, " We'll decide when we get down there. "

* * *

Mr. Gold looked through the last magic book, frowning. He had found several useable spells but they depended on other factors that had yet to present themselves. Those factors would determine what course of action to take and were vital to picking the right spell. One misstep would cause unfathomable and unpredictable results.

He looked up, narrowing his eyes when he heard the bell on the door jingle. He had opened the shop but hadn't really expected anyone to come, not as early as it was. He looked at the clock, finding it was a quarter to eight. It was too late for it to be Henry for the bus had already passed.

He thought perhaps it was David, coming to grill him about his ideas again but he decided that wasn't right either. The scent of breakfast food, fresh baked sweets and vanilla reached his nose. " Ruby, " He muttered.

" Gold? Are you in here? " She called a moment after he spoke. " I saw you were here and I brought you some breakfast. You haven't eaten yet, right? "

Mr. Gold waited, letting her come to him. She had paid him off and given him reason to believe she wanted nothing more to do with him. She had agreed to keep Belle safe but her involvement with him was pretty much finished. He closed the book he had been reading as she rustled the curtain before pushing it aside.

" Oh, " She jumped a little when she saw him. She wore a rather conservative tunic top that had small flowers printed on a black background. Her pants were black and red leather and highlighted her shapely legs. " You are here. You didn't answer... "

" And to what do I owe this visit? " Mr. Gold could see a bit of panic in Ruby's eyes though she was trying to look normal. She gave off an air of agitation as well.

Ruby held up her right hand to show him she had brought him a to-go box of food and then her left to show him she had coffee. She forced a smile, " Breakfast. "

Mr. Gold reached for his cane and stood up, " I believe more than food has brought you here, my dear. Tell me, why are you really here when you wanted nothing to do with me just a little while ago? "

Ruby let her hands back down, " I... I never said that. I told you I would keep an eye on Belle for you. "

" Yes but I sensed you wanted to do nothing more than that, " Mr. Gold said. He recalled how she had behaved when he delivered the library key to the inn. She had done her best to stand up to him but gave in when he said all he cared about was Belle's well-being. " Has something happened with her that I need to know about? "

Ruby shook her head, " No. She's getting along. She's still a little upset over the break-up but she's coping. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold said. He eyed Ruby, wondering just how much she knew. He had Frederick keeping tabs on the women and he said they were thick as thieves. He knew women talked but he wasn't about to pry for he knew word would get back to Belle that he had asked.

" I'm here because... " Ruby's voice trailed off.

" Come, come. You can tell me, " Mr. Gold walked towards her. He could tell it was serious... Otherwise she wouldn't have come to him. " I can see something is bothering you. "

Ruby's shoulders started to shake and she hung her head. She let out a sob then whined, " I can't find my hood. "

Mr. Gold took the bag and coffee from her when he reached her. He set it aside on a cabinet, the smell of the food wafting under his nose and reminding him he hadn't eaten since the night before. He could tell she had brought him French toast, probably with a good dose of powdered sugar and cinnamon. He liked it well enough but felt she could be a little heavy handed with the sugar.

" Your hood? " He repeated, refocusing his attention on the matter at hand. He would worry about his stomach later. " You mean the one I gave your Granny to keep you from turning into a wolf? "

Ruby nodded, " Yes... "

" Are you saying it came over when the curse struck? " Mr. Gold was puzzled. " With the enchantment, it should have stayed behind. "

" I know but it still came over, " She replied. " I had it for the last full moon but that was a month ago. "

" So when exactly did it disappear? " Mr. Gold placed his cane in front of him, resting his hands on it.

She took a deep breath and sniffled. " I had it at the diner. I carried it everywhere with me after the magic came back in case I turned. I wore it that first full moon. It was after you had vanished. "

" Yes, yes. But when was the very last time you saw it? " Mr. Gold asked. He remembered quite clearly when the last full moon had been. He had been in hiding at the remote property and working on his magic.

Ruby wiped her eyes with her fingers, " When Emma went missing. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " But you just said you had it while I was away. Emma... "

" Not that time, " Ruby cut him off. " The time right before you came back to town. She... Was in jail then the hospital and she vanished from there. "

Mr. Gold frowned. David had mentioned nothing about her being in jail or the hospital. " May I ask why she was in the hospital? " He decided to start with that first. Both her incarceration and hospitalization ranked high on his concern list but he could only ask one question at a time.

" She got really sick when she was in jail, " Ruby glanced at him like she was expecting him to interrupt her but he let her speak. " She had been throwing up a lot and it turned out it was her gallbladder. "

Mr. Gold was quietly relieved. It seemed that Ruby didn't know about Emma's condition. He wanted to try to keep it quiet at least until Emma returned. He didn't want any more rumors spawning or at least nothing that would get back to Belle.

If they ever began to talk to each other again, he would tell her everything she needed to know. It was quite a big secret and he would be better off telling her than letting it fester. He had let so many do that and that's what had put him in the position he was in with her. He was sure she wouldn't be talking to him again soon but he did have to have an explanation for when and if she did.

" Oh my, " Mr. Gold said. " That sounds dreadful. "

" She had to have emergency surgery, " Ruby said. " She was taken from the hospital shortly after that. "

" By whom? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Ruby shrugged, " I don't know. I was going to go with David and Mary-Margret to go find her but that was when I found my hood was gone. In all the confusion of her running, someone took it from the diner. "

" Confusion? " Mr. Gold asked.

Ruby nodded, " As soon as we got the call, we left the other waitresses and the cook in charge of the diner. I left and came back for my hood and... Well, it wasn't there. "

Mr. Gold nodded then sighed, " How unfortunate but I can't help you. "

" You can't? " Ruby became scared again. " Why not? I've told you something you obviously didn't know. Do you want even more information? "

Mr. Gold entertained the thought for a long moment. David's story did have a lot of blanks but he wasn't going to grill Ruby for the answers. The answers were David's to give, no one else's. " No amount of information can change the facts, my dear. "

" Facts? " Ruby blinked. " What facts? "

Mr. Gold took his left hand from the cane and started to circle Ruby, " The fact that the cloth your hood was made from cannot be found in this realm. It was woven from some very special magical fibers. "

" Don't you have the enchantment still? " Ruby asked. " Can't you just enchant something else, like a jacket or scarf? "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " No, my dear. I can't enchant anything with that enchantment because it NEEDS the magic in the cloth to work. Without it, the spell is useless. "

Ruby's face crumpled with a new wave of tears, " No... No... No... NO! " She shouted the last word.

Mr. Gold watched as she turned and ran out of the back room. A few seconds later, he heard the front door open then slam shut...

* * *

Emma looked towards the sky, glad to see it darkening. Darkness meant there was a good cushion of time between them and Hook. The giant wouldn't be releasing him for a couple more hours but there was no way he could catch up to them once he was free. They had agreed they would make camp once it was completely dark, Emma wanting to get some sleep after her busy day.

They had stopped a few hours after leaving the beanstalk but that had just been for water and food. While Mulan and Aurora were off getting water, Mary-Margret had given her an extra ration. She said she told Mulan she had prepared it for Hook in case he had stayed. She told her the truth, saying she had saved it so Emma could eat well and keep the babies healthy.

Emma appreciated it, knowing that Mary-Margret was taking a risk by looking after her. She wanted to save the food to nibble at while she was on watch. She would have to or Mulan and Aurora would notice she had a little more than they did. If they discovered she had more, they would ask questions and Emma didn't know how she would answer them.

She didn't want to burden the women with the information, scared they would try to keep her from doing her share. They were already taking a big risk helping Mary-Margret and her, putting themselves in danger in order to get them home. She didn't want them to feel like they had to protect her when she could do it herself. She was pregnant but she still could take care of herself.

She looked towards Mulan, the warrior leading the group. Emma was at the back, Aurora and Mary-Margret in the middle. She was dragging a bit, each step feeling like it was going to be her last. In spite of her healing factor, she was exhausted.

She was beginning to wonder if the constant movement was taking its toll on her. She had needed sleep after the situation at the jail, the whole thing still a bit fuzzy. All she remembered was Doctor Hargreaves coming at her with a needle and a flash of purple. After finding out about The Blue Fairy's spell, she decided it was what had protected her.

The surge of magic from the spell had probably knocked her out, giving her body time to heal. She was pretty sure her magic wasn't strong enough to take anyone out. Then again, she had no idea how her powers worked. She had never gotten the chance to find out how to do much besides heal herself.

She looked towards Mulan again. She could see she was looking for a good spot to make camp, scanning the land that surrounded them. She stopped, pointing to a tree lined ridge not too far away. " That looks good. It will make a vantage point and we'll be able to see anything that's coming towards us but the trees will give us cover. "

" Great, " Emma said. She just wanted to eat again and take a nap.

Mulan looked at her, " Why don't you rest first? You did the most today. I'll take first watch after we get the wood for a fire. "

Emma sighed, " I was hoping you would say that. "

" Oh, " Aurora stepped towards Mulan. " I'll gather the wood. Snow did it last time. "

Mary-Margret blinked then stammered, " Uh Yeah. It's my turn to put up the tent. "

Mulan gave Aurora a hard glare but said nothing. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable leaving Emma and Mary-Margret by themselves. Aurora seemed like she wanted them to have time by themselves though. Emma was grateful for that because she was getting tired of speaking in half-sentences and sneaking around to talk to her mother.

" Well it is, " Aurora returned Mulan's hard glare. She then raised her eyebrows at her, making Mulan sigh.

" Fine, " Mulan muttered. She looked at Mary-Margret and Emma, " We'll be right back. "

" We'll be right here, " Mary-Margret replied.

Emma watched as the two women walked back towards a thicker area of trees. She then turned to Mary-Margret, " Do you need help? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Yeah. It would be nice. "

" Then let's get up there and get this done, " Emma moved toward the ridge. " I feel like I could drop any second. "

Mary-Margret became concerned, " Has something changed? Are you feeling bad now? "

" Not bad, " Emma said as they walked up the incline. " Just tired. "

Mary-Margret blinked, " But I thought you said you could heal. "

Emma sighed, " I can... It's just... Damn it. I don't know how to explain it at all. "

Mary-Margret reached out and touched her arm, " It's okay. You don't have to. Let's just get the tent set up and you can rest. "

* * *

Belle worked in the front room of the library. She glanced at the clock on the wall, finding that it was almost noon. She had been so involved it tidying up and organizing, the time had flown by. Her work had been impeded slightly because of the thoughts that filled her head.

She had been considering the things Archie had said to her that morning. It was true she had not known Rumplestiltskin long but there had to have been something there regardless since True Love's Kiss had affected him. It was probably still there, waiting to be found. She would have to speak to him again though if she were going to find it again.

Talking to him was the hard part. She had told him she had never wanted to see him again and she had not bothered to stop him after he bared his soul to her. She could only imagine the impression it had made on him when she just let him go after something that was obviously hard for him to do. She knew she appeared cold and callous to him, which had been one of the things that had been nagging at her.

Talking to Archie had made her realize just how unfair she had been to him, practically forcing him to reveal those painful things to her. She needed to make amends but just didn't know how. Her stomach growled, taking her thoughts off of Rumplestiltskin. She decided she would just go ahead and go to lunch, hoping that Ruby could give her some advice.

She walked to the front of the library, taking one last look around before switching off the lights. She opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She turned, getting the key out of her dress pocket and locked the door. It was a red, black and white print but she wasn't sure how to describe the pattern.

It was belted around the middle with a thin gray belt and had a bit of a pleated skirt. It was one of the ones she and Ruby had picked out the day they had gone shopping. Ruby had gotten her some outfits, telling her that it was no trouble and she didn't have to pay her back. Belle fully intended to though once she was on her feet.

She slipped the key back into the pocket and turned to face the street. She looked down towards Granny's then the opposite way, her eyes settling on the sign for Rumplestiltskin's shop. She swallowed, thinking about her options. She could just go down there and talk to him without talking to Ruby first but it didn't seem like the best idea.

She didn't want to mess her apology up, making up her mind that she needed to plan it out carefully before making a move. She was pretty sure she would only get one chance and she didn't want to blow it. She turned in the direction of the diner, making her way towards it. The walk went quickly since she was lost in her thoughts.

She turned down the path, walking past the people eating lunch on the patio before reaching the steps. She was on the second one when the door opened, Ruby blinking in surprise when she startled Belle. " Oh, " She said. " I didn't see you... I was looking at this order. "

Belle's eyes went to the paper in Ruby's right hand. In her left, she held two to-go bags that looked pretty full. She realized Ruby was on her way to make a delivery and she frowned. " I see, " Belle said, trying to hide the disappointment she felt.

Ruby furrowed her brow, " Is everything alright? You look... I don't know, troubled. "

Belle let out a nervous chuckle, " That's an understatement. I was coming to talk to you but I see you're busy. "

Ruby smiled, " Not for my friend. Come on. "

" Where? " Belle asked.

" You can come with me on the delivery and we can talk in the car, " Ruby said. She motioned over her shoulder, " There's a few more bags inside and an extra set of hands would be great. "

Belle blinked and stammered, " There's MORE? How many orders are you delivering? "

Ruby smiled, " Just one. I'm taking lunch to the dwarves in the mines. "

Belle thought about it and decided she would help. The drive out to the mines would give them plenty of time to talk. She had not been away from town proper since her father had her taken to the mines so the change of scenery sounded appealing as well. She nodded, " Alright then. Let's go. "

* * *

_Emma slipped through the trees, coming back to camp after relieving herself. She needed to go badly, holding for as long as she could stand. Though the babies were still small, they were already putting pressure on her bladder. She had been trying not to make a big deal out of it, not wanting Mulan or Aurora to get suspicious._

_She had been thinking of a story to tell them to why if they noticed how often she had to go but hadn't come up with any good ones. She was almost back when she sensed she was not alone. " It's just me, Mulan, " She said without looking. It was the warrior's turn on watch so she figured it was her._

_" __Oh I know who it is, darling. You're just who I wanted to see, " Hook's voice made her go cold. And gasp. Emma turned to find he was leaning on a tree, giving her an icy stare. Her reaction seemed to please him, a cold smile gracing his lips as he pushed away from the tree._

_" __How? " Emma whispered._

_" __How did I find you so quickly? " Hook asked as he moved closer. The full moon above them cast an eerie light over him, making him look sinister. It also illuminated his hook, Emma swallowing hard when she realized it was wet with blood._

_He noticed where her eyes were focused and looked down as well. " I wouldn't go back to camp if I were you... Unless you like the sight of blood. "_

_" __You didn't, " Emma took a step back. She took another before shouting, " MULAN! "_

_Hook let out a low chuckle, " Call whoever you want but no one will come. I made sure of that. "_

_Emma's stomach dropped, the implications of his statement washing over her. " Everyone? " She forced out though her throat felt like it was in a vise. _

_Hook nodded slowly, " Yes. You're the only one left. "_

_Hot tears came to Emma's eyes as she shook her head vigorously, " NO! Not my mother... "_

_" __I did say everyone," Hook purred. He darted forward, forcing her back against a tree she hadn't realized was behind her. He pinned her to it with a leg between hers and his chest pressed hard against her own. " You should have thought about that before you betrayed me. "_

_" __Are you going to kill me too? " Emma asked. She was sure it was what he had in mind._

_Hook moved his face closer to hers, " After I get what I came for, yes. "_

_" __You're not getting the compass... " Emma pressed back as far as she could, which wasn't far. The tree bark bit into her scalp, tiny twigs poking into her back._

_" __I don't mean the compass, " Hook murmured before roughly taking her lips in his. She brought her hands up and tried to push him away. He released her lips as brought his good hand up, catching her around the wrists and forcing them above her head. The feel of cold metal and a click made her look up to find she had been shackled to the tree._

_" __Let's see how you like it, " He said. He smirked, " And how you like this. "_

_Emma gasped when he pressed his crotch against her leg, her eyes going wide. She felt a telltale hardness there and she was pretty sure it wasn't a gun. " Oh no, no, no... Please! "_

_" __Your time for favors from me is over, " Hook clamped his hand over her mouth. He sneered as he looked into her eyes, " Now, I take what I want. "_

_Emma jerked against him, trying to knock him off but she couldn't. She was still weak from going up the beanstalk. She then started to wonder why The Blue Fairy's spell hadn't kicked in and protected her. Her leg rubbed against him, making him smile._

_" __That's right, " He murmured. He moved his hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He pulled back, looking her right in the eyes as he added, " I like a bit of a fight. Makes things... More exciting. "_

_" __Get off, " Emma grunted._

_Hook chuckled, " I intend to. If you come along with me, that will make it that much better. "_

_Emma's cheeks flushed as her stomach turned. The thought of him touching her in such a way made her want to throw up. She wondered if she could summon it up and save herself. She gagged and he narrowed his eyes._

_" __Vomit on me and I will cut your throat, " He brought his hook up and pressed it against the side of her neck. She could feel the sharp point digging into her skin. " Understand? "_

_" __What if I can't help it? " Emma clenched her teeth as she tried to keep her wits about her. Her back was burning and the pressure he was putting on her already tender breasts was almost unbearable._

_" __Help it... If you know what's good for you," He said threateningly. He lessened the pressure as he dragged the hook down her throat, catching it in the neckline of her shirt. She shivered when she heard the cloth begin to tear..._

" Emma! " Mary-Margret's voice brought her back to reality. Emma found she was soaked with sweat, her breathing heavy and she was shaking. She opened her eyes to find her mother over her, looking extremely worried. " Are you okay? " She asked.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, " I had a nightmare. "

" I can see that, " Mary-Margret said. " You woke me up because you were whimpering and talking in your sleep. "

" I was talking? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " What did I say? "

Mary-Margret frowned, " You were saying Hook's name. Was the nightmare about him? "

Emma nodded slowly, " Yeah. He found us... And he killed Aurora, Mulan and you. He was about to... "

" About to what, Emma? " Mary-Margret asked quietly when she trailed off.

Emma closed her eyes. She didn't want to fathom the depraved things Hook was capable of. She shook her head, " I don't want to talk about it. It was just a nightmare. "

Mary-Margret reached over and took her left hand in both of hers, " That's right. We left him far, FAR behind. He has no hope of catching up to us so don't worry. "

Emma sighed, " I know... I just... "

" Shh, " Mary-Margret squeezed her hand. " Shh. We need to focus on getting rest so we can go after Cora now. We'll get the ashes and we will get home and won't have to worry about them any more. "

" Okay, " Emma said. She looked at her watch and sighed, " I guess I can still get an hour before I have to take over. "

" You do that, " Mary-Margret said. " I'll stay right here in case the dream comes back. "

Emma lay back down, hoping it wouldn't...


	24. Chapter 24

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Four  
By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(So I'm still working my way up to 'Child Of The Moon', which will start in this chapter. Still have a couple of unaccounted for hours to fill though before the dwarves find the diamonds. This first part might get a little uncomfortable for some of you. It continues Emma's nightmare but from a different perspective.)

Mr. Gold stood at the display case that stood along the back wall of the shop. He had come out from the back to make some tea and perhaps ponder what his next step would be. After looking through the last book, he had made his mind up on a few spells. They wouldn't bring Emma and Mary-Margret home but they would help pave the way... If the right factors fell into place.

He got his tea the way he liked it and picked up the cup and saucer, turning to head to the back room again. He took two steps when he froze, a feeling of panic and fear washing over him. It hit him so hard, he dropped the teacup and saucer. They hit the floor, shattering to pieces.

He reached for the display case to support himself as his legs buckled from the feeling, his mind seized up with a vision. He missed the display case and tumbled to the floor, his hand landing in the shards of porcelain. They cut into his flesh but he didn't feel it, his mind too caught up in what he was seeing. He could see it so clearly, it was like he was there.

A chill spread through his bones as he watched the sight before him. He was in the woods and it was dark, like nighttime. Moonlight filtered down through the trees, illuminating a horrific scene unfold less than ten feet away. Emma was shackled to a tree as a way too familiar person kept her body pinned down to it.

" Hook... " He hissed, recognizing the pirate from his side profile. His mouth was slightly open as he slowly dragged his hook down Emma's body, slicing open her tank top and exposing her skin to him. He brought the hook up, cutting her bra open as well. Emma looked as defiant as ever but Mr. Gold could see she was trembling ever so slightly.

" You are... Breathtaking, " Hook said as he stared at her. The look on his face told Mr. Gold what the pirate most certainly had in mind.

He growled as he watched Hook bring his hand up and caress Emma's exposed chest. Emma almost closed her eyes but forced them back open. Her frown remained intact though she let out a pained gasp from the contact, clenching her jaw to stifle any others from coming out.

Mr. Gold clenched his fists at his sides opening his mouth to shout for him to stop. No sounds came out though, his voice useless. He couldn't tell if what was happening before him was a look into the past or the future, which puzzled him. He hoped it was neither, not wanting such a thing to ever happen to Emma.

He felt helpless as Hook's hand glided down Emma's body to her stomach and the waistband of her jeans. He unbuttoned them before easing the zipper down, Emma bucking against him and almost knocking him away. He grunted hard before giving Emma a slap across the face in return.

The sound echoed through the trees as Hook grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it hard. She yelped as he snarled, " Stop fighting. You're only going to make it worse for yourself. "

He let go of her hair, moving his hand to her stomach and easing it down. Mr. Gold wanted to close his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next but he couldn't. Some unseen force was making him watch the horrible events as they unfolded. Hook's hand reached her lower belly and he stopped, a look of confusion coming across his face.

Emma was now very frightened, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her breathing was hoarse and her lower lip trembled. She tried to shrink away from Hook as he prodded her belly a bit. He then looked her in the eyes, " You're pregnant... "

Emma nodded slowly, " Yes. Please... Let me go. "

Hook frowned, " Who's the father? "

" It doesn't matter, " Emma replied shakily. " You don't know him. "

Hook gave her a sinister smirk, " Oh I bet I do. Do you think I didn't notice how dodgy you've been when talking about Rumplestiltskin? "

Emma shook her head vigorously, " No... No... It's not him. "

Hook leaned into Emma, speaking when their faces were a breath's width apart. " You are lying. You would give me the name if you weren't. "

Emma moved her mouth like a fish out of water for a moment before she stammered, " You don't know him... I swear. "

Hook slapped her again, splitting her lower lip. " Liar! " He shouted. " You're Rumplestiltskin's woman, aren't you? That's why you left me to die! So I wouldn't get to Storybrooke and exact my revenge! "

Mr. Gold tried to dart forward to stop the attack but he could not move either. He felt a dull pain in his left hand, looking down to find it was covered in blood. " Emma? " Mary-Margret's voice echoed all around them. " Wake up... You're dreaming again... Wake up! "

The vision started to fade, the forest dropping away as the floor of the shop returned to his sight. He shook, gasping for air as the blood dripped from his hand to the floor. It had just been a dream, nothing more. Emma was having a nightmare and he had seen it.

Her connection to him was so strong, it could transcend realms. They were always connected but the level of the connection on seemed much higher than he even fathomed. He looked down at his bleeding hand, remembering how they had exchanged blood. Even though it was a minute amount, it was enough to bind them tighter together than they already were.

He lifted his right hand, bringing forth enough power to heal his wounds. When he was finished, he retrieved his cane from where it had fallen. He reached up and grabbed the edge of the display case, planting his cane firmly next to him as he hoisted himself back up slowly. When he was high enough, he put his arm across the case for more support as he dragged his bad leg up.

He hated falling but he had done it enough times to know how to get back up without help. He leaned on the case as he caught his breath, the effort of standing up from the floor still a chore regardless of how good he had gotten at it. When he thought he could, he straightened himself up. He ran his freshly healed hand over his hair to smooth it down and adjusted his crooked tie.

He looked down at the mess on the floor, waving his hand over the spilled tea, broken china and blood. In an instant, it was gone. He sighed, moving towards the back room to ponder what had just happened...

* * *

" Emma! " Mary-Margret shook her. She was whimpering in her sleep again, like she was having a nightmare. She woke her one from an hour prior but Emma didn't share many details. Whatever it had been about had left her daughter shaken though.

Emma let out a sharp cry then opened her eyes, looking around like she was scared and confused. She gasped for air then closed her eyes again. " It came back. "

Mary-Margret knew what she meant. Emma had told her the nightmare had been about Hook catching up to them. He killed everyone except Emma but she wouldn't tell her anything else. She really didn't need to though because the noises and words Emma had muttered in her sleep told her what she needed to know.

Truth be told, she was frightened that Hook was going to do something to Emma when they were at the top of the beanstalk. Mary-Margret knew enough about pirates, figuring Hook was no different. " I can see that, " Mary-Margret stroked her hair. " Do you want to talk about it? "

Emma sat up, " I really don't. It was scary enough without having to remember it all. "

" Maybe it'll make you feel better if you do, " Mary-Margret was no stranger to nightmares herself. She had many after the sleep curse had been broken. She also knew it helped to talk about them, most of hers going away after sharing them with Charming.

" I said I'm fine, " Emma frowned deeply. She reached over and grabbed her jacket from where it lay. She had been using it as a makeshift pillow. She unfolded it and slipped it on.

" Emma, please... " Mary-Margret begged. " You can talk to me. I'm your mother and I care about you. "

Emma stared at her as she freed her hair from the jacket, finger combing it a little. She then looked down, "I... I don't know if I can. "

" We've been playing this game for a month, Emma. You let me in then shut me out all over again, " Mary-Margret was starting to feel exasperated with her daughter. There had been a few deep talks over the last month and she felt like Emma was drawing her closer but then she would push her away again. This time was no different.

Emma closed her eyes, " I'm not shutting you out. You... I... "

" Please, Emma... Please? I want to know so maybe I can help you, " Mary-Margret pleaded.

Emma sat there for a long time, like she was debating her answer with herself. Finally, she sighed and opened her eyes. She reached down with her index finger and started tracing the dirt with her fingertip. First, she did a circle then a zig-zag before she looked Mary-Margret in the eyes.

" Do you really want to know? " Emma said quietly.

" Yes, " Mary-Margret replied. " I really do. "

Emma sighed, " Well... I dreamed that Hook found us and he killed everyone but me. He... He shackled me to this tree and he... "

" What did he do, Emma? " Mary-Margret asked. She was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Emma went back to the dirt, pressing her finger harder into it and making little pits in it. She worried her bottom lip for a moment then closed her eyes again. " He said he was going to kill me but only after he got what he wanted. "

" And then? " Mary-Margret asked quietly.

Emma stopped what she was doing with her hand, " I fought but it just excited him more. He then startedto tear my clothes off. He kissed me... And he... "

" I get the picture, " Mary-Margret put her hand up. She decided she did not want to hear any more. The thought of the pirate touching her daughter in such a way, even if it was a dream, made her sick to her stomach.

" He realized I was pregnant, " Emma finished.

" What? " Mulan's voice startled them both. How long the warrior had been standing there was anyone's guess. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. " What did you just say? "

Emma's eyes got wide and she looked at Mary-Margret. Mary-Margret felt stunned, unable to think or speak. Mulan moved closer, kneeling down to them. " Mulan... She had a bad dream and... " Mary-Margret stammered as she tried to think of a way to convince the warrior she had misheard.

Mulan looked Emma in the eyes, " Did I just hear you say... "

Emma glanced to Mary-Margret the looked at Mulan, " We were talking about a bad dream I had. "

" And you were pregnant in this dream? " Mulan furrowed her brow. " Or are you really pregnant? "

Mary-Margret gave Emma a cautionary look, " Emma... "

Emma glanced at Mary-Margret before she looked at Mulan again, " I... Mulan, can you keep a secret? "

" I swear to fall on my sword if I don't, " Mulan replied. She then glanced at Mary-Margret, " I kept my promise about cutting the beanstalk down so you know you can trust me. "

Emma thought it over for a long moment then sighed, " I am. Almost two months along now. "

" And the father? " Mulan asked.

Mary-Margret watched as Emma considered her next words carefully. She knew her daughter knew better than to reveal the identity of the father but Emma had to tell her something. " Tell her, Emma. "

Emma glared at Mary-Margret but seemed to realize what she wanted her to say. Emma sighed, " He's back in Storybrooke. "

Mulan looked between them then nodded, " So you have someone else to get back to besides your son? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She looked relieved that Mulan had not asked for a name.

" Why didn't you tell us this sooner? " Mulan asked. " We would have done more... "

" Because I didn't want you babying me. I can pull my weight, " Emma replied. She then frowned, " But don't tell Aurora. I really hadn't intended not to tell you either but here we are. "

Mulan sat back, " Oh. But why not tell Aurora? "

" Because she's already putting herself in enough danger and I really don't think she's up to doing anything else, " Emma said. She let out a strained chuckle, " I mean, she's a princess, she's been asleep for the last twenty-eight years and she's constantly exhausted. She's not exactly in the best shape to do this stuff. "

Mulan nodded, " You have a point. I've been worried about her since we started this journey. I promise I will keep your secret. "

" Thank you, " Emma said. Mary-Margret could see Emma was trying to trust the warrior but it was hard for her. It seemed she really didn't trust anyone.

There was a long silence before Mulan motioned over her shoulder, " I came to tell you it's your turn on watch. "

Emma nodded, " I know it is. I was just getting up to get you when you came. "

Mulan nodded then motioned where Aurora was sleeping. Thankfully, she was far enough away and probably had not heard their quiet conversation. " She's sleeping well for now. Just keep an eye on her and wake her in case she starts having nightmares, okay? "

" Sure, " Emma nodded and stood up. She looked at Mary-Margret, " Are you going to sleep too? "

" After my watch, " Mary-Margret hadn't really slept yet but she wasn't tired. " I'll stay up and wake Aurora when it's her turn. She has last watch. "

" Okay, " Emma said. She looked toward the edge of camp, " I had better go now. "

" Stay safe, " Mary-Margret said and watched as Emma walked away. She startled when Mulan touched her arm then looked at her. " Are you earnest about keeping her secret? "

Mulan nodded solemnly, " I stand by my word, Snow. I promise not to tell anyone about this. I can only imagine the danger it would put us all in if Cora found out. "

Mary-Margret sighed, " Thank you so much. "

Mulan blinked, " For what? "

" Understanding our fear, " Mary-Margret replied.

* * *

Belle watched as Ruby drove down the back road that led to the mines, eating her lunch. As it turned out, Ruby had planned on stopping by the library to deliver a hamburger and an order of french fries for her. Belle had thanked her, admitting she was quite hungry. They had talked a little as she ate but it had been about small stuff, not what Belle had set out to talk about at all.  
Ruby glanced over, " So what did Archie want this morning? "

Belle looked at her as she grabbed her drink from the cup holder and took a drink of the iced tea Ruby had brought her as well. She frowned, " It was about what we talked about at my appointment. "

Ruby put her hand up, " Then never mind. If it's personal... "

Belle put the cup back, " No. I was actually going to ask you for some advice. That's why I was coming to the diner for lunch. "

Ruby looked at her again, " Advice? About what? "

Belle thought over her words carefully. Though she hadn't known Ruby long, she had picked up on the fact that she was rather popular with men. She had seen a lot flirt with her at the diner in just the short time she had known her. She, on the other hand, had only been with Gaston and Rumplestiltskin, leaving her at a loss for how to handle the situation she was now in.

She had broken off her engagement with Gaston but that had been fast, Rumplestiltskin whisking her away before any words could be exchanged. When she returned to her father's castle, she had been told they were still betrothed since she was unaware of her life before her memories were taken. She was in an identical situation, not seeing Gaston since the morning she left for the wishing well.

" I'm thinking about talking to Rumplestiltskin, " Belle decided to avoid any words that could be misconstrued as an insult towards Ruby's character. " Things ended badly and Archie says I need to make amends. "

Ruby sighed, " That sounds great but... "

" But what? " Belle looked at her.

" You have to remember there's a reason you broke up with him in the first place, " Ruby replied.

Belle frowned, " He broke up with me, Ruby. Remember? "

" Well then there's a reason he broke up with you, " Ruby said. " Unless that reason has been fixed, you're just setting yourself up for more trouble. "

" I know but he's supposed to be my True Love, " Belle said. " That means we're supposed to be together forever, right? "

Ruby quirked her mouth, " Sometimes yes, sometimes no. "

" Sometimes no? " Belle repeated. It contradicted everything she had ever heard. She had been led to believe True Love was for life.

Ruby sighed, " Yeah. I had a True Love once. "

" What happened to him? " Belle furrowed her brow. This was the first Ruby had mentioned it.

Ruby frowned sadly, " He died. "

" Oh my, " Belle covered her mouth with her hand. " How? "

Ruby glanced at her. She looked a little nervous as she said, " It's not important. What I'm trying to say is sometimes, you just don't get to keep your True Love. "

" But this is different, " Belle pointed out. " Rumplestiltskin and I are still alive. We still have a chance at making this work. "

" Then why didn't it work in the first place? " Ruby turned down the road that would end at the mines.

Belle looked at the floorboards of the car, the question not that hard to answer at all. " I asked him to change and he refuses to. I understand his reasons why but I still think he can change. "

" Oh sweetie, " Ruby reached over and took her left hand in her right. " If there's at least one thing I've learned about love it's that it isn't about changing someone. It's about accepting them for who they are and loving them regardless. "

Belle blinked, " So you think it's alright that he goes around using magic and wanting to harm other people for revenge? "

" I'm not saying that, " Ruby said. " That bit we can do without. "

" So what ARE you saying? " Belle was confused. " I don't understand. "

Ruby sighed, " What I'm saying is that you need to learn about him and get to know him. Perhaps if you love him in spite of the bad things he does, maybe he'll decide he wants to stop doing those bad things. "

" I've already tried that, " Belle replied. She had but it was all too much for her. She had assumed he was different when they met at the well but soon found out she was wrong. It overwhelmed her and she just couldn't deal with it.

" For how long? " Ruby asked.

Belle shrugged, " A few days. "

" It takes longer than that, " Ruby glanced at her. " You need to give him more time. "

" Then what do you think I should do? " Belle asked.

" Try being friends with him. If you're meant to be together then you'll find your way back to each other, " Ruby replied. She then frowned, " You haven't slept with him, have you? "

Belle was stunned by the question. Whether she had or not wasn't any of her business. " I don't... "

" I have a reason for asking, " Ruby cut her off. " I don't want any blow by blow accounts of what you did with him."

" We haven't, " Belle said. " He tried but I told him it would just complicate things. "

" Good, " Ruby said. " It may be easier to be friends with him without that in the picture. "

Belle thought about it and decided to give it a try. She hadn't been able to say much to Rumplestiltskin before he left the library and now she plenty of things to say to him. " And you think this will work? " Belle finally asked.

Ruby smirked, " Well, we won't know unless you try to talk to him. "

" True, " Belle said. " But I'm afraid to see him alone. I want to do it where there are other people. "

Ruby pulled to a stop in front of the mine entrance, " Why not at the diner? "

" What if he makes a scene? " Belle was scared he would.

" He won't, " Ruby turned off the engine. She frowned, " At least I've never seen him cause one in public. "

Belle knew Ruby had probably seen him more in public than she had and she trusted her friend. She sighed, " So you're certain we'll be safe? "

Ruby chuckled, " If not, Granny can always come out and calm things down. "

" Is he scared of Granny? " Belle arched an eyebrow.

" Everybody's scared of Granny, " Ruby smiled. She turned and reached over the front seat and started grabbing the take out bags. " Now come on. We've got some hungry dwarves to feed. "

* * *

Emma sat on the ridge, staring out into the night. There were normal night sounds like crickets and night birds but there were other noises like she had never heard before. She had seen enough ogres to know it wasn't them but it was still unsettling, her first hour of watch spent gripping the hilt of her sword. Her hand had started to cramp so she released it, hoping she was safe.

She had seen so many animals like the ones from her world but there were some the likes she had never seen. On the journey to the ridge, she could have sworn she saw a unicorn. A shadow crossed the moon so she turned her head skyward in time to catch a glimpse but missed it what had made it. She looked back down just as another shadow crossed, this time followed by a strange noise she couldn't describe.

She snapped her head up, the noise sending a chill down her spine. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good. She kept her eyes fixed on the sky, waiting for it to pass again. A few moments later, it did and her mouth fell open at the sight.

The thing she saw in the sky had three heads and wings like she imagined a dragon would have. The beast made a bank turn, descending a bit. Its wings were covered in iridescent scales that shimmered in the moonlight. As it got closer, Emma could see it had the head of a lion, a snake and a goat.

" Chimera, " She whispered. She remembered them from story books but had never seen one... At least not alive. She recalled the first meal they had been served after coming to The Enchanted Forest had consisted of the beast. She had opted not to eat it, going to for fruit and vegetables instead.

She was mesmerized as it flew in lazy patterns under the moonlight, swooping and diving. It was quite enchanting and she wanted to watch it for as long as she could since she would probably never see another once she got back to Storybrooke. Each time it moved, it seemed was getting closer and she wondered if its den was close by. It suddenly made a sharp turn, six sets of eyes locking with hers.

" EMMA! GET DOWN! " Mary-Margret's shout brought her out of her trance, making her hit the ground. She heard the taut snap of the bow and the whoosh of the arrow.

The beast let out a pained bleat, the arrow hitting the goat head between the eyes. Mary-Margret reloaded at lightning speed, her next shot hitting the snake head on the neck. A spray of blood shimmered in the moonlight as it fell limp. A third arrow followed the second, hitting the beast in the chest and making the lion head let out an anguished roar as the wings stilled.

Emma watched as the animal fell to the ground, landing on the ground below the ridge. She stared speechlessly at it, the beast bigger than she imagined. She gasped when Mary-Margret's hand fell on her shoulder. She glanced to her right side to see her mother there.

She had come to her unnoticed, her attention focused below. " The chimeras here like to charm their prey before they attack. Something about their wings, " Mary-Margret explained shakily. " You shouldn't stare at them. "

" Nice to know, " Emma was surprised she could speak at all. The amount of danger she was in occurred to her, leaving her frozen. If Mary-Margret had not come, she would have been a snack. Emma looked below, " What do we do with it? "

Mary-Margret looked down and sighed, " Looks like we have breakfast. "

* * *

David watched as Henry slept on the couch in the office. So far, the child had not had a nightmare but he figured it was because he knew he was safe. It had been a quiet day so David tried to trudge through some paperwork. There had been a little piled up but not too much.

Some of it was dated as far back as before the magic had come back but it wasn't anything really important. They were mostly the statements logging Miss Ginger's nuisance calls that needed to be signed and filed. The town had been calm otherwise so the paperwork had been finished in less than an hour. Now, he had nothing to do but wait until five o'clock rolled around.

He would be on call after that but he didn't have to be in the office. He planned on taking Henry out for dinner then putting the child to bed so he could rest. He was even thinking about sleeping on the floor so he would be there when Henry inevitably had the bad dream. He had to make an effort to get the child to school, not wanting him to miss any more.

He wasn't behind by any means but his attendance was killing his chances of going on to the sixth grade. He had skipped so much once Emma came to town and now he was missing because of family problems. The nightmares and lack of sleep were just icing on the cake. His only hope would be to go to summer school, something David knew he could cruise through with no effort.

He put his elbows up on the desk, resting his head on his hands. He couldn't deny he was tired too. Henry's issues had robbed him of sleep as well. It added to the stress he felt over getting Emma and Mary-Margret back.

He hadn't heard back from Mr. Gold either and that worried him. He had hoped he would have found something in the time that had passed but it seemed it was useless. Even with the news of the children, he was still taking his time. His silence spoke volumes to him, his lack of action telling him that perhaps the babies didn't mean nearly as much as he thought they would.

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. " How much longer can this go on? " David muttered to himself.

His cell phone started to vibrate. He turned off the ringer so it wouldn't disturb Henry. He took it out, finding it was the school calling. He had been waiting for it, practicing what he was going to tell the administrators when they called.

He answered it, " David Nolan. "

" Mr. Nolan, " It was the principal of the elementary school, Miss Harkness. " How are you today? "

" I'm doing okay, considering, " David replied. Miss Harkness was a nice woman that was very involved with the school and all the children. She was quite fond of Mary-Margret and said she would hold her position until she returned.

" Yes, " Miss Harkness said. " Considering. I'm sure you know what this call is about. "

David let out a long breath, " Yeah. I'm pretty sure I do. What day does this make? "

" At this point, it doesn't matter. Henry's been over the limit for a while now, " Miss Harkness said. " At this point, he could be in class every day for the rest of the year and he still will not pass. "

David closed his eyes, " Yeah. I know. We're talking about summer school. "

" Summer school is a good idea, " She said. The principal was silent for a long time and it sounded like she was shuffling papers, " I am however prepared to make you an offer since Henry is such a bright child. "

David opened his eyes and furrowed his brow, " What kind of offer? "

" There is a test he can take that will place him in the next grade in the fall, " Miss Harkness explained. " I am prepared to write the rest of this year off if he passes. "

David blinked, " Wait. So what you're saying is... "

" If he passes, his summer starts early, " Miss Harkness cut him off. " Look, Mr. Nolan. Henry is a very smart boy and school bores him because he's in a grade level below his intelligence. I tried to explain this to Mayor Mills but she insisted he stay with his peers and in a classroom setting. "

" She's very adamant about structure, " David replied.

" Yes, " Miss Harkness said. " Structure is nice but she was a bit extreme. She also didn't want the children to ridicule him for being so advanced. "

" Oh, " David said. " Uh, say... If he tests out higher than the sixth grade then what will happen? "

" He'll be placed in the grade level he tests out at, " Miss Harkness replied. " Unless you don't want him going any higher. "

" If it means he will do better, I'll let him go as high as he needs to, " David said.

" I believe you should do whatever you think is best for Henry, " Miss Harkness replied.

David nodded once, " Then he'll take the test and we'll see what happens. "

" Do you have a certain day in mind? " Miss Harkness sounded like she was shuffling more papers.

David sighed, " I want to talk to him about it first. Can I get back to you? "

" I have no problem with that, " Miss Harkness said. " Call me when you've made your decision. "

" I will, " David said.

" Good day, Mr. Nolan, " Miss Harkness said.

" Same to you, " David replied and hung up the phone. He looked over at Henry, knowing he would probably jump at the chance to get the rest of the school year off and it would be one less thing for them to worry about. He thought about waking the boy to talk to him about it but stopped when the phone on the desk rang. He reached over and picked it up, " Hello? "

" Mr. Nolan, " It was the dispatcher. She sounded like she was very excited. " I just got a call from the mines. "

David sat up straight, " And? "

" Grumpy fell through a wall, " The dispatcher said.

David went cold, " Oh my God. Is he okay? "

" He's fine, " The dispatcher replied. " But that's not all. "

" Then what else is there? " David was almost afraid to hear the answer. The mines were still rather unstable and there was always the danger of a cave in. They decided to take the risk though in order to find the diamonds.

The dispatcher took a deep breath, " The dwarves found what they were looking for. A room full of them. "

" Diamonds? " David asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

" Yes, " She replied.

" Call whoever called you and tell them I'm on my way down, " David said. " I need to wake Henry and I'll go down there. "

" Right, " The dispatcher said and hung up.

David hung up before rolling over to the couch. He grabbed Henry's shoulder and shook him gently, " Kid. Wake up. We got to go. "

Henry rolled over and blinked sleepily, " What? What's going on? "

David smiled down at the child, " The dwarves found diamonds. "

Henry sat up, his eyes wide like he didn't believe his ears. " Wait... What? "

" The dwarves found diamonds, " David repeated.

Henry laughed, " So mom and Mary-Margret are coming home? "

David let out a chuckle as well, " It sure looks that way, kid. Go get your coat. We're going out there right now. "

Henry jumped to his feet, " In the police car? "

David nodded, " Yes. "

Henry practically ran to the coat rack, grabbing his jacket. He pulled it on quickly before looking at David. He gave him a bit of a smirk, " So... "

David sighed, " Yes... You can run the sirens. "

" Cool! " Henry beamed. He ran back over to David and grabbed his hand, " Let's go! "


	25. Chapter 25

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David pulled to a stop in front of the mines, turning off the car and jumping out after he had grabbed his flashlight from the dash. Henry got out on the passenger side and they walked towards the mine entrance. They stopped when they heard the sound of another car pull to a stop. David recognized the small sedan as The Blue Fairy's personal car.

" Your highness! " She called out from her rolled down window. She shut off the engine and opened the driver's side door quickly. " I came as soon as I got the word, " She said hurriedly as she got out.

" I did too, " David replied. He furrowed his brow, " Who called you? "

" One of the dwarves, " The Blue Fairy said. " Bashful. Who called you? "

" Probably Bashful, " David said. He wasn't sure though since whoever had called went through the dispatcher instead of calling him directly. " The dispatcher gave me the message. "

" Oh, " The Blue Fairy replied.

David looked towards the mine, " Never mind that though. We have to make sure Leroy isn't hurt. After that, we can see if there enough diamonds. "

" Bashful said it was a whole room full, " The Blue Fairy said. " You know fairy dust is powerful. "

David frowned, " In our realm yes but who knows with these diamonds. "

" Good point, " The Blue Fairy looked like she was thinking about his words.

" Let's go already! " Henry grabbed each of them by the hand. " Leroy fell through the wall, remember? "

" Right, " David turned on his flashlight. " Let's go. He could be injured. "

The three of them dashed through the mine down to where the dwarves had worked their way down to. They had dug deep into the mine quickly, the quest for the diamonds driving them onward. The tunnel smelled of freshly dug dirt and rock dust. There were also numerous supports the dwarves had erected along the way to keep the tunnel from falling in.

As they moved deeper, David listened for the voices of the miners but it was eerily silent. It scared him, making him wonder if there had been a collapse between the time Bashful had called and their arrival. He decided that couldn't be the case since there would still be dust clouds in the air. They got down to the place the dwarves had been digging, seeing a gaping hole in the tunnel wall.

Happy rushed up, David not seeing him because he had been staring at the hole in the wall. He was smiling broadly but said nothing. " Where is he? " David asked. Happy motioned to the hole and led them to it.

David shined his flashlight into the cavern that had been uncovered. The other dwarves were there, just staring in awe at the ceiling. They turned and all smiled at David when they saw him. David then aimed his flashlight at the ceiling, the unmistakable sparkled of diamonds reflecting back at him.

" Come on, " David said as he climbed through the hole. " If it hasn't collapsed now, it won't. "

The Blue Fairy and Henry followed him until they reached a level spot. David again shined the flashlight upwards, revealing the scope of the discovery. The Blue Fairy gasped, her mouth hanging open as she looked. " Are those... " Henry started to ask.

" Diamonds, " The Blue Fairy sounded amazed. " They're back. The magic brought them back. "

Henry looked at her, " You mean the kind that become fairy dust? "

" Indeed. We just need to refine them... Grind them up, " The Blue Fairy replied as she stared at the ceiling. She then turned to David, " Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat? "

David reached into his coat and pulled the hat out. He had kept it with him, taking it pretty much everywhere he went and never letting it out of his sight. He knew it was the thing that would eventually bring Emma and Mary-Margret home. He was just waiting on the dwarves to find the other thing they needed.

He wasn't going to say it to Henry but he had little faith that Mr. Gold was going to be any help at all. After talking to him and seeing all the magic books he had been through with no luck, his hopes were pretty slim. There were still more books to go through but he decided they wouldn't contain the answer either. He was kind of grateful though, still not sure how good of an idea it was to trust the imp.

There was no telling what he would want in return for his help. Knowing him, he'd probably demand one or both of the twins as payment if not some pledge of loyalty or royal immunity. David had pondered lots of things that Mr. Gold would want in return, none of which he was willing to give. He had dealt with him enough in The Enchanted Forest and made up his mind that he would avoid it as much as possible in Storybrooke.

That was going to rather hard since Emma was carrying his children but he knew he could figure a way around it. Emma still hadn't said exactly how involved she was going to let them be in their lives. David didn't know how involved Mr. Gold planned to be either. He hoped he would take some responsibility for them but dreaded the thought of Emma being in a full-blown relationship with him.

The thought of having the imp as a son-in-law sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to say that Emma didn't seem like the marrying type but he really didn't know his daughter that well. He had only got to be with her for a month before she was taken away and it just wasn't enough time to get to know her. Coupled with the condition Emma had been in, factors just hadn't been ideal for him to learn about her.

He was still unaware of the circumstances that left Emma alone and pregnant with Henry. In fact, almost her entire life before coming to Storybrooke was a mystery to him. He knew she had been a bail bondwoman in Boston when Henry tracked her down but before that was a blank. He hadn't even read the dirt that Sidney had dug up on her and plastered all over The Daily Mirror, still being in a coma when that edition came out.

All those questions were closer to being answered with the discovery of the diamonds. Once they were ground up, they could hopefully be used to open a portal to bring Emma and her mother back. He held out the hat to The Blue Fairy and she took it. She stared at it for a long moment then looked at him.

She gave him a deeply serious look, " You lock this up. Keep it safe. By this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again. "

" So, " Henry spoke evenly, like he was asking a hard question. " Mary-Margret and Emma... "

" That's right, kid, " David reached over to his grandson and patted him on the back. He looked down at the child, " We're bringing them home. "

* * *

Belle sat at the bar, watching as six men, The Blue Fairy and the child she had met at Archie's office celebrated. From what she had assumed on her own, the six men were miners and they had found diamonds in the mines. She knew that fairy dust came from diamonds so that explained The Blue Fairy's presence. She had probably put the men in charge to find them.

She had talked to The Blue Fairy after her memory had returned, wanting her to help her figure out what to do about her father and Gaston's lies. She had not got to use her advice, taking off with Rumplestiltskin before she could. In hindsight, she realized she had just been running from her problems and really did need to face them. As she watched them, The Blue Fairy caught her gaze and smiled.

Belle smiled in return as she straightened up in her seat and smoothed her hands down her dress as the fairy approached. She smiled again, " Belle! So nice to see you here! "

" Nice to see you too, " Belle replied.

" So, " The Blue Fairy touched Belle's left hand. " I haven't seen you since you talk to me last. How are things? "

Belle sighed, " They're getting better. "

" Did you do what I suggested? " The Blue Fairy asked.

Belle frowned, " I really haven't gotten around to it. Something sort of came up before I could talk to my father and Gaston. "

" What happened? " The Blue Fairy furrowed her brow.

Belle took a deep breath, " I ran into my True Love and... Well, let's say things didn't go very well with him either. "

" Oh, " The Blue Fairy nodded. " You mean... "

" Yes, " Belle stopped her from saying his name.

The Blue Fairy nodded once, " I see. Well, you have to take care of your problems, my dear. Ignoring them won't make them go away. "

" I know and intend to, " Belle sighed. " I have plans to talk to my father and Gaston soon. "

The Blue fairy squeezed her hand, " The sooner the better, my child. "

A loud roll of laughter erupted from the dwarves, drawing Belle's attention to them. She desperately wanted to change the subject so she asked, " What's the celebration for? "

The Blue Fairy smiled, " I'm surprised you haven't overheard. The dwarves found diamonds in the mines today. We need them in order to do something very important. "

" Oh? " Belle's eyebrows went up. " What do you need it for? "

The Blue Fairy glanced at David Nolan and the child, " They need it but I'm not sure if I should discuss it with you. "

" I know David a little, " Belle replied. " Maybe I can ask him when things calm down? "

The Blue Fairy looked at her again, " I'm sure he won't mind if you do. "

" Hey! Blue! " David called to her. " Come over here. I want to toast these guys for all their hard work. "

The Blue Fairy looked at Belle, " Do you mind? "

Belle put her right hand up, " I don't. Go... Be with your friends. I'll cheer for them from here. "

The Blue Fairy smiled and let go of her hand, " Take care, Belle. "

Belle smiled and watched as The Blue Fairy walked away. When she got back to the men, she lifted her glass when they raised their glasses and David shouted, " TO THE DWARVES! "

They all drank and went back to talking. Belle had other things on her mind and they seemed a little more pressing. Ruby had been acting strangely all day, worrying her. She had been withdrawn and nervous but insisted everything was fine. Once they had come back from the mines, Ruby still insisted things were alright and told Belle to go back to the library.

Belle had done just that but had been distracted the rest of the afternoon, wondering just exactly what was wrong with her friend. She then began to wonder what had become of Granny. She hadn't seen her all day and she was usually in plain sight at the diner. When she questioned Ruby, she muttered something about a project in the back room and hurried off to clear a table.

Since then, Belle had sat at the bar and waited for her friend to have a free moment to talk. She watched her walk from behind the bar to another table that needed to be cleared when something startled her. Belle watched as Ruby talked to a young man she knew as Billy, the tow truck driver. He had towed the delivery van on a couple of occasions and didn't really strike Belle as a bad person.

However, Ruby seemed uncomfortable talking to him and looked like she wanted to get away. Belle slipped off the bar stool and walked over, hearing part of their conversation. " I already know Ruby... I want to the chance to meet Red, " Billy sounded sincere in his request.

" Um... Tonight's actually not great, " Ruby hesitated then chuckled nervously. " Because... "

Belle decided it was time to step in, " We, uh, We have plans. "

Ruby threw her arm around Belle, " That's right. It's girls' night. I'm bringing the cheese... Which has nothing to do with you being a mouse... It has to do with... "

Ruby looked at Belle, her eyes pleading for help. Belle gave her an encouraging look, knowing her friend could think of something all on her own. She stammered and said, " The wine. "

Billy smiled a little like he was trying not to laugh, " Okay. Maybe next time. "

Belle and Ruby watched as Billy left. When he was out the door, Ruby turned to her, " Thank you. "

Belle looked her in the eyes, " I can spot a girl in trouble. He... He seems really nice. "

Ruby looked at the clock, anxiety coming up just enough that Belle could sense it. She returned her gaze to Belle and sighed, " It's... It's complicated. "

Belle opened her mouth to say something else but Ruby darted away, heading for the kitchen. " Well then, " Belle said to herself and resumed her seat at the bar. She really had nowhere else to be and Ruby really had her worried. She decided she would just stay until they talked or she got kicked out.

* * *

David stood at the bar with the dwarves but he noticed someone was missing. Henry had been there not five minutes before but now he was gone. He scanned the diner, finding the child sitting in their usual booth. " Excuse me, " He said as he moved out of the middle of the small crowd and walked over to his grandson.

Henry sat there, staring down into a coffee cup. Granny served both coffee and cocoa in the cups but a whiff let David know what Henry had. He took a closer look, finding it was what it smell like. He frowned, " Is that coffee? "

Henry looked up and blinked, " No. "

David gave him a look that let him know he wasn't buying it. Henry then gave him the same nervous smile he always gave when he was caught lying. David sighed as he sat down across from the child, " Trying to stay up, huh? "

Henry nodded silently. David leaned closer, " Still worried about those nightmares? "

Again, a nod from Henry. He looked like he was trying to keep a brave face but David could see the fear in his eyes. He sighed, " Well, don't be... Cause when you go to sleep tonight, I'm going to be on the floor next to your bed, okay? "

Henry nodded and smiled at the words. David returned the smile then reached for the coffee cup, " Now... Maybe lose the java and go grab a cocoa. "

Henry remained silent as he got up from the booth and walked away. David sighed and took a drink of his beer, glancing to the right when someone approached the booth and sat down across from him. He furrowed his brow when he saw it was DA Spencer.

" Congratulations... Sheriff, " He said, stressing the last word almost mockingly. " Quite a celebration. "

" What are you doing here? " David asked, his voice low so he wouldn't attract attention.

" You may have taken care of me in the old world but in this one, we get another go at each other, " Spencer's cold gaze remained fixed on him.

David quirked his mouth, " Whenever you're ready. "

" It's a big moment for you, isn't it? " Spencer looked across the diner to the celebration at the bar. He then looked at David again, " On your way to getting your family back... "

David sat back, " Yeah. Yeah... It must be hard for you. Watching 'good' win. "

Spencer chuckled, " Good? You say that when your wife is an accused murderer and your daughter is drifting deadbeat ex-con that can't even keep her son in school. I can't wait to see what good care she'll take of the next ones. "

David tried to remain stoic. Spencer was looking for an outburst but he wasn't going to give it to him. He wouldn't grant him that satisfaction. " Mary-Margret was acquitted and you know that. As for Emma and Henry, they aren't any of your business. "

" Who gave you permission to put on that sheriff's badge anyway? " Spencer glanced down to about where it would be if the table weren't in the way. " That's Doctor Hargreaves' job... Or at least it was. Care to tell me what happened to him? "

" He vanished, " David replied. He wasn't really certain what had happened to the man but he really didn't care either. David quirked his mouth, " I guess he ran when people found out he was working for Regina. A lot of people who have connections to her have been having a hard time lately. "

Spencer snorted at the implications of David's statement, " Disappearing without a trace is not a hard time. I'm willing to wager something more... Sinister happened to him. "

" If it did, I don't know what, " David shrugged. " As far as I'm concerned, he probably got what was coming to him anyway after all the things he did. Did he really think he could keep Graham's death covered up forever? And that supposed mix-up with the DNA testing? "

" He vanished while looking for your daughter, " Spencer narrowed his eyes. " It wouldn't shock me in the least if SHE had something to do with it. "

" Emma wouldn't do such a thing, " David narrowed his eyes in return. " Like I said, he probably ran when the truth came out, just like his crooked deputy. "

Spencer frowned, " Some sheriff you are. Two missing people and you're more concerned with fairy dust. "

" If they disappeared, it's because they wanted to, " David replied. " It has nothing to do with me being a good sheriff... And I will be until Emma gets back. "

Spencer scoffed, " So sure of yourself... But I know the truth. You're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to run the kingdom and you sure as Hell aren't fit to run this town. "

David leaned in, " I think the people of Storybrooke might disagree with you. "

Spencer looked around the diner again, " Today but I'm going to see to it they see things my way... That they see you for who you really are. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish that you had killed me when you had the chance. "

David got up. He wasn't going to listen to Spencer's threats anymore. The people of the town would probably remember him for the snake he was in The Enchanted Forest and not follow him or listen to him either. He looked down at Spencer, " The people of this town know who I really am, " He said as he pulled on his jacket. " And they've seen me defeat you before so if you want to try to take me down, they'll see it again. "

David picked up his beer and lifted it as if he were toasting the former king and walked away. He was done with the man and had other things on his mind, like finding out who had given Henry the coffee. Ruby would pretty much give Henry anything he asked for so he figured it was her. He had seen her go into the kitchen but she hadn't come back out yet.

He walked to the door and pushed it open, the fry cook looking up from the order he was working on. " Your highness, " He stopped what he was doing. " How can I help you? "

" Have you seen Ruby? " David asked.

" She's in the back, " The fry cook replied. " Granny's been working on something back there all day. "

David frowned, realizing he hadn't seen Granny at all. He took a step into the kitchen then looked at the cook, " May I? "

" Sure, " The cook waved him through.

" Thanks, " David passed through the kitchen and walked into the back storage area. It was where the unprepared food was kept. He stopped when he saw Granny with a welding helmet on and using a blowtorch on the freezer. Ruby was unloading the freezer while Granny worked, the whole scene seeming strange to David.

Granny turned around and took off the helmet as she looked at Ruby, " Almost done. Let's finish clearing out those perishables. "

" What the Hell's this? " David asked as he walked into the room a little more.

Ruby came back out, a stack of foil containers in her hands. " We're making a cage, " She said flatly. She held up the containers, " Know anyone who might want thirty-eight frozen lasagnas? "

David blinked, the first part of what Ruby said not making sense to him. " I'm sorry... What? "

" I know. No one would believe you if you told them my lasagna was frozen, " Granny teased slightly.

David stammered, " No. Why are you building a cage? "

" Tonight's the first full moon since my hood vanished, " Ruby said. " It's the first night of wolfstime. "

David remembered how Ruby's cloak had vanished from the diner the night Emma had disappeared from the hospital. She had been a nervous wreck over it, worrying about when wolfstime came around again. She still had the cloak after the curse broke and she had not turned then. This time was different though.

" I thought you figured out how to control the wolf in you ages ago, " David recalled something about that too. He had been told the story but it had been so long, he couldn't remember every detail of it.

Ruby sighed, " Yeah but thanks to the curse, I haven't turned in twenty-eight years. I might be rusty. I can't let what happened last time... What happened to Peter... Happen to anyone else. "

" Why didn't you get another red hood? " David asked. " Wasn't it Rumplestiltskin that gave it to you in the first place? "

Granny turned around. She gave David an icy glare, " Who told you that? "

" No one, " David looked at her. " Snow said that you got it from a very powerful wizard... And well, he was the most powerful in our land. "

Granny relaxed a little, " Oh. Well, yes... As a matter of fact we did. "

" Then why didn't you have him make you another? " David looked at Ruby again.

Ruby sighed, " I tried. I went to him today and asked but he says the cloth needed for the spell to work just doesn't exist here. "

David wondered if that was the truth or if Mr. Gold was just fluffing Ruby off to concentrate on getting Emma and Mary-Margret home. If that were the case, he was taking it a lot more seriously than David had previously thought. He looked Ruby in the eye, " Ruby... I know you. I trust you... Snow trusted you. Wolfstime or not, you won't hurt anyone tonight. "

Ruby nodded and swallowed, " Maybe but I can't afford to take any chances. "

David watched as Ruby walked past him and into the modified freezer. She gave Granny a nod and the older lady closed the door, locking it with a padlock. She turned and David frowned, " So you're going along with this? "

" I am, " Granny said. " If you had seen what she did to that poor boy, you would understand. "

" But that was before she could control herself, " David pointed out.

Granny looked at him, " Yes but you heard her. It's been a while and she might not remember how to. She just wants to keep the town safe, David. "

David sighed and closed his eyes, " Fine. Whatever. It looks like I can't change your mind. "

" Everything will be fine, David, " Granny said. " Trust me on this. "

David opened his eyes and quirked his mouth, " I guess I have no choice but to. "

Granny looked at the clock on the wall, " I better get back out to the diner. There's still a couple of hours left before I can close. "

David nodded, " Yeah and I have to get Henry home and to bed. "

* * *

Emma poked at the fire as the chimera roasted over it. After helping Mary-Margret field dress it, they had brought some of the best cuts back to camp. It had been a nasty job but they had to eat. Mary-Margret was now on the perimeter of the encampment, doing her watch shift. In a couple of hours, they would wake Mulan for another shift.

Aurora was exhausted so they decided she would only take one shift, letting her get some sleep while she wasn't having nightmares. She had done alright so far, sleeping deeply and not making a noise. Emma figured she was to the point where she couldn't help but sleep, having been there many times herself.

Her sleep patterns had been ravaged by her depression, going between sleeping for many hours to staying up for two and three days at a time. They were almost back to normal when she and Mary-Margret were sucked into the portal. Her body still seemed to be on Storybrooke time, which made being in The Enchanted Forest tough. She wasn't sure how far ahead or behind the time was there, not even if sure if it was day or night back home.

She reached up and turned the spit, unsure of what she was doing. She could cook enough to survive but that was it. Mary-Margret or Mulan usually took that job but left it to her since it was her turn to watch and Mulan was sleeping. Knowing her luck, everyone would get food poisoning or she'd burn everything.

" You're turning it too much, " Mulan's voice startled Emma.

Emma turned to look at her, " You were supposed to sleep two more hours. "

Mulan walked over to the fire and looked at the cooking meat, " I've slept enough. We've got a lot of things to do and not a lot of time to do it in. "

" You can say that again, " Emma said. She rubbed her stomach, stopping herself before remembering Mulan knew. She let her hand fall away, " I want to get out of here before... "

" I know, " Mulan said quietly. " Once it's obvious, it will be hard to hide. "

Emma glanced to Aurora, " And we have to keep her from finding out. "

Mulan knelt down, grabbing a stick and prodding the fire a little, " She can't put herself in more danger. She already in enough as it is. "

Emma looked at Mulan, " But she's not stupid so I think we shouldn't talk about it around her. Even if she is asleep, she might still hear. "

" I understand, " Mulan returned her attention to the meat. He got her dagger out and cut into it, the center still raw. She sighed, " Not cooked yet. "

" I can see that, " Emma said as she looked at it. " How much longer? "

" Until it's done. It keeps better if it's well done, " Mulan said then licked the blade. She furrowed her brow, " Uh Emma? "

" Huh? " Emma muttered.

" Is this... Chimera? " Mulan looked at the meat on the spit then at Emma.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

Mulan blinked, " Where did it come from? "

Emma motioned toward where she had almost been attacked, " Over there. I saw it when I was on watch. "

" And you killed it? " Mulan sounded incredulous.

" Hell no, " Emma replied. " I was watching it as it flew around... "

Mulan took a sharp breath, " The breed that lives in these hills are more dangerous than any other kind in all the realms. "

" I found that out the hard way, " Emma felt almost ashamed to admit it.

" You didn't look at the wings, did you? " Mulan asked.

" Yup, " Emma sighed. She looked at the ground, " They were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. "

" That's how they trap you, " Mulan said quietly. " How did you escape its spell? "

Emma looked at her, " Mary-Margret saw it and she saved me. Killed it with three arrows. "

" Oh, " Mulan nodded. She looked at the meat again, " I guess she carved off this as well? "

Emma swallowed, trying not to remember. She had helped Mary-Margret, an experience she soon would not forget. She had gained a whole new respect for the life people had to lead in the realm. " I helped. "

Mulan's mouth fell open, " You... Helped? "

Emma put her hand up, " Don't get any ideas. I'm never doing it again if I can help it. "

" Maybe you'll get home before you have to, " Mulan replied. She sighed, " I'll finish this up. Why don't you go spend some time with your mother? I know we haven't given you much since we left the castle. "

" Are you sure? " Emma blinked. She recalled how adamant Mulan had been that they not be left alone after leaving the beanstalk. It was quite a turn around and she wondered if her condition influenced the change of heart.

" Yeah, " Mulan sounded uneasy. " Besides that, two sets of eyes are better than one. "

Emma stood to her feet, " That's true. See you later. "

" Yeah, " Mulan said. " Later. "


	26. Chapter 26

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(A few minor changes in this chapter.)

David watched as Henry slept. After getting home, he put the child to bed. It seemed he had not gotten much coffee in him since he went to sleep within twenty minutes of laying down. It was either that or the poor kid was just so tired, even coffee wasn't going to help.

The night had been quiet, David waking up every couple of hours to find Henry sleeping soundly. He had slept on the floor next to the bed just like he promised he would. He wondered if that security had given Henry the peace he needed to get some rest. He looked out the window, the sky brightening with the sunrise.

He got up from the floor, stretching and hissing. His muscle were stiff from not only the floor but the stress that kept him wound tight as a spring. He didn't know how much more he could stand but he knew he had to endure just a little longer. They had found diamonds for fairy dust and Jefferson's hat was locked away in the gun safe at the police station.

With both things, Emma and Mary-Margret's return was assured. The last couple of hurdles would hopefully be cleared soon and he would have them back. That brought other worries bubbling to the top but he pushed them down the best he could, telling himself he had to take it one step at a time. Once they were home, he could move on to the other things.

He walked to the kitchen, heading for the refrigerator. His mind was set on a glass of orange juice but the vibrating of his cell phone on the counter stopped him. He furrowed his brow as he picked it up, his heart leaping into his throat when he saw the caller ID. It was the number for Granny's.

He answered the call, " Hello? "

" David, " It was Granny. She sounded panicked. " It's Ruby. She's gone. "

" Gone? " David repeated. " What do you mean gone? "

" The freezer is torn up and the door is knocked off the hinges and she's not here, " Granny said. " We need to go find her. There's no telling where she ended up or what she's done. "

" Calm down, " David said though her words worried him too. He had recalled how she had helped in the battle against Regina and her forces, even doing reconnaissance when he was being held captive. He hadn't thought about it the night before but he had a lot of things going on. " I'll be down there as fast as I can. "

" Hurry, " Granny said. " Please. "

" I'll throw something on and I'll... " He looked over to the bedroom and frowned. If he left, there would be no one to watch Henry.

" You'll what? " Granny asked. " David? Are you still there? "

" Yeah, " David replied. He really didn't have many options when it came to who to call. If Henry needed watching, it was either Granny or Ruby who would do it. They weren't options at that moment though.

" David? " Granny asked firmly. " She could be hurt or worse. "

David growled, " I know. I know. I have to find someone to watch Henry though. "

" Oh, " Granny said. " You come over as soon as you do. "

" I will, " David said.

" I'll go sniff around and see if I can pick up her trail while I'm waiting, " Granny said.

" That will help, " David replied. " Thanks. "

" No problem, " Granny said and hung up the phone.

David hung up, unable to think. He wasn't about to call Mr. Gold to watch the boy but he really didn't have any other options. He took a sharp breath as he realized he did have one last option. " Regina... " He muttered.

He had been keeping Regina abreast of Henry's well-being after she had saved him at the stables. He felt he at least owed that to her since it seemed she really was trying to be a good. He dialed her number, the former mayor answering on the second ring. " David? " She sounded surprised.

" Regina, " David said. " I need you to do something for me. "

" Oh? " Regina asked. " And what would be so important that you would ask me for help? "

David frowned, " It's a favor for Henry actually. He's having nightmares just like Snow did after you put her under the sleeping curse. "

Regina gasped, " I'll be right over. "

David listened as she hung up. He hung up as well, setting the phone back down on the counter. He moved quickly, pulling off his sleep shirt as he walked. He rushed to get dressed, running his fingers through his hair once he was. He headed for the bathroom to check himself when there was a light knock at the door.

He turned on his heel, heading for it instead. He slid the lock open and unlocked the deadbolt, turning the knob and opening it. He blinked when he saw Regina standing there. " That was fast, " David said.

" There's not much traffic his time of morning, " Regina stammered.

David quirked his mouth, " Did you just will yourself over here? "

" What does it matter? " Regina asked. " I'm here and you told me to hurry. Now, go. He'll be safe with me. I swear. "

David got right in her face and narrowed his eyes, " He better be here when I get back. "

Regina swallowed but she tried to hide it. " He will be, " She said as firmly as she could manage.

David glared at her as he walked out the door, closing it behind him...

* * *

_Flames covered the walls, the heat unbearable. There were no windows or door, just the flames and the luminescent floor. He found himself there... Again. He had slept so long before he woke up to go to the bathroom, managing to slip out and back into the bed without waking David._

_When he returned to the bed, he went back to sleep. He fell into a deeper sleep than before, the deep kind that would bring him into the room. He would have just stayed awake if he had known but it was too late. He fought to wake himself but to no avail._

_The flames danced around him, reaching out and licking at him as he tried to avoid them. He was surrounded though, each move just bringing him closer to another set. " HELP! " He screamed, the roar of the fire drowning his voice out._

_As the flames ebbed and flowed around him, he caught sight of the woman that always seemed to be in the room when he was. She seemed to be trying to avoid the flames as hard as he was. " HEY! " He shouted, hoping she would be able to hear him. " HEY! WHO ARE YOU? "_

_He seemed to be able to move closer but she had her face covered with her lavender dress, protecting herself from the flames. " WHERE ARE WE? " He shouted when he got a little closer to her. He reached for her, a wall of flames leaping upward to separate them._

" _HENRY! " Regina's voice echoed in his mind. " HENRY! WAKE UP! "_

He bolted up in the bed, gasping for air. He found Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him with concern. " It's okay, it's okay, " She said as she reached for him.

He was confused by her presence, expecting to see his grandfather at his side. " Wh-wh-what are you doing here? Where's David? "

Regina's expression was hard to read as she said, " He got an emergency call this morning and he asked me to look after you. "

Henry thought it was strange then realized it must have been a big emergency for him to call Regina. He knew they were trying to get along but he had kept him away from her since the incident at the stables. He assumed David wanted her to make a serious effort just like he did. He hated not seeing his mom but he really did want her to change.

" He told me you've been having nightmares, " She kept her tone even and calm, just like she always did when she was trying to comfort him. She reached out and touched his left hand, " It's okay... "

When her fingers touched his skin, shooting pain traveled through the limb. He jerked it away as he cried out, turning his hand to see why it hurt. Regina gasped as he revealed a severe burn on the side of his hand. She tried to hold his hand still as he tried to pull it away.

" Is that a burn? " She gasped. She then turned her eyes to Henry, " You need to tell me everything right now. "

Henry pulled his hand out of Regina's hand, cradling it to his chest. " I dream I'm in this burning red room. There's no doors or windows... Just a glowing floor and curtains. Everything is on fire. "

" What happens when you're there? " Regina asked, her eyes fixed intently on him.

Henry whimpered, his hand throbbing from the burn. He hissed, " I try not to get burned but the fire is everywhere. It's like I was in an oven... "

" Can you control anything when you're there? " Regina put her hands on his shoulders. " Anything at all? "

Henry shook his head and closed his eyes, " No. I can't even wake myself up half the time. David slept in here last night to make sure I would be alright. "

Regina let go of his shoulder and sat back. He opened his eyes in time to see her pull out her cell phone. She hit a couple of buttons and put it to her ear. She frowned deeply as she waited for the other person to answer.

" Who are you calling? " Henry asked. " Archie? "

Regina pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. She pressed a few more buttons and put the phone back to her ear. " That bug can't help you. I'm calling someone who knows something about magic. "

Henry blinked, realizing she was calling Mr. Gold. He opened his mouth to speak but Regina put her hand up to silence him. He assumed it was because she got an answer. He sat back, waiting to hear the conversation.

" Gold, " Regina said sharply. " I need your help. Why? I can't tell you over the phone. Don't you dare... "

Regina growled as she jerked the phone away from her ear and re-dialed the number. " That son of a... " She cut herself off before she cussed.

" Hung up on you? " Henry asked. Regina nodded, putting her hand up again. She frowned when Mr. Gold answered again. He couldn't hear what he was saying though.

" It's for Henry, not me! " She said quickly, probably to avoid getting hung up on again. Regina quirked her mouth, " Now, are you listening? I thought so. "

Henry waited as Regina described his predicament to Mr. Gold. " Of course I don't know what's happening! Just get over here! " She nearly shouted, looking panicked.

A few moments later, she hung up the phone. " So... What did he say? " Henry hesitated as he asked.

Regina put her phone back in her jacket pocket, " He's on his way. "

* * *

David followed Granny as she tracked Ruby's scent through the woods. She climbed over a log and pointed ahead of them, " This way. Over here. "

David continued to follow her until they reached where Ruby slept on the ground under a pile of branches that had been placed over a divot in the dirt. Granny had brought along her crossbow in case of danger but she lowered it as she knelt down to wake her granddaughter. She called her name as she gently shook her awake. " Wake up, " She urged.

Ruby stirred, her eyes fluttering open. " Where am I? " She asked groggily. " What happened? "

David reached down and helped Granny help Ruby to her feet. " You're in the forest. You must have fallen asleep here last night. "

Ruby got a strange look on her face as she thought about David's words. She pulled away from David, " No... I don't understand. Granny put me in that cage. You saw it when she locked me up. "

Granny gave David a wary glance then looked at Ruby as she put her hands on her shoulders, " The freezer was torn to shreds. When I came to check in on you this morning... "

Ruby turned away before Granny finished speaking. David reached for her, " Ruby... Ruby, it's alright. "

Ruby pushed them away, " NO! It's not! I don't remember anything from last night. This is exactly what I was afraid of. "

She looked around in a panic before turning back to David, " Oh my God... Did I do something last night? "

" Ruby... All we know for sure is that you broke out and ran through the woods. There's no reason to assume the worst, " David's phone started to vibrate as he finished speaking. He pulled it out to see if it was Regina calling but it wasn't. It was the dispatcher.

He answered, " Sheriff. "

" Sheriff Nolan, " The dispatch officer said. " You need to get down to the cannery. Someone is double parked. "

" Yeah, " David said. He hated the little nuisance calls he got but it was part of his duty since he was the only cop in town. He would have to go see the problem and if it was a lousy parking job, he would have to call Billy for a tow. " I'll be right there. "

" What is it? " Ruby's voice trembled as she asked.

David turned to her after he hung up, " Somebody left their car double parked in front of the cannery. I gotta go check it out on our way back into town. Hey, relax... Everything is going to be okay. "

Ruby still looked worried in spite of David's assurances and Granny nodding her head in agreement. She sighed, " I hope so. "

David motioned to them, " Come on. I need to get you ladies back to town. "

" Yes, " Granny said. " We have a breakfast rush to worry about. "

Ruby let out a nervous chuckle as they began to walk out of the woods, " Hope they don't mind the wait... Or the fact there's no muffins. "

Granny smiled gently, " There's plenty of muffins, Ruby. I stayed up all night baking them. "

Ruby blinked, " You did? "

Granny smirked, " I couldn't sleep so I had to do something. "

" Oh, " Ruby sighed. They walked along in silence for the rest of the way to the police car, Ruby hesitating when they reached it. She looked at Granny then David, " Can I ride up front? I mean I don't want people to see me in the back and think... "

" I understand, " David walked to the passenger side door and opened it for her.

Granny got the back passenger side door, " I do too. "

The ladies got in and David closed their doors before walking over to the driver's side door as he got the car keys out. He opened it and got in, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car as he closed the door. He shifted into gear then pulled back onto the road and glanced at Ruby, " Hey... There's something I meant to ask you last night. "

Ruby looked at him, " What's that? "

" Henry had coffee at the diner, " David said. " Did you give it to him? "

Ruby shook her head, " Uh, no. He must have slipped behind the counter when I wasn't looking. I would never give him coffee. He's hyper enough as it is. "

David nodded, " I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. "

Ruby frowned, " But I have noticed he's looked a little tired the last few days. Is he okay? "

David thought about what he was going to say next. He didn't want to worry Granny or Ruby since they had enough to worry about already. He decided to go with the easy answer, " He's not been sleeping enough since Mary-Margret and Emma were taken. "

" Poor kid, " Ruby said. " He's been so quiet. I can't imagine how he feels. "

" He's got faith we'll get them back, " David replied. " It's just... He's worried. "

The conversation stopped as they pulled up to the cannery, a white pick-up truck double parked out front just as the dispatcher had said. It looked familiar to David but he wasn't sure why. Ruby frowned, " Isn't that Mark Hansen's truck? I thought he went into hiding after... "

" I did too, " David went cold. He wondered if the pressure had gotten too much for Doctor Hargreaves' former assistant. He would have been a fool to think that the man didn't have a hand in the things the coroner had done. DNA results and autopsy reports didn't type themselves.

He turned off the engine and opened his door, " Wait here. I just need to check things out and call Billy. "

" Alright, " Ruby nodded. She then frowned as she sniffed the air. She looked scared as she said, " I smell blood. Lots of blood. "

" It's a cannery, " David replied. " Fish have blood. "

Ruby looked at him, " It's not fish blood. It's human. "

" Maybe someone cut themselves, " David said gently. " I'm sure it happens every single day. Everything is alright. "

Ruby frowned, " I hope so. "

David got out of the car and walked over to the truck. He opened the driver's side door, finding the keys were still in the ignition. He checked the visor and found an insurance card that confirmed what Ruby had thought. It was registered to Mark, his name on the card.

He walked around to the front of the car and touched the hood, finding it cold. The truck had definitely been there for a few hours at least. He went to walk around the front, nearly tripping over something on the ground. He looked down to find it was Mark but he barely recognized him.

He was on his front, his head turned at a weird angle. His face was slashed, gashes marring his features. The blood there was thick and drying, letting him know he had been there all night at least. His tattered clothes were soaked with blood, a pool of it peeking out from under the truck.

Whoever or whatever had gotten a hold of him ravaged him brutally. David looked towards the police car, his eyes locking with Ruby's. The expression on his face made her frown deeper and look more nervous. She could tell something was terribly wrong.

Granny leaned over the back seat, touching her shoulder. David could tell Granny said something to the effect of, " I'll go see what's wrong. "

He watched as Granny got out of the car and slowly walked over. Her nose twitched and she started to look as worried as Ruby. " Is there something the matter? "

He took a deep breath, " Keep Ruby in the car. She doesn't need to... "

Granny came closer, covering her mouth when she saw the grisly scene. " Oh no... "

" Just go and keep Ruby in the car, " David got out his cell phone. " I'll call Billy to give you two a lift back to the diner. She doesn't need to see this. "

" I don't need to see what? " Ruby stood outside of the police car. David hadn't seen her get out but he silently prayed she wouldn't come any closer. Her eyes became wide, " David? What's wrong? "

" Nothing, " David motioned for her to stay back. " Just go back to the car. "

Ruby walked closer, stopping when something in an orange dumpster to her left caught her eye. David hadn't noticed it until Ruby had. It was Mark's legs, his jeans drenched and splattered with more blood. Ruby froze then started screaming uncontrollably.

David ran to her and put his hands on her violently shaking shoulders, " Shh... Shh... Calm down. "

" It was the wolf! " Ruby words were almost unintelligible as sobs wracked her body. " IT WAS ME! "

* * *

Mr. Gold lifted his cane and knocked on the door, The sound of Regina's high heels reaching his ears. She opened the door, her expression cold as usual. " Where's the boy? " He asked.

Regina opened the door to reveal Henry was sitting at the kitchen counter, an empty plate in front of him. The plate had some crumbs on it so Mr. Gold figured Regina had given him toast as they waited. He gave him a warm smile, " Having nightmares? "

Henry nodded as he turned to face him. He looked a little uncomfortable but he wasn't sure if it was his or Regina's presence that was making him so. " Yeah. "

Mr. Gold walked to the table and set the black leather bag he had brought along down. Regina has been short with the details over the phone but he understood what was happening. Henry was suffering from the rather nasty after effects of a sleeping curse. " And just how long has this been going on? " He opened the bag.

" Since I... " Henry's words trailed off as he looked at Regina. " Since I came to ask for your help. "

" Oh? " Regina arched an eyebrow as she looked at Mr. Gold. " And what did he ask you for help with? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " That's our business. None of your concern. "

Regina backed off but he could see it in her eyes that she knew something. He would have to confront her about it later though. If it was what he thought it was, he didn't want to talk about it in front of Henry. " I see, " She said quietly.

Mr. Gold refocused his attention on Henry as he placed his cane in front of himself and rested his hands on it, " And is it as Regina described on the phone? "

Henry nodded, " Exactly like that. "

" Show him your hand, Henry, " Regina looked at the boy.

He held his left hand up, revealing a terrible burn on the outside of his left hand. Mr. Gold nodded, " Oh yes. You were quite right to call me. "

" So, " Henry stammered. " You can help? It was just a dream... "

Mr. Gold stopped him, " Well, what you're describing is certainly not a dream. "

" Then what was it? " Regina asked.

" A side effect, " Mr. Gold looked at her, surprised she didn't know. She liked to cast spells regardless of the after effects where he liked to research and practice a little so he knew what he would have to deal with afterward. " You know, it's remarkable that you would cast a curse you know so little about. "

" My victims are NOT supposed to wake up, " Regina pursed her mouth. " So I certainly never cared what happened to them after... Until now. "

Mr. Gold walked over to the table and opened the bag he had brought with him. In it were some things from his lab, things that could help. He had made a small one at the shop, trying different things in hopes he would get an idea of how to bring Mary-Margret and Emma back.

He was working on other things as well but those were for himself and didn't need to be discussed with anyone. He got out the things he would need as he said, " When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a netherworld where it resides until they are woken. "

He glanced at Regina to find she was listening intently. Henry was listening as well but he looked like a zombie, the lack of sleep and nightmares taking their toll on him. Even then, he looked like he was about to fall asleep sitting up. It hurt him to see the child in such a shape and knew Emma would have been upset by it.

He laid out the things from the bag as he continued to speak and worked on what Henry needed, " Now, this netherworld is between life and death... And it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep the victims find their way back to that world. "

Henry moved closer to see what he was doing. Mr. Gold had made a potion at the shop and brought it with him along with a special enchanted vial. He had gotten a dropper full of the potion and carefully put it in the vial as he spoke. He turned and pointed at Henry, " Victims like you. "

Regina walked over to stand behind Henry, the move very protective. " This other world is tormenting my son every time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that will keep him from going there. "

" Well I'm afraid that's not possible, " Mr. Gold said as he screwed on the top of the vial. It was attached to a necklace so Henry could wear it around his neck. " I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world... And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it. "

Mr. Gold held the necklace up to Henry. The child stared at it for a long moment before he said, " A necklace? "

Mr. Gold leaned down a little, " You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, the fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please. "

Henry reached for it but Regina stopped him. Mr. Gold looked up at her to find she had narrowed her eyes and was giving him a hard stare. " Everything comes at a price with you... What do you want for this? "

" For a house call? " Mr. Gold scoffed. He paused as he quirked his mouth, " You couldn't afford it... But this is for Henry. This one's on me. "

He offered the child the necklace again, Henry hesitating a little as he took it. He held it in his hand and stared at it. He looked at Mr. Gold, " So I can control the dream now? "

" Indeed, " Mr. Gold stood up straight to find Regina was still staring at him. He narrowed his eyes just slightly, " Problem, dearie? "

Regina took a step back, " Not at all. Are you done? "

" I believe so, " Mr. Gold shrugged slightly. He walked back to the table and started packing up his things, " If you don't need anything else. "

" Then let me see you out, " Regina stepped around Henry. She looked down at him, " Put that on and wait at the counter. I'll fix you a proper breakfast since David hasn't returned. "

" Okay, " Henry replied and padded off to the chair he had been sitting in.

Regina waited until he was seated before looking at Mr. Gold, " Ready? "

Mr. Gold closed the bag and picked it up, " Yes. I believe I am. "

" Then come along, " Regina walked to the door and opened it.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Kicking me out so soon, dearie? We haven't seen each other in a while. Don't you want to catch up? " He teased.

" I said come along, " Regina's tone took on a subtly demanding air.

Mr. Gold walked to the door, " Oh my. A bit pushy this morning, aren't we? "

" Out, " Regina said sharply.

" As you wish, " He said as he walked out the door and towards the stairs. He heard the door close but sensed he was not alone. He didn't turn as he said, " I thought you were through with me, dearie. "

" Walk, " Regina said.

" If you have something to ask me, you had better ask me here, " Mr. Gold replied. " Wouldn't want any _accidents _to happen. "

Regina scoffed, " You're the one in front of me and at the disadvantage here. "

Mr. Gold turned to face her, " I always have the advantage over you. "

" Maybe not this time, " Regina purred. She then crossed her arms over her chest. " So... Do you know? "

" Do I know what? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He was keeping an eye on her. He was three steps below her but still in reach of his cane.

If she happened to try something stupid like bump him down the stairs, he could easily reach up and bring her tumbling down with him. They would both get injured but he could just heal himself and leave her to her own devices. Then again, Henry would probably hear the commotion and come rushing to see what had happened. He knew that Regina would blame him for the incident, possibly damaging the child's trust in him.

" Don't play dumb with me, " Regina moved closer. " I may have been in hiding but at least I still had connections to town. I'm asking you if YOU know. "

" I don't have time for your guessing games, " Mr. Gold frowned. He knew exactly what Regina was getting at but he wanted her to say it. " Tell me what you're talking about or I'm... "

" That Emma's pregnant? " Regina whispered sharply.

Mr. Gold looked at her for a long moment then frowned, " I don't think it is any of your concern. "

Regina smirked, " So you do know. Does _she _know? "

Mr. Gold blinked, " I would assume so. It is her body after all. "

" I don't mean Emma, " Regina quirked her mouth. " I mean Belle. I mean, the baby IS yours, isn't it? "

Mr. Gold cut his eyes to the side. Regina didn't know that Emma was having twins. Whoever her little spy was, they were not accurate. He scoffed, " Again... None of your concern. "

Regina took a step back, " Well, I can draw my own conclusions from those poor excuses for answers. "

" You always do, " Mr. Gold replied. He sneered, " And you're usually wrong. Now, you had best get back to Henry. He needs to go back to bed. "

Regina frowned, " You don't need to tell me that. "

" It seems I do since you're still standing there, " Mr. Gold pointed out.

Regina took another step back, " Fine then. Goodbye. "

Mr. Gold watched as she turned and opened the door to the apartment. He waited for her to step inside and close the door before walking down the remaining steps...


	27. Chapter 27

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David pushed Ruby back to the police car as she continued to cry. Granny reached for her but she pushed her away and sobbed, " Don't touch me. "

Granny blinked in surprise then looked at David. He sighed, " Let me talk to her. "

Granny looked past him, " The workers are coming in for their shifts. What should we do about... "

David handed her the car keys, " There's a canvas tarp in the trunk. Cover the body with that. "

" Right, " Granny nodded and walked to the back of the car. She opened the trunk and pulled out the tarp. She closed the trunk and walked past David and Ruby, unable to hide the worry in her eyes. She walked to the front of the truck and started to spread the tarp over Mark's body... Or at least the part that was there.

" It had to be something else, Ruby. That guy really didn't that many friends here, " David said. He scrambled for an argument to make though his mind was in a flux. " Maybe someone decided he had to die for the lies he told. Vigilante justice... "

" NO! I did this! " Ruby shouted. " We both know it! "

David shook his head and walked a few steps away, " No. A few months ago, everyone thought Mary-Margret was guilty of murder and he had a hand in that. She needed someone to believe in her. I didn't do that. I'm not going to make the same mistake with you. "

" Mary-Margret never killed anyone, " Ruby sobbed. " I have! "

" I know who you really are, Ruby... Even if you've lost sight of it, " David tried to sound as earnest as possible. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that Granny had come back. He hoped she'd chime in but she seemed to be in shock as she gave him the keys back.

" It doesn't change the fact that I'm going to turn again tonight and somebody else could get hurt, " Ruby looked scared of the prospect.

" Maybe this isn't the place to have this discussion, " Granny looked past them.

David turned to find more cannery workers had started to show up. They were standing around, curiously looking at the scene as they talked amongst themselves. David put his hand out to keep Ruby back, " It's okay. I'll protect her. "

" NO! " Ruby cried as Granny gently put her hands on her arms. " Lock me up. The freezer couldn't hold me. Maybe a jail cell will. I don't need to be protected from other people... Other people need to be protected from me. "

Granny gently turned Ruby and urged her to the passenger side of the car, giving David a look that let him know she reluctantly agreed with her granddaughter's words. He hung his head and sighed as he got out his cell phone. He dialed the number for the garage and let it ring. On the third one, someone picked up.

" This is Billy, " He said. " How may I help you? "

" Billy, " David said. " Can I get you to come down to the cannery? Ruby and Granny need a lift back to the inn. "

" The inn? " Billy sound puzzled.

David nodded, " Yeah. I have something I need to take care of down here and can't leave just yet. "

" Oh, " Billy said. " Okay. Be there in a few minutes. "

" Thanks, " David said and hung up. He walked over to the passenger side of the car. He looked at Granny and Ruby, " I called Billy. He's going to take you to the inn so you can get whatever you think you'll need to be comfortable. Once I'm done here, I'll come get you and take you to the jail. "

" You're not taking me right now? " Ruby blinked away her tears.

David shook his head and motioned to the crime scene, " I have to process the scene and call someone to pick up... Well, you know. "

" Oh, " Ruby said quietly.

He knelt in front of her, " When you get back to the inn, I want you to resist the urge to take a shower or wash your hands or change your clothes. When you get to the jail, I'm going to have to take a few samples. I need to do this by the book so you can be proved innocent. "

" What if I DO have evidence on me? " Ruby cut him off.

" You won't, " David said firmly. " You won't have anything on you because you didn't do this. "

There was the sound of a heavy truck approaching, David looking to find it was Billy. He honked the horn, the cannery workers moving out of his way. He pulled up right behind the police car and hopped out of the truck. He walked over to Ruby and Granny, smiling slightly as he said, " I heard a couple of lovely ladies needed a lift? "

Granny forced a little smile as she helped Ruby to her feet, " Indeed we do. "

Billy looked towards Mark's truck then at David, " That's double parked. Do you want me to come back and tow it after I drop them off? "

David shook his head, " Nah. I'll call you when I'm ready for you to move it. "

Billy looked confused then nodded, " Uh... Okay. "

Granny tugged Ruby towards the tow truck as Billy followed. David watched as they got in and Billy drove away, turning back to the crime scene once they were gone. He sighed, walking to the back of the car to get the things he would need to process the scene...

* * *

Belle walked up to the diner, stopping halfway up the path when she saw the 'closed' sign still turned out. She walked up the steps, pressing her face to the glass and shielding her eyes against the sun. The chairs were still on the tables and there were no signs of life. The clock over the bar said it was a quarter to nine, the diner usually open from seven on.

She pulled back from the window, frowning. A terrible wave of panic washed over her, wondering if something had happened to Granny or Ruby. Ruby had been acting very strangely the day before and it had concerned Belle quite a bit. She was distracted and seemed deeply troubled but wouldn't talk about it no matter how many times Belle asked.

She seemed like she was trying to think about anything, busying herself with enough work for three people. Belle thought it was very strange since it seemed some of her closest friends were celebrating something monumental and she chose to work. It had nagged at her most of the night, staying at the diner until it closed.

She had waited and waited for Ruby to come back out from the back but she never did. The diner emptied until she was the only person left. When Granny finally emerged from the back, she avoided Belle's questions and told her that Ruby would see her in the morning. Unable to argue with someone who had been so good to her, Belle retreated to the library and fell into a fitful sleep.

Her mind was filled with worry for her friend. Though she hadn't known her for that long, she could tell something wasn't right. She had been so open with her since they had met so her sudden silence and avoidance struck her as odd. She wanted to help Ruby though since she had helped her so much.

She walked back towards the street, deciding she was going to try the bed and breakfast. If Granny and Ruby were anywhere, it would be there. If they weren't then she would know something was really wrong. She moved as quickly as her high heels would let her.

Ruby had bought her the shoes as well as the gray plaid skirt and blue blouse she wore. Ruby had given her so much though they barely knew each other and she felt a deep need to repay her. She didn't know how she was going to do it but she would find a way. Finally, she got to the inn as her muscles tensed.

She walked up the path and to the door. She pushed it open, the bell announcing her arrival. " Sorry, " Granny's voice came from the kitchen. " We're full. "

" Granny, " Belle called. " It's me. "

" Belle? " Granny sounded surprised. A few seconds later, she appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands. " What are you doing here? "

Belle motioned over her shoulder, her voice trembling a little as she said, " I went to the diner but it was closed. "

Granny blinked then nodded, " Oh yes. We had... A family issue come up. "

Belle blinked, " With Ruby? "

Granny sighed, " Yes. She'll be over it in a couple of days so you shouldn't worry. "

" Can I at least see her? " Belle asked. She still thought it odd for them not to open the diner if it was nothing. " The way she was acting all day yesterday worried me. "

Granny motioned to the back, where Belle knew Granny and Ruby's bedrooms were. " She's back there, " She said quietly.

Belle stepped forward but Granny stopped her with a gentle touch on her left arm. Belle furrowed her brow, " Is there something else? "

Granny nodded, " She's very upset. She might not even talk to you. "

" I can at least try, " Belle said and continued on to the back. She walked through the door that led to a narrow hallway. The hallway had three doors, the one at the far left belonging to Ruby. She couldn't hear anything as she approached the door and she wondered if Ruby was even there.

She reached out to knock, stopping when she heard muffled sobbing. From her own experience, she knew Ruby was probably crying into her pillow. She listened for a long moment then closed her eyes as she knocked. " Ruby? " She called, her voice almost sticking in her throat.

" Belle? " Ruby sounded shocked to hear her friend's voice. She sniffled then sobbed like she was trying to get a hold of herself.

" Yes, " Belle replied. " I went to the diner and it was closed and I was afraid... "

" Everything's fine, " Ruby interjected. She hesitated then stammered, " I... Uh... Had too much to drink last night. Granny stayed home to look after me. "

Belle frowned, knowing it was a lie. She hadn't seen Ruby touch a drop the night before and she was certain Granny would have mentioned it. She reached for the door knob, " Can I come in? "

" Belle... " Ruby whined. " Really... I'm fine. "

Belle turned the knob anyway, opening the door to find Ruby sitting on the corner of her bed with a pillow clutched to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying for a while, a large wet spot on the pillow validating the assumption. She was also in the same clothes from the night before, which Belle found odd. At her feet sat a small suitcase, edges of clothing poking out the sides.

Belle pointed to it as she closed the door behind her, " Are you going somewhere? "

Ruby's eyes got wide before she kicked the suitcase over and shoved it under the bed with her foot. " No. It was... Just here. "

Belle sighed, " Ruby... You're a horrible liar. I can tell there's something going on. "

Ruby blinked, " You can? "

Belle walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her friend, " When you lived with a man who didn't talk much at first, you learn how to read people. "

" He didn't talk much? Really? " Ruby scoffed. She then let out a nervous chuckle, " I didn't think he could be quiet. "

Belle sighed, " Perhaps when he was dealing but in his home, he hardly spoke. He was always busy... Thinking and spinning... Working on spells. "

" Probably plotting, " Ruby muttered. She looked at Belle, " How did you do it? Live with him, I mean. "

Belle looked at the floor, " It wasn't hard. He treated me nice enough... Kept me fed and in clothes, respected my boundaries. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared at first but I grew used to him. "

Ruby furrowed her brow, " Did he ever hurt you? "

Belle had to stop and think. The only time she could ever remember him doing so was when he grabbed her after True Love's kiss had failed. She recalled how her arms had stung from his grip as he screamed in her face. She could do nothing, frightened by his anger.

She was also reminded how he had thrown her into the dungeon, her knees slamming into the cold stone floor. Her dress had kept her from getting skinned but she still had marks from it that burned. Other than that time, he had been nothing but gentle with her. " Belle? " Ruby's voice brought her back.

" No, " Belle shook her head. " Nothing worth mentioning. I did make a mistake early on though and had to spend a day in the dungeon with no food or water. "

Ruby frowned, " What did you do? "

" Something stupid really, " Belle waved her hand. " I uncovered a mirror in the parlor and he was unhappy about that. You see, he kept them covered and... "

" That's how Regina spied on people back home, " Ruby said. " They don't get along so... "

" I found that out later, " Belle sighed. She brought her head up and forced a nervous smile, " But that was the only time. Now, back to what we were talking about. "

Ruby's shoulders sagged, " It's not a big deal... "

" Your body language tells me different, " Belle reached over with her right hand and placed it on Ruby's right. " Just tell me what's wrong. "

" I don't know if you want to know, " Ruby tried to pull her hand out from under Belle's but stopped when she grabbed it.

Belle looked into her eyes, " I'm your friend, Ruby. I care about you. You've done so much for me these past several days and I would love to repay you. "

" You don't have to... " Ruby shook her head.

" I want to, " Belle cut her off. " Please. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. "

Ruby stared at Belle for a long time before she looked away from her, " I don't know if you can handle this. "

" After what I've seen? " Belle gave her hand a squeeze.

Ruby looked at her and sighed, " Well... "

There was a knock at the door, cutting Ruby off. " Ruby? " It was Granny. " Are you ready? David called. He said he's on the way. "

Ruby's shoulders dropped again, her eyes filling with apprehension. She started to tremble as she pulled out of Belle's grip. She rose to her feet, dropping the pillow and taking a step towards the door. " I'm coming, Granny. "

Belle got to her feet, " David? As in the sheriff? "

Ruby waved her hand, " It's okay. I'm... I'm helping him with something. I really have to go now. "

" Ruby! Wait! " Belle said sharply as Ruby opened the door. Granny stepped aside and let Ruby out of the room. Belle tried to follow but Granny blocked her. Belle looked at the older lady once Ruby was out of sight, " I want to help her. "

Granny gave her a gentle look, " I know you do but this is something only she and I understand. Once we get through it, you can do something else for her. "

Belle was confused, not really sure what Granny was talking about. She looked towards the front of the inn when she heard the sound of a car then the faint tinkle of the bell. It tinkled again after a few seconds and Granny stepped aside. Belle moved towards the front door as fast as she could, getting to it just in time to see the police cruiser pull away...

* * *

Emma walked around the outskirts of the camp, patrolling one side while Mulan patrolled the other. Mary-Margret had gone back to Aurora, staying by her side in case she had a nightmare. So far, the night had been peaceful and the princess had gotten some much needed sleep. Emma had gotten her fill of rest though, scared to dream again for fear her own hallucination would return.

She recalled a strange feeling she had during the dream, like someone was watching it unfold. She thought perhaps it was because her mother had been watching her as she slept but it felt different than that. It was like someone deeply connected to her was there but helpless to lend aid. She silently hoped it wasn't Henry before wondering if it was Mr. Gold.

She brought up her hands, staring at the fingers that had been nicked by the shards. The exchange had been so little and so long ago, she was skeptical to believe it still had any power. She then recalled how he had said a little of his magic had been within her all along, keeping fairy magic from affecting her. She was still uncertain how The Blue Fairy's spell was working on her unless the chaotic state the magic had been in had something to do with it.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as she called to mind how the air seemed so thick shortly before she had reunited with her parents. It was like the magic was growing, slowly at first but becoming stifling by the time she found herself in the jail with Doctor Hargreaves closing in on her. She curled her fingers, wishing she had some knowledge of what had happened that night. All she could recall was a blinding flash of purple light and everything going black.

It was quite a conundrum indeed. She was fairly certain her magic had not grown THAT much in just a month, especially since she not been using it. She then pondered if it didn't matter if she used it or not, if it just grew on its own accord. She had so many questions but no one to ask.

She walked to the edge of the camp and turned to walk back again...

* * *

David glanced up at Ruby as he ran a cotton swab underneath one of her fingernails. He held it up and looked at it, seeing no visible signs of blood and just a trace of dirt. He slid the plastic cap back up the swab and snapped it closed before putting it in a baggie marked 'evidence'. He grabbed a pen and made a note on it then placed it with the other swabs he had taken.

He had taken samples of Ruby's saliva, hair and even some swabs of her clothes. All he could really do was take those things then have faith the lab would find nothing. Ruby sighed as he sealed the box, " Are you sure this is a good idea? "

" I have to follow procedure, Ruby. We can't have an airtight case that you didn't to this without evidence to back it up, " David replied as he took off the latex gloves he had been wearing. He tossed them in the trash, " Just trust me. It will prove you innocent. "

Ruby scoffed, " You really think so? The lab you have to send that stuff to is the same one that said that stag heart was Kathryn's. "

" But Doctor Hargreaves and... " David stopped himself before he finished the sentence. He wasn't sure how hearing Mark's name would affect Ruby. She has only just stopped crying in the cruiser on the way over. " Look, the lab isn't crooked anymore. "

" How do you know that? " Ruby arched an eyebrow. " What if Doctor Creepy and Muscle Head weren't the only two people working with Regina? "

" Regina has nothing to gain if you get convicted, " David said.

Ruby frowned, " But who would? Why would someone do this to me? It makes no sense whatsoever. Just give up and believe I did it. "

David looked her in the eyes, " How can I? You're my friend and I know you wouldn't... "

" You know Red, " Ruby cut him off. She narrowed her eyes, " You DON'T know the wolf. "

David stared at her for a long moment then sighed, " Maybe you're right... But only about that. Can I show you something? "

Ruby blinked, " What? "

David looked around the office, making sure no one was coming. He really wasn't supposed to do what he was about to do but he wanted some way to assure Ruby she wasn't guilty. He walked over to another evidence box on the other desk, flipping the lid open. He had yet to seal it because he had found something he felt was important as he processed the crime scene.

He looked around again before plucking out a bag that looked empty at first glance. He held it up to the light then took it to Ruby, " Look at this. "

Ruby peered at it as he held it up to the sunlight coming through the window. She looked at David, " Two white hairs? "

David nodded as he lowered his hand, " Yeah. Aren't you a black wolf when you change? "

Ruby nodded then looked down at the floor, " I am... But my undercoat has some white in it. "

David felt his heart sink. He had hoped it was a good clue to point away from his friend but it just seemed to make her look guilty. He walked back to the box and put it back inside. He closed it, fingering the seal.

He couldn't withhold evidence but he also couldn't damn one of his most trusted friends. He sighed, knowing he had to do what was right, no matter the outcome. In his heart, he knew the hairs didn't look like wolf hairs and he had to trust it. Ruby let out a silent gasp as he sealed the box.

" What are you doing? " Ruby whispered. " I just told you... "

" I know but I can't hide the evidence, Ruby. It's just as good as admitting guilt, " David turned to face her. She looked completely shocked by his decision. " I'm sorry. "

Ruby closed her eyes, " The just go ahead and lock me up. It's what I deserve. "

" You deserve to be protected, " David said.

Ruby looked at him, " If you say so. "

David watched as she walked into the jail cell. He followed her, closing and locking the door behind her. He had made a quick stop before going to the inn to get her, placing a chain on the bars so he could restrain her. He wouldn't do that until dusk but he still had it in place.

" You'll be safe in here tonight, " He said quietly.

" Thank you, David, " Ruby relied as he walked towards his office.

" Thank me in the morning. By then, I will have found whoever really did this, " He called back as he dropped the cell keys in his desk drawer. With Ruby secured, he could go check on Henry. He hadn't intended on staying away so long but he hoped everything was fine. Regina hadn't called with any news, something that nagged at the back of his mind.

She had promised to stay by his side and not leave the apartment. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have trusted one of Regina's promises but she was making a pronounced effort to better herself. He had also warned her that there would be repercussions if she tried anything. She swore she was going to do nothing more than look after Henry and he hoped she would remain true to her word.

" You already have, " Spencer's voice drew David's attention to the door. He watched him walk up the short hallway, his eyes going to the cell as he turned the corner. " It's that thing... The she-wolf. "

David walked out of his office, narrowing his eyes at Spencer. " Get out, " He said sharply. " Whatever issues you have with me, don't involve her. There's no proof that Ruby had anything to do with what happened. "

Spencer narrowed his eyes, " It seems to me that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment. "

" I'll have you know I collected evidence to prove she's innocent, " David shot back.

Spencer scoffed, " Evidence... Right. And I'm sure you made sure of that since you know EVERYTHING about being a sheriff. "

Ruby got to her feet, bolting to the bars, " Leave him alone! "

David looked at her as Spencer spoke again. " Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else, " He gave David a cold smile. " I knew you'd slip up, shepherd... It was only a matter of time. "

" What do you want? " David asked quietly.

" Justice, " Spencer replied just as quietly. He nodded his head towards the cell, " Hand her over to me and let the town decide her fate. "

" Never, " David said firmly. " I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind. "

" This town is bigger than you think, " Spencer replied. " I start telling people you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests, you'll have a mutiny on your hands. "

" Well, we'll see, " David said. He took a step closer to Spencer, " You want her... You'll have to go through me. "

Spencer stepped closer as well, " I look forward to that. "

David watched as Spencer turned and left. He then looked at Ruby. He could see the fear in his friend's eyes and he knew that the jail wasn't going to be safe for her now Spencer knew where she was. He walked over to the cell once he was sure Spencer was gone, " We need to come up with a better plan... And a better hiding place. "

" I know, " Ruby said quietly. " I'm like a rat in a cage here but where else can I go? I can't hide at the diner and the inn is out too. "

David paced in front of the cell for a moment then looked at Ruby, " Are you sure you can't think of anywhere else? "

Ruby looked like she was thinking then sighed, " Well, someone told me they would help me no matter what. She wants to repay me for everything I've done for her. "

David quirked his mouth, " Belle. "

Ruby nodded then frowned, " But she's doesn't know about the wolf thing. "

" I guess she's just going to have to find out, " David said as he walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. " What's the number for the library? "

* * *

Belle leaned against the wall of the library, pulling off her heels. She had not expected to walk so far in them but she had and her feet screamed for relief. The floor felt so good on her bare feet, she let out a long sigh and picked the shoes up from the floor. After Ruby had left, Granny fixed her some breakfast and given her a lunch as well as a dinner.

She moved towards the back of the library to her apartment with her sack lunch in hand, stopping when the shrill ring of the telephone cut through the silence. She furrowed her brow, knowing that she had given the number to only one person. She dashed to the counter, dropping her heels on the floor and snatching up the receiver. " Ruby? " She said, trying not to sound too anxious as she set down the bag of food.

" Uh no, " It was David. " It's the sheriff. Belle, I know we don't know each other that well but I need a favor. "

Belle furrowed her brow, finding the request strange. It was true, they weren't close, nothing more than acquaintances really but he sounded like he was in need of something. " What kind of favor? " She finally asked.

David sighed, " It's really not for me. It's for Ruby. Look, I don't know how well you're going to understand what she's going to tell you here in a minute but I really hope you do. "

Belle let out a nervous chuckle, " I lived with Rumplestiltskin. I don't think there's much left that can surprise me. "

David was quiet for a long moment, " Okay. Well, let me hand you over to Ruby. She's right here. "

Belle waited, listening as the phone changed hands. It hit against something hard and she wondered what it was. " Belle? "

" Yes, Ruby? " Bell's voice caught in her throat. Just the tone of Ruby's voice made her throat tighten. It reminded her of the tone her father had used when he had told her that her mother had died. Even with only one word, she knew the news was going to be bad.

" Belle, " Ruby repeated her name, her voice cracking. " There's something I need to tell you but I don't know how. "

" Then just tell me, " Belle said. " You don't need to beat around the bush or try to dress it up for me. "

Ruby stayed silent then sighed. " Well, you know how I didn't come back last night after I went to the kitchen? "

Belle recalled how she had waited for her friend to return but she never did. She also remembered how Granny wouldn't tell her what had become of her either. She found it strange for Ruby to begin there but she decided to hear her out. She nodded, " Yes? "

" It was because... " Ruby's voice trailed off. She took a deep breath, " It was because Granny had locked me up in the freezer. "

Belle gasped, " Why did she do that? "

" To keep me and everyone else safe, " Ruby replied quietly.

" Safe? Safe from what? " Belle asked. She couldn't imagine a reason why Granny would lock Ruby up. It sounded so cruel and unusual, she just couldn't fathom what Ruby had done to warrant it.

Ruby sniffled like she was going to start crying again. She took a deep breath, " This is the tricky part, Belle. I'm not sure I know how to explain. "

" Then just say it, " Belle said. " I told you already you don't need to sugarcoat it. "

Ruby paused then said, " Belle... I'm a wolf. "

Belle held her breath, trying to rationalize the words her friend had just said. She exhaled then let out a nervous chuckle, " A wolf? Like you mean with four legs and fur? "

" Yes, " Ruby said quietly. " Well, I change into one every full moon. I... I changed last night. "

" And that's why Granny locked you up, " Belle said quietly.

" Yeah, " Ruby sighed. " Now, if that frightens you... "

Belle closed her eyes. It shocked her yes but frightened no. Belle had seen quite few fantastic things not only at Rumplestiltskin's castle but in her travels before being captured by The Evil Queen. " It doesn't, Ruby. Two legs or four, you're still my friend, " Belle replied. " And it doesn't happen all the time, right? "

" No. Just on the full moon, " Ruby said. She then became quiet, " But I'm not finished with what I have to tell you. "

Belle leaned on the counter, " What else is there to tell, Ruby? "

" The freezer, " Ruby said. " It didn't hold me. I escaped last night. "

" Did you get hurt? " Belle couldn't help but wonder.

Ruby sighed, " No. I woke up in the woods this morning and I'm fine but... "

" But? " Belle didn't like the way she said the word. It was like she was going to deliver some really bad news.

Ruby sniffled again, sobbing as she said, " I think I hurt someone last night. "

" Oh my, " Belle covered her mouth with her hand. " Are they alright? "

Ruby sobbed harder, " No... They're dead. "

The phone hit the hard object again and the receiver sounded like it was being dragged. " Ruby? RUBY! Are you still there? " Belle said frantically. " I'm sure you didn't do it or at least didn't mean to... "

" She didn't do it, " David's voice came back on the line. " She was way outside of town but inside the limits. There's no way... "

" But I can run far... And fast, " Ruby sobbed.

" Shh, " David shushed her. " Belle, she's sure she did it but I know her. She wouldn't have and I need to keep her safe until I can prove it. "

" And is that why you need my help? " Belle asked.

David sighed, " Something like that. A very dangerous man knows she's here and I can't risk leaving her. I need to go check on my grandson and... "

" I understand, " Belle cut him off. " Anything you need. Just tell me. "

" Thank you so much, " David sounded relieved. " I'll get her out of here and to you soon. I have to make sure we're safe first. "

" I'll be waiting, " Belle replied. She furrowed her brow, " Is there anything you need me to do while I am? Is there anything I need to get? "

" Yeah, " David said. " Go down to the hardware store and ask for some heavy chains. Tell them to put it on the tab for the sheriff's department. If there's a problem, have them call me on my cell phone. "

" Right, " Belle nodded. " See you soon. "


	28. Chapter 28

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

David walked back into the office, glancing at Ruby. After he was certain Spencer was gone, he came up with a plan to get Ruby out. He had chained the front and back doors closed first, securing the building so no one else could come inside. He had parked his truck by the fire exit and he would take her out that way to avoid being seen.

He had waited a few hours, until he knew the station would be empty. As soon as the dispatcher left for her lunch break, he set his plan into motion. He was taking a risk waiting but he had to so she wouldn't ask questions. She was trustworthy enough but he just didn't feel like answering anything.

He had called home to check on Henry, Regina saying he had a nightmare but she took care of it. She didn't elaborate but insisted she hadn't used magic on him. When pressed, she admitted she had called Mr. Gold for help. He had given Henry a talisman, Regina explaining it would help him control the nightmares and help him not be afraid.

David wasn't too pleased with her calling Mr. Gold but it was a magic problem so magic was needed to solve it. Regina also told him that Henry had been resting ever since, his sleep unmarred by bad dreams. He told Regina to call him if anything changed and he would be home as soon as he could. He didn't tell what was going on but she would know soon enough.

He was torn and couldn't help but feel like he was failing Henry. He had promised to be by his side no matter what only to leave him in Regina's care. He dreaded to fathom the thoughts that had gone through the child's mind when he found his adoptive mother in the apartment. He also feared how Emma would react when she found out.

However, Ruby was his friend and he had to do everything he could for her. She had helped so much back home, risking her life more than once for both him and Mary-Margret. He hoped Emma would understand, especially when she found out about the effort Regina was making to be good. He was cautious not to hope for too much but she was doing good so far.

After locking the doors, he slipped around back just to make sure his plan was going to work. The rear of the police station was concealed a bit because of the trees and shrubbery that grew back there. The landscaping around the station was beautiful and would work beautifully into his plan. " It's done, " He said as he went into his office and got the keys to the jail cell.

" Do you think it will work? " Ruby asked as he walked over to the cell and unlocked it. She looked a little unsure, David only giving her a few details of the plan.

" I know it will, " David ushered her out of the cell. He was glad she hadn't brought anything with her. He had given her an hour to collect things to make herself comfortable but had left them at the inn at the last minute.

She had told him how Belle had shown up. She was concerned for her since the diner wasn't open. It seemed the two women had become fast friends in the short amount of time they knew one another. Other than Mary-Margret and Ashley, David couldn't remember Ruby having any close friends.

He didn't know how Ashley felt about Ruby being a wolf but Belle acted like it didn't bother her at all and it had never bothered Mary-Margret. " We just have to hurry, " He finished. His heart raced with urgency, knowing he had to move as quick as he could. He just hoped Belle had been able to get the things he had asked for.

" Right, " Ruby nodded. " Which way? "

David motioned to the door that would lead them outside, " That way. The fire exit. Where I just came from. "

Ruby followed him through the door and down the narrow staircase. He could hear her breathing rapidly as they moved, pretty sure she was just as anxious as he was. She made a little noise as they neared the door and he looked at her. She pointed at the alarm mechanism on the door handle, " What about that? "

" It's disabled. I checked it, " David said as he reached for the door. He found it strange that it was disconnected then figured it was intentionally left that way to give Regina a means to get in and out of the station undetected.

" Oh, " Ruby said as he shoved the door open. She looked at his truck as they moved towards it quickly. " Where do I go? "

They reached the truck, David motioning to the bed. He had gotten a heavy canvas tarp for her to hide beneath, " Under that. I hope you don't mind. "

" I don't, " Ruby said as she went to the tailgate. " I think I'd be pretty obvious in the front seat. "

" That was my thought, " David replied as he helped her up onto the bumper. She swung first one leg then the other over the tailgate and grabbed the tarp before she ducked under it. When she was completely covered, David asked, " Ready? "

" Yeah, " Ruby's voice was muffled slightly. " Let's get out of here. "

David dashed to the cab and opened the driver's side door, jumping inside. He had put the keys in the ignition to make their escape just that much faster. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. He pressed the gas, steering the truck towards the back drive of the station.

He would exit that way and take a little longer route to the library. The direct route was shorter but he didn't want to use the obvious one. Spencer wasn't stupid and David wouldn't put it past him to have lookouts posted on the short way. He reached the street, looking both ways before turning left.

The path he had chosen would take him past the waterfront and he would have to make a few turns before getting to the library but it was necessary. It was tricky since the library sat right on Main Street but he had figured out a way. Belle would meet him around the back of the building and she would let them in that way. Hopefully, that would protect them from being seen.

Thankfully, the street was not that busy. David didn't see many cars at all as he drove. He had his eyes peeled for one in particular but there was no sign of it. He let out a sigh of relief as they reached the back street that would lead him to his goal.

He pulled into the lot behind the library and stopped the truck as close to the door as he could get. He shut the engine off and got out of the truck, shutting the door as the back door cracked open. " Is that you, David? " Belle called out through the crack.

" Yeah, " David replied.

Belle opened the door all the way, " Where's Ruby? "

" Right here, " Ruby threw the tarp off and quickly climbed out of the truck.

David put his right arm around her shoulders when she reached him, hurrying her inside. Belle closed the door and he looked at her, " Did you get the chains? "

" Yes, " Belle replied. " I told them it was for the police and the clerk called the dispatcher. She approved it around lunch time. "

David nodded. He had told the dispatcher that he was having some things picked up at the hardware store and to expect the call. She hadn't asked what and he didn't tell her either. " Good. "

" I need to see them, " Ruby said. " They have to be heavy to hold me. "

" I got the heaviest ones they carried, " Belle replied. She motioned for them to follow her, " The library is toward the front. I honestly have no idea what this space is or was used for. "

David looked around at the box filled area. It looked like storage to him but he didn't have the time or the want to find out. He knew there was a second floor but what was there was a mystery as well. As long as the town was cursed, the building had been vacant, the library never open and the windows boarded closed.

He remembered reading something in the paper about a burglary that had happened there but he couldn't remember all the details. It had been while he was having the affair with Mary-Margret and he believed he was married to Kathryn. All that was ancient history now, just like the dusty boxes in the room they were walking through.

" I called Granny, " Belle said quietly. " She smelled you coming. That's how I knew to be at the door when I was. "

" Great, " David said. " She can help us a lot. "

They reached the door that led to the library, Belle pushing it open to let them in as she stayed behind to turn off the lights. " So you're here, " Granny called. She was standing at a table that sat in the middle of the room. Her back was to the door so David couldn't see what she was doing.

" I was starting to get worried, " She continued to speak as she worked on whatever was before her. " I smelled a large group of people heading towards the station. "

" We took the long way, " David said. " I thought it would be safer that way. "

" You're here now, " Granny replied. " That's all that matters. "

Ruby looked at Belle, " Where are the chains? "

Belle darted ahead, " Over here. I attached them to the pipes for the fire hose. They were the heaviest pipes I could find. "

Ruby went to where she said, taking the chains in her hands and carefully weighing them. She pulled at them and nodded, " These should work. "

David followed her, " Thanks for letting her hide here. The sheriff's station isn't safe. "

" Of course, " Belle replied. Her voice trembled as she spoke. " It's... It's not every day you find out your friend is a... "

" Monster? " Ruby said flatly.

Belle gave her a dirty look, " Hunted... I was going to say hunted. "

Granny turned from the table, sniffing the air and revealing she had her crossbow. She looked at everyone, " The crowd is six blocks from here. "

Belle blinked as she looked at Granny, " You... You have wolf hearing too? "

Granny frowned, " It's not all it's cracked up to be... Especially when you run a hotel. "

David leaned on the table then looked at the ladies. " The only way we can get the mob to stand down is if we prove Ruby had nothing to do with Mark's death. I had hoped the evidence would show that but my hand has been forced and we need something a little more instant that tests that will take weeks. "

" Instant? What do you mean by instant? " Ruby scoffed. " Are you going to go around and ask everyone in town until someone confesses? "

David shook his head, " No. That's not what I mean. "

" Then what do you mean? " Ruby arched an eyebrow. " That's the only thing I can think of. "

David thought for a long moment before an idea popped into his head. He remembered that Belle said Granny smelled them coming. That meant she still had her wolf's sense of smell as well as the hearing. He stood up, pointing at her, " I'm gonna need your help. "

" Mine? " Granny furrowed her brow.

" Yeah, " David said. He then looked at Belle and Ruby, " If the mob comes this way, call us. "

" Right, " Belle said. She then frowned, " I don't have your number. "

" I do, " Ruby said.

" Then give it to her so she can call me, " David said then looked at Granny, motioning for her to follow him. " Come on. "

* * *

" _Come on, Emma! Push again! " Doc shouted. " The first one is almost out! "_

" _I can't! " Emma cried as she gripped the rails of the delivery table. Her legs hurt from being up in the stirrups and her whole body ached from the effort she had already put forth. It seemed like hours since she had gone into labor and she just wanted it to be over._

" _You have to! " Doc said. " The babies will be in danger if we don't get them out soon. "_

_Emma took a shuddering breath as she summoned what was left of her strength. She pushed down as hard as she could, screaming as the first baby finally moved. " Keep it up! " Mary-Margret was holding her shoulders. " Keep pushing! "_

_Emma pushed until she couldn't push any longer, falling back as the baby finally came out. The back of the table was upright, her back hitting it hard as she collapsed. Mary-Margret moved her arms under Emma's as she tried to keep her sitting up. Emma panted, unable to say the words on the tip of her tongue or even open her eyes._

_She heard the nurses scramble around her, Doc telling them to look after the baby. In spite of all the commotion and her own labored breathing, Emma was able to hear the baby's cry. It worried her because it was weak, more like the mewling of a newborn kitten. When Henry had been born, his cry had been like a siren because he was a strong and healthy baby._

_She forced her eyes open, finding several nurses surrounded the table where they were examining the baby. " Is it okay? " Emma wanted desperately to know but she seemed to be paralyzed. " Is my baby okay? "_

" _Don't worry about that now, " Doc said. " We need to get the other one out. "_

" _What is it? " Emma ignored him. She was dying to know the sex. She had been anxious to find out, the sonogram at the hospital too old to give them a clear picture._

_Mary-Margret moved to Emma's face, " Worry about it later... You have to have this other baby. "_

" _I want to... OH MY GOD! " Emma cried out as she had a contraction that forced her to double over. Tears slipped down her face as the pain just seemed to build. " Oh God... Something's wrong! "_

" _What? " Mary-Margret sounded frightened. " What's wrong? "_

_Emma fell to the side as her vision grew dim, " Dark... It's... Getting... "_

" _Emma! " Mary-Margret shouted as the monitors started going crazy, beeping wildly as everything went black..._

" Ah! " Emma bolted upright, gasping for air. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness around her, realizing she was still in The Enchanted Forest. She had sat down the rest, her back against a tree and she had dozed off. She frowned, unhappy with herself that she had allowed it to happen.

She was supposed to still be on watch duty, Mulan tending to Aurora as Mary-Margret patrolled the other side of camp. They had switched but she wasn't sure how long it had been since they had done so. She looked at her watch but it was no help since she hadn't checked the time before she sat down. There were still a couple of hours to go, the three of them deciding not to wake Aurora as long as she was sleeping peacefully.

It seemed the nightmares did not plague her all the time, just when she slipped into a very deep sleep. Emma wondered if the sleep Aurora was getting was restful at all or if she'd wake more tired than before. She hoped she would get some benefit from the rest, knowing it could prove to be a hindrance if she became ill. They had no way to care for her or anyone else if anything happened to them.

Her mind went to her own bad dreams. She was grateful the one about Hook had not returned but she didn't like the new one either. It frightened her deeply, even more so than the dream about Hook. She had no problem having Henry but she knew that complications could arise with twins.

She really had nothing better to do than read books about having babies when she had been in jail, wanting to know what was going to happen. The jail doctors had cared for her well enough and she credited them with Henry's birth being so easy. She really had no choice but to take care of herself then but being in The Enchanted Forest was making it a daunting task. She had no idea what effect it would have on the babies and what would happen if they had to be born there.

She got to her feet and walked away from the tree, heading back to camp to switch with Mulan...

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in the shop, cleaning a very intricate picture frame with a paintbrush. He had awaited word from Regina, knowing the chances were pretty high she would call him if Henry had another bad dream. He was extremely curious to see where it all would lead or if he would run into someone in the Netherworld. It was a far cry, very few people coming back from sleeping curses but it was a shot he had to take.

A connection back to the other world was just that, a connection. Once one was established, he could figure out a way to use it. He didn't know what he would do with it but at least it would be a start. It was more than David had and that would give him an edge.

A familiar shiver traveled down his spine as his vision grew dim. His hands tightened, his right one snapping the paintbrush in half as his mind seized up. It had happened just like before when he had seen Emma's nightmare about Hook. He was powerless as he watched the events unfold.

Emma sat on a table, her legs up in stirrups and spread open. From all indications, she was in the hospital. She wore nothing but a hospital gown and Mary-Margret was at her side. She held Emma by the shoulders as Emma shouted in pain, her body bent double as she cried, " Oh God... Something's wrong! "

" What? " Mary-Margret sounded frightened. " What's wrong? "

Emma fell to the side as her vision grew dim, " Dark... It's... Getting... "

" Emma! " Mary-Margret shouted as the monitors started going crazy, beeping wildly as Emma fell sideways and convulsed violently. A doctor sat between her legs but his back was to Mr. Gold and he couldn't see who it was. From the short gray hair, he could tell it wasn't Doctor Whale.

He watched as the doctor tried to keep Emma from falling off the birthing chair. He still couldn't see his face as he fought to keep her still. " Emma! Emma! Can you hear me? " He said.

" Doc! We're losing her! " A nurse standing by the monitors said as they began to emit a steady beep. A moment after that, she slumped against Mary-Margret and let out a long harsh breath.

" DOC! " Mary-Margret sobbed. " Do something! "

Doc looked at the nurse by the machines. " Call the code and let the table down! We need to start CPR! "

" Right, Doctor! " The nurse pressed a large red button on the wall, making an alarm go off through the hospital. It repeated the same message over and over again, 'Code Blue! Delivery Room One!'

She then came over and did as she was told. She pulled Emma away from Mary-Margret and laid her down on the table. The nurse then looked at Mary-Margret, " I think you better leave. "

Mary-Margret blinked, tears in her eyes as she shouted, " I'm not leaving my daughter! "

" Please, " Doc said. " It's about to get very crowded in here and we... We may have to do an emergency c-section if... If she doesn't survive. "

The vision ended, Mr. Gold's sight returning to normal as he gasped for breath. He hated to admit it but it had scared him. What scared him even more was the fact he saw no sign of the children in the vision. All he could really tell from it was that Emma was in labor and it had killed her.

He knew if it were a prediction and not a dream, Charming would blame her death on him. However, the vision had a different feel to it than most of his premonitions. It felt more like the dream he had witnessed through their connection. They were more fluid and coherent than the erratic images he was forced to piece together like a puzzle.

He could not deny their connection or the flashes of the future he had seen where they found some unknown enemy together. He had always assumed it was Regina but was starting to doubt that. He couldn't think of anyone else they would have to unite against though. It was something that had remained just out of his grasp.

He sighed, cleaning up the broken paintbrush and tossing it in the trash before taking up another. He took a deep breath, reembarking on the task at hand. He really had nothing left to do but wait...

* * *

Belle watched as Ruby came back into the room from the caretaker's apartment. It had been quite a while since David and Granny had left, Ruby getting more agitated with each passing minute. The first couple of hours had been filled with her wandering around the library, looking a million miles away as she fingered the spine of every book on every shelf. Now that nighttime was getting closer, she had abandoned that behavior for pacing.

She went into the apartment to take a shower, something she had said she needed. She told Belle that David had told her not to take one until after he had collected the evidence he hoped would exonerate her. Ruby hadn't said much more than that but Belle could tell by the look on her face she wasn't so sure it would. She was pretty certain she had killed and was not backing down from that belief.

She hadn't really talked other than that, Belle busying herself with tasks she could do close enough to keep an eye on Ruby. She knew that her friend would eventually start talking or at least hoped so. She then wondered if she had been too intrusive by staying close and that was the real reason Ruby had chosen to have time by herself. She convinced herself otherwise but it still hurt her to feel so unable to help her friend.

Ruby glanced at the clock on the wall then at Belle, " You need to leave. The moon is going to be up soon. "

" Will the chains hold? " Belle asked as she followed Ruby.

" Hopefully, " Ruby replied flatly. Her tone expressed her doubt though.

" Then I'm staying, " Belle said. Ruby whipped around and stared at her, fear in her eyes. She really didn't have to say anything because Belle knew what she was probably afraid of. She put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and gave her the most genuine smile she could muster, " Think of it as girl's night. "

Ruby backed away, Belle's hands falling from her shoulders. She looked even more afraid and Belle frowned as she backed away slowly, " What's wrong? "

" I know David wants to believe the best but I've killed before and I'll do it again, " Ruby continued to back away until she reached the chains. She picked up one of the shackles before turning her attention back to Belle, " everyone in this town is right to be afraid of me. "

" Well I'm not, " Belle stepped towards her. She had seen many things that had scared others but she knew better than to take things at face value. She knew that what was on the inside was often quite different. It was one of the things being with Rumplestiltskin had taught her.

" You should be, " Ruby said sharply, her voice trembling as her eyes started to moisten with tears.

Belle tried to remain calm, hoping Ruby would calm down as well. She took another couple of steps towards her, " No matter what you might have done in your past, David sees the good in you... And that tells me one thing. "

Ruby gave her a hard stare for a long moment before whispering, " What? "

Belle moved closer, closing the gap between them. " It's in there, " She said quietly. She cocked her head to the side, " So if we can all see it, why can't you? "

Ruby looked at her, tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes, " You really think so? "

" Trust me, " Belle said. " I'm sort of an expert when it comes to rehabilitation. "

Ruby gave her the briefest of smiles, " Maybe... Maybe you're right. "

Belle gasped as Ruby leaned in, kissing her on the cheek so the corner of her mouth brushed against hers. In that same instant, she fastened the shackle around her wrist. She was dumbstruck for a second, her mind unsure of what had just happened. She looked down before giving Ruby a confused look.

" But the town's right too, " Ruby said. " I AM a monster and that's why I have to make sure I never hurt anyone again. "

" Wh... Wh... What are you doing? " Belle stammered.

Ruby headed for the door, turning to say, " I can't let you stop me. The mob wants a wolf, I'm going to give them one. I need to pay for all I've done. "

" They'll kill you! " Belle said. The thought scared her, just like the thought of being unable to stop it from happening. It had been a long time since Belle had a friend like Ruby and she wasn't going to lose her... Not like that.

Ruby took a deep breath, furrowing her brow. " Isn't that what I deserve? "

Belle was speechless. She couldn't believe her friend was going to sacrifice herself over something she had most likely not done. Ruby was too kind and sweet to be capable of murder. Regardless of what she looked like on the outside, she still had the same soul and Belle was certain of that.

Ruby took a couple of steps backward before turning and bolting towards the back door...

* * *

David and Granny stood in the middle of Main Street. They had been running circles around the angry mob, Granny's nose and ears keeping them several steps ahead of them for hours. After leaving the library, David took her back to the police station where he got one of Mark's belongings. It was his deputy shirt that had been in the truck cab, something he hadn't worn in weeks but Granny assured him the scent was strong enough.

They had chased his scent all over town, pretty much giving David an idea of where he had been before he died. He had asked questions and told people to call him if they remembered anything. The trail had led them to where they stood now, Granny taking another sniff of the garment. " Over here, " She said and walked in the direction her nose was leading her.

David followed until they stopped at a car parked along the curb. Granny stopped, looking the car over. She sniffed again then said, " The trunk. "

David went to it and got out something he had found in Emma's desk. It was like a pocket knife yet so much more. It had a bit that looked like a car key and a few other things that made him wonder just what she used it for. He knew his daughter had a sorted past but he wasn't sure if he was willing to find out just how sorted it was.

He pulled out the key bit and shoved it in the lock. He wiggled it around, the bit working like a skeleton key and popping the trunk. He shoved it open, finding the trunk was empty save for a canvas tarp and some nylon rope. The liner didn't look attached so he pulled at it.

It came up with ease, revealing the well for the spare tire. The tire wasn't there but a couple of other things were. David and Granny both gasped at the sight of Ruby's cloak and a bloody ax. " The wolf didn't kill Mark. "

" Ruby's hood, " Granny said as David snatched it out of the wheel well.

" So she'd be forced to change back into a wolf, " David said as it came together in his mind. " So whoever killed Mark could pin the murder on her. "

Granny looked shocked and like she was starting to get angry, " Who would want to hurt my Ruby? "

" Let's find out, " David muttered as he grabbed the tire tool from the trunk. He walked to the driver's side door and tried it. It was locked and he wasn't in the mood to use Emma's tool again. He drew back and shattered the glass with the tire tool, Granny ducking as he turned his head away to avoid the flying glass.

He reached in the broken window, unlocking the door and opening it. He sat down in the seat, looking for some kind of identification. He found it in the glove box, stepping back out of the car so he could see it in the light. The registration papers said the name of the owner, David not surprised at all by it.

" This isn't about Ruby... It's about me, " He said. He held the papers so Granny could see them, " Spencer. "

Granny looked confused, " King George? "

" He needed a reason to wrestle power away from me so he created one, " David threw the papers back into the car. His train of thought got derailed when a wolf's howl cut through the night air. He knew of only one wolf in Storybrooke and a shiver ran down his spine.

" She's out, " Granny was now frightened and for good reason.

" The mob, " David said. " They're going to kill her. "

Granny ran to the back of the car, throwing the cloak over the ax before picking it up. David saw this and furrowed his brow. " Don't we need this for evidence? " Granny asked.

David nodded, " Yeah. Good thinking. That'll protect the fingerprints until we can get it back to the station. Let's go save Ruby. "

" I was about to say the same thing, " Granny replied. She followed David back to where he had parked the police car getting in on the passenger side as he go in on the driver's side.

David put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life when he turned them. He threw the cruiser into 'reverse' to pull away from the curb before changing to 'forward'. He looked at Granny, " Where are they? "

" The mob? " She looked at him. She listened carefully before she said, " They're at the library. "

" And where's Ruby? " David kept his eyes on the road.

Granny listened as another howl cut through the night, " Not that far away from where they are. "

" Then we need to hurry, " David replied. " Better fasten your seat belt. "

" Screw the seat belt, " Granny said. " Let's go save my granddaughter. "

David glanced at her to find she was holding her crossbow. He refocused on the road, the light of several torches coming from the opposite end of the street. " There they are. "

" And they're turning, " Granny said. " Step on it. "

David did as he was told, pressing the gas down a little more. They really weren't that far but there wasn't much time to waste. He reached the fenced in area shortly after they did. As soon as the car was in park, Granny flung her door open and scrambled out.

David was stunned as Granny scrambled up onto the car. It wasn't graceful but she made it, David looking through the windshield to see what would make her pull such a stunt. He could see nothing because of the crowd before the snap of the crossbow reached his ears. A moment later, something in front of the crowd exploded.

Granny shouted, " The next one goes between your eyes! "

David reached into the back seat, grabbing Ruby's cloak and shaking the ax loose from it. It landed on the back seat with a dull thud as he got out of the car. The crowd's attention was on Granny and he was going to take that chance to push through them to get to Ruby. He called her name as he moved through them.

" We're not sheep, David! " A man got right in his face as he pushed through. David shoved him aside, the only thing on his mind being his friend's safety.

He reached Spencer, turning to face the crowd. He put his left hand up in the air, " Listen to me! Ruby didn't kill Mark! " He turned to face Spencer, " He did. He stole her cloak and kill Mark in cold blood to make it look like a wolf. All to get you to think I wasn't leading this town as I should. "

Ruby let out a blood curdling growl at his words, the crowd moving forward as one. David put his hand up again, " Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did! Let's not spill more blood! She WON'T hurt anyone. She's just scared. "

David looked at the crowd then turned to go to Ruby. She had retreated back in the scrapyard, probably frightened when the crowd advanced. He really wasn't for sure how much of Ruby he was going to be dealing with and how much animal. He had dealt with her in wolf form before but it was when she was in control.

There was no telling what her fear and anxiety had done to her. It was highly likely it had loosened her grip on her animal self. If that were the case, David knew he was putting himself in quite a bit of danger. He told himself to have faith that Ruby was in control of herself though as he looked for her amongst the scrap.

" Ruby, " He called, trying not to sound too excited. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he didn't want to scare her any more than she already was. He caught sight of a dark form between two containers, a bit of light glinting off her yellowish eyes. " I know you're in there... Listen to me. "

Ruby growled in response, her ruff up and looking like she was ready to pounce. She had her head down, ears slicked back, her legs bent like she would spring forward at any second. The light flashed off her menacing teeth, teeth David knew could rip flesh in a heartbeat. She backed up a little as he moved closer.

David motioned towards the crowd, " It was Spencer... Not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster. "

Ruby barked at him harshly, crouching lower to the ground. He braced himself, praying she wasn't about to jump on him. He was trying so hard not to be scared but she wasn't making it easy. He had made his mind up already that he wasn't going to use his gun, no matter what.

He knew deep in his heart that Ruby would never ever do anything to hurt him. He tried not to waiver from that belief as he looked at her. He had seen many of Regina's men taken down by the massive beast before him. From the wild look in her eyes and the way she was acting, he started to wonder if he was reaching her at all.

He put his hand out, realizing what he had said and how he was thinking of her as a beast. " Alright... Poor choice of words. "

Ruby growled again, David imagining it was her way of saying " Yeah. "

He continued to inch closer to her, " Please... Ruby. I know you. I know the REAL you... And I know you can control the wolf. "

Ruby relaxed just a bit, backing away as her ears twitched up. It was like she was thinking about his words. She backed away as he moved closer, saying her name. He reached for her as he continued to repeat her name, crouching down to the ground to show her he wasn't a threat.

He extended his hand towards her as far as he dared to reach. She moved closer, her lips still curled up as she growled low in her throat. Her nose wiggled like she was sniffing him. David hoped it was a good sign.

He moved a little closer, getting lower until he was at eye level with her. He looked deep into her eyes, " It's me. David. "

She stared intensely at him for a tense moment before sitting back on her haunches, her lips falling to hide her teeth. Her ears came up as her demeanor changed completely. She sat up for a second before letting her head fall forward like she was ashamed of herself. It was in that moment that David realized she had understood every word.

He moved forward, shaking her cloak out and covering her with it. Almost instantly, she changed back into her human form. She gasped for air then brought her head up to look at David. She swallowed, " You saved me. "

David got to his feet as Ruby got to hers, taking her by the shoulders. " No. You saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew. "

Ruby sniffled, smiling as tears ran down her face. David could only assume they were tears of joy. A commotion from the crowd drew their attention, both of them turning to look. David frowned when he saw Spencer was gone and he could no longer see Granny.

David and Ruby ran to the front of the scrapyard to see Granny was on the ground. It was like she had fallen off the car... Or been pushed. They rushed to her side, helping her to her feet. " Where's Spencer? " David asked Granny.

" He's gone, " Granny said. She looked shaken. She touched David's shoulder, " Go. Go. "

David jumped in the police car, Ruby getting in on the passenger side after pausing for a moment with Granny. David pulled away from the crowd, hitting the sirens. He floored it, glancing at Ruby, " Are you up to this? "

" Yeah, " Ruby nodded. She looked a little tired from her ordeal but it didn't detract from the determination in her eyes. She frowned deeply, " I want to know why he did this. "

" He wanted me to look like a fool in front of the town, " David replied flatly. " I'm so sorry you had to get caught up in our feud. "

Ruby shook her head, " He knew if he attacked one of your friends then he could get to you. It could have been any of us... I was just an easy target. I should have never left my hood lying around... I mean, I never meant to... It's just when Emma disappeared and... "

" You can't blame yourself for that, " David scolded her gently. " It's over. "

Ruby shook her head, " As long as he's alive, I don't think it will ever be over. "

David frowned but said nothing. She was right. Spencer was bound and determined to destroy him, he had proven that much just by the day's events. He opened his mouth to say something but realized Ruby was sniffing the air.

" I smell him, " Ruby looked around. " He's... He's ahead. And I smell fire. "

" Lead me to him, " David said. When they reached the end of the pavement, David parked the car and they got out. Ruby took another deep breath, pointing towards the water.

" He's on the beach, " She said as she darted ahead. David followed her as she led him right to Spencer. He was standing next to a fire, making no motion to run. He was either waiting or unaware they were there.

Ruby began to take larger steps, " Did you think you could hide from a wolf? " She said sharply when they neared Spencer.

" I wasn't trying to hide, " Spencer replied.

David caught up with Ruby as she took her hood from her head, " You killed a man in cold blood. "

" He was a tool, " Spencer replied flatly. " He was a callous, cold-hearted tool. He served his purpose. "

Ruby glared at his back, " He wasn't as cold as you are! He was a person! He may have been a jerk but he was still a human being! "

" You want to make a deal? " David came to Ruby's side. She had a point. Even if Mark hadn't been the nicest guy in the world, he didn't deserve to die. " It's not going to happen. "

" I'm not interested in making a deal, " Spencer still did not look at them. " I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something. "

" What's that? " David asked as Spencer turned to face them finally. He had his right hand inside of his coat like he was holding something.

" That you're never going to see your wife or your daughter again, " Spencer said.

David stepped towards him, " What are you talking about? "

" You really should be more cautious with something so valuable, " Spencer pulled the thing he was hiding out from under his coat. It was Jefferson's hat. David had taken it out of the safe so he could give it to The Blue Fairy.

David watched as Spencer threw the hat into the fire before he had a chance to stop him. " NO! " He shouted as he darted forward, pushing Spencer out of the way. It was too late, the hat going up in flames quickly.

" It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather or how much you rally the town behind you, " Spencer said. " Your family's gone. "

David stood to his feet, anger welling up inside of him as he turned to face Spencer. With a mighty right hook, he knocked the other man to the ground. He reached for his gun, getting it out and aiming it at Spencer as he cocked it. His hands were shaking and his vision blurred with tears but he was close enough, he knew he wouldn't miss.

" David! " Ruby sounded scared. " Don't. "

David sobbed as he glared down at Spencer, unable to pull the trigger. He just couldn't do it. Too much blood had already been spilled. He just wasn't that kind of person either.

Spencer chuckled coldly, " I told you. You should have killed me when you had the chance. "

David let his arm fall, his grip on the gun loosening. He backed away from Spencer, turning to look back into the fire. There was no sign of the hat left, all of it burned to ash. He fell to his knees next to it, feeling like his hope was evaporating.

It was the only thing he had been able to get his hands on that could have helped and now it was gone. His last connection to Emma and Mary-Margret, obliterated in the blink of an eye. Time felt like it was frozen around him until Ruby touched his shoulder.

" Let's go, " She sighed. " There's nothing more we can do here. "

" She's right, " Spencer got to his feet. " There's nothing more you can do anywhere. "

David turned to face him, narrowing his eyes. He rose to his feet slowly, " That's where you're wrong. I'm going to get my wife and daughter back. Just you wait and see. "

Spencer sneered, " Good luck. "

David watched as Spencer walked away, unable to say anything else. He turned his attention back to the fire, slumping his shoulders. " Henry, " He muttered.

" What? " Ruby sounded puzzled. She stepped back as David got to his feet, taking her hand from his shoulder.

" I have to get home to Henry, " David said. He closed his eyes, " I don't know how I'm going to tell him about this though. He'll be devastated. "

" I'll come with you, " Ruby said. She looked at the ground and gave him a timid smile, " After everything you've done for me today... "

" Thank you, " David opened his eyes as he cut her off. He then looked towards where they parked the police car. " Let's go. "

" Right, " Ruby nodded, following David back to the car. They got in and he started it, the ride home silent. They reached the apartment, David parking the car outside. Ruby frowned, " Isn't that Regina's car? "

David shut off the engine, " Yeah. I really had no one else to call. She's making an effort though. "

" I'll believe it when I see it, " Ruby scoffed.

David sighed as he opened his door, " Come on. "

Ruby opened her door and stepped out of the car. David got out, noticing Ruby was sniffing the air. She looked at him, " I smell them. They're still inside. "

" Did you think she was going to kidnap him? " David asked as he closed his door.

Ruby closed hers, " You never know what to expect from Regina. "

David walked around the front of the cruiser, " That is true but we can't always expect the worst from her any more. She has really taken losing Henry to heart and is trying to be better. "

" Again, " Ruby said as they started for the path. " I'll believe it when I see it. "

David said nothing, knowing he couldn't change Ruby's mind. He was seeing a change in Regina and could only hope others would in time. They walked through the front door of the building before taking the stairs to the apartment. David paused for a moment to get his keys, putting them in the lock and opening the door.

Regina was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at them as they came in. She had a magazine in front of her and it was open. She looked at David then at Ruby. " So you're finally home, " She said in a hushed tone that led David to believe Henry was sleeping.

" Yeah, " David said as he and Ruby walked into the apartment. " Things took a little longer than I thought they would. "

Regina motioned towards Ruby, " And why is she here? "

" It's a long story but I just want to go to bed, " David said. " But everything is alright now so there's no need to worry. "

Regina looked Ruby over, " I didn't think that old thing had made it through to this land. "

Ruby clutched the edges of her cloak in her hands, " You'd be surprised at what made it through. "

Regina quirked her mouth, " Not as much as you think. "

David took a step forward, deciding not to let the women continue. He detected some cattiness creeping into both of their tones and didn't want the situation to deteriorate. " How's Henry? " He asked.

Regina took her attention off of Ruby and looked towards the bedroom, " He's sleeping. He's been up and down all day, fighting to stay awake but he's failed many times. No nightmares though. I don't think he's been able to sleep long or deep enough to have them. "

" Has he eaten? " David arched an eyebrow.

Regina nodded, " Yes. I fed him three meals and two snacks from what I could scrounge up. You really need to go grocery shopping. I don't think I'm comfortable with my son eating so much cereal and lunch meat. "

" I haven't had the chance, " David replied. " Besides, we usually just go down to Granny's. "

" Right, " Regina frowned. " Diner food. Great. "

" There's nothing wrong with it, " Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

Regina narrowed her eyes and looked like she was about to say something rude. She then stopped and sighed, " As much as I'd like to stay and debate that, I think I should go. My son needs his rest and I don't think he'll get much if we get into it here. "

" That's a good idea, " David said as Regina started for the door. He followed her, clearing his throat to get her attention.

She looked at him, " Yes? "

David took a deep breath, " Thank you for watching him. "

Regina looked surprised by his thanks then nodded, " Anytime. "

David waited as Regina left before closing the door. He walked back to Ruby, " I'm going to go look in on Henry. "

" I want to see him too, " Ruby said. She then looked to the side, " When... When I was trying to make up my mind what to do, I thought about all the things I would miss and the people I love... "

" Shh, " David cut her off. She looked like she was going to start crying and he had seen her shed enough tears for one day. " I understand. "

Ruby looked at him then gave him a tiny smile, " I hoped you would. "

David returned the smile then they walked towards the bedroom. Henry was fast asleep on the bed and looked like he was resting peacefully. It tugged at David's heart a bit to see his grandson looking like the child he was instead of the man he was rushing to be. He was proud of the mature decisions Henry was attempting to make but he still had a lot of growing up to do.

His eyes went to the talisman Regina had told him about. It wasn't much, just a glass vial filled with liquid. It had a symbol of a moon and a star on it but he had no idea what it meant. He hoped it would help with the nightmares though, giving Henry and him both the ability to rest.

He sighed, remembering the painful truth that had come to pass just a short time before. He shoved his hands in his front pockets, the task at hand more daunting than ever. He thought he could tell Henry with a good friend like Ruby by his side but now he wasn't so sure. He could have all his friends around him and it would still be like tearing out his own heart.

" He may never see his mother and grandmother again, " He said quietly then looked at Ruby. " How am I going to break that news to him? "

" You won't have to, " Ruby said firmly.

David couldn't believe Ruby had said that. She had seen the hat burn as well. He stepped away from the bed, " Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place... Without the hat... "

" You'll find another way, " Ruby cut him off.

" You don't know that, " David replied.

" But I know you, " Ruby replied back just as quickly. " And I know you'll never give up until you do. "

David let out a harsh chuckle, Ruby echoing the words he had all but pounded into her head all day long. He looked at the floor, wishing he could believe her words. Even the hat was a long shot, David unsure if he would be able to use it or have to hunt down Jefferson again for his help. It had been the closest thing they had though so it was worth a try.

Ruby stepped forward and grabbed his arms, making him look at her. " And David... You're not going to be doing this alone. "

He let out a deep sigh, knowing it was true. He had friends who would walk through Hell for him, something he was realizing a little more each day. He nodded and whispered, " Thank you. "

Ruby gave him a smile, " You're welcome. Now, I had better go. I've had a long day. "

David chuckled, " You can say that again. Let me see you out. "

Ruby let him go, her hands going back to her cloak. " Do you mind giving Granny a call? " She asked.

" Sure. Why? What for? " David asked as he followed her back to the living room.

Ruby had her back to him but he detected a bit of mischief in her voice, " I may have left Belle chained up in the library. Somebody should probably... "

" Unchain her? " David finished the sentence.

" Yeah, " Ruby gave him an impish grin.

" Yeah. I'll take care of it, " David chuckled. He followed Ruby to the door as she opened it. " Where are you going? "

Ruby turned to face him, " I still got a few hours of wolfstime left. You helped me regain control. I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time. "

" What's that? " David asked. He smiled a little, Ruby's broad grin affecting him. She had the first genuine smile on her lips that he had seen all day.

Ruby took her cloak off, handing it to him. " Run. "

David walked to the door as Ruby ran out it, watching her as she ran down the stairs. A moment later, he heard her howl. It wasn't a sad howl either, more like singing than the mournful cries she had let out earlier in the evening. He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked back in the apartment and closed the door...

* * *

Mary-Margret sat on the ridge above where she had killed the chimera earlier in the night. The sky was starting to darken, telling her dawn was near. Once the sun was up, they would pack up and keep moving. They had to find Cora and get the ashes away from her.

They had done everything they could to keep away from the evil witch but now they needed to track her down. She hoped they could somehow steal them away without having to fight her but Mary-Margret know that was next to impossible. They still had to try though. They had already done so much and it would be pointless not to see the mission through.

She wanted to go back to Storybrooke so badly. She really hadn't gotten that much time with David, the two of them more focused on Emma and the things she had to deal with. She was their first priority, both of them wanting to do everything they could for their daughter. She didn't regret any of it but it still had taken up time that she could have spent with her husband.

She then wondered how David and Henry were faring without her or Emma. She had worried the entire time about Regina, unsure what her stepmother had been up to while they were away. She would have given anything to know if they were alright or even still alive. She wouldn't have put it past Regina to kill them with Emma out of the way.

The thought brought tears to her eyes, knowing it would be the worst possible thing to come home to. She didn't know how or if she could carry on if her fears were the truth. She then realized she would have to for Emma and the babies' sake. Emma would need her and she would need them.

She heard a noise below her, looking down to find Emma was running up the embankment towards her. They had switched guard positions a few hours before, Emma taking her turn at Aurora's side. The princess was resting so they decided not to wake her for her guard shift. Emma reached her, " What are you doing? "

" Uh, " Mary-Margret said. " Just thinking. "

Emma nodded then said, " Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding. "

" Really? " Mary-Margret got to her feet.

" Yeah. She wants to make some plans before we leave so we know where we're going and what we're doing, " Emma nodded. She motioned for Mary-Margret to follow her, " She said we don't have much time before the sun comes up. "

" We don't, " Mary-Margret replied. " Maybe an hour. "

Emma started back down the incline, " Then we better get to her. "

Mary-Margret followed her down and through camp, passing by where Aurora was sleeping. Emma paused for a moment, glancing at her. She seemed to still be resting peacefully so Emma turned to go around the tent. It had been a miracle the princess had slept so long, almost the whole night.

Mary-Margret remembered when she had suffered from her nightmares, unable to sleep more than a few hours at a time. She figured that Aurora was starting to feel safe around them, giving her the comfort that David had provided to her. She followed Emma to where Mulan was examining a map. She was sitting under a tree, a torch next to her to provide the light she needed.

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " I didn't know you had one of those. "

Mulan glanced up, " I know this land better than the back of my own hand but I thought it would be easier to show you where I was talking about.

Mary-Margret frowned, " I grew up in this land. I don't think I need a picture... "

" But she didn't and she will, " Mulan cut her off and pointed to Emma.

Mary-Margret blinked then nodded, " Oh. You have a point. "

" I assume Emma told you? " Mulan returned her attention to Mary-Margret.

" Yes, " Mary-Margret nodded once. " You have some ideas where Cora could be. "

" I do, " Mulan nodded in return. " Come, sit. Both of you. I want to make this as quick as possible. "

Mary-Margret and Emma both sat down across from Mulan, their view of the map upside down. Mulan turned it sideways so they could all look at it almost the same way. Mulan had used a piece of charred wood to mark the places she thought Cora could be, marking out the least likely places with big black slashes. Mary-Margret looked for a long moment before looking at Mulan, " Do you really think she returned to the island? "

" It is possible, " Mulan said. " She pretended to be Lancelot for a very long time. She even had me fooled. She may have gotten comfortable there or even secretly build up a refuge for herself where none of us could find it. "

" That's sounds possible, " Mary-Margret agreed. " She even had me fooled there and I would have seen something was wrong if she had been nervous. "

" True, " Mulan said. " Even I didn't pick up on anything strange when she was pretending to be someone else. She only got sloppy around you two. "

" She faltered because she was close to getting what she wanted, " Emma chimed in.

" Yes, " Mulan said as she picked up the charred stick she had marked the map with and pointed to another spot. " Now, I know she spent a lot of time in this place over... "

" Shh, " Mary-Margret shushed her. " Did you hear that? "

" Hear what? " Mulan looked around as Emma got to her feet.

Emma grabbed her sword, listening carefully. " That whimpering... It's... "

" Aurora! " Mulan bolted to her feet. A moment later, Aurora screamed. " We need to go to her. "

Mary-Margret scrambled to her feet, knowing the panicked cry from her own experience. Aurora had finally fell into a deep enough sleep to have nightmares. The three women ran to the tent, Aurora bolting up and screaming " NO! No! "

Mary-Margret crouched down, taking her left hand in her right. " Hey! We're here. It's okay. It's okay... It was just another nightmare. "

Aurora shook her head, " No. This time it was different. There was little boy... He put out the fire. He talked to me. "

Mary-Margret was shocked. Wherever Aurora had been in the room before, she had been unable to see the other person in it. " A little boy? " She repeated.

" What'd he say? " Emma asked quietly.

" He said... " Aurora said then paused. She took a breath, " He said his name was Henry. "

Mary-Margret was shocked, turning to face Emma. Emma was completely dumbstruck, her eyes wide at the mention of her son's name. She turned her face to her mother, their eyes locking and letting Mary-Margret know she wasn't hearing things...


	29. Chapter 29

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Twenty-Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma reached into her jacket, unzipping the inside pocket and pulling out her wallet. She always traveled light, keeping all of her important things stuffed in the battered tri-fold. It had been forever since she carried a purse, finding that they just weighed her down. She opened it, pushing past her last few rumpled dollars for what she was looking for.

She pulled it out, staring at the tattered school picture Henry had given her not long after she had arrived in Storybrooke. It showed the year's worth of wear it had suffered, Emma looking at it when she couldn't be with her son. There had been many times that she hadn't been allowed to see him, the picture the only thing she had of him. She glanced at Mary-Margret to find she was looking at the picture as well.

Emma held it up for Aurora to see, " The boy you saw in your dream... Is that him? " She asked, her voice trembling.

Aurora took the picture, looking at it a little closer before she nodded slightly, " Yes. This is Henry. "

" That's impossible, " Emma whispered as Mary-Margret got to her feet. She couldn't imagine a reason why or how Aurora had been able to see her son. He was in another realm and she had never met him. " It was a dream. How could you dream of my son? "

Aurora looked bewildered, " I... I have no idea. "

" Maybe it wasn't a dream, " Mary-Margret said.

Emma shot to her feet, turning to face her mother. She had backed away and had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked troubled by something but Emma couldn't imagine what. " What? " Emma asked sharply.

Mary-Margret took a breath, " That room... I've been there. "

" When I told you about it, you didn't say anything, " Aurora sounded shocked.

" You were terrified, " Mary-Margret explained. " I didn't want to make things worse by telling you it might be real. "

" A room in a dream is real? " Mulan had come up without any of them noticing. She had stayed behind when Emma and Mary-Margret ran to Aurora's side.

Mary-Margret turned to face her, " The sleeping curse... It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it... "

" Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him, " Emma said quietly. She had kicked herself over and over again for being so stubborn and not listening to him. She wished more than anything that she could go back in time and keep him from eating the turnover. If she had just believed, he wouldn't have had to die and the curse would have gone away much sooner.

" What else did you lie about? " Aurora asked angrily. Emma turned to look at her, finding she was a little more than pissed off. " What else haven't you told me? "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret then Mulan. Aurora was completely unaware of the babies and she wanted to keep her that way. There was no telling what she would do if she knew. Mary-Margret gasped, " I was... I wasn't lying! I was protecting you... And we've been totally up front with you. "

" What'd he say? Henry... In the dream... " Emma wanted to know and change the subject as well. For all she knew, he could have been dead and his spirit was trying to get a message to Aurora about what was happening in Storybrooke. She had worried every single day about what Regina could have been up to without her there. She knew Mary-Margret was worried too though she hadn't really said anything.

Her greatest fear was that Regina had taken the opportunity to destroy the town. She knew Regina wouldn't intentionally kill Henry but he could have been caught up in the destruction. She had run through a million other scenarios in her mind, all of them not ending well. She wasn't even sure there would be a town to go back to when and if they found a way back.

Aurora was taken off-kilter by the sudden change in subject. She took a breath, " He just said his name. And then I woke up... It was over. "

" Emma, " Mary-Margret said. Emma turned to face her again. " It's going to be okay. "

Emma stared at her mother, " We are so far from okay. "

" No, " Mary-Margret's expression let Emma know that the wheels in her mind were turning and making a plan. " We have a way home now. "

" We have a compass, " Emma said sharply. " And the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora. "

" Any attempt to steal from her directly would be suicide, " Mulan said. " That's why I was trying to figure out where she was hiding. So we could steal from her when she wasn't looking. "

" Not anymore, " Mary-Margret turned to look at Mulan.

The look on Mary-Margret's face made Emma wonder if she had finally lost her mind from all the stress of being in The Enchanted Forest. Emma knew she was on the verge of it herself, barely coping with the strange world. Just when she thought she had a handle on how things worked there, something would happen to make her reconsider that belief. Nearly getting killed earlier in the evening had been an example of such a wake up call.

" We can stop her, " Mary-Margret continued.

" How? " Mulan asked pointedly.

" I don't know, " Mary-Margret looked at Emma. " But I know someone who does... Rumplestiltskin. He'll know a way. "

Emma thought about it and she was right. This was his territory and she was certain he would have some ideas. How they were going to get to him was another matter. Suddenly, it occurred to Emma just how they would.

" Henry, " She said. Mary-Margret nodded. " We can talk to him... Now we can communicate. "

" Wait... Wait, " Aurora sounded panicked.

Emma turned to face her, " Oh yeah princess. You're going back to sleep. "

* * *

" _Henry? " The woman's voice echoed in the room. She had left but had now returned and it seemed she was looking for him. He hadn't been so scared with the necklace, practicing controlling the flames as he waited and hoped for her to come back._

_He had told her his name and not to be scared but that was all he could get out before she vanished. Now, she was back, surrounded by the flames and acting frightened. He moved towards her, making the flames around him die down. They were still very hot and close but not as close as before._

_She choked on the smoke as she moved through the room, shielding her face with her arm as she called to him. She was on the far side of the room and surrounded by flames. " Hello? " He called to her. She was getting closer, close enough for him to really see her and be able to talk to her._

" _Henry? " She said as she finally saw him. " Henry? Is it you? "_

" _Yeah, " He nodded, bringing his arm up when some flames jumped towards his face. He willed them back, making a path for the woman to get to him. " Who are you? "_

" _My name is Aurora, " She replied. " I'm with your mother and your grandmother. "_

" _Are they okay? " Henry asked, almost unable to control the relief he felt at the words. He had been so worried about them both. He was also worried about the babies his mother carried. He wasn't going to mention them to Aurora though because he barely knew her._

" _They're fine. They just want to come home, " Aurora said. " And they need your help. "_

_Henry nodded, " Okay. So what do I need to do? "_

" _They need you to go to Rumplestiltskin, " Aurora told him. " They have a way home but someone is in their way. They said to tell him that they need him to help us defeat her. She's very powerful and we can't do it alone."_

" _Got it, " Henry nodded. " Does this person have a name? Will he know it? "_

" _He should, " Aurora nodded. " Her name is Cora. She's Regina's mother. "_

" _Her MOTHER? " Henry said. He had never heard anything about Regina's mother. He knew his grandfather was dead and buried in Storybrooke. He had seen his coffin in her vault but he was beginning to wonder just where the man had died._

" _Yes, " Aurora said. " She's very, very bad and we need his help to defeat her. He's the only one who can do it. Do you think you can ask him? "_

" _Yeah! " Henry nodded. " I'll go now! "_

" _Please! Hurry! " Aurora said. " Meet me back here in two hours, okay? "_

" _Okay! " Henry nodded. He gripped the necklace as tight as he could, willing himself to wake up..._

He gasped as his eyes flew open, bringing himself out of his deep slumber. He sat up, panting for air and looking for David as his mind scrambled to make words. " They're alive! They're alive! " He shouted when his eyes fell on his grandfather.

David was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, his feet propped up on the edge. Henry's shout made him stir, his eyes fluttering open. " Who? Who's alive? " He asked as he took his feet down and got out of the chair, moving closer.

" My mom and Snow, " Henry blurted out.

A slow smile spread across David's lips as he became excited from the news, " I told you, kid! I told you! "

" Was it that woman you saw? " Regina's voice attracted his attention. He was a little surprised to see her there. He had been under the impression she left. " Did she tell you this? "

There had been no sign of her when he crawled out of bed to use the bathroom in the wee hours of the night. Then again, he had wandered to and from the bathroom with his eyes closed, only opening them enough to make sure he didn't run into anything. He had seen David asleep so he had tried to move as quietly as possible as not to wake his grandfather.

He still didn't know why he had been gone the day before and left him in Regina's care. He would eventually have to ask but that was the important thing at the moment. The fact his mother and grandmother were still alive took precedent over whatever had happened the day before. It was the news they had all been waiting for and he was eager to pass along the message Aurora had given him.

" Her name's Aurora. She says they have a way home but there's someone in their way, " Henry looked at David first then Regina. " Someone they need us to help them stop... Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat. "

" Who? " Regina asked. She looked like she couldn't think of anyone that powerful.

Henry glanced at David, unsure if he should tell Regina. He decided it would be best or she'd just keep asking. He hesitated, " Your mother. "

Regina frowned, her face going pale. " That's impossible. My mother is dead. I saw... I saw her body myself. "

" Well apparently not, " David said. " We need to believe what Aurora said. What reason would she have to lie to us? "

Regina sat back in the chair as she thought it over, " Well, you do have a point. If my mother is indeed alive, we'll need to do everything we can to stop her. "

David nodded, " Exactly. You go hunt down Mr. Gold. I'll stay here with Henry. "

" And what makes you think he'll talk to me? " Regina scoffed. " You know we don't get along. He may not even give me the chance to tell him about Cora. "

" Tell him it's about Emma, Snow and getting them home, " David said. He glanced at Henry. " We asked him for help and this may be the key we needed for him to figure something out. "

Regina stood to her feet, " I'll try but I can't guarantee anything. You may have to go see him yourself if he won't talk to me. "

" I would go but it's almost noon and I need to feed Henry, " David replied. " If he refuses to talk to you, just let me know and I'll take care of it. "

" Fine, " Regina said. " I'll go find him. "

" And hurry... I told her I'd be back in two hours, " Henry called after Regina as she left.

* * *

Belle sat at the counter in the diner, looking at the menu. She had just come from the inn, going there to check on Ruby. She had apologized profusely for chaining her up and swore it would never happen again. Ruby had taken the day off to let things cool down and to get some rest because she had run all night.

While she was there, Belle asked Ruby for some advice about Rumplestiltskin. She encouraged her to talk to him but she just didn't know when she would get the opportunity to do so. She really hadn't seen him since they broke up and she was scared to go to the shop. She was afraid he wouldn't come to the door if he knew it was her.

" What will you have? " Granny walked over to take her order.

Belle smiled, " I believe I shall have a hamburger with fries and a large iced tea. "

Granny wrote it down, " Okay. It'll be out in a few minutes. "

" Alright, " Belle nodded.

Granny gave the order to the cook then came back to the counter. She leaned close so only Belle could hear, " Thank you for last night. You know, for giving Ruby a place to hide. "

" Oh, " Belle smiled. " It was no problem. I owe you both so much. It was the least I could do. "

" I'm still sorry Ruby did what she did, " Granny replied. " She didn't mean any harm. "

Belle brought up her right hand and placed it over Granny's left, giving it a squeeze. " It's okay. Ruby already apologized to me and I've forgiven her. Let's just forget it even happened. "

" Sounds good, " Granny nodded. The bell on the door jingled, making her look towards it. The soft smile she had on her lips soon faded to a scowl. She scoffed, " Well, that was the last person I expected to see today. "

" Who? " Belle looked towards the door, her breath catching in her throat. It was Rumplestiltskin. He had on a black suit, black shirt and matching tie. He slowly made his way to one of the empty booths, looking straight ahead and not making eye contact with anyone.

He looked deep in thought, like his mind was somewhere other than the diner. Belle watched him as he carefully lowered himself into the booth, looking like his leg was giving him trouble as he did. When he was down, he lifted his cane over and propped it against the wall. She couldn't help but noticed he looked tired, like he had been working hard on something.

A plain looking thin blonde waitress scurried over to take his order once he was seated. Belle couldn't hear what he was saying in the din of the lunch crowd but the waitress's hand shook as she wrote. She nodded and scurried back to the lunch counter, looking at Granny. " What's wrong? " Granny asked her as she turned in the order slip.

She took a breath, " He... He frightens me. I don't know if I can take him his order when it's ready. "

Granny sighed, " Don't worry about it. I'll take it. He doesn't scare me. "

" Thank you so much, Granny, " The waitress sounded like she had been relieved of a dangerous task.

Belle stared at him for a long moment, wondering if it was the best chance she would get at talking to him. She didn't know when she would see him again and he was sitting just across the room from her. She took a deep breath, moving to dismount the bar stool when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to find Granny giving her a stern look over her glasses.

" What? " Belle blinked.

" You aren't thinking about talking to him, are you? " Granny hissed. " Ruby told me about what happened between you two down in the mine. "

Belle sighed, " I think I was a little harsh when I said those things to him. I just want to clear the air... "

" You better be sure, " Granny cut her off. " Sometimes it's better not to rekindle an old flame. "

Belle scoffed, " I'm not rekindling anything. I'm just going to talk to him. "

Granny took her hand from her shoulder, " Alright but if he gives you any problems, let me know. I can handle him. "

" That won't be necessary, " Belle smiled. She was unsure of her words but she had to do it. There was no telling when she would see him again.

" I hope it won't be, " Granny said as Belle slipped off the bar stool. " I'll bring both your orders when they're ready. "

" Thank you, " Belle nodded. She took a deep breath, her stomach filled with butterflies as she walked towards the back of the diner then back up along the row of booths. He still hadn't seen her and she was thinking about not going to him after all but decided it had to be done.

As she neared his table, Rumplestiltskin glanced up. He blinked in surprise, obviously shocked by her presence. " Belle... I had no idea you were here, " He said.

" I was over there, " Belle motioned to the counter. She gave him a sheepish grin, " If you had bothered to look around, you would have seen me. "

" Oh, " He sighed. " I suppose so. "

There was a short silence before Belle motioned to the seat across from him. Her voice trembled as she asked, " Would you like some company for lunch? I mean, I'm alone and you're alone... "

" Yes, yes. Please, " He said quickly. " I would enjoy it. Thank you. "

Belle slipped into the booth, holding her dress so it wouldn't bunch up underneath her. It was a yellow lace sleeveless dress that Ruby had gotten for her. She noticed Rumplestiltskin looking at her as she got arranged, a bit of a smirk on his lips. She furrowed her brow, " What? "

" I was just admiring how you look in yellow, " He said. " It really is your color. "

Belle blushed slightly, " Thank you. It was a gift. "

" Oh? " Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow. " And who gave it to you? "

" Ruby, " Belle replied. " She and Granny have been helping me out until I can get on my feet. Once the library is open, I should be able to do that. "

" How are things going there? " Rumplestiltskin asked.

Belle sighed, " It's taken a little work to get it tidied up and everything dusted but I've had help. It shouldn't be too much longer before I can open it. "

" That's lovely to hear, " Rumplestiltskin sounded a little preoccupied, most of his questions and responses flat. Belle looked to her left as Granny approached. She carried a glass of iced tea in one hand and a mug in the other. " Ah, I was starting to think I wouldn't get my coffee, " Rumplestiltskin did not look at Granny as he spoke.

" I had to brew a new pot, " Granny said flatly. " I know you prefer it fresh. "

" Thank you so much, " He said as she set it down. He watched her set the tea down then looked at her again, " How much longer on the food, my dear? "

" A few more minutes, " Granny frowned. " Unless you want it still mooing like you eat your steaks. "

Rumplestiltskin frowned, " No. That's quite alright. I prefer my hamburgers cooked. "

" Surprising, " Granny scoffed.

Belle waited for Granny to walk away before she took a drink of her tea. She looked at her hands for a moment before looking at Rumplestiltskin again. " So... How have you been? "

Rumplestiltskin sighed, " I've been alright. I have been... Keeping busy. You know, with the shop and trying to find my son. "

Belle nodded once, " Right. "

The conversation fell silent, Rumplestiltskin taking a long drink of his coffee. He busied himself for a moment by moving things around the table with his hands, waiting for her to speak again. Finally, he sighed. " Belle... Why are you here? "

Belle pulled a napkin from the napkin holder, rubbing it with her fingers as she thought. She had hoped talking to him was going to be easier than it was turning out to be. She kept her eyes on the napkin as she found her voice, hoping she could string together the words she wanted to say without messing up. She sighed, " I've been thinking about the way we left things... The things you said to me when you left me in the library. "

Rumplestiltskin nodded, " Yes. What about them? "

Belle began tearing little pieces off the napkin, making a pile of the bits in front of her. " I... I think I understand why you need magic and why you can't give it up just yet. "

Rumplestiltskin picked up his coffee and took a drink. He set it back down and sighed, " And why is that, my dear? "

" You feel like would be giving up on the one thing you've worked so hard for, " Belle replied. " You'd feel like you're giving up on your son. "

He sighed again, " Indeed. "

Belle swept the pile of napkin bits off to the side, making herself look at him. He still looked like he was far away but trying to pay attention to her, though his mind was someplace else. She put her hands in her lap, keeping her gaze on him. " I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for the way I treated you after we were reunited. I had no idea but if I had... "

" You would have accepted my use of magic? " He asked quietly. He looked away from her as he fingered the edge of his coffee cup.

Belle looked at the table, " Yes. "

" Will you accept it now? " He asked as he let his hand fall to the table.

Belle looked at him, " For as long as it takes for you to find your son. "

He looked like he was thinking it over then nodded, " I see. And do you still love me? "

Belle felt tears come to her eyes, " Yes. Of course I do. But... "

" But? " He repeated. The expression on his face let her know he was expecting some kind of a let down.

Belle sighed, " I just don't know you as well as I would like to. I talked to... Someone who's given me some really good advice and I've decided to take it. "

" And what was this advice? " Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow. He seemed a little more with her but his eyes told him his thoughts were not on her. She knew what he looked like when he was working on a problem from when they had been together before.

There would be days in the castle where he was physically there but not mentally. She had come to realize it was when he was plotting or trying to figure out a problem when he would be like that. He seemed that way now and wondered if he was still working on a way to break the curse so he could go find his son. It wouldn't have surprised her if it was the reason he was so distracted.

Belle gave him a nervous smile, " That we try to be friends and get to know each other better. After all, we were only together for two months. "

" Yes. That is true, " Rumplestiltskin said. He let out a nervous chuckle, " That's barely a second when you're immortal. "

" So? " Belle gave him the most hopeful look she could muster. " Maybe if we get to know each other a little better, our relationship can be better once we decide to take that step again. "

Rumplestiltskin thought it over then nodded, " I suppose that isn't too bad of an idea. "

" Are you saying that you'll give it a chance? " Belle asked. She was afraid he would laugh in her face or present an argument about why it wasn't such a good idea after all.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her for a long moment then nodded, " It does. But I must warn you right now... I have been using magic. "

" To find your son? " Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin put his hand up, " I have been working on that but there's something else as well. "

Belle blinked, " What else have you been using it for? "

" I am assisting the sheriff with getting his family back. It's a long story, " Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath, pausing like he was thinking of a way to explain. " They... They ended up in another realm because of the wraith I brought here and I'm helping him find a way to retrieve them. Will it bother you if I continue? "

Belle thought about it. It didn't sound like it was diabolical or harmful. In fact, it sounded quite noble. It seemed like he was taking responsibility for his actions. Belle shook her head, " Not if it's under those circumstances. "

" Thank you, " Rumplestiltskin replied. " We've just begun to make progress and it would ruin everything if I backed out now. "

Belle smiled as she leaned closer to him, " I understand completely. As long as you will consider stopping once you've accomplished what you need to do. "

Rumplestiltskin's expression became unreadable. He stared at her for a moment then sighed, " Perhaps I'll think about it. "

Granny came to the table, their orders in hand. " Hmm, " She muttered set the plates down.

Belle looked up at her, finding a disapproving look on her face. She gave her a smile, " They smell delicious, Granny. "

" They are delicious, " Granny said. She then gave Rumplestiltskin a sideways look, " And it didn't take any dark magic either. "

Rumplestiltskin still did not make eye contact with Granny at all. Belle could sense some hostility between them in the previous exchange as well as the current one. It was making her wonder just what he had done to her in the past. She was starting to see why she had discouraged her from talking to him.

However, she wasn't going to let anyone else's feeling towards him taint her own. She felt that she knew him a little better than most even if she had only been with him for such a short time. Granny looked at him, " Oh. And I charge extra for the pickles. "

" Hmm, hmm, " Rumplestiltskin replied, still not looking at her. He pointed to her after she had walked away, " I have a complicated relationship with her... As I do with most people. "

Belle gave him a sheepish smirk as he let out a nervous chuckle. From what she had seen, his relationships with almost everyone were contentious. " Well, it did take me a little time to get to know you... Or at least what I could know in two months. They will get to know you as well. "

Rumplestiltskin looked down at their meals and smirked, " Well... Looks like our tastes run the same. Would you care for some ketchup? "

" I would love some, " Belle replied as he picked up the bottle from the table.

" Condiments are this world's most powerful magic, " He said with a grin.

The front door bell jingled, making Belle look up. Her skin went cold when she saw Regina making a bee-line straight for their table. She hadn't seen the Evil Queen since he had been imprisoned in her castle but her fear was still as fresh as the day she had been captured. She tried to shrink down in the booth and become invisible, hoping she wouldn't see her.

" Gold, " She said as she approached the table. Her tone and stride were urgent as she moved quickly across the diner to them. The entire room seemed to tense with her presence, the people murmuring amongst themselves. They seemed to be afraid of her as well. " We need to talk. "

" Do we? " Rumplestiltskin looked rather unhappy with her being there, not looking at her at all.

" Folks, " Granny said loudly as she stepped out into the middle of the diner. She put her arms out, " I think I may need to close early. Everybody out. "

" No. It's okay, " Regina said. " We're civil. "

" Yeah... For now, " Rumplestiltskin said flatly. He seemed like he was trying not to get angry, to control himself in front of Belle. He looked at her, motioning to Regina. " Belle, you remember Regina? The woman who took you prisoner, ripped your memories away and sentenced a poor beggar girl to a horrible death all because of her hatred for me? "

Belle suddenly felt every set of eyes in the diner on her. She squirmed uncomfortably for a moment under the attention then said, " I should probably just... "

" Please stay where you are, " Rumplestiltskin said quietly. " Whatever she has to say won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won't get. "

Belle was still fighting the urge to run. The panic that welled up in her just looking at Regina was almost unbearable. She would always associate her face with the Hell she had been through, before and after losing her memory. It was her fault she had been led to believe she was someone she wasn't.

Regina looked down at Rumplestiltskin. He still refused to look at her at all, his eyes remaining on Belle. " I'm actually coming about the one thing that MIGHT unite us. "

" And what on Earth could that be? " He replied.

Regina leaned down and whispered, " Cora. "

Rumplestiltskin was obviously affected by the name, his frown deepening as Regina continued to speak. " She's coming from our land and I need your help to stop her. "

" She was dead, " Rumplestiltskin said quietly. " You told me you saw the body. "

" Apparently you taught her well, " Regina replied just as quietly. " She's not and she's on her way and I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that it would be for both of us. "

" For you, " Rumplestiltskin said. " I can handle Cora. "

Regina smirked, " That's not how she tells the story. "

" I won in the end, " Rumplestiltskin replied.

" Maybe. But there's a big difference this time, " Regina said then looked at Belle. Her gaze sent chills down her spine as she continued to speak. " This time, you have someone you care about. This time, you have a weakness. "

Rumplestiltskin cut his eyes to the side but said nothing. It seemed Regina had a point but he wasn't going to admit it. Belle was tired of listening, the conversation confusing her. She had no clue what Regina was talking about and she didn't like the way it was affecting Rumplestiltskin.

" I-I'm sorry, " Belle stammered. " But who is... Who is this woman? "

" Someone you'll never meet, " Rumplestiltskin replied. Something about the way he said it scared Belle. He took a deep breath, " So you say she's coming... Where is she now? "

" With them, " Regina said.

Rumplestiltskin finally looked at Regina. He stammered for a moment before he asked, " Mary-Margret and Emma? "

Belle blinked, " And who are they? Who are these women? "

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle, " You remember what I just told you before we were rudely interrupted? About that thing I'm helping with? "

" About the sheriff? " Belle recalled it and how he had said he was helping him get his family back.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, " Yes. Mary-Margret is his wife and his daughter is Emma. "

Belle sat back, the daughter's name sounding familiar. She remembered the woman that had attacked her in the street was being called Sheriff Swan. When she had said Rumplestiltskin's name to her, her memories had started to come back. She looked at Rumplestiltskin, " As in... "

" Sheriff Emma Swan, " Regina said. She frowned, " Well, her father's taken over but she was the sheriff. "

" Oh, " Belle whispered. She had no idea until that moment, her mind then connecting the boy she had met back to David and remembering he was his grandson. " So that makes the boy... "

" His grandson, " Rumplestiltskin said. He looked at the table, " And Emma's son. "

Regina scoffed, " Not legally but I don't want to discuss that with _her._ I don't have the time to anyway. "

Rumplestiltskin looked at Regina again, " And how did we find all of this out? About Cora trying to get here? "

" That necklace you gave Henry made him able to control that Netherworld he was going to, " Regina was speaking quietly. The rest of the people in the diner had gone back to eating and ignoring them but she still used hushed tones. " He met a woman there that is traveling with them. "

" So we have a connection to them? " Rumplestiltskin asked.

" We do, " Regina nodded once. " And Henry plans to meet with her again in less than two hours. "

Rumplestiltskin reached for his cane, glancing at Belle. " I'm so sorry darling. This has become quite urgent and I must go. There are some things I must do right away. "

Belle frowned, " Alright. "

" I promise to make this up to you, " Rumplestiltskin said as he slid out of the booth, Regina stepping back to give him room to get up. He reached into his jacket and got out his wallet. He pulled out some money and laid it on the table between the two plates. " Tell Granny to keep the change. "

Belle got out of the booth as well, " Where are you going? Can I come? "

" No, " Rumplestiltskin shook his head. " It would be better if you didn't. "

" Listen to him, " Regina looked at Belle. " He knows what he's talking about. "

Belle watched as they headed for the door, slumping back down in the booth after they left the diner...

* * *

" How close are we? " Emma asked as the four women walked. They had decided it would be best to move to a different spot. Mulan said they had been still too long and would most definitely be found if they stayed on the ridge much longer.

" Henry could already be waiting in that... Netherworld, " Emma continued. She was more anxious than ever to get the answers they needed. If Mr. Gold knew what to do, they would be home in no time.

" No, " Aurora said sharply. " We planned to meet back there in two hours. "

" We're not going to leave him waiting, " Mary-Margret said. Emma knew she was anxious too but she was doing a better job of keeping it under control.

Emma turned to face them, " But what if he's... " Her voice trailed off as she thought of a million possibilities.

" There, " Mary-Margret cut her off, pointing off into the distance. " That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry. Get the information we need from Rumplestiltskin. We do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here. "

" You can say that again, " Emma muttered in response. She turned to look at Mary-Margret, finding Aurora and Mulan had fallen behind. She nudged Mary-Margret, " What do you think they're talking about? "

" I don't know, " Mary-Margret replied as the women stayed back to talk. Mary-Margret sighed, " Whatever it is, I hope they hurry up. We're wasting time waiting like this. "

The finished talking finally, Aurora pushing past Mulan and catching up to Mary-Margret and Emma. " What happened? What was that all about? " Emma asked when she was close enough.

Aurora held up her cloak, " I got caught on some branches. Mulan helped me get loose. "

Emma frowned then nodded, " If you say so. "

Aurora furrowed her brow, " What do you mean by that? "

" It looked like you two were talking, " Emma replied. " Do you care to share? "

" It was nothing, " Aurora said " She was just making sure I'm alright with this. "

" Are you? " Emma said. " Because if you're not... "

Aurora narrowed her eyes, " I'm the only one who can do this so it doesn't matter if I'm alright with this or not. "

Emma frowned, " Look. We really need your help. When you see Henry, he can tell you what we need to know and hopefully we'll be out of here. "

" And I want to help you get out, " Aurora said. " Don't think I don't want to. "

Emma looked past her, Mulan catching up. " Well, come on then. Henry will be there soon. "

* * *

Mr. Gold stood in the shop. After leaving the diner, he came straight back to make the preparations he needed to make. With a little magic, he had moved the bed from the upstairs apartment to the back room. He had tried to make it as comfortable as he could for Henry so the boy could get back to sleep once he arrived. While he worked on the room, he thought about what had happened at the diner.

He had been thinking about Henry and his nightmares, lost in his own mind when Belle suddenly appeared. He had not seen her when he walked into the diner but he was quite distracted. It took him a few moments to be able to focus on her, his mind still occupied with the issue at hand.

They had made small talk until they had run out of things to say to one another. He gave her a chance to start the conversation again but she stayed silent. He asked her why she had come to him and she had explained. She said that she felt some remorse for the way she had treated him and apologized for it.

She said she understood why he needed magic and couldn't give it up. She realized he needed it to find his son, saying she would accept his use of magic until he found him. It was obvious she still wanted him to change but the agreement would buy him some time. He really wasn't for sure if Baelfire could be found but he wasn't going to give up.

She then asked if they could be friends so she could learn more about him before they moved any further in their relationship. He didn't think it was too bad of an idea, knowing she needed to learn more about him. That had probably contributed to their relationship failing in the first place. It was worth a try but he was going to move ahead cautiously.

The jingle of the front door bell brought him out of his thoughts, frowning when he sensed it was Regina and she was alone. " Where's Charming and the boy? " He asked as she came through the curtain.

" They're on their way. They sent me ahead to tell you, " Regina walked into the room. She carried a folded blanket in her arms. She nodded her head towards it, " And I brought something of Henry's to help him sleep. "

" How thoughtful, " Mr. Gold said.

Regina walked over to him, quirking her mouth. " So how are you going to tell Belle? "

" Tell her what? " Mr. Gold frowned. He knew full well what Regina was talking about but was slightly surprised by her bluntness. It was nagging at his mind how he would approach the subject now Belle wanted to be back in his life.

" Stop playing games, " Regina replied. " I know you know what I mean. I would love to see her face when she finds out you got another woman pregnant. "

" You won't, " Mr. Gold said. " That will be a private conversation between her and me. You will NOT be involved. "

Regina smirked, " What if she happens to hear a rumor? You know, this is a small town and it doesn't take long for one to spread when it's started. "

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes. He knew quite well how fast rumors could spread in Storybrooke. Regina had made sure to start a few choice ones long before he had ever bedded Emma. To listen to the townspeople, one would assume they had been together on many more occasions than just the night they had shared.

" You wouldn't dare, " Mr. Gold hissed. If Belle spent as much time at the diner as it seemed, it would take no time at all for such a rumor to get to her. He knew there was no way to explain the circumstances without hurting Belle's feelings even though he had believed her dead at the time.

" Try me, " Regina moved closer. " If my son is injured during this little experiment, I'll make sure she knows by dawn tomorrow. "

Mr. Gold frowned as Regina backed away. She started walking around the room, eying the objects there. She scoffed and looked at him again. " I was unaware so many of these things had made it to this realm. "

" If it is here then the owners were strongly attached to it in the other realm. It was by that attachment it came over with the curse, " Mr. Gold explained. It was something he had figured out in the early years of the curse when he spent most of his time retrieving the objects.

" I see, " Regina nodded. She glanced around the room again, " Any plans of returning them to their rightful owners? "

" Not really, " Mr. Gold replied. He walked over to the corner of the room to a small table. There, he had an electric kettle he used to heat water for his tea. He switched it on then glanced at Regina, " Tea while you wait? "

Regina blinked then nodded, " Sure. I could use a cup. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was too worried about Henry. "

Mr. Gold reached for a silver box, the one he kept the tea bags in. He opened it then closed it again, " So sorry, my dear. I have to go to the other room and get some tea bags. I have none here. "

" Then go get them, " Regina said. " I'll wait here. "

Mr. Gold walked out of the back room and to where he had set up his equipment to practice magic. He walked over to his liquid ingredients shelf, looking for what he needed. He picked up a few bottles and took them to the work bench. The spell he had in mind was simple and quite powerful.

He carefully mixed them, muttering the words of the spell that would imbue the clear concoction with what he wanted it to do. It shimmered for a second before becoming transparent again. He reached into his coat pocket and got out the tea bag he had taken from the box. It had been the last one so if Regina tried to catch him in a lie, she would find nothing but an empty container.

He placed the tea bag on a silver plate before carefully pouring the liquid onto it. The moisture vaporized instantly, leaving the magic embedded in the leaves of the tea. He gently picked it up before moving back to the room where he had left Regina. " I could only find one, " He said as he held it up.

Regina smirked, " Well then be the gracious host and let me have it. I need a little boost. I'm practically dead on my feet. "

" As you wish, " He said as he walked back over to the teapot. In the time he had been gone, the water had started to boil. He picked up a cup, placing the bag in it gently before getting the water. He poured it over the bag, " Sugar, my dear? "

" Of course, " Regina replied.

" Yes, yes, " Mr. Gold put the sugar in the tea before taking the cup to her. She put Henry's blanket under her left arm before taking the cup with her right hand. She inhaled deeply, " This is a good blend. "

" I only try to get the best, " Mr. Gold said as he waited for her to drink. It would only take a little to do what he wanted done. The spell was tasteless and it would be too late by the time Regina realized what he had done.

Regina put the cup to her lips and took a rather large drink. She smiled, " This is quite... " Her voice trailed off as her eyes grew wide. She threw the cup to the floor, the porcelain shattering as it hit. " You bastard! What did you give me? "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Just a little something to keep your lips sealed when it comes to Emma's condition. "

" I'll reverse it, " Regina hissed.

" You can't, " Mr. Gold shot back. " It's a spell I never taught you. "

" Then I'll find a counter spell in the book, " Regina said.

" It's not in the book, " Mr. Gold replied. " It's one of my own devise that I have kept close and not shared with anyone... And only I know how to break it. "

" That's impossible, " Regina said. " Now I think you're just trying to fool me. "

" Oh? Then how did you know I put a spell on you in the first place? Did you not feel the power as it slid down your throat? "

Regina frowned then narrowed her eyes, " It could have been a parlor trick to make me THINK you did something to me. "

" Oh? The try to say something about the state Emma is in, " Mr. Gold teased.

Regina opened her mouth but no sound came out. She blinked, bringing her hand to her throat. She tried to speak again but to no avail. She tried harder, clutching at her throat as she started to choke. She wheezed for a few moments before leveling a murderous glare at him.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Now do you believe me? "

" Yes, " Regina rasped out.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Now you can't tell anyone. "

" I can write it down, " Regina tried to sound threatening.

Mr. Gold shook his head, " No, you can't. Don't you think I thought of that? Speak, write or using taps and clicks, you have no way to tell anyone about what you know. Oh, and if you try TOO hard, your throat will close up and you won't be able to breathe... But you found that out on your own. "

" You snake! " Regina nearly shouted.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " That's the thing about snakes, my dear. You poke them too much and you'll get bit. "

Regina growled but said nothing, realizing he had a point. The sound of the door bell made both of them look towards the front of the shop. " Gold? You here? " It was David.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold called. He waved his hand, the mess on the floor vanishing. " I'm in the back. I have everything ready. "

David and Henry came through the curtain, walking into the room. Henry looked a little uneasy but Mr. Gold didn't blame him. He knew the Netherworld must have been a frightening place to a child. He looked at Mr. Gold, " It's almost time. What are we going to do? "

Mr. Gold motioned past the rack they stood behind, " There's a nice comfortable bed right over there. Lay down and I will help you get to sleep. From there, it's in your hands. "

Henry nodded, " Got it. "

Mr. Gold waited as the child went to the bed and climbed onto it. He lay down, his hands going to the talisman around his neck. Regina moved closer to the bed, " I brought your blanket from your bedroom back home. "

Henry lay very still as Regina spread the blanket over him. " Thanks, " He said quietly. " So... Cora. She's pretty powerful? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold said. He gave Henry a gentle smile, " But not as powerful as I am. "

Regina scoffed, " Debatable. "

Mr. Gold didn't like the comment. " Actually, no... It's not, " He said.

David walked forward, giving them both a sideways glance before he sat down on the bed. He put his hands on Henry's arms, " Are you sure you're okay to do this, kid? "

" I was born to do this, " Henry said. " I'm done reading about heroes. I want to be one. "

David sighed, " Sometimes, being one is knowing when not to run into the fire. "

" I'll be okay, " Henry said.

Mr. Gold could see how scared Henry was despite his brave face. He couldn't help but notice David's fear as well. He stepped forward, " Look. Whatever he faces in there will be far less dangerous than what we might face if we fail. "

" I can do this, " Henry's tone was more insistent.

David looked at his grandson, still looking uneasy. He nodded his head and sighed. He got up from the edge of the bed, turning to face Mr. Gold. He looked him in the eyes, " Get on with it... Fast. "

The look David had given him told Mr. Gold that he would not react well if anything happened to Henry. David and Regina were both scared for the boy but Mr. Gold knew it had to be done. He was the only link to the world Emma and Mary-Margret were in, a living breathing key to perhaps getting them back. How safely was questionable but it was a way when there had been no way before.

Mr. Gold moved towards a chair that sat next to the bed. " Alright Henry, " He said as he sat down. " Just relax and soon, you're going to drift off. "

" What do I tell them? " Henry flicked his eyes up to him.

" Just listen to my bedtime story and all will be clear, " Mr. Gold said. He reached over with his left hand, resting it on Henry's forehead as he began to tell his tale. " Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming need to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon. "

" That was you, " Henry said as Mr. Gold moved his hand down, hovering it over his face. He started to sound sleepy as the spell he was casting took effect. " They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill. "

" Yes indeed, " Mr. Gold said as he moved his hand away from Henry. " The quill. And yet, it wasn't the quill itself but the ink that captured The Dark One... Harvested from the rarest species of squid found in the bottom of a bottomless ocean... Impossible to find unless you're a mermaid... Or me. I happen to have a private supply. "

He moved his hand back over the child, " In my jail cell. That is where they will find it. "

Mr. Gold fell silent, watching Henry to make sure the sleeping spell worked. It had, the child breathing deeply and looking peaceful. He got up slowly, turning to face Regina and David. " So what do we do now? " Regina whispered.

Mr. Gold sighed, " We wait and see if the message gets through. "

* * *

_Henry found himself in the flaming room, scanning it frantically for Aurora. He could make her out through the flames and she moved towards him quickly. " Henry! " She called. " Can you help us? "_

" _Yes! " Henry shouted back. " I know what you have to do to stop Cora! You have to go to Rumplestiltskin's jail cell! "_

_Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, the flame leapt up and roared so loud, he couldn't even hear his own voice. Aurora shielded her face from the fire. When the flames died down, she looked at him and said, " Where? We have to go where? "_

_The flames jumped and roared again, forcing her further away. She tried to regain the ground as she shouted, " Where do we have to go? "_

_Henry realized she hadn't heard him at all. " Rumplestiltskin's jail cell! " He shouted again but the flames would not die down. Aurora turned away from him and looked around the room, " Who is that? "_

" _Did you hear me? " Henry shouted, making Aurora turn back towards him._

" _No, " Aurora shouted back. " Say it again! "_

" _I said Rumplestiltskin's jail cell! " Henry screamed as loud as he could._

" _Don't you hear that? " Aurora asked him._

" _No! What's going on? " Henry put his arm in front of his face. The flames were getting closer to him and he could feel the searing heat. _

_Aurora looked around frantically, " Do you hear that? "_

_Before Henry could respond, Aurora was suddenly sucked from the room..._

Henry woke with a start, feeling stunned by waking so suddenly. David rushed to his side, Regina joining him. " Henry! Are you alright? "

" Did you see her? Did you tell her? " Mr. Gold leaned closer. He was still in the chair he had been sitting in when Henry fell asleep.

Henry shook his head, " No... I didn't get the chance. Something... something happened. She got sucked out of there. "

Mr. Gold's expression became worried, making Henry wonder if it was even worse than he thought. He had tried so hard to get the message across but he didn't. It had scared him when it had happened but it also made him feel like he failed. He moved, groaning in pain as his shirt rubbed against his left forearm.

" Henry? " Regina leaned in, unbuttoning his sleeve.

" Something's wrong, " He said as Regina rolled back the fabric. He watched as she revealed a severe burn, even worse than the one he had the morning prior. The whole side of his arm was one huge blister.

" Henry... " Regina gasped.


	30. Chapter 30

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Thirty

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma and Mary-Margret ran as fast as they could. While Aurora attempted to speak to Henry, they had been ambushed by zombies. It had all the signs it was Cora's work because Emma recognized the undead creatures as the people she had seen at the camp. They had been dead for days but showed no sign of it, Cora probably preserving them until she was ready to use them.

They were still frightening, their eyes lifeless and their clothes still stained with blood from where Cora had ripped out their hearts. They were strong too, giving both Emma and Mary-Margret quite a workout as they fought them off. They managed to beat them back and escape, all without Mulan's help. She had vanished not long after the battle had started and Aurora was missing as well.

Mary-Margret had gotten several of the undead with her bow and arrow while Emma didn't do too badly with her sword. When they discovered the warrior had fled, they ran. They had lost the zombies but Emma wasn't going to slow down until she was sure they were gone. She clutched the compass for dear life, nearly losing it before Mary-Margret stopped the zombie that had tried to take it.

" Still in one piece? " Emma called back to her mother.

" Pretty much, " Mary-Margret replied, gasping for air. She surprised Emma with how fast she could still move in spite of being a school teacher for twenty-eight years.

Emma stopped, breathing heavily. She thought she was in much better shape than her mother but the changes happening inside of her made her question that. Doc had told her to get plenty of light exercise so she could stay healthy but Emma was sure he didn't exactly mean what she had been through. She was surprised she was even still pregnant after climbing the beanstalk.

She then remembered her healing factor. Without it, she would have lost the children long ago, of this she was sure. It seemed her magic was protecting her even though she couldn't quite use it yet. She wished she could actually tap into it and be of more help but she didn't know how.

She had no idea to use it, Mr. Gold not really getting the chance to teach her how. Regina had made sure of that with Belle's doppelganger, the girl interfering at every turn at the summer house. It had been part of her plan, Emma was sure. She couldn't kill Emma but it seemed she was bound to do whatever it took to keep her from realizing her true potential.

" What about you? Is... Is everything feeling alright? " Mary-Margret panted.

Emma knew what she meant though she hadn't come right out and said it. Her chest burned from running, her legs did as well. In fact, her belly was the only thing that didn't feel that bad. She nodded, " Yeah. I think so. "

" Are you sure? " Mary-Margret looked concerned as she gasped for breath.

Emma frowned, " I said I think I'm okay. "

" Those zombies did throw you around a bit, " Mary-Margret said. " What if they... "

Emma frowned, " I'm fine. I've been in worse fights than that. "

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " You have? "

Emma nodded, " I was a bounty hunter, remember? Sometimes, they don't go quietly. "

" I guess not, " Mary-Margret looked like she was thinking about Emma being in fights. Truth was, she had been in quite a few but she usually got the upper hand quickly with her pepper spray or her tazer if things got too hairy.

Emma sighed, realizing that her mother was only being concerned for her safety. " But I was scared back there. Thanks. "

" I just had to do what I needed to do to protect you, " Mary-Margret said. She lowered her tone as she glanced at Emma's stomach. " And them. "

" I know, " Emma said. " But still... "

" This is going to be one Hell of a story to tell them when they're older, " Mary-Margret forced out a strained chuckle.

" Tell me about it, " Emma rolled her eyes. She let out a sharp harsh noise as she tried to catch her breath, " I've heard of some women having a rough time but this is ridiculous. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Oh yeah. You can say that again. "

Emma swallowed, " Let's stop talking, okay? I think I'm about to pass out and we really should be talking about them in the open like this. "

" True, " Mary-Margret said. " I just need to make sure... "

" I know, " Emma cut her off. " Just breathe for now, okay? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Okay. "

They had just started to really catch their breath when rustling in the bushes caught their attention. Emma readied her sword as Mary-Margret nocked an arrow and drew back her bow. They both let out a surprised gasp when they saw it was Mulan. She looked like she had been through a fight as well, her face dirty and her breathing labored.

She looked at them both, her face becoming filled with worry. " They took her... Aurora's gone. "

" Gone? " Emma whispered, her breathing not quite as rapid. The slow deep breaths she had been taking did a lot to help her get her head back on straight. " What do you mean gone? "

" I tried to get her to a safe place but they followed us, " Mulan said. " I fought them but there were just too many. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret, " Henry... "

" I'm sure he's okay, " Mary-Margret said though she didn't sound like it. " Maybe he woke up when she did. "

" But now we have no way to communicate, " Emma started. " We don't know how to defeat Cora and we'll... "

" We'll just have to find another way, won't we? " Mary-Margret cut her off.

Mulan looked past them, " Those... Things used to be people I knew from the camp. "

" You noticed that too? " Emma wasn't surprised. Mulan knew those people better and longer than she had.

Mulan narrowed her eyes, " Of course I noticed, " She hissed. " Some of those people were my friends! "

" So what do you think that means? " Mary-Margret stepped between them. Apparently, she noticed things were getting tense.

Mulan looked at her, " That leads me to believe that maybe Cora did return there and is using it as her home base. "

Emma nodded. They had been talking about it earlier in the morning before Aurora had her nightmare and told them she had seen Henry. Mulan had thought of a few other places but they really hadn't been able to get into that too deeply, Aurora's cries drawing them away from the map. " Well, that solves that problem, " She said.

" Now we have a new one. We need to get back there and get the ashes, " Mary-Margret looked at her.

" But what if she's waiting for us? " Mulan frowned as she looked at her. " What if this is some kind of trap? We need to have a plan before we go charging in there. "

" Then we'll just need to make a plan on the way, " Mary-Margret said. " We know where she's hiding now. We have to go after her. "

" And what about Aurora? " Mulan asked. " What are we going to do about her? "

Mary-Margret looked around, " The zombies couldn't have gotten too far ahead of us. We'll just have to keep our eyes open for them. "

" But Cora has magic, " Mulan said sharply. " She could have just teleported them back as soon as they got Aurora. What if she knows we're talking to someone from Storybrooke and will use what Aurora knows to get there herself? "

" We don't know that, " Mary-Margret interjected sharply.

" No. We don't, " Mulan cut her off. " I'm telling you, it's a trap. "

" We still have the compass so we have the upper hand, " Mary-Margret reminded her.

Mulan frowned, " She could just keep sending zombies until she gets it... Or maybe she's waiting for us to come for Aurora and she'll take it from us then! "

" Stop speculating! We don't know what she has planned! " Mary-Margret stepped closer to Mulan.

" And THAT alone doesn't give you pause? " Mulan clenched her hand around the hilt of her sword.

Emma was tired of them bickering, wanting nothing more than to get a move on. She knew if they stood still too long, the remaining zombies would find them. She also knew each minute Cora had Aurora was one minute Aurora could be closer to death. She was their only link back home and to Mr. Gold.

Her mind went back to the dream she had in the night. It had been much like the one with Hook in the respect that she didn't feel alone, like someone was there watching her. She didn't know what it meant though or how to make the connection work outside of a dream state but she could swear she could sense someone else. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone, pondering how wise it would be if she did.

She knew she would have to explain the connection to Mulan, something she did not want to do. Mulan wasn't stupid and would probably figure it out even from a few details. Emma couldn't risk that though, not knowing how the warrior would feel if she knew the relationship was more than a mere acquaintance. She didn't even know if it was even real or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

" We can't just sit on our hands! " Mary-Margret spat. She had continued to argue with Mulan while Emma was thinking but she hadn't heard most of the things she said. " We have to do something before they get too far away! "

Emma let out a frustrated growl, " BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP! "

Mulan and Mary-Margret looked at Emma, both shocked by her sudden outburst. " Emma? " Mary-Margret said.

" Look, " Emma pointed back to where they had set up camp. " We don't know how many more zombies are back there or ahead of us or even around us. I do know if we stand still, we're sitting ducks. Yelling at each other is also another bad idea because they may hear us and come looking. "

Mary-Margret blinked then looked at Mulan, " She has a point you know. "

Mulan frowned then sighed, " Fine. We'll head for the camp. I just hope BOTH of you are prepared in case we have to fight again. "

Emma held her sword up, " Oh yeah. I'm ready. "

Mulan nodded, " Then follow me. I know the shortest way. "

Emma waited for Mulan to turn before looking at Mary-Margret. She leaned close to her ear, " Should we trust her? I mean, she just ran away from us. "

" She was protecting Aurora so I can forgive her for that, " Mary-Margret said. " And she is thinking about our safety too. I can understand why she doesn't just want to run in there. "

" But we're wasting time like this, " Emma said. " We have to backtrack. "

" And maybe we won't, " Mary-Margret stopped and grabbed her by the arms. She looked Emma in the eyes, " We may find Aurora long before we get there. "

Emma frowned, " I hope so. "

" You're falling behind, " Mulan called from where she stood. She was way ahead of them. " It would be wise to keep up. "

" Fine, " Emma called. She looked at Mary-Margret, " Let's just go. We have a long walk ahead of us. "

Mary-Margret let go of her arms, " Yeah. We do. "

And so they walked, silence settling over the small party as they made their way through the woods. Emma wasn't too sure how much time had passed, a strange sound drawing her attention back to Mary-Margret. Her eyes went wide at the sight of a big black raven on her mother's shoulder. Mary-Margret froze as the bird cawed a few times then left.

" What the Hell was that? " Emma watched as the raven flew away. From the look on Mary-Margret's face, she could tell the squawking meant something.

" Cora, " Mary-Margret whispered, her eyes also fixed on the retreating bird. She looked at Emma and Mulan, frightened as she continued, " We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora. "

Emma reached into her pocket, taking out the compass and looking at it. Mulan moved towards her, " Give it to me. "

" Hold on, Mulan, " Emma stepped back. They hadn't started to make a plan yet but the new development gave them a starting point to figure something out. " Give us a minute to consider. "

" There's nothing to consider, " Mulan replied sharply. She looked even more serious than she had before. " A compass is not worth Aurora's life. "

" We need a plan to keep the compass and get back Aurora, " Mary-Margret spoke the words Emma would have said if Mulan hadn't cut her off.

" My vow to Philip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him so it shall be done, " Mulan darted her right hand forward, snatching at the compass.

Emma grabbed Mulan's hand and jerked the compass back, " Hey! Hey! I climbed a beanstalk with a pervert for this. You go get your own! "

" Give it to me! " Mulan demanded.

" Mulan! " Mary-Margret jumped between them, pushing them apart. " Mulan! Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass. "

Emma wanted to speak up. She didn't think giving the compass away was a good idea at all. Even if they didn't get the ashes, there was a chance they would find another way home. She didn't know how but she knew there had to be a way... somehow.

" You can't hope to defeat her! " Mulan glared at Mary-Margret. " We no longer have access to The Dark One's assistance. "

Mary-Margret looked at Emma as she stepped forward. She took a deep breath, " Yes we do. "

" How? " Mulan looked puzzled. " Aurora's gone. "

" Aurora's not the only one who's been under a sleeping curse, " Mary-Margret said firmly.

Emma felt her stomach drop. She recalled how Snow White had been poisoned with the apple, the same apple that had poisoned Henry. She didn't know how safe it would be to send Mary-Margret to the Netherworld and the prospect worried her more than a bit. She had noticed horrible burns on Aurora's arm, hoping the same thing wouldn't happen to Mary-Margret.

" I can go back to that Netherworld, " Mary-Margret's tone was firm.

" The door to that place is closed to you, " Mulan said. " You said it yourself. "

" There may be a way, " Mary-Margret said. " A way for me to go back into a deep slumber. One that will let me access it again. "

" Another sleeping curse? " Emma was afraid that it was what Mary-Margret meant. She couldn't imagine how they would get one first of all or how they would wake Mary-Margret to get the information they needed. She wanted more than ever to be able to use her thready connection back to Mr. Gold.

If she could figure out how to communicate with him then Mary-Margret wouldn't have to put herself in danger. She felt so useless because she didn't know how to use what was already inside of her. Mary-Margret had done so much for her and was again putting herself out there. " Mary-Margret... "

" No, " Mary-Margret looked at Emma. " Not another curse. I don't need one. I've been under already. I... I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away. One where my mind stops protecting me. "

" How? " Emma asked. She couldn't think of a way but it seemed Mary-Margret had an idea.

Mary-Margret turned to Mulan, " The sleeping powder. If I inhale it, I WILL fall into a deep enough sleep I should be able to do this. "

" I used the last of it on the giant, " Mulan said.

Mary-Margret shook her head like she wasn't going to take that answer, " Then make some more. "

It didn't sound that far fetched to Emma and she gave Mulan a look that let her know that when the warrior looked at her. Mulan hesitated to speak, finally saying, " The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom but I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here. "

" Can we make it by sundown? " Mary-Margret asked.

Mulan nodded, " If we hurry. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret and nodded. If they had any hope at all of talking to Henry again, she knew her mother would have to return to the Netherworld. She wished it wasn't their only option but there was nothing she could do. They both looked at Mulan and the warrior turned, the two of them following her...

* * *

David watched as Mr. Gold moved forward, reaching for Henry's terrible burn. " Here. Let me take care of this, " He said.

Regina took the cold rag she had been holding on it off. He then waved his hand over it. His hand glowed purple, the burn fading away. Once it was gone, Regina looked at Mr. Gold, " What caused this? "

Henry lifted his arm, pondering it. David couldn't help but notice the child's amazement at what had just happened. Silently he hoped the act would not damage his wariness of Mr. Gold. He was unpredictable, no one ever sure when he would turn on them to satisfy his own desires.

He had proven that with Emma when he sent her to get the potion to bring the magic back. Though he had not been there when it happened, he had heard the story from Emma. He had put Henry's life in danger by sending her to get the potion when she could have kissed the boy sooner. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Mr. Gold about it but he was sure the imp would make excuses in an attempt to make it seem better than it sounded.

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, " When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks. Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry. He's going to need some time to recover before he can be sent back. "

David had heard enough. It was bad enough that Henry's forearm had been burned. There was no telling how badly he'd be injured if he returned to the flames. David scoffed, " Not a chance in Hell. "

" Out of the question, " Regina said at exactly the same time.

David stood up, motioning to Henry, " We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again. "

" Careful with your tone, Charming, " Mr. Gold stood up. He glanced at Henry then back at him, " I understand your concern for the boy but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead... And then, " He glanced at Henry then Regina, " A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke. "

" Aurora is gone, " Regina stood to her feet. She had been stroking Henry's forehead to comfort him. " Why do we need to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message? "

David turned away to think. The situation seemed bleak as silence settled over the back room. As he thought, something occurred to him. Snow had been under a sleeping curse as well and if he knew he as well as he thought he did, he was certain she would step up in Aurora's place.

He knew Snow's spirit and her heart so it wasn't that much a stretch to assume she would make such a sacrifice. " Because someone will be there, " He turned back to Regina and Mr. Gold.

" Who? " Regina asked sharply.

" Snow, " David replied. He couldn't believe that Regina hadn't thought of it as well. After all, she was the one who had put Snow under the sleeping curse to begin with. He had to deal with the aftermath and the nightmares, Snow probably dreaming of the same place as Henry and Aurora.

Snow had become strong with his help though, beating the nightmares and finally being able to sleep peacefully. The nightmares had stopped shortly before Snow found out she was pregnant with Emma. In hindsight, David now wondered if that also helped her overcome her fears. It made sense when he thought about it, Snow probably telling herself she had to be strong in order to be a mother.

Regina glared at David like he was crazy, " That's an awfully big assumption. "

" No, " David replied. " No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will, I know it... And I'll be waiting. "

David looked at Mr. Gold. He looked like he was considering David's words carefully. He glanced at David but said nothing. David decided he must have been still thinking of a plan. His only response was to lift his cane slightly before lowering it to the ground.

" You're going to this Netherworld? " Regina still looked and sounded skeptical. David could tell from her tone that she didn't think he had the guts to do it.

" I faced you. How could it be? " David shot back. He looked at Mr. Gold, hoping he could answer the question.

" It's not as simple as that, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse. "

David scoffed, " Well then put me under one. "

" If we do that, there's a chance you might never waken up, " Mr. Gold pointed out.

David knew that was ridiculous. He would be able to come back. " Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me and I'll be fine. Now, put me under! I've spent far too much time looking for my wife... It is time to bring her home! "

Mr. Gold did not flinch, only staring at David for a long moment. " As you wish, " He sighed then looked at Regina. " Your majesty? "

Regina balked at the way he said the words, like he was mocking her instead of being respectful. " Yes? "

" I assume you remember the curse? " Mr. Gold asked though he looked like he already knew the answer.

Regina gasped, looking at Henry before looking at Mr. Gold again. " I've given up magic... I can't... "

" Yes, you can. You will be doing it for good, not evil. I am sure Henry can forgive you for that, " Mr. Gold looked at the boy. " Can you? "

Henry blinked then nodded, " Yeah. If it'll get Mary-Margret and my mom home. "

Mr. Gold looked at Regina again, " There you have it. I will show you to the workroom I use for magic then I'll come back here. David and I have to make a few more preparations. "

" What kind of preparations? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold walked towards the door, " I have to move a few things, that's all. "

Regina looked at him and narrowed her eyes. She then turned her attention to David, " Watch Henry. I'll be back as soon as the curse is ready. "

" I'm staying right here, " David said. " You go on. "

Regina glanced at Henry one more time before she followed Mr. Gold out. David walked over to the bed when he was sure they were out of the room. He couldn't help but notice the worried look on Henry's face. He reached out and took Henry's right hand in his left.

He held it tightly, " Don't be scared, Henry. I can do this. "

" But so can I, " Henry said. " If I get hurt again, Mr. Gold can just heal me again, right? "

David frowned, " But it may be worse if you go back. There's no telling what could get burned if you do. "

" I've been under the curse though, " Henry held David's hand a little tighter. " What if... What if Mr. Gold's right and you don't wake up? "

David forced a smile to assure the boy. He was fairly certain there was no chance of that, not if Mary-Margret kissed him. " I _will_ wake up. I'll see your grandmother and she'll break the curse. "

" Do you think so? " Henry asked quietly. He still seemed frightened.

" I _know_ so, " David said firmly. He could hear the dull tapping of Mr. Gold's cane as he returned. He looked towards the door as he came back in. " So what do we need to do? "

" I have some things that need to be moved, " Mr. Gold said. He looked at Henry, " Why don't you take a look around the shop while your grandfather and I do this? "

Henry sighed, throwing the blanket off, " Sure. I'm tired of laying down anyway. "

" That's a good boy, " Mr. Gold said gently. " Please take your time. We... Need to talk as well. "

Henry nodded, " Okay. "

David let go of Henry's hand as the child climbed out of bed, wondering just exactly what Mr. Gold had to say to him that couldn't be said in front of Henry. He decided that Mr. Gold must have wanted to talk about the babies or Emma, Henry still unaware of the things that had happened between them. As Henry walked towards the door, David called his name.

" Yeah, grandpa? " Henry turned.

" I promise, " David said. " This will get them home. "

A very tiny smile graced Henry's lips, " I know. "

" Now, " David said. " Go on. Everything will be alright. "

Henry nodded but said nothing, turning back to the door and walking out of the room. David then turned to Mr. Gold, finding he was watching Henry walk away as well. " So, " David said, drawing Mr. Gold's attention to him.

" So what, Charming? " Mr. Gold didn't look at him.

" What do you want to talk to me about? " David turned so he was facing him.

Mr. Gold turned his head slowly, looking David in the eyes. " This undertaking you have chosen. There are quite a few risks involved. "

" All of them will be worth it if it gets my wife and my daughter home. And I know I don't need to remind you of your stake in this, " David said in a quiet tone.

Mr. Gold frowned deeply, " Indeed you don't. "

* * *

Mulan hacked at the thick overgrowth that was ahead of them. Her sword was as sharp as she said it was, slicing though the foliage with ease. Emma's mind was not on that though. She was still worried for her mother and what she had decided to do.

She wasn't certain what Mary-Margret would face in the Netherworld, but with a name like that, she knew it couldn't have been filled with sunshine and rainbows. She knew there was fire and lots of it, probably something akin to being in Hell. Her mind went back to the horrible burn she had caught a glimpse of on Aurora's arm, silently hoping her mother wouldn't get injured in such a way. They had nothing in the way of medical supplies and she really wasn't sure she could heal a wound like that.

She had tried to heal Mr. Gold's leg but she had been feeding off his power as well as her own. The effort had been in vain for the most part, his limp remaining though she had extracted the shards that were limiting his power. She remembered the stony splinters and how they had shimmered. Mr. Gold had explained his jail cell had been enchanted by fairy magic to keep him contained, the shimmering probably being caused by the good magic.

She thought of the spell that was supposed to be protecting her babies, wondering if that was why she had not lost them yet. She couldn't be sure if that was the reason or her own healing factor keeping them safe. She could feel the magic in the air around her, prickling her skin like static. She understood so little about her power and longed to talk to someone who could help her sort it all out.

She looked ahead to Mulan again. The warrior knew about the babies but she did not know that Emma had magic and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't even know what to do with it so mentioning it would be useless. All she could really do was depend on the things she knew, hoping they could keep Mary-Margret and her alive long enough to get home.

" Once we cross this ridge, " Mulan said as she continued to chop. " We'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in the realm have taken seed there. "

Mulan continued forward, Emma looking behind to look at Mary-Margret. She looked strange, like her mind was somewhere completely different. She also looked nervous, which worried Emma. " You okay? " She asked.

" Yeah... I'm fine, " Mary-Margret scooted in front of her. Emma recognized the move. It was one of her own favorite ones to do when she didn't want to talk to anyone. She had done it to Mary-Margret several times the month before.

" Wait! Wait! No, no, no, " Emma reached for her. Mary-Margret turned, looking her in the eyes. " You look nervous. This... Netherworld. How bad is it? What's it like? "

The questions had come tumbling out of her, still on her mind from when they had been walking. She needed to know and she knew her mother would tell her. She wanted to know just what Mary-Margret was getting herself into. She was the only one who could do it and Emma still felt bad that she could not help.

Mary-Margret was silent for a long moment, looking like she was thinking about how to describe it. She shook her head, " It's like you're... Uh... " She paused, shaking her head again. " Lost... Drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do except think about all the people you love and how you'll never see them again. "

Emma felt sick as she thought about Mary-Margret's words. She tried to imagine what it had been like for Henry when he had been under the curse. He was most likely more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. She could almost see it in her mind... Henry cowering in the darkness, frightened and alone.

What made it worse was she had put him there because she had been so stubborn, refusing to believe the things she should have. She looked at Mary-Margret, " Henry was lost in that dark too because of me. "

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " What are you talking about? "

" He tried SO hard to convince me I was the savior, " Emma replied. She felt so horrible, remembering how she had even once called his stories 'crazy' and how bad it had hurt his feelings. She hardly knew him then but it had hurt her too when she realized he was in the room.

" Stop it, " Mary-Margret said firmly. She looked shocked, " Nobody would have believed Henry's stories. "

Emma looked deep into her mother's eyes, " But his mother should have. "

Mary-Margret quirked her mouth, " Okay. You want to play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's True Love, Cora would have never killed him. Regina wouldn't want revenge... The curse never would have happened. "

Emma was overwhelmed by the information Mary-Margret had just dumped on her. It was more than she knew, even from reading the book. Whoever had written it had made sure to leave out some of the more specific details, only hinting at them. The more she learned about what had really happened, the more blanks were being filled.

" We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty but it will not help us get home, " Mary-Margret said evenly.

" You really think we're going to make it back? " Emma said quietly, almost scared to even ask the question. She was beginning to have her doubts, unsure of how much further they could go before hitting a dead end.

Mary-Margret smiled, " If it's one thing your father's taught me, it's not to give up. "

Emma thought that over. It was true. Prince Charming had done so much to get to Snow White, not relenting until she was in his arms again. He had come to a few points where it looked impossible to go on but he had found a way regardless.

" Now, " Mary-Margret said quietly. She looked at the ground before looking at Emma again, " It's time for me to go back to sleep. "

Mary-Margret walked away as Emma thought about what her mother had said. she could only think of one person that could be held responsible for everything. " Regina... " She muttered.

Mary-Margret stopped to look at her, " What? "

" It's Regina, " Emma said in a low, even tone. " That's who we should blame. "


	31. Chapter 31

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Thirty-One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Be careful with that, Charming. That spinning wheel is quite old, " Mr. Gold said as David carried it. He had many in the shop but this one was special. It was equipped with a special enchanted needle, the same one he had given a dark fairy in order to carry out a curse of her own.

The fairy had sworn vengeance on a royal family, saying a tragedy would befall their daughter on her fifteenth birthday. The threat was made after the fairy was not invited to the feast celebrating the child's birth. As the child's birthday approached, she found herself unable to carry out her threat and turned to him for help. He had enchanted the spindle of the spinning wheel so the child would fall into a deep sleep when she pricked her finger.

As far as he knew, the child did so and she had not been awakened since. Maleficent had done something similar to Aurora, he knew but the child the fairy had cursed had been long before Maleficent was a glimmer in her father's eye. In fact, he had passed along the story to the witch when she came to him for his advice how to take care of Aurora. In return for the advice, Maleficent agreed to do something for him at a later time.

He had never told her what the favor was going to be but he always knew what he wanted her to do. He would use her to get the True Love potion across, knowing Regina couldn't sacrifice her only friend. Not wanting competition, she had brought Maleficent along in her dragon form, securing her down in the basement of the library. She slept there until Emma woke her up, setting into motions the events that eventually broke the curse.

The wheel's power slept during the long years of the curse as well, being nothing more than what it appeared to be. However, it's enchantment had returned along with the magic. The needle wasn't attached but it soon would be. It would be the final step in casting the sleeping curse on David.

Once it was done, only Mary-Margret's kiss could wake him. The risk he was taking was great but his love for his wife and daughter seemed much greater. It made Mr. Gold a little envious, the only thing he loved so deeply still out of his grasp in spite of years of searching. If David's crazy idea actually worked, he would get what he loved returned to him while he remained empty-handed.

" I can see that, " David replied. He then furrowed his brow, " What do we need this for? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " You'll find out soon enough. Just set it down by the bed. "

David carried the wheel to where he was told to. Once he put it down, he looked at it for a long moment then looked at Mr. Gold. He sighed, " So what do you need to talk to me about? "

Mr. Gold took a couple of steps, looking at the floor as he thought about what he was going to say. He had sent Henry out of the room so he could be blunt with David. He needed to warn him about the risks he was taking by going under the sleeping curse. David seemed determined he was going to do it and would awaken when Mary-Margret kissed him.

He sighed, " I know you think this is going to be simple, Charming but I must tell you that it won't be. You must be prepared and make an informed decision before taking this task on. "

David set his jaw and put his hands on his hips, " Then get on with it. We still don't know what ripped Aurora out of that... That Netherworld. They could have been attacked by Cora... "

" Don't you think I know that? " Mr. Gold cut him off sharply. " I thought of that when Henry woke so violently and told us about Aurora. There's even a chance that all of them are dead and there will be no one there to receive our message. If that is indeed true, no one will be able to break your curse and no one will be coming home. Do you understand? "

David put his right hand over his heart, " If Mary-Margret and Emma were dead, I know. I would feel it, I'm sure. "

Mr. Gold stared at him for a long moment. He thought of his connection to Emma, knowing that he could probably sense it if she were to die. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to focus on her. For a moment, he could see her as she moved through some woods along with Mary-Margret and another woman.

The image was faint but it was enough to tell him they had survived whatever had happened. He resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to make David suspicious. If he knew the truth, he would just be that more adamant about going and ignoring the risks involved. It would have been much easier just to send Henry back in but David and Regina had their minds made up against it.

" Gold? " David's voice brought him back to reality.

" So sorry, " Mr. Gold looked at him. " What were you saying? "

David frowned, " I asked if you even want to bring them home because all this stalling... "

" I am NOT stalling, " Mr. Gold clenched his teeth. " The curse takes some time to mix and I am merely making the most of the downtime. I want you to be absolutely certain about this. This is an all or nothing bet and you need to be willing to accept the consequences if you fail. "

" And you don't want to shoulder the blame if I fail, " David quirked his mouth. He scoffed, " That's why you're having Regina make the curse. To keep your hands clean and to make her look guilty. "

Mr. Gold gripped the handle of his cane tighter, " I asked her to do it so I could try to explain what you're getting into. As testy as you two were with one another, I felt you needed some time to cool off. How do you think it would affect Henry if the two of you got into it in front of him? "

David crossed his arms over his chest as he pondered the question. He closed his eyes and sighed, " Okay. So maybe you're right. "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold said. " Now, you cannot die in there but you can get injured. "

" Burned, " David nodded. " Just like Henry. "

Mr. Gold nodded once, " Yes. Any injuries you get I will be able to heal but be careful nonetheless. "

" I intend to do whatever it takes to reach Mary-Margret, " David said firmly.

Mr. Gold nodded once, " Alright then. I believe I have said everything I have needed to say. "

David looked at Mr. Gold, " But since we're alone, I have something I need to ask you... About Emma. "

Mr. Gold tapped his cane on the floor then arched an eyebrow, " And what would that be? "

David took a step towards him, " When Regina came to tell us she had talked to you, she said you were eating lunch with Belle. "

Mr. Gold cut his eyes to the side, shooting a dirty look through the wall to where he figured Regina was standing. There was no telling how she had made it sound to David when she delivered the news. He was fairly certain she took a large amount of pleasure in it. He looked at David again, " I believe my choice in dining companions is no one else's business but mine. "

David narrowed his eyes, " I thought you broke up with her. Emma's in another realm, pregnant and you're having hamburgers with your ex-girlfriend. Pardon me if that doesn't leave me feeling a little annoyed. I'm starting to wonder just how you really feel about the situation. "

Mr. Gold turned away from David. He knew nothing he could say would remedy whatever damage Regina had done. David's opinion of him was already lower than dirt so only the gods knew what he was thinking. He took a couple of steps away then turned back to him, " I have been working on your problem for quite a while, Charming. Ever since Henry came in here and told me about Emma, I have been pouring over books and through scrolls trying to find a solution even though I cannot jump realms. "

Mr. Gold moved closer to David as he continued, " I have slept here, eaten here and done everything in my power to find a way to help you. I believe I have a right to get a hamburger at Granny's if I desire to do so... "

" But with Belle? " David's tone dripped of disbelief. " After everything I told you about how Emma was while you were gone... "

" As I said before, " Mr. Gold hissed. " It is my business. Now, I don't know what Regina said was going on but I will tell you what happened... If you're willing to listen. "

" Try me, " David crossed his arms over his chest. " What lie are you going to spin? "

Mr. Gold glared at David, " No lies, Charming. You can even check my story with Granny on this if you don't believe me because she saw the whole thing. I went to get some food at the diner and Belle was there. She asked to sit with me and I let her. We were not on a date or anything like that. She simply wanted to clear the air on a few things. "

" I WILL check with Granny, " David returned the glare. " So help me... If you think I'm going to stand by while you try to lead my daughter on or you abandon those children... "

Mr. Gold lifted his left hand and pointed his index finger in David's face, " Hear me and hear me now, Charming. I plan to do whatever is necessary for my children. Even if things do not work out between Emma and I, I will support them and they will never want for anything. I will BE their father, do you understand? "

David leaned closer, " I understand... But do you think Belle will? Have you even told her? "

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, " Not yet but I will when the time is right. I will tell her everything and I'm sure she will be much more forgiving than some people I could mention. "

" As long as you're honest, " David sneered. He then scoffed, " If you even know how to be. "

Mr. Gold clenched his hand into a fist, controlling the urge to punch David in the mouth. He took a few deep breaths then closed his eyes, " I can be honest, Charming. In fact, I've been more honest with Emma than I have been with anyone for a long time. Take it or leave it, that is the truth. "

" I find that hard to believe, " David looked into Mr. Gold's eyes. " From what I understand, you've told her plenty of lies. "

" That was before she believed and she would have never accepted the truth, " Mr. Gold said. It was true. He had told her things to make her go seek out the truth on her own. " She's a little stubborn that way... And I wonder who she got it from? "

David smirked, " Just don't play games with her when it comes to the babies, alright? After everything you've done, I'm sure she won't hesitate to wash her hands of you if she thinks you're doing her wrong. "

" Gold? " Regina called from just outside the door as he opened his mouth to reply to David. " It's ready. Have you explained everything to David? "

" Not quite but perhaps you can be of some assistance, " Mr. Gold replied as he stepped away from David. He walked back over to the spinning wheel as Regina came into the room, carrying a glass vial and Henry in tow. The vial contained a greenish liquid, the potion part of the curse.

" Now, we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way, " Mr. Gold said as he moved across the room.

" What do you mean, the old fashioned way? " David asked.

" You're about to join a very distinguished club, Mr. Nolan, " Mr. Gold walked over to a set of drawers, opening the top one and pulling out the needle for the wheel. He could feel the power it possessed as he carried it over to the wheel. He looked at David, " Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be... A more direct method was required. Through blood. "

David looked at the needle, his arms still crossed across his chest. His expression was unreadable but Mr. Gold knew he wasn't going to waver. He held the needle up, " By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. "

Mr. Gold looked at Regina, " Your majesty... You did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honor. "

Regina walked towards him, letting her hand fall away from Henry's shoulder. Henry was giving David a bit of a worried glance as she walked away from him. She reached out for the needle, taking it from Mr. Gold's hand as she gave him a sideways glance. He could see she had her doubts about the plan but wasn't going to say anything.

She lifted the needle and the glass vial, dipping the tip into the liquid as everyone watched. The needle glowed green for a moment as it absorbed the potion. Regina removed it from the vial, carefully placing it through the bobbin. When she was finished, she turned to David, " It's all yours. "

David looked at her then at Mr. Gold before he approached the wheel. Mr. Gold sat down, waiting for him to come closer. Henry moved forward, looking up at David. " Good luck, " He said firmly before hugging him around the waist and pressing his face against his chest.

David held him, letting out a nervous chuckle. " It's gonna be alright. "

Henry looked up at him again, " How do you know? "

David paused, probably thinking over his answer. " Well... " He looked down at Henry before pushing him back and getting below his eye level. " How did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover? "

Henry looked down at him and scoffed lightly, " I believed in her. "

" The way Snow and I believed she would come back and break the curse, " David replied. " That's the kind of faith that runs in our family. "

Henry stared down at David for a moment then took his necklace off. " This helps control the flames in the room, " He said as he put it around his grandfather's neck. " It'll keep you safe. "

David smiled at Henry, " I will guard it with my life. "

" Are you ready? " Mr. Gold asked as he started working the treadles of the wheel and making it spin. Though David hadn't been apprehensive before, a bit of uneasiness was starting to creep into his features. Talking about doing something was one thing but going through with it was a different matter entirely.

David looked at the needle and inhaled deeply. He let the breath out, glancing at Regina and Henry. They stood across the room, Regina with her hands on Henry's shoulders. Henry stared at the wheel as did Regina though she looked a little uneasy as well.

David reached for the needle, stopping and pulling his hand back. Mr. Gold stopped spinning the wheel, wondering if he had changed his mind. " When I awake, " David said. " Will I be in that fiery room? "

Mr. Gold hadn't had time to touch on that, Regina coming into the room before he could get David redirected to the task at hand. " Not exactly, " He replied. " That room is for those who have awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time. "

David scoffed as he looked at Mr. Gold then Regina and back again, " Then how will I know where to go? How the Hell am I supposed to find a room with no door? "

" And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving, " Mr. Gold said. " Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity... Good luck. "

David scoffed as Mr. Gold gave the wheel a hard spin. He was starting to get a bit annoyed with all the interruptions. If David was going to do what he was planning to do, he needed to get on with it. If his thinking was indeed correct, Mary-Margret was either on her way or already in the Netherworld waiting for him.

If they missed each other, it would prove to be disastrous for everyone. It was vital to get his message across or risk failing and Cora finding a way to their world. If she did, nothing but havoc and chaos would ensue. Once it did, no one would be safe.

David looked at the needle again, bringing his right index finger up slowly before pressing it against the needle. It was sharp and drew blood almost instantly, David making a quiet grunt of pain. He turned the finger so he could look at it, falling to the bed a second later as the curse took effect...

* * *

Mary-Margret, Emma and Mulan stopped when they saw a solitary red flower. It glowed with magic, Mary-Margret hearing Emma catch her breath at the sight of it. It made her wonder if her daughter could feel the magic the flower contained, still unsure about the details of her power. She stared at the poppy, " It's beautiful. "

" I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds, " Mulan said as she pulled her dagger from its sheath. " We're doing this the old fashioned way. "

Emma looked at Mulan, " You mean there's another way? "

Mulan glanced at her as she leaned down to cut the flower, " The power is usually ground with a mortar and pestle. It makes it much finer but we don't have access. In ancient times, people used what they could get... Knives, rocks and the like. The mortar and pestle make the powder finer, more effective. "

" Then why don't you just use a rock instead of your dagger? " Mary-Margret asked. She wanted the powder to be as potent as possible. Her slumber had to be very deep in order for her to get back to the fiery room. " If it's finer... "

" Because we risk losing half of it by using a rock, " Mulan cut her off. " It will seep into the pores of the stone and there will be no way of getting it back. We need every speck we can get since this is the last flower. We're already going to lose some just grinding it. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said quietly. " That makes sense. "

Mulan cut the flower, standing up as she looked around, " Now... I need a nice flat rock. "

Emma scanned the ground as Mary-Margret did the same. A few feet away was a large smooth stone, Emma pointing towards it. " Over there... By that tree. "

" Good, " Mulan nodded. She looked at Mary-Margret, " That looks like a good spot for to go to sleep as well. "

They walked to it, Mulan crouching down as Mary-Margret set down her things. She unwrapped her scarf from her neck, spreading it out so it made a short shawl. She draped it around her shoulders, pulling it closed over her chest. She walked to the tree, Emma close behind her.

She turned, the horribly worried look on Emma's face making her blink. " Are you okay? " She asked.

" This is kind of scary, " Emma said. " I keep thinking of these what-ifs and things that could go wrong. "

" Like what? " Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

" Like what if Henry isn't going to be there or what if he is there but we miss him? What if they think we're dead and aren't even going to try to send him back? " Emma was talking fast, her fears tumbling from her lips. " And... And... "

Mary-Margret put her hands on Emma's shoulders, " Calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Henry is very determined. I'm sure he's going to be there and I know they don't think we're dead. "

" But how? " Emma said.

" Because I have faith in your son and your father. They will not give up until they get us home, " Mary-Margret looked deep into Emma's eyes. " You have to have faith too... Faith we'll make it home and we WILL see them again. "

Emma frowned, her eyes telling Mary-Margret she was still worried. " But I... "

Mary-Margret reached for Emma's jacket, pulling the compass out of the pocket it was in. She held it out to Emma in the palm of her hand, " As long as we have this, we are going to make it. "

" But what about the wardrobe ashes? " Emma asked. " We need those too. "

" I know we do, " Mary-Margret reached down and slipped the compass into Emma's left hand. " But we'll get those when we defeat Cora. "

Emma gripped the compass tightly, " But do you think he knows how? " She said as she looked at it.

Mary-Margret knew who she meant. She nodded, " Yes. He's lived a long, LONG time Emma. He is very wise and you have to trust him. "

Emma looked her in the eyes, " Trust him? "

" He's on our side in this, " Mary-Margret said. She leaned closer, the next words she was going to say for Emma only. She glanced towards Mulan then whispered, " You're going to have to start some time... You're having children together. "

Emma let out a little gasp then nodded, " Right. Yeah... If he wants to have anything to do with them. "

" He will, " Mary-Margret replied. " I'm sure of it. "

" I hope you're right, " Emma replied quietly.

Mary-Margret gave her a gentle smile, " Even if he doesn't, your father and I will be there to help you. You won't do this alone. "

" You keep saying that, " Emma sighed.

" Because I mean it, " Mary-Margret said firmly. She knew Emma still had some apprehension over how well David would accept the babies but she knew he would. He couldn't stay mad forever and she knew he had a kind heart.

Emma sighed then looked at the ground, " Let's sit down. My legs are tired. "

" Sounds good, " Mary-Margret said. " You need your rest. "

Mulan looked over from the stone, " The powder's nearly ready. I suggest you sit down as well. "

Mary-Margret lowered herself down. She wondered if Mulan had heard any of the conversation or if she had been too occupied with getting the powder fine enough. " How long will the effects last? "

" It's difficult to say, " Mulan said as she scraped the powder off the rock and into her hand. She stood up and moved towards Mary-Margret. " Maybe an hour... Or much less. "

Mary-Margret pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders as she got comfortable against the tree. Emma put the compass back in her jacket pocket as Mulan walked over. " I shouldn't need much time... As long as Henry's in there when I am. "

Emma reached for her slowly, holding her left hand out to her. " I'm right here, " She said quietly.

Mary-Margret stared at her daughter's hand for a long moment, knowing it took a lot for Emma to make such a gesture. She was always so guarded and seemed to try to avoid physical contact, even with David and her. Often, she would pull away when they reached for her, probably scared she would just get hurt again. It pained Mary-Margret deep in her heart to see Emma so reluctant to enjoy tender moments with her own parents but she knew why and that there was still a lot of work to do on that front.

She slipped her right hand out from underneath the shawl, grasping Emma's hand. Emma tightened her grip, her panic and worry for her even more evident than it had been before. " Say hi to my son for me, " She said quietly.

Mary-Margret smiled and nodded her head once. She knew there was no need for words at the moment because she was dying to see the boy again too. She then looked towards Mulan, nodding at her. The warrior walked closer, leaning down when she reached her.

Mulan gently blew the powder into Mary-Margret's face. She inhaled it and it made her drift off into a deep sleep almost instantly...

* * *

_Darkness surrounded David, the only light coming from a torch far ahead of him. He moved carefully, feeling like he was moving through some kind of dream. It was like one where he felt awake but knew he was in a deep sleep. The air around him felt strange, too strange to even describe with mere words._

_Though it was dark, he felt like the walls were closing in around him, as if he were trapped in a too narrow hallway. It was suffocating but he willed himself not to be scared. He had to remain focused on finding the room where Mary-Margret would be waiting. He knew her too well not for her to be._

_He moved towards the solitary torch, finding it odd for there to be a light source to be in such a place. He did not have time to question it nor did he want to. His first priority was getting to his wife and telling her the message Mr. Gold needed to get to her. With any luck, they would be able to defeat Cora and come home._

_He pulled the torch down from the wall, using it to light his way as he moved deeper down the corridor. As he moved, he thought about Mary-Margret and how she must have felt being trapped in such a place. It seemed vast, quiet and empty, a place where one could only hear the thoughts in their own head. He knew that such a place could bring forth even the darkest thought of sorrow and pain, all the regrets and knowledge of what she lost tormenting her until he had woken her from her slumber._

_He didn't get very far when he found himself surrounded by mirrors, a chilling sound echoing through the air. He stared at his reflections, wondering if one of the mirrors were a way into the room. The room had no doors but they could have just been concealed from the inside to prevent escape... Not like there was anywhere to escape to. He couldn't make up his mind which would be worse to suffer in for eternity, the fiery room or the cold dark hallway that seemed to get smaller with each breath he took._

" _SNOW! " He shouted as he looked around him, finding the path out had closed off with more mirrors. He realized that maybe he had wandered in not seeing the others behind until it was too late. If there was a way back out, he would have to search for it in case he was at a dead end._

_He walked the perimeter of the room, finding he was indeed trapped. It seemed that some kind of magic was at work but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. All he really knew was he was wasting time and would miss his chance to see Mary-Margret if he didn't think faster. As he walked back towards what seemed to be the back of the room, he noticed Henry's necklace had started to glow._

_He looked down at his chest, holding the pendant. It emitted a blue light and he took it off. He then walked across the room again but slowly, watching the pendant as the light ebbed. He held it towards the mirrors as he moved towards them but the light dimmed, telling him that none of them were the door he was looking for._

_When he reached the center of the room, it suddenly became searing hot, causing him to drop it. He knelt down to retrieve it, finding the floor beneath his feet radiated heat. He touched the smooth floor lightly, jerking his hand away and gasping in pain. " The room, " He muttered to himself._

_He felt the weight of the torch in his hand, knowing it would be able to break through the glass-like floor beneath him. He grasped it in both hands, slamming the base of it against the ground, the floor spider-webbing around the point of impact. He did it again as smoke started to seep through the cracks, that hit breaking the floor and sending him downward into the inferno._

_He lost his grip on the torch as he fell, sending it flying off into the room. A moment later, he hit the glowing red floor of the room with a hard thud. He looked around, finding that he had succeeded in finding his destination. He then looked for Henry's necklace so he could beat back the flames that now surrounded him, finding the pendant had shattered in the fall._

_He scooped up the remains, staring at it for a second. He had no choice but to go on without it. Mr. Gold had assured him that he could not die in the room. He didn't like the prospect of being burned so he would just have to be careful._

_He went up to his knees, peering through the flames for Mary-Margret. He could barely see and had to look around slowly. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. " Charming? " _

_He pushed himself up on his feet as quickly as he could, Mary-Margret's voice making his heart skip a beat. He looked in the direction her voice had come from, seeing her in the flames. She saw him as well, moving towards him as she called him again. " SNOW! " He shouted as he ran for her._

_The flames flared up, pushing him back. Mary-Margret's mouth fell open in disbelief. She moved a little closer, " I don't understand... I uh... Henry should be here. "_

" _I wouldn't let him come back. This is too dangerous, " David said._

_Mary-Margret smiled slowly, " You found me. "_

" _YOU found me, " David replied. " I knew you'd be here. "_

_Mary-Margret let out a nervous chuckle, " Well I was surprised to see you. "_

" _How's Emma? " David asked. " Is she still... "_

_Mary-Margret nodded, " It seems that way. She thinks it's her magic protecting them. She's been trying to take care of herself too but it's rough. "_

" _Is she eating? " David remembered Emma hadn't really been doing much of that before they had been taken away._

_Mary-Margret nodded, " Yes. She hasn't been as sick so it's been easier for her. "_

" _Does Cora... " David started._

" _It doesn't seem like she does, " Mary-Margret already knew what he was going to ask. " I think Blue's spell is still intact but we can't... "_

" _I know, " David nodded. " I know. "_

_They looked at each other for a long moment before Mary-Margret said, " I don't know how much time we have. "_

_David nodded, smiling a little. He needed to know about Emma, worried for her as he had been for Mary-Margret. He had been prepared to find out she had lost the babies but they were still alive. He wasn't for sure how to feel about it, happy for his daughter but still reluctant to accept Rumplestiltskin being involved in her life._

_He gasped as remembered the message he was supposed to deliver. " Gold... He says there's a way to stop Cora. We have to stun her like we did with him. "_

" _The quill! " Mary-Margret said._

" _No, " David said as Mary-Margret listened, a bit of a confused look on her face as she did. " It wasn't the quill. It was the ink. There's a jar of it in his cell, where we kept him. Get it... Get it, stop her and come home. "_

_Mary-Margret looked like she was about to ask him something but a wall of flames flared up between them. They both ducked away from it, looking at each other again when it died down. Mary-Margret narrowed her eyes, " Charming... How are you here? "_

_He had hoped she wouldn't ask that. She was under enough stress as it was without knowing what he had done to get to her. He stayed silent, knowing she already knew the answer just from the expression on her face. " There's no way for you to be here unless... " _

_David nodded his head slowly and she gasped. " I had to see you. "_

" _You're under a sleeping curse, " Mary-Margret said._

_David nodded again as another wall of flames leapt up. They shielded themselves against it before looking at each other. David could see Mary-Margret was on the verge of tears as he said, " It was worth it. "_

_She shook her head, " But now you're cursed. "_

" _A curse you're gonna break with True Love's Kiss, " David said. He looked at the flames before jumping over them, landing right in front of Mary-Margret. She let out a surprised noise, the flames dying down around them as they stared into each others eyes. " Now... " He whispered._

_Mary-Margret leaned closer as he leaned into her, bringing her hands up to touch his face as their lips grew closer together. He lifted his arms to hold her, shocked when they passed through her like she was air. She was just as shocked, reaching out her hand to touch him as he reached for her. " No... " She gasped._

" _It's a Netherworld, " David said quietly after their hands passed through each other as Mary-Margret started to fade away. " We're not really here. "_

_Mary-Margret gasped as she grew fainter and fainter, " I'm waking up! "_

" _It's okay, " David said. " You'll get back... Then you'll wake me as I woke you. You will always find me and I will always find you. "_

" _Yes, " Mary-Margret whispered. " Will we always lose each other too? Is that our fate? "_

" _No, " David said firmly. " I refuse to believe that. You need to have faith... In us. "_

_Mary-Margret looked towards the ceiling then back at him as she started to cry. " I'm waking up... " She whimpered._

" _It's okay, " David tried to comfort her. " You can do this. "_

" _Charming, " She whined as tears slipped down her cheeks._

" _I love you, " He whispered._

" _I love you... " She started to say but vanished, the flames roaring back to life around him. He looked around the room, finding himself alone... The way he would be until Mary-Margret returned to Storybrooke and broke his curse..._

* * *

_Emma walked into the pawn shop, never so happy to see the place in her life. They had made it home, leaving Cora far behind in The Enchanted Forest. Hook hadn't made it through either, his bid for revenge unable to be fulfilled. The bell on the door jingled as she closed it, taking a deep breath as she waited for the curtain to the back room to move._

_A few moments later, it was pulled aside but it wasn't Mr. Gold. It was Belle. She blinked in surprise, " You... "_

_Emma stammered then said, " Is Mr. Gold here? "_

" _You mean Rumplestiltskin? He stepped out. Why do you need to see him? " Belle didn't budge, still looking frightened of her._

_Emma's hand went to her stomach. She had come to tell him about the babies, hoping Belle wouldn't be there. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, " Do you know when he'll be back? "_

" _No, " Belle shook her head. " He didn't say. "_

" _Can you just give him a message for me then? " Emma felt a lump rise in her throat. She was certain he was there because his car was parked outside._

_Belle nodded, " Yes. "_

" _Tell him to call me, okay? I have something I need to tell him, " Emma barely got the words out. She was trying so hard not to cry. She had hoped she could get back to him in time before he started back with Belle but it seemed she was too late._

_Belle nodded, " Alright. I'll tell him. "_

" _Thanks, " Emma muttered quickly before turning to the door. As she reached for it, she could hear voices from the back._

" _Who was that, darling? " Mr. Gold asked._

" _The sheriff, " Belle replied, her voice trembling a little. " She said she wants you to... Call her? "_

_Mr. Gold sighed, " Ah. Well I can do that later. I'm sure it's not important. "_

_Emma flung the door of the shop open and ran out to the sidewalk as tears poured from her eyes..._

Emma stirred, the twitching of Mary-Margret's hand waking her. She had fallen asleep, still holding her mother's hand and the tiny movement drew her out of the dream she had been having. She found Mary-Margret had her eyes open and she looked rather sad. " Are you okay? " Emma asked quietly.

Mary-Margret still looked unhappy then startled, scrambling around. She had not been fully awake at first but was now fighting to get to her feet. " What happened? " Emma asked as Mary-Margret darted for the rock. " What are you doing? "

" I'm looking for more powder, " Mary-Margret sounded frantic as she ran her hands over the surface of the rock.

Emma got to her feet, reaching for her mother. She was scared to touch her in the state she was in. " I'm pretty sure we're out of that. What happened? "

" No! " Mary-Margret said. " I have to go back in... He's all alone. "

" Henry? " Emma asked, frightened by the words. She didn't want to imagine her son in such a scary place by himself. She didn't want to think of him in such a place period. " What? Is he okay? "

" No! " Mary-Margret said sharply. " David. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me! He thought my kiss would wake him but it didn't and now he's trapped! "

Emma was shocked by the news, her mouth falling open as her mother spoke. She had to make sure she heard what she had heard. " Okay, slow down. _David _is trapped in there? "

Mary-Margret turned to face her, tears in her eyes. She panted for air, " I have to get back... There's only one way to help him... "

" True Love's Kiss, " Emma knew the answer.

" But it won't work in there, " Mary-Margret said. She grabbed Emma by the arms, looking her in the eyes. She trembled as she said, " We have to get back! If we don't... "

" We will, " Emma cut her off. " We will. "

Mary-Margret looked confused, " NOW you're so sure? "

Emma wasn't surprised by her mother's reaction. She never really had faith in much of anything but that was changing. She needed to have it or risk losing everything. Mr. Gold had asked her to have it and she felt it was her lack of it that had nearly lost Henry.

She had seen so many fantastic things happen since coming to first Storybrooke then The Enchanted Forest, she was starting to think that anything was indeed possible. She had seen the faith her father and mother bring them through so much as well, she couldn't help but give it a try. She gave Mary-Margret a gentle look, " Yes... You told me to have faith and now I'm telling you we WILL make it back. Okay? "

Mary-Margret stared at her like she couldn't believe her ears. The silence was becoming awkward so she decided to ask about what Mary-Margret had gone under for. " Did you get the information? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " It's Rumplestiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell. "

" Really? " Emma asked. She had dreamed of it before and was surprised she hadn't thought of it. She wondered what other clues had come to her in her dreams but missed. " Then let's go get it, " She patted Mary-Margret's hand. " Come on. Get your stuff... Come on. "

Emma helped Mary-Margret to her feet so she could collect her things. As she made her way to them, Emma felt around in her pockets for the compass. It was gone. She looked on the ground to see if it had fallen out while she was asleep but it wasn't there either.

She looked around to see if it had fallen out when she had went to Mary-Margret's side but it wasn't on that bit of ground either. " No, " She muttered.

" What? " Mary-Margret had turned to look at her.

" The compass is gone, " Emma said. She realized what had happened and who was responsible. " And so is Mulan... "

Mary-Margret snatched up her things, " Well then we better hurry before she gets to far ahead of us. Can you run? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. She can't get away. "

" I don't intend to... " Mary-Margret took her by the hand, pulling her along the path they had taken to get to the flowers.

" Do you know where we're going? " Emma asked as she tried to keep up. Mary-Margret was like a woman possessed, running even faster than she had when the zombies had chased them.

" I know where she's going and we're bound to catch her, " Mary-Margret replied.

Emma managed to keep pace with Mary-Margret as they ran through the trees. Her feet were burning but she knew she had to keep up. Everything depended on them having at least one half of what they needed to get home. It was their only leverage against Cora and Mulan was going to give it to her.

There was no guarantee Cora would even keep her word, probably planning to kill Aurora and Mulan both before leaving for Storybrooke. That would leave them stranded with no way to get home. Mary-Margret let go of Emma's hand and nocked and arrow, aiming it. " Gotcha, " She said as she fired.

Emma looked ahead to see Mulan, the sound of the arrow making her startle. She stopped but didn't face them as she put her hands up. Mary-Margret nocked another arrow, " That was a warning shot. Try to run and I promise the next one won't be. "

Mulan looked over her shoulder, " How did you find me? "

" I know a thing or two about tracking, " Mary-Margret said in an even tone. Emma was still shocked by the things her mother knew how to do. She then remembered the story book and how it said Snow White had lived on the run after Regina put the bounty on her head.

" All we want is the compass, " Emma said.

" Very well, " Mulan turned to them. Instead of reaching for it, she reached for her sword.

Mary-Margret pounced on her before she could get it unsheathed, knocking Mulan to the ground. She pressed the tip of an arrow to her throat as she held her down. " Give. Me. The. Compass! " She growled, using a voice Emma didn't know she possessed. She moved closer, not sure who needed more protecting... Her mother or Mulan.

Mulan glared at her, " And seal Aurora's fate? "

" We learned how to overpower Cora, " Mary-Margret said. " Once we get what we need, we will defeat her and Aurora will be free. "

" Another journey, " Mulan scoffed as she shook her head the best she could. " Just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora is to make that trade now. "

" Not gonna happen, " Mary-Margret snapped. She moved closer to Mulan's face, " Without that compass, we can't get home. "

" Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow, " Mulan said firmly.

Emma moved closer, not entirely sure Mary-Margret wouldn't. She was more determined than ever to get home but she wasn't sure her mother had it in her to cut someone down in such a way. Mary-Margret hesitated, Emma not knowing what to expect. The silence grew tense, Mary-Margret drawing back her arm like she really was going to do it and startling Emma.

" STOP! " Aurora's voice made Mulan gasp. Emma looked in the direction the sound had come from, seeing the princess running towards them.

" Okay. Don't take this the wrong way, " Emma was shocked to see her. She had figured she was miles away but there she stood. " But how the Hell did you get here? "

Aurora's eyes were fixed on Mary-Margret and Mulan. " Let Mulan go, " She said as she walked towards them. She got right next to them and shouted, " I SAID LET HER GO! "

Mary-Margret got to her feet, Aurora helping Mulan to hers. " Were you followed? " Mulan asked.

Aurora looked back the direction she had come from, " I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone but she didn't see me escape. "

" How did you escape? " Emma had thought about it but couldn't think of anything that made sense.

Aurora looked at her and sighed. " It was Hook. He let me go. "

Everyone was shocked by the words but Emma was the first to speak, " Why? "

Aurora looked at her, " Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you that you should have trusted him. That if you HAD trusted him, you could have defeated Cora together. That the two of you could have gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He really wants to help... I think he may care for you. "

Emma felt her heart sink. She had been so reluctant to trust him but she was starting to think she had been wrong. ~Is my ability to trust so damaged that I really MAY have lost our chance at getting home? ~ She asked herself.

She remembered the nightmare, thinking maybe it could have just been a product of her overactive imagination. She stopped herself, knowing full well what kind of vibe she had gotten off of him. She had dealt with too many of his type not to know it. As long as he worked with Cora, he just couldn't be trusted.

" Here, " Mulan reached into her cloak, pulling out the compass. " I guess you need this more than I do now. "

Emma took it and looked at it, making sure it was still intact. " Did you find a way to stop Cora? " Aurora's question drew Emma's attention back to her.

Emma hesitated, unsure if she should tell Aurora anything. She was acting a little off but she chalked that up to being kidnapped and escaping. She decided to tell her, " Yes. "

" Where are we going? " Aurora asked.

" Rumplestiltskin's cell, " Emma replied.

" Great, " Aurora nodded. " Lead the way. "


	32. Chapter 32

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Thirty-Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold stood at the display case, flipping through the pages of a magic book. He was looking for a particular spell while Regina lingered in the back room with Henry. David showed no signs of waking up, leaving him to wonder if he had even got to the Netherworld in time to see Mary-Margret. They had hurried, unsure of when or if Mary-Margret would be there.

He had to be prepared for the worst though, making plans in case David had failed. He heard the curtain rustle, Regina emerging from the back. He glanced at her, noting her grave expression. " Any change? " He asked, though her face had already answered the question for him

Regina walked towards him, touching the display case. She shook her head, " No. He's not improving. He needs True Love's Kiss. He won't wake up until Mary-Margret comes back. "

" Until, " Mr. Gold repeated the word. He was starting to think that would never happen. He had no way of knowing if David had passed on the message or if the pendant shattering meant he failed instead. If he had indeed failed, Mary-Margret and Emma were trapped and it was a safe bet that they would be killed by Cora.

He looked at Regina again, " Well that's rather optimistic, isn't it? "

" What are you talking about? " Regina looked shocked by the words. " Mary-Margret and David always find a way to be together. How can you... "

" They're up against your mother and I'm not there to help them, " Mr. Gold cut her off. His mind then went to Emma and the children. Knowing his history with Cora, he knew she would jump at the chance to kill something so deeply connected to him if she were aware. He also knew she wouldn't bat an eye at eliminating anyone who stood in the way of her goals.

" The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her is with the squid ink, " He said.

" Which is why you sent the message through David, " Regina said.

" Which would be beneficial if we knew that message were delivered, " Mr. Gold had no way of knowing if it had been or not. Even though he had been able to see a fleeting glimpse of The Enchanted Forest through his connection to Emma, he was totally cut off from the Netherworld. Realm jumping was hard enough but seeing into another astral plane was out of the question... Even he wasn't that powerful.

That was why resurrection was impossible. Once a soul had passed between the veils that separated the living world and the world of the dead, it was no longer retrievable. Dead was dead and there was no coming back. Those who said they could contact the dead were merely shysters and con-artists, playing on the ignorance of their targets.

Even though Mary-Margret and David still lived, the Netherworld kept them from being in his reach for it was part of a spirit world. David and Mary-Margret could communicate but as for trying True Love's Kiss in such a place... Well, it was a gamble to say the least. He had held out a little hope that perhaps their love truly was SO strong, it could transcend into the spirit world. That hope was fading with each moment David remained asleep and he knew he would have to take action himself.

" But, alas, given the prince's condition... We don't know, " He said. Regina looked down as he continued, " As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that when the portal opens, it won't be his family that come through. "

Regina stared out the front windows of the shop, carefully thinking his words over. The last thing she wanted was to see her mother again. The last time she had was when she pushed her through a magic portal that took her away to Wonderland. Of course, she didn't know where her mother had ended up at the time but she eventually found out.

She purported that she had also seen her mother's corpse, claiming she was dead. She had not shared many details of how Cora had come to her supposed end, just that she had died and was no longer a threat. It seemed that she had been mistaken, Cora most likely more dangerous since she would certainly be out for revenge. Mr. Gold was sure who her first targets would be if she came through to Storybrooke.

" It'll be Cora, " He said the words quietly. His tone didn't matter though, the three words having an impact on Regina just the same.

She looked at him, her voice trembling as she said, " Neither one of us wants that. "

Mr. Gold said nothing, her words being the truth. He turned away, taking a few steps out into the shop. " We have to find where they're coming through and destroy that portal. "

He could hear Regina's high heels thudding dully across the rug as she walked out from behind the display case. " But whoever came through would die. "

" Exactly, " He turned to face her. " I am confident between the two of us we can summon up enough magic to complete the task. "

Regina's eyes grew wide in shock, " But what about... "

Mr. Gold waited as Regina started to choke on the words. He knew what she was trying to say though. It had been on his mind too. " About the babies Emma is carrying? Regina, there's another reality I have decided I must face and that is the chance that Emma is no longer pregnant. "

" But how could you even know? " Regina gasped for breath. " You don't know that anymore that you know that Charming failed to get the message across. "

" A woman in her condition traveling and perhaps fighting? " Mr. Gold pointed out. He had been thinking about it a lot, recalling how rough and untamed a good portion of The Enchanted Forest was. " If she is then it's a nothing short of a miracle but we have to be realistic. "

" How can you be so callous? It's YOUR... " Regina started choking again. When she got control of it, she glared at him coldly, " But what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up and it's not my mother? What if Mary-Margret and Emma do defeat Cora and go through it? "

" Well I believe in this world we call it a win-win, " Mr. Gold replied. He really didn't like the thought of killing Emma and their children but he also couldn't run the risk of Cora getting through. Four lives would really amount to nothing if the witch stepped through the portal. If she did, there would be untold scores of dead left in her destructive wake.

Regina blinked, " And how is that? "

" If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma... Well, you become the only mother in your son's life, now don't you? " He replied.

He looked at Regina to find she was still staring at him like he was some kind of cruel monster. He sighed, " Look... Magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate would happen while you were attempting to help... Henry could hardly blame you for that, could he? "

Regina started to think the words over before she breathed, " No. I can't lie to him. I'm trying to be a better mother. "

" You won't be able to be a better ANYTHING if Cora comes through, " He said as he walked towards her. He got as close as he could, lowering his tone to let her know he wasn't playing around. " And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone including your son. So, if you truly want to be a good mother to Henry... To protect him... If you want to be better... Prove it. "

Regina stared at him for a long moment before she closed her eyes, " Tell me what we have to do. "

* * *

Mulan raised her torch, lighting one on the wall. After traveling for a few hours, they had reached the place Rumplestiltskin had been kept after being captured. Emma held the lantern she carried up to cast more light and get a better look. A shiver ran down her spine as she recognized the place from a dream she had once had. In it, she had witnessed guards giving him a plate of worms and slime to eat.

She had dreamed of the place before that though, back when she had to protect Mr. Gold. She had found herself there, trying to find a crying man. She had found him but woke up before really getting a good look. It was exactly the same as it had been in both dreams.

" Huh. Rumplestiltskin's cell, " Mary-Margret breathed, bringing Emma back to reality. " I haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where he told us you were going to be The Savior. "

Emma turned to look at her mother, the words shocking her. " He knew? " She asked as she looked back towards the path.

" Oh Emma, " Mary-Margret said. " It was prophesied. "

Emma felt her stomach knot as she placed her free hand on her belly. Her mother's words made her wonder just how much more he knew and if he always knew they would be together. He often talked in cryptic riddles about fate and a lot of them were starting to make a strange kind of sense to her. It made her wonder what else she had ahead of her that he already knew about.

" Come on, " Mary-Margret said quietly. Emma followed her but her mind was still busy as it combed through everything she remembered him saying to her.

Aurora and Mulan were ahead of them, the princess already in the cell. " The squid ink... It's not here! " She said as she looked around.

Mary-Margret sped up, " This is where Gold said we would find it. "

" Was there anyone else in here with him? " Mulan asked as Aurora dug through the cracks in the walls. " Could they have taken the ink? "

" No, " Mary-Margret said. " He was kept alone. "

Emma walked the outside walls of the cell, looking for anything that looked like it could hold ink. As she looked, she realized just how small the cell was. In one of her dreams, she recalled Rumplestiltskin climbing down from the ceiling. It was no wonder he had climbed up there for it gave him more room to move around.

" Visitors were forbidden, " Mary-Margret continued. " He was too dangerous to allow any human contact. "

Those words made Emma's heart ache for him. She couldn't imagine anyone, even him, being kept in such a way. She had read the stories in the book about him but even the way he had been treated seemed a bit harsh. " How did he keep from going crazy? " Emma asked as she turned to Mary-Margret.

There had been many times she had thought she would go crazy herself though she had been kept in a minimum security prison. She had the freedom to move around, worked and got to see other inmates. She couldn't imagine being locked up with no one to talk to and being treated like Rumplestiltskin had been. She was certain it would have made her lose her mind after a while.

" He didn't, " Aurora said. She was holding a scroll that had probably been stuck in one of the cracks she had been searching.

Mary-Margret, Mulan and Emma moved closer to Aurora. " What is that? " Mary-Margret asked. She looked at the scroll warily.

" Is it a message? " Emma followed her mother's question with one of her own. If he knew she was coming some day then he could have very well left her something to help. Silently, she hoped it was the exact location of the ink or something equally or more helpful.

Aurora held up the scroll as she took a step towards Emma, " Yes... And I think it's for you. "

Emma was puzzled by the words as Aurora held the scroll out to her. " Why would you think... " She asked, her voice trailing off as Aurora unrolled the scroll. She looked down, seeing the paper was filled with her name. " That... "

She reached up, grabbing the scroll and unrolling it quickly to find it was filled with her name. The end of the paper reaching the floor. It had to have been written thousands of times, over and over again. As she stared at it, a strange feeling came over her and her vision became unfocused.

She was numbly aware that Mary-Margret was staring at her and could hear her calling her name though she wasn't able to respond. Something about the scroll held her in thrall. " EMMA! " Mary-Margret nearly shouted as she grabbed her shoulders.

Emma blinked and shook her head. She then looked at her mother, Mulan and Aurora. " Sorry... I... Don't know what came over me. "

" When did you eat last? " Mary-Margret tried to look into her eyes. " Maybe you're hungry? "

" Not hungry, " Emma muttered. Her head hummed with the strange feeling the scroll was giving her.

Mary-Margret urged her to the wall, " Sit. You don't look good. "

" I'm fine, " Emma sat down anyway. She needed to ponder the scroll some more. She needed to figure out what was making her head feel so strange and what kind of clue it was...

* * *

" With one kiss, True love's power made everything right again, " Henry sat at David's bedside, the book open in his lap. He was reading him the story of how Prince Charming woke Snow White with True Love's Kiss, the same story Mary-Margret had read to him in the hospital. She had also read it to Henry when he was under his sleeping curse as well.

" This was not the end of their story, " He continued. " It was just the beginning. "

When she had read it to David, it made him come out of his coma. No one believed it at the time but Henry always knew it was the truth. Their love had reached through the curse, bringing him back. Henry hoped that hearing the story would have the same effect again but so far, it hadn't.

David still slept, his breathing almost undetectable. He wondered if that was how he had been after he had eaten the turnover. He had been told he had died but he really hadn't. If he had slept as deeply as David was sleeping now, he was pretty sure it only looked like he died.

All he really knew was he had been trapped in a cold dimly lit place filled with hallways that seemed to go on forever. He had been numb, feeling nothing at all as he moved through the mirrored maze of hallways. He searched and searched for a way out, getting lost or at least feeling that way because the walls and mirrors all looked the same. He remembered how he kept telling himself Emma would wake him up, that she would break the curse.

It was the only thing he could think as he wandered, telling himself she could do it. He panicked when the torches went out, shrouding him in darkness. A few moments after that, the halls filled with a smell he was all too familiar with. He could smell gladiolus and cinnamon, the scent surrounding him as the hallways suddenly flooded with warmth and light.

For a brief moment, he had felt like he was flying, gasping hard as he returned to the land of the living. It had been the feeling of the curse breaking and he would never forget it. He looked at his grandfather, hoping he had made it to the fiery room. He wanted his mother and grandmother to come home so badly, it hurt.

He wanted to see his siblings and teach them everything he knew once they were old enough. He wanted little brothers but he would settle for little sisters if he had to. He heard footsteps, looking up from David to see Regina coming back into the room. She smiled as she walked towards him, " I think this time it will happen the other way around. "

" You think so? " Henry asked. It was nice to see Regina helping instead of hurting people. She seemed like she was making a real effort at being good, all for him.

She leaned forward, getting closer to his face. She smiled, " I do. "

Henry felt his lips turn up into a smile in response. Her smile seemed genuine and not evil like so many of her smiles seemed to be. This smile told him she wasn't plotting anything and that gave him hope that she could really be a better person. He watched as she knelt down in front of him, looking like she was going to say something else.

" Which is why I need you to stay here and watch David for a little while, " Regina looked him in the eyes.

Henry furrowed his brow, a little confused by his mother's words. He thought for sure she would stay until David either woke up or Mary-Margret and Emma came back. " Where are you going? "

Regina glanced at David then at Henry, " Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma and Mary-Margret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything is in place. "

" Really? " Henry couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like she was going to lend a hand in bringing them home in spite of their differences. " You're really going to help them? "

" I promised you I was going to do better, " Regina said. " To be better... So yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely. "

Henry wanted to pinch himself. He just knew he had fallen asleep in the chair and was dreaming. The weight of the book in his lap told him otherwise. " Wow... You really have changed. "

He smiled at her and she returned it. " Be back as soon as I can, " She whispered as she stood up straight. She gave him one last smile before leaving the room...

* * *

Mr. Gold drove to the mine where the dwarves had found the diamonds. He needed the magic they contained to carry out his plans of blocking the portal. He had left Regina at the shop to talk to Henry, her mind not completely made up on if she was really going to help or not. He had explained his plan to her and gave her time alone to think about it.

He hoped she would make the right decision, which in his mind was to take every measure to prevent her mother from reaching Storybrooke. No matter how bad killing Mary-Margret, Emma and the babies seemed to be, letting loose such evil would have been much worse. He just couldn't take that chance, knowing Cora would do whatever she wanted without a single squeak from her conscience. Of course, there was some doubt she had any conscience at all.

He reached the mine, parking his car just outside. It was evening and the dwarves had quit work for the day so the mine was deserted. There would be no one there to stop him from what he was about to do. He reached into his jacket, pulling out the fairy wand he had taken from Cinderella's fairy godmother.

He had gone through a lot of trouble to get it, having to deal with an agile thief by the name of Clarissa. She was a tiny thing, the size of a child. She had the agility and prowess to scale the tower that had contained The Wyvern's Tear, a mystical gem made from the tear of a dragon. It could see through any magic spell, revealing things meant to be hidden.

It had been a long process, Clarissa thinking she could steal the gem from him but she had thought wrong. Once it was in his possession, he used it to find one of the fairy godmother's students. After a little careful persuasion, the fairy revealed the whereabouts of her teacher... Or at least of where he could get more information. That was what led him to King George shortly after the death of the son he had given him, Charming's brother James.

King George was more than happy to reveal the location of the fairy in order to save his kingdom from being crushed by debt. That plan had not worked out well for King George but it brought Rumplestiltskin the wand he now held in his hand. It had been one of the most powerful in the realm and he could feel its power as he held it. That power would be amplified by the diamonds in the mine and make it possible to carry out his plan.

He put the wand back in his jacket before taking out his pocket watch. He opened it, frowning. Regina was taking her time getting to the mines and it made him wonder if she had decided not to go through with it after all. He admired her dedication to her son but this was not the time for sentiment.

His mind went to Emma and the babies again. Sadness pricked at his heart. He really wanted to have another child, one who would always know him as he was and not hold it against him. If he couldn't get Baelfire back, it would be the next best thing.

He had tried for years to get one but all those deals eventually fell through, leaving him empty handed. He didn't want to replace his only son, just make up for the mistakes he had made with him. Emma could have given him that chance with the children they had made but he couldn't sacrifice everyone's safety over his own petty wants. To let Cora possibly come through was even more inhumane than destroying Emma, her mother and the children.

He then reminded himself that Emma could have lost the babies. He hated to think that but there was that possibility. He was pretty sure she had been under constant attack the entire time she was in The Enchanted Forest, especially with Cora there. He had seen women miscarry under the best circumstances so he would be foolish to think Emma could have stayed pregnant in her situation.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what the babies would have been like. Emma was so beautiful so he was certain the children would have been too. He then pondered what they could have been, sons or daughters. Either way, he would have cared for them and made sure they had not wanted for anything.

Every word he had said to David before he was cursed had been true. He would have cared for them regardless of how things were between him and Emma. He let out a sigh, almost changing his mind about what he was going to do but he stopped himself. He wasn't going to allow Regina to be sentimental so he couldn't be either.

He opened his eyes when he heard a car approaching, looking in the rear view mirror to find it was Regina. She pulled in right behind him and shut off her engine. He opened his door as she opened hers, getting out as she got out. It took him a little longer, Regina coming to his side as he stood up.

" So did you talk to your boy? " He asked as he stepped away from the door and closed it.

" I did, " Regina nodded once. " He's keeping an eye on David, just like we planned. "

Mr. Gold nodded once, " Good. Now, come. We must do this quickly. "

" Right, " Regina said.

Mr. Gold walked to the trunk of the car, opening it. He reached inside, bringing out a flashlight. He hadn't used it since he and Frederick went searching for Kathryn. He flicked the switch to see it still worked.

" Take this, " He held it out to Regina.

She furrowed her brow, " Why do I have to carry it? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Because my free hand will be filled with something else. "

Regina took it slowly, " What? "

" You'll see, " He said.

" Oh, " Regina nodded. She looked at the mine entrance, " Shall we? "

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. We've wasted enough time as it is. "

They walked into the mines, staying silent for quite a long time. He did not want to speak, trying to focus on the energy of the diamonds. He knew the dwarves had to dig very deep to get to them. He was also watching their surroundings so they would not get lost on the way back.

As they neared the room with the diamonds, he glanced at Regina. " I'm really glad you... Uh... Came to your senses. "

" Let's just get this over with, " Regina tone was slightly surly. He could tell she still wasn't on board one-hundred percent but she was there so it meant she would play along.

He could sense the power leveling out, which meant they were there. " It's right through here, " He muttered as they passed into the room. Regina aimed the flashlight towards the ceiling, the diamonds sparkling in the light. " Ah yes. This should suit our purposes, no? "

" How much do we need? " Regina asked as she stared at them.

Mr. Gold scoffed. He couldn't believe she would ask the question. He had explained the spell to her, emphasizing how much power it needed to work. " All of it. "

Regina snorted, " How are we going to do that? "

Mr. Gold reached into his jacket, pulling out the magic wand. " With a little help from a fairy... A dead one. "

Regina's eyes went to the wand as he prepared to use it. He continued to speak, " Believe me... No one mourns her. "

He lifted the wand into the air, the magic from the diamonds flowing downward into the wand. As the power bled out of them, the rocks vanished. When they were all gone, he slipped the wand back into his jacket and looked at Regina. " I believe it would be wise to leave quickly. "

" Do you remember the way? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" Of course I do, " Mr. Gold replied. " Let's go. "

* * *

Emma stared at the scroll as she held it, the compass balanced on her right knee. She had been pondering it while Mary-Margret and the others searched for the elusive squid ink. She could not believe it was hidden so well in such a tiny place. Even with the bars open, she felt like the walls could close in at any second.

As she stared at her name, she noticed that Rumplestiltskin had written it different ways. Some of them were in an elegant hand, the quality deteriorating as she neared the bottom of the scroll. It was like his hand had been shaking by the time he finished it. Towards the very bottom, she noticed some dark reddish brown stains and frowned when she realized it was blood.

She had a vivid image in her mind of him writing feverishly, muttering her name as he wrote. The farther down he got, the muttering changed to him singing her name in a maniacal fashion as sweat started to form on his face and hands. As he reached the end of the scroll, his fingers were bleeding as blood and sweat dripped onto the parchment. The vision faded before Emma could see what had become of the rest of the ink or what he had done once he had finished writing.

Mary-Margret was searching just slightly above where she sat. " You okay? " She had apparently stopped to check on her. Emma wasn't surprised because she had been silent since sitting down with the scroll.

" Fine, " Emma muttered. She looked the scroll over again, a flash of the vision playing through her head again. Holding the scroll, she felt her magic was somehow stronger. She decided it was because it had his blood on it and it was perhaps reacting with the bit that traveled through her veins.

Though it was dry, she was sure it still contained some magic since he had been the most powerful being in all the realms. The longer she held it, the more the soreness in her body faded. It was like she was drawing whatever power he had left behind into herself. " What does this even mean? " She asked without looking at her mother.

" He was obsessed with you, Emma. You were the key to breaking the curse, " Mary-Margret grunted as she climbed down from where she had been searching.

" We've looked everywhere, " Aurora said as Emma heard her get to her feet. " There's no ink in this cell. "

" Well it has to be, " Mary-Margret replied. She sounded a little frantic as she continued. " He told David. "

Emma slid the scroll so she was looking at the top again. She squinted to see if maybe there was a secret message written in between the lines, something she would see after she had absorbed the power the parchment held. It seemed like something he would do but she saw nothing. " You were in a Netherworld, " She said as she continued to look at the paper. " Maybe something got lost in translation. "

" No, " Mulan grunted. Emma heard something scrape against the rocks but didn't bother to look. She knew there had to be something besides her name on the paper. " She heard right. "

" You found it? " Mary-Margret nearly shouted.

Emma grabbed up the compass as she got to her feet, tearing her attention away from the paper. She wanted to see what the squid ink looked like. Not only that, she wondered if it was the key to unlocking the message on the paper in addition to stopping Cora. She could barely see through Mary-Margret and Aurora, trying to move to a better spot.

" In a manner of speaking, " Mulan replied. She stepped forward so everyone could see what she held. It was a silver bottle with an attached lid... And it was empty. " There was ink in this cell. "

Mary-Margret let out a quiet harsh gasp but didn't have a chance to say anything as Aurora turned quickly, throwing a huge stone out the front of the cell. It hit the mechanism that operated the bars. " Aurora! What are you doing? " Mary-Margret gasped as the bars slammed shut, trapping them inside.

Emma rushed forward in a futile attempt to stop them but it was no use. She sensed someone on the other side of the bars, someone that exuded a powerful aura of dark magic. She looked up to see Cora as she said, " Helping me. "

Cora walked up to the bars and put out her hand. Emma felt the compass vanish from her right hand and watched as it appeared in Cora's. " No! " She couldn't believe she had been able to take it so easily.

Emma grabbed at the bars, shaking them as she tried to pull them apart. She had to get the compass back... She couldn't let Cora win so easily. " Don't waste your energy dear, " Cora smirked. " Rumplestiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. "

Cora then looked at Aurora, " Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you. "

Emma turned to face her, " How could you do this? "

" How could you? " Mary-Margret's anger with the princess was more than evident.

Cora chuckled, " Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told. "

Emma watched in horror as Cora lifted her left hand to reveal she was holding a heart... Aurora's heart. " You took her heart? " She asked. She had seen one before, when she had thought Perdita was Belle and Jefferson had taken her to the mausoleum to retrieve it.

It hadn't been there but she had seen it nonetheless. Regina had taunted her with it through a mirror just before she had the vision of Perdita taking Mr. Gold away. He had been blinded, thinking the girl was Belle and unable to see past his love for her though she had started acting strangely. She knew they knew, attempting to hurt Emma shortly after they realized something wasn't right.

" Actually... I did, " Hook's voice sent a shiver down Emma's spine. She looked past Cora to see him standing in the shadows. She had not seen him before but her mind was still a little fuzzy from concentrating on the scroll for so long. He didn't move as he said, " It was a gift. "

Emma's voice stuck in her throat as the nightmare came rushing back to her, the same horror and fear flooding her veins as she remembered how vicious he had been in it. Her eyes were drawn back to Cora when she saw her move. Cora was tightening her hand around Aurora's heart, the girl crying out in pain. Mulan rushed to her side, grabbing her by the shoulders so she would fall to the ground.

" Forgive us, " Cora purred. " We'd love to stay but Storybrooke awaits. "

Emma watched as Cora turned to leave, Hook pushing off the wall to follow her. Emma pressed herself up against the bars, " Hook! Wait! " She called.

He stopped, turning slowly to face her. His icy blue eyes sent another shiver through her and she had to take a breath. After what Aurora had said, she knew she had to at least try to talk some sense into him. If he really did care like she said, he would listen.

" Please don't do this, " Emma could feel her voice tremble under his cold stare. " My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me. "

Hook walked towards the bars, pointing at her for a brief second. " Perhaps you should have considered that before you abandoned me on that beanstalk. "

Emma could feel his anger towards her and hear it in his voice. He was just as angry as he had been in her nightmare. She tried to push the horrible memory away and keep her thoughts straight. " You would have done the same, " She said as evenly as she could manage.

He moved closer until he was mere inches from her face. She held her ground, not wanting to show him her fear. He looked deep into her eyes, " Actually... No. "

Emma let out a breath, his eyes telling her he was honest. She was starting to really wonder if she had underestimated him after all, letting her trust issues ruin what could have been an easy way home. She thought of all the time that could have been saved and how they could have been home sooner. If they were to die then it would be all her fault for being so stubborn.

Hook reached down and pulled something from his pocket. He held it up so Emma could see. It was a necklace with a black bean shaped pendant. " Know what this is Emma? "

She knew what it was. It was the bean the giant had kept to remind himself of everything the humans had taken from him. She took a sharp breath, " The bean the giant kept! " She reached through the bars and grabbed at it.

" Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, " Hook held it up so she couldn't reach it. He looked at it, " Yes indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquests but this... This is much more than a mere trinket. "

He returned his smoldering gaze to her, the intensity of his eyes making Emma's throat tighten. He held the bean up as he continued to speak, " This is a symbol of something that was once magical... Full of hope... Possibility. Now look at it. Dried up... Dead... Useless. Much like you. "

Emma felt her stomach drop, his words cutting her like a knife. Perhaps things could have been alright with him if she just hadn't been so scared to trust him. Now, she was going to die along with her mother, her babies and two women she barely knew because she couldn't let her walls down long enough to save them or herself. She would never see her father, son or Mr. Gold either because of her bullheadedness.

" The time for making deals is done... Just as I am done... With you, " He whispered as he pointed at her again. He then turned and walked away, leaving with Cora...


	33. Chapter 33

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Dilemma, Part Thirty-Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Changing a bit here and there...)

" And yes, " Henry continued to read from the storybook. He had started reading Snow White's story again, determined to read it as many times as he could until David woke up. " She was beyond hope... Beyond saving. This was her end. "

Henry stopped reading at the sound of someone banging on the front door of the shop. " DAVID! " It was Ruby. Though her voice was muffled, she sounded frantic. Henry looked at his grandfather before setting the story book down on the bed next to him.

He got up, rushing to the front of the shop. He was shocked to see not only Ruby but the dwarves as well. He reached for the locks on the door, opening them as quickly as he could. He threw the door open, " Ruby! What's going on? "

" Where's David? " Ruby asked sharply. " His truck is outside. Is he here? "

" Uh yeah, " Henry hesitated. He didn't know what he could tell Ruby without scaring her. He motioned over his shoulder lamely, " He's in the back. "

" David! " Ruby shouted as she pushed past Henry. The dwarves followed her and Henry rushed to catch her. He darted ahead, getting between Ruby and the curtain that separated the back from the rest of the shop. She furrowed her brow as she looked down at him, " It's important, Henry. I need to see him. "

Henry looked her in the eyes for a long moment. He then glanced at the dwarves, recalling how the story book had said they were his grandparents' closest allies in their war against Regina. He took a deep breath, " That's all you can do... Is see him. "

Ruby blinked, looking confused. " What do you mean? Is he hurt? "

Henry sighed, " Come on. I'll show you. "

Henry pushed the curtain aside, leading them to where David slept. He heard Ruby gasp sharply but didn't look at her. Ruby gently touched his shoulder, " What's wrong with him? " She whispered.

" He's cursed, " Henry replied. He looked over his shoulder at Ruby " Just like I was and just like my grandma. "

Ruby blinked, " So nothing can wake him... "

" Except for True Love's Kiss, " Henry said solemnly.

" Is this Rumplestiltskin's doing? " Leroy asked sharply. " I swear... When I get my hands on him... "

Henry looked at Leroy, " No. He asked Mr. Gold and Regina to put him under. It's a long story. "

" We haven't got time for any long stories, " Ruby said. " Where are they? Regina and Gold. "

Henry could sense something bad had happened. The way Ruby and the dwarves acted told him that much. He frowned and furrowed his brow, " They said they had to go get ready for my mom and Mary-Margret to come home. What's going on? "

" The magic has been drained from the mines, " Ruby said as the dwarves spread out behind her. It was like they were all trying to see David. " There's nothing left, Henry. "

" They stole ALL the diamonds? " Henry went cold, not believing his ears. Regina hadn't mentioned anything about going to the mines, only that they had to prepare the way for Mary-Margret and Emma. He thought Mr. Gold and Regina were going to use their own powers to help them get back through safely, not steal the diamonds' magic too.

" They snuck in after our shift and took everything, " Leroy was vibrating with anger. Henry glanced at him and Leroy leveled his glare at him. He could almost feel his anger as he said, " No one steals from a dwarf! "

" Except the queen, " Doc said quietly.

" And Rumplestiltskin, " Happy added a little too enthusiastically. Leroy gave him a dirty look and he looked at the floor as he took a step away.

" If they're not helping Emma and Mary-Margret, that... " Henry paused. He sat back down in the chair, realizing something he didn't want to be true. He thought she was really making progress but it seemed not to be true. " That means my mom lied to me. "

Ruby knelt down to his eye level, " I'm sorry, Henry. "

Henry tried to think of what to do, some way to save Mary-Margret and Emma before it was too late. He knew he could stop Regina but he just wasn't sure how yet. He looked at Ruby, " We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary-Margret. "

Ruby nodded, " Alright. "

Henry moved to stand up, Ruby backing away as he did. " I don't know. "

Ruby quirked her mouth, " I have an idea. Is there anything of Gold's or Regina's around here? "

Henry blinked. He recalled that Ruby had a wolf's sense of smell, " You're going to track them? "

" Yeah, " Ruby said.

Henry motioned to where Mr. Gold's scarf and coat hung. " Is that good enough? "

" Perfect, " Ruby rushed over to the clothes. She grabbed the scarf and held it up to her nose. She took a deep sniff then looked at Henry, " Come on kid. "

" What about us? " Leroy stepped forward. " Can we help? "

Ruby nodded, " Stay here. "

Leroy blinked, " What? You mean you're going to face those two alone? "

" We have to, " Ruby replied. " There isn't room for everyone in my car. "

Leroy stepped forward, " But I want to... "

" I said watch the prince, " Ruby cut Leroy off, her tone sharp enough to make Leroy cringe.

" I think we'll stay here and watch the prince, " Leroy took a step back. " He... He might need us. "

" Thank you, " Ruby said. She then looked at Henry, " Ready? "

Henry nodded once, " Yeah. "

Ruby grabbed Henry by the hand and she pulled him through the shop and out the front door. Her car was parked in front. " Get in and buckle your seat belt. We've got to hurry. "

* * *

Mary-Margret watched as Emma whacked at the bars with her sword. It was useless, the bars not budging at all. They hadn't been trapped long but it looked like they were not going to get out. The noise was getting on Mary-Margret's nerves and making it hard for her to think.

" We aren't going to break it down, Emma. It was enchanted to hold Rumplestiltskin. We don't have a chance, " Mary-Margret said, hoping Emma would stop. She was afraid that the tiny bit of his blood in her had resurrected the enchantment somehow, making escape that much more impossible.

Emma stopped banging at the bars, throwing herself down to the floor and leaning against the wall. She panted from the effort it took to hit them. Mary-Margret hoped she hadn't strained herself too much, fearing for the babies she carried. Emma hadn't been able to take it easy at all but she insisted she was alright.

She really couldn't do anything but believe that her daughter was as she said. They had hardly been apart save for the ten hours Emma was up the beanstalk. Even after tackling it, she seemed fine... Just understandably tired. She was starting to think that perhaps Emma did indeed have a healing factor that was keeping the children safe.

Aurora moved to Emma's side, sitting down between her and Mulan. She shook her head and quietly said, " This is my fault. "

" No. It's mine, " Mulan said. " Cora stole your heart because I couldn't protect you. "

" That's very sweet, " Emma interjected. " But I believe it's my fault. I'm The Savior... I've not done that much saving, have I? "

Mary-Margret had heard enough. Emma sounded like she was going to start blaming herself for what had happened and she wasn't going to stand for it. She had to listened to her blame herself for a month because she hadn't been able to save Mr. Gold and that hadn't been her fault either. She walked over to her, sitting down between Emma and Aurora.

" We're going to win this fight you know, " Mary-Margret said firmly. " Good always defeats evil. "

Emma scoffed lightly, " You sound like Henry. "

" Guess optimism runs in the family, " Mary-Margret leaned her head back.

" I think it skipped a generation, " Emma muttered.

" You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse, " Mary-Margret looked at Emma. She looked lost and sad. She could tell she was beating herself up inside over what had happened. " You. No one else. "

Emma looked at her, " What have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, I burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash and now the compass. The only reason I broke the curse was because it was EXACTLY what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it... "

" What are you talking about? " Mary-Margret asked. The words were coming out of Emma's mouth faster than her mind could process them. " Emma, what are you... "

" HE told you I was The Savior, " Emma cut her off. " It was HIS plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that was all I was ever meant to do. Everything I've ever done... He had it all mapped out before I was even born. "

Mary-Margret stared at Emma. There was no way he could have known every single thing about Emma let alone plan her life. He didn't even know her name until she had told it to him. David had thought the same thing, insisting he even had plans for the babies but Mary-Margret thought that was pretty far-fetched as well.

" I'm not powerful. I'm not... A Savior, " Emma fell silent. She then picked up the scroll. Mary-Margret took it as Emma said, " I'm a name... On a piece of paper. "

Mary-Margret looked at the paper then looked at Emma as she continued, " I'm a pawn... A puppet like Pinocchio. That's exactly why we are in here and Cora's on her way to Storybrooke. "

" That's not true, " Mary-Margret started. Emma was so much more than that but hadn't realized it because she didn't believe in herself. Even before the curse had broken, Mary-Margret had sensed a gap in Emma's self-confidence. She tried to act tough and sure of herself but it always seemed to seep through.

Mulan gasped, " What if this was his plan all along? What if he WANTS Cora in Storybrooke? The three of them, in a new land where they can be in charge... Where evil can prevail. "

" Oh no, no. That can't be it, " Mary-Margret couldn't imagine something so diabolical.

" Regina... Rumplestiltskin... Cora... " Mulan waved her hands in the air at nothing in particular. " What if this is all part of some grand scheme to get YOU out of the way so they can do what they want? The prince is cursed, you're here and no one over there can stop them from conquering this new land. "

Mary-Margret looked at her, " You don't know anything about this. "

" I may not but I have heard tales of The Dark One and his evil, " Mulan said. She motioned to Aurora. " I even heard he made a deal for the sleeping curse in return for something from Maleficent. There are tales of a girl that is still under the first one he cast. "

Mary-Margret frowned. She had heard many stories about Rumplestiltskin as well but he had never harmed her. Every time she had dealt with him, there had been no malice at all. He had done everything he could to get her together with Charming.

She took Emma's hand, " I don't care about the stories. I know what I have seen. I know him and he wouldn't want someone like Cora over there. "

Mulan scoffed, " Know him? No one knows The Dark One. He's a trickster and a liar, making people give up precious things in order to accomplish his own goals with no regard to the destruction he leaves behind. He doesn't know how to do anything but destroy people and their lives. "

Emma's hold on her mother's hand tightened into a death grip, Mary-Margret stifling a yelp of pain as she turned to look at her daughter. She looked like she wanted to say something to defend Rumplestiltskin but dared not to, her jaw clenched as her blue-green eyes sparked with anger. Mulan knew she was pregnant but not who the father was. Aurora didn't know Emma's secret and it would have been disastrous to reveal it while Cora still had the girl's heart.

" I wouldn't be here if he hadn't moved heaven and earth to get my mother and father together, " Emma said evenly in a quiet tone. It was really the only thing she could say in his defense without raising suspicions.

" And don't you think he had a reason for that? " Mulan arched an eyebrow. " Wait. You just said it. So you would break the curse so he could conquer that new land Regina took you all to. "

" That's not why. Beside that, I'm sure Emma still has a lot left to do, " Mary-Margret said sharply. " But we won't know that if we don't get out of here and stop Cora and Hook. "

" But how are we going to do that? " Mulan motioned to the bars. " Those can't be broken down. "

Mary-Margret looked at the bars, " But we will find a way out. Evil cannot win. I won't allow it. "

* * *

Mr. Gold and Regina silently walked down the dirt path that would lead to the place he knew the portal would open up. They parked their cars in a place where they would not be visible from the road. The price of using said cover was a hike through the woods to the wishing well. " You're certain the portal is going to open up all the way out here? " Regina finally spoke.

The wishing well came into view and Mr. Gold pointed to it, " There. This is where things once lost are returned to us. This is where Cora's going to come through. "

They stepped up on the ledge that surrounded the well, both of them looking down. The water at the bottom bubbled and swirled like something was going to happen. " Unless it's Mary-Margret and Emma, " Regina said as she stared down at the water.

Mr. Gold shook his head. Cora was much too powerful and he was fairly certain the worst was the most likely to happen. In the deepest part of his heart, he had hoped to see Emma again and to be able to see their children but he knew that was not possible. He wasn't going to mention it to Regina but he had brief visions of Cora in Storybrooke.

None of them lasted more than a second, but she was most certainly going to make it there. Those visions of her presence were enough to make him doubt the message had gotten through. The premonitions did not show how she had gotten there but he knew the places where magic was the most concentrated. The well was where it was the strongest so he assumed the portal would be attracted to that power.

He sighed, " I highly doubt that. "

" What makes you say that? " Regina looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

He tapped his cane on the ground, " My intuition. It has never failed me. "

Regina scoffed, " You didn't know Belle was still alive. I believe that would count as a fail. "

Mr. Gold frowned at that. He narrowed his eyes, " You cast a spell that blocked me from sensing her. "

Regina smirked ever so slightly, " Believe what you want. "

" Are you saying you didn't? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He couldn't think of another reason why he had never sensed her presence or seen her in his visions of the future. He was starting to wonder if everything he had seen Emma doing had come to pass and he had only assumed it was her future.

Regina shook her head, " I didn't. You simply believed it was true. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " That couldn't have been enough. "

Regina sighed, " And yet, you did not know she was alive until recently. "

Mr. Gold closed his eyes. He knew Regina was going to do nothing but give him the runaround about it. He took a deep breath, " We'll talk about this later. We're wasting time we don't have. "

" I was about to say the same thing, " Regina replied. " Now, where were we? "

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, " Stopping your mother. "

* * *

Emma looked at the scroll as Mary-Margret held it. They had been pondering it since Mary-Margret had silenced Mulan after her suggestion that they had fallen for one of Rumplestiltskin's tricks. She spoke of him like he was nothing more than pond scum and Emma had to keep herself under control. She knew any violent reaction or defense of him would make Mulan and Aurora suspicious of just how well she knew him.

She couldn't risk that, not as long as Cora had Aurora's heart. If Aurora discovered her secrets then Cora would know them as well and there would be nothing to stop her from telling Hook. She was pretty sure how that would end and shivered as she thought about it. Mary-Margret leaned closer to Emma, probably able to feel the tremble that had just gone through her.

" We ARE going to get out of here, " Mary-Margret muttered. She must have thought Emma was scared, her words firm yet comforting.

" How? " Emma asked. " By staring at that scroll? It's not like it's going to magically open the door for us. "

Mary-Margret stared at it a little loner before she chuckled like she had found something. " Yes it is, " She said as she stood to her feet.

" What? " Emma furrowed her brow. She was pretty sure she was going to be the first to go crazy in the tiny cell but it seemed Mary-Margret had beat her to it. She smiled like a mad idiot as she continued to stare at the scroll, her hands trembling slightly as she held it.

Mary-Margret continued to smile, not taking her eyes from the paper. " When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. "

Emma tried to follow what her mother was saying but was still confused. Mary-Margret looked like her mind was somewhere else as she continued, " She had a spell book and, Emma... The spells were in the book. "

" Yeah, " Emma scoffed. " Isn't that what a spell book is? A book that had spells in it? "

Mary-Margret waved her hand, looking like she was trying to think of a different way to explain. " Watch, " She said. She held the paper flat and blew on it. The words lifted off the page and floated up in the air like a cloud.

Emma shot to her feet, never seeing anything like it before. She then realized what she was looking at. " The squid ink. Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink! "

Mary-Margret blew the ink towards the bars, the cloud of it spread through the air and making the bars vanish when it touched them. They both gasped, Emma laughing with joy. Emma looked at Mary-Margret, who smiled. " Told ya... Good always wins. "

Mary-Margret moved forward, grabbing up her arrows and bow as Emma walked through the open bars. " Wait, " Aurora moved towards them. " I can't go. You have to tie me up. "

Emma and Mary-Margret turned back to look at her, her request shocking them. " No, " Mulan said. " I'm not leaving without you. "

" I can't be trusted, " Aurora said. " Not as long as Cora has my heart. "

Mulan looked towards Mary-Margret and Emma. Emma knew she was right but they had helped so much. Mary-Margret tried to say something but was just as speechless as she was. Mulan looked at Aurora, " Then I'll get it back for you. "

" Mulan, " Aurora whispered.

" I will, " Mulan said firmly.

Emma found the scene touching but they were running out of time. " Mulan, " She called quietly. " We got to go. "

" Do it, " Aurora begged. Mulan complied, getting a length of rope from her belt. Aurora sat down against the remaining bars. She put her hands behind her back and Mulan secured her. She looked at Emma and Mary-Margret, " Good luck. "

" Thank you, " Mary-Margret's voice trembled. " And good luck to you too. "

Emma walked towards the exit of the cave, knowing Mary-Margret was right behind her. When she had caught up, she turned to her, " So do you know where they could have gone? "

" I have a pretty good idea, " Mary-Margret said. She looked at the ground, narrowing her eyes.

Mulan joined them, " So which way? "

Mary-Margret pointed, " That way. "

Mulan furrowed her brow, " Lake Nosdos.. It's been dried up for years. "

" Trust me, " Mary-Margret said. She looked at Emma, giving her a gentle smile. " I thought that once too. "

" Lead the way, " Emma drew her sword. She could tell there was a story and memories attached to the lake for Mary-Margret but they didn't have time for it. " We got a witch to stop. "

Mary-Margret moved to the front of the group, taking quick steps as she took an arrow from her quiver. " It's not far. Maybe two miles. "

" Then let's move faster, " Emma urged. " They have a head start on us. They could already be gone. "

They moved quickly, running as Mary-Margret showed them the way. She motioned towards a small hill in front of them after they ran a little over a mile, " Just over that rise. "

Emma could hear the sound of rushing water. As they got closer, she could see a plume like a geyser shooting up into the sky. The water fell as they reached the hill. " That can't be good. "

" No, " Mary-Margret replied. " Hopefully we'll make it. "

Emma pushed herself, grabbing Mary-Margret by the arm. " Oh yeah. We will. "

The air became more humid, like it was filled with mist and Emma could feel the moisture in her nose. Emma glanced back at Mary-Margret. " I think Cora found some water in that lake. "

" You think? " Mary-Margret panted as she ran.

They got to the hill, slowing slightly as they climbed it. As they reached the top, Emma could see Cora and Hook holding the compass. At their feet was a swirling pool of water, shimmering with magic. " Oh no... " Emma gasped.

" They've opened the portal! " Mulan shouted. She darted ahead, her own bow nocked and drawn. She took aim and fired, the arrow knocking the compass from their hands just as they looked like hey were about to jump.

" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! THIS PORTAL'S TAKING US HOME! " Mary-Margret shouted after they had reached the edge of the portal.

Mary-Margret then touched Emma's hand, " The compass. Get it. "

Emma nodded then darted to the left, heading for where the compass had landed. Cora said something to Hook, the water drowning it out. She really didn't care, drawing her sword as Hook came towards her, drawing his own. She ran at him, attacking him with everything she had.

Even though she ran almost the whole way, she did not feel tired at all. She didn't know if it was the magic she had absorbed from the scroll or the rush of adrenaline but it didn't much matter. She brought her right leg up, kicking Hook in the chest. Mulan and Mary-Margret fought Cora but Hook had her hands pretty full so she really couldn't see what was going on.

She could feel heat and see fire from the corner of her eye. She glanced over to see Cora shooting fireballs at Mulan and Mary-Margret. They were holding their ground so she knew she could concentrate on the pirate in front of her. He took advantage of her moment of distraction, knocking her sword from her hand.

She wasn't that fond of it anyway. She barely had time to learn how to use the damn thing, grateful she had gotten at least the basic idea down. Hook was much more experienced though, something she hadn't really thought about until that moment. She went for him but he was ready, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her to the ground.

Emma scrambled for the sword, deciding that maybe it was better than nothing. She heard the swish of an arrow, knowing her mother had tried to lend her a hand. She missed though, Hook grabbing her by the right ankle and pulling her back just shy of getting her sword. She rolled onto her back, trying to pull loose.

As she did, Hook paused to catch a small brown bag before it fell into the water. The strap caught on his hook just before it fell into the portal and he let go of Emma's ankle to tend to it. She darted to her sword as he trifled with the sack, Emma realizing it contained Aurora's heart. He tossed the bag to Mulan, " I may be a pirate but I dislike the idea of a woman losing her heart... Unless it's over me, " He took up his sword again.

Mulan looked at Emma and Emma gave her a nod. She was fairly certain that Mulan was more than keen to get Aurora's heart back to her. Mary-Margret ran over, " GO! "

" No! " Mulan said. " You need the compass. "

" And Aurora needs her heart! " Mary-Margret replied loudly. " You made a promise now go keep it! "

That was the last Emma heard, returning her attention to Hook. He was protecting the pile of dirt where the compass had landed. " I had no idea you had such a soft side, " She lifted her sword, preparing to do battle once again.

" I don't, " Hook replied. " I just like a fair fight. "

They ran at each other, reengaging it battle. Emma blocked his moves just like he was blocking hers. They locked blades, neither one of them able to move any closer towards the other. " Good form, " He quipped.

Emma brought her right foot up to kick Hook in the crotch but he stepped to the side. He grabbed the leg, " But not good enough. "

Emma grunted as he threw her down to the ground, getting over her. He lowered himself down, sliding his hook and sword slowly down her blade. He had a devilish grin on his lips as he said, " Normally, I prefer to do rather more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. "

A flash of the nightmare rushed through Emma's head as she felt his weight on her. He didn't have it all on her but it was enough to make her uncomfortable. The smile and stare he was giving her was also very unsettling. It made her think of the things he surely meant, the thought of him touching her in such a way making her want to throw up.

" With my life on the line, you've left me no choice, " He moved closer, pressing down on her harder. His right arm was across her chest, pressing down on her breasts. She wanted to cry out, the pressure on the already tender flesh making her want to scream but she couldn't. Though she tried not to show it, she was scared of what the man on top of her was capable of.

" A bit of advice, " He purred. " When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it. "

Emma went cold all over, her stomach clenching with the memory of the worst part of the nightmare as she tried to pull away. It was just like it had been in the dream, he had her trapped. As she pressed herself down into the sand, she could feel something hard under her back. At first, she thought it was a rock then realized it was metal.

She slipped her hand beneath her, wrapping her fingers around the compass. He hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and had laid her down right on top of it. " You might want to quit, " He seemed to still think he had the upper hand. He gave her another lascivious smile, " Surrender. "

" Why would I do that? " Emma whispered. She held up the compass the best she could, " When I'm winning? "

Hook looked at her hand, shocked to see the compass. Emma took that moment to shove him off, pushing him away before kicking him in the stomach. She jumped to her feet, lifting her sword high as he tried to regain control of his. He managed to block her swing though it was a bit sloppy, forcing her sword down.

" Thanks! " She smiled then nailed him upside the head with a right hook. He wobbled for a moment then fell to the ground. Emma walked away from where he lay and shouted, " Now let's go home! "

Mary-Margret was engaged in a stand-off with Cora, Emma deciding to try to attack. She lunged for her with her sword, Cora vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke. Mary-Margret looked at her, " Emma! Run! "

They both darted for the portal, Cora re-materializing just as they were about to reach it. She knocked them back with her magic, both of them tumbling to the ground. Mary-Margret got to her feet as Cora stormed towards her. Emma tried to get up but Cora knocked her down again.

Even though she had been through a lot, she still felt strangely fine. The fight with Hook had been very physical and she had been slammed to the ground twice. She told herself not to go too crazy, thinking about her babies. She wasn't going to lose them, not when they were on the cusp of getting home.

" Why do you want to go to Storybrooke? " Mary-Margret asked. Emma thought it was strange for her to ask it in the middle of a fight but she had to admit she was curious too.

" Because my daughter needs me, " Cora replied. " And now I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted... Your heart. Goodbye, Snow. "

Emma jumped to her feet, darting between Cora and Mary-Margret. She was not going to lose her mother, not after how close they had become. It was almost everything she had ever longed for as she was growing up. It wasn't exactly how she had hoped it would be but it was just fine the way it was.

Emma gasped hard, Cora's hand piercing her chest as she pushed Mary-Margret out of the way. She trembled with the shock of having another person's hand inside her, grasping at her heart. Cora's hand was like ice, tendrils of coldness fingering through her chest and making her skin prickle. She gasped hard, trying to endure the pain as Mary-Margret shouted " EMMA! "

It hurt like Hell, like she was going to die. All Emma could think of was Henry, the babies, her parents and Mr. Gold. She could only imagine how it would be if she were to die, knowing her family would be devastated. She still had no clear idea of how Mr. Gold felt about her but she hoped he would mourn her and the children for at least a moment.

Whatever it was they had was special, even if it had been strange and nothing like she had ever experienced before. No one had ever seemed to care so much about her. She was still not sure how much had been for his own personal gain and how much had been genuine but it really didn't matter... Not at that moment. He had given her more than anyone, regardless of the reasons why.

" Oh you foolish girl, " Cora chided. " Don't you know? Love is weakness. "

Cora went to pull Emma's heart out but it wouldn't budge. Emma grunted in pain, a look of confusion coming over Cora's face. She pulled again and again but her heart held fast. It was then it occurred to Emma and she stood up straight, looking Cora in the eyes.

" No, " She said, ignoring the pain. " It's strength. "

A pulse of white energy flowed off of Emma, throwing Cora away from her. Mary-Margret rushed to her side, feeling her chest where Cora's hand had been. " What was that? " Emma panted, not sure about what had just happened. It had been different than when she had supposedly flash fried Doctor Hargreaves.

When she did that, it had been a flash of purple light but this light had been pure white... And she had stayed conscious. She stared at Mary-Margret, hoping for her mother to answer as she gasped for breath. Mary-Margret touched her face, " That... Is a great subject for discussion... When we get home. "

Mary-Margret grabbed Emma by the hand, pulling her towards the portal. They reached the edge, Emma holding up the compass so Mary-Margret could hold it as well. She looked at her, " Ready? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. Let's go. "

They took a deep breath and leapt into the portal...

* * *

Mr. Gold watched as Regina tried to restrain Henry. Somehow, the child had found out about their plans, Ruby bringing him to the wishing well. He didn't seem to understand the danger he was in from Cora, insisting it would be his mother and grandmother that would come through. He wouldn't listen, insisting that Regina remove the barrier that Mr. Gold had put in place.

" You can't! You're going to kill them! " Henry fought hard to get out of his mother's grip. " Please! No! They're going to make it through!"

Mr. Gold kept back, knowing he had no chance of fighting the child. Regina was having a hard enough time and she had the use of both of her legs. No, he could do nothing. Henry would have him down in no time at all.

" You have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them! " Henry continued to shout. He broke free of Regina, running to the well.

" Henry! " Regina shouted. She ran after him, pulling him away from the well. She moved him so he was in front of her, looking into his eyes. " What are you doing? " She seemed frightened by how close he had gotten to the barrier.

" Emma and Mary-Margret are going to come through. I know it, " Henry said firmly. He gave Regina a hard stare as he pleaded, " You said you wanted to change... To be better. This is how. Want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me. "

Regina thought about the child's words. They obviously had an effect on her, tears threatening her eyes. She pulled away, still looking at him. She then turned to the well, approaching it slowly.

" Regina! " Mr. Gold knew what she was going to do. She was going to get rid of the barrier even though she had said she would go along with the plan. He watched as she got next to the well, placing her hands over the side and drawing out the spell. She struggled to remain on her feet as she absorbed the magic, her body bending backward as the last left the well.

When it was all gone, she tumbled to the ground and gasped in pain. It had been a large amount of power to absorb and Mr. Gold was surprised she had even lived through the process. Henry watched her for a moment before returning his attention to the well. " NO! " Henry shouted.

" I'm sorry, Henry, " Regina sobbed. " I'm sorry. "

Mr. Gold could feel something coming and it was getting closer. He widened his stance, preparing for whatever it was. It was quite powerful from what he could tell but it didn't feel like Cora. The magic he felt was not dark, perhaps a shade or two off white but not evil.

He caught his breath, his hand tightening around the wand as he waited. He sensed something familiar about the power but then again, different. It almost felt like Emma but it was so much stronger than when she had left. A pale white hand popped up out of the well, grasping the edge.

He looked closer, the other hand joining the first as Emma emerged from the well. His heart leapt in his chest at the sight of her as she climbed out. Her hair was longer and she looked thinner than she had been when she left but seemed like her strength was intact. His eyes then slipped down her body, his heart sinking when he could not detect the presence of the children she was supposed to be carrying.

" Mom? " Henry said quietly as he watched Emma as she hoisted Mary-Margret out of the well. He sounded like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Emma looked towards him. She gasped, " Henry! "

Mr. Gold watched as Henry ran to her. " Mom! " Henry said again as he ran past Regina. She reached for him as he ran past her, looking sad when he did not stop.

" I missed you! " Emma cried as Henry hugged her.

" I missed you too, " Henry held onto Emma like he was never going to let her go again.

" I missed you so much, " Emma sobbed. Mary-Margret put her arms around them, hugging them both but she said nothing. The scene was very touching but it left Mr. Gold feeling unsettled. He had been certain Cora was coming that way, his brief visions assuring him of her arrival.

He looked to Regina to find her staring at him, sadness in her eyes. She looked like she felt forgotten and unwanted. He looked back to Emma, Henry and Mary-Margret, Emma glancing at him. Their eyes locked for a moment but he pulled away, realizing what he had almost done.

He turned and walked down the path, hoping Emma wouldn't follow. He needed time alone, time to think about what his visions had really meant and why he hadn't seen it before. He had been hasty in assuming what he was seeing, almost sacrificing the only person who had showed him a shred of compassion in a very long time. If the barrier had remained in place, she would have died and left him with no one.

He thought of Belle. She wanted to be with him again but he knew she would still want him to change. Emma didn't want that, accepting him for what he was. It was all so overwhelming and he needed to be alone. He needed to get himself sorted out before he could face her.

He listened carefully as he walked away, determined not to look back...

* * *

Emma watched as Mr. Gold silently walked away. He briefly looked at her before turning to leave and she couldn't get herself to say anything to stop him. She had so much she wanted to say to him but she knew it would have to be in private. Henry didn't know about them and she didn't want to confuse the boy.

She needed to get her thoughts together anyway. If she had talked to him there, she would have either blurted everything out at once or not been able to talk at all. She wanted to tell him about the babies, ask him about her magic and find out if what about what she had done to Cora. If anyone knew what had happened and why, it would have been him.

A noise to her right drew her attention to Regina. She was picking herself up off the ground and looked like she had been through something rough. Her hair was disheveled and she was panting for air. Mary-Margret looked around them, furrowing her brow.

Emma looked around too, seeing Ruby was laying on the ground off to the side of the path. Mr. Gold was still in view but he did not look back. His body language spoke volumes to Emma, telling her something big had happened just before they had come through. " What's going on? " Emma asked quietly.

" What happened? " Mary-Margret asked.

Henry looked at Regina, " She saved you. She saved both of you. "

Emma gasped, shocked at the words. Regina was the last person she expected to save her or Mary-Margret. It made her wonder just what had happened while they were away. " Thank you, " She whispered as Henry hugged her again.

" You're welcome, " Regina replied.

" You okay? " Ruby ran towards them. She jumped up on the ledge that surrounded the well and hugged Mary-Margret.

" Hey, " Mary-Margret said then gasped. " Where's my husband? " She asked as she pushed Ruby away. " I need to find him. "

" Okay, " Ruby said. She grabbed Mary-Margret by the hand before turning to Emma and giving her a quick smile. The two women took off down the path, leaving Emma and Henry behind with Regina.

Henry clung to Emma as she looked at Regina. She stepped down off the ledge and walked towards her, trying to think of something to say to her. She panted for air, all the excitement leaving her winded, " Your mom... She's a... Piece of work... You know? " Emma was scared how she would react to the comment and hoping it wouldn't be bad.

" Indeed I do, " Regina nodded once. She then smiled, " Welcome back. "

Emma smiled in return. Regina sounded genuine and Emma really could sense a change in her. " Thanks, " She replied as Henry continued to hold onto her as she held onto him. She didn't think the boy would ever let her go again.

Regina watched them hold each other for a few moments before she sighed, " You better hurry. Don't want to keep Ruby and Mary-Margret waiting. "

" Right, " Emma nodded. She looked down at Henry, " Come on kid. "

Henry let Emma go and took her by the right hand, " I know where Ruby parked. Follow me. "

* * *

Ruby pulled up to the pawn shop, Mary-Margret jumping out of the car before it was completely stopped. She was eager to get inside and wake David. He had put himself in great danger just to protect Henry. She ran to the door and pushed it open, heading straight for the back.

Ruby had told her where David was sleeping on the drive over and that the dwarves were watching over him. She got to the curtain and pushed it aside, the dwarves all looking up as she came into the room. She went right to David's side, leaning down to him before sitting down on the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders, staring down at him as Emma, Henry and Ruby came into the room.

She moved her hands to his face, leaning down and kissing him when she thought she couldn't wait a second longer. A gentle pulse of magic flowed through the room, the power of True Love's Kiss. She pulled away but he didn't wake instantly, worrying Mary-Margret until he took a breath as his eyes flew open. He looked around for a second before his eyes settled on her, a smile coming to his lips.

Joy welled up inside of Mary-Margret, so happy to see his curse broken. " You did it, " He said as he looked up at her, echoing the words she had said to him when he had broken her curse.

" Did you ever doubt I would? " Mary-Margret replied.

" No, " David breathed as she took his lips in another kiss, sitting up and reaching up to cradle the back of her head in his left hand. He leaned her back before pulling away, " But the burning red room did give me pause. "

Mary-Margret chuckled at that before kissing him again...

* * *

Emma backed out of the room. It seemed that Mary-Margret and David were going to be doing a lot of kissing and not much else. She decided it would be the perfect time to slip off and speak to Mr. Gold. It wasn't the most private of places but everyone else was preoccupied with Mary-Margret and David's reunion, even Henry.

She turned, looking around the shop to find Mr. Gold was putting what looked like a magic wand away in a wooden box. He closed the lid as she approached, glancing at her but not saying anything. " We need to talk, " She said as she tried to keep her voice from trembling.

On the ride over, Henry had told them everything that had happened that day, including about the magic barrier Mr. Gold and Regina had put in place to keep Cora from coming to Storybrooke. He explained that it would kill anyone who came through but Regina had risked her life to diffuse it. He said she was trying to be a better person and he believed she could do it.

" Yes, " He turned to face her. " I believe apologies are in order. "

" No. No apologies necessary, " Emma replied. " I understand why you wanted to keep Cora out of here. "

Mr. Gold looked stunned for a moment, like he had not expected her to forgive him for nearly killing her and her mother. Emma did understand though. She could see his logic, though it was a little flawed. He looked towards the front window of the shop, " Just remind me not to bet against you in the future, Emma. "

" It's not really a bet when the game is rigged, now is it? " Emma breathed. It had been so long since she had heard him speak her name. She could feel gooseflesh starting to rise on her skin but she fought it back. She had to keep her wits about her if she was going to get answers to the questions she had.

He looked confused, " To what exactly are you referring? "

Emma frowned, " Your scroll. I saw it in your cell. You wrote my name again and again and again. "

He shrugged slightly, " Just wanted to make sure it would stick. "

" You did it until your fingers bled, " Emma said. " I had a vision of you doing it, using the ink. The ink was there all the time. You could have gotten out... Escaped from the horrible way my father treated you. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I was exactly where I wanted to be. "

Emma was shocked. She didn't know how he could have wanted to be in such a horrible place, being fed worms and never seeing the sunlight. He was trapped like an animal and his freedom taken away. She couldn't fathom giving up so much willingly.

" You needed to find that so all this could occur, " Mr. Gold finished.

Emma frowned, " You created the curse, Gold. You made me The Savior. So everything I've ever done is exactly what you wanted me to do. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " I created the curse dearie but I didn't make you. I merely took advantage of what you are... The product of True Love. "

Emma glanced toward the back room, to where her mother and father were. They were the ones who made her but he still knew she would be the one. She also wanted to make sure no one was coming. She still had a couple of other things to say to him and didn't want to get interrupted or anyone else to hear.

" That's why you are powerful, " He continued. " And everything you've done... You've done yourself. "

Emma blinked, his words leading her to believe that he was unaware what had happened right before she and Mary-Margret had come through. " So you don't know? "

" Know what? " He asked. He looked a little confused, like he really didn't know. She had been sure he knew what she was capable of even though she wasn't.

Emma moved closer to him, lifting her left hand to her heart. He flicked his eyes downward as she motioned to her chest, " Cora tried to rip my heart out... But she couldn't. She was blasted back by something inside me... But... But. "

" By magic, " Mr. Gold said quietly. " Whatever that was, I didn't do that. You did. "

It all became clear to her with his words. She thought it had felt different than what had happened at the jail and now she knew the white pulse was all her own. The purple one must have been The Blue Fairy's protection spell, which explained why she had passed out from it. Her magic did not react well with fairy magic, a side effect of having his mark on her.

" Is there anything else you need to tell me, dearie? " He asked quietly.

Emma bit her lip. The time had come for her to tell him about the babies but she wasn't sure she could. She glanced to the back room again, hoping no one was listening. She took a deep breath and looked at the floor as she placed her hands on her belly, " Gold... I... "

He nodded then looked towards the front window again. He sighed as he looked at her again, " I know. "

Emma took a sharp breath, " You... Know? "

He nodded once, " Henry told me. He came to me, asking for my help to get you and your mother home. He told me but I assume he doesn't know that... "

" No, " Emma cut him off before he could say it. " He doesn't. "

He closed his eyes, looking sad. He took a deep breath and let it out, " I suppose it's for the best since you're no longer... "

Emma went cold all over, " What? "

" I sensed nothing at the well and I'm feeling nothing now " He opened his eyes, looking very grave. " So that leads me to believe that you are no longer... "

" I am, " Emma said sharply. She knew she was and she knew she hadn't miscarried in The Enchanted Forest. She looked towards the back room again. She had to make sure no one was coming.

She leaned into him, looking him right in the eyes, " Gold... I'm pregnant and they're yours. "

He moved forward to catch her as she suddenly became dizzy, his left hand going to the small of her back as her left hand went to his right shoulder. He furrowed his brow in concern, " Are you alright? "

Emma had to think about that. She had been fine until she told him that she was pregnant, a strange feeling washing over her after she said the words. She decided that it had to be The Blue Fairy's spell breaking. She had tried her best to keep it intact in The Enchanted Forest, only telling Mulan because she had overheard her when she thought she was alone with Mary-Margret.

" Emma? " He said her name quietly. He was obviously trying not to draw attention to themselves though she could tell he was concerned for her.

" I'm okay, " Emma whispered. She turned her face to his, finding he was just staring at her. After he was quiet for what seemed like way too long, she became worried. " Gold? "

He gave her a tiny smile, " You had a protection spell on you, didn't you? "

Emma nodded, " David. He had The Blue Fairy... "

" But how? " Mr. Gold looked confused. " Fairy magic doesn't agree well with my magic. "

" It was when everything was in a flux, " Emma explained, recalling how strange the magic had felt before he had returned. It was like it was concentrating on Storybrooke. " I guess she found a way through when it was realigning itself. "

" I see, " He cut her off. " And you just broke it by telling me. "

Emma blinked then shrugged, " I guess so. How could you tell? "

Mr. Gold glanced down, " Because now I can sense them. They're still tiny little things, aren't they? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

" You're not even showing yet, " He muttered. He brought his eyes back up to meet hers. " But they are there. "

" I told you they were, " Emma replied. She could feel herself being drawn into him. They were so close, she could feel his breath on her face and his scent filled her nose. She leaned closer but he drew back just slightly.

" We had better not, " He whispered, the words tickling her lips. " There are too many people here who would just not understand, my dear. "

Emma pulled away, knowing he was right. David and Mary-Margret knew so she wasn't worried about them. She didn't want to have Henry wander out while they were kissing. It would have been too hard to explain to him or to the dwarves if any of them happened to see.

" Please don't think I'm pushing you away, " He said as he let his hand fall from her back. " Just protecting you. "

Emma sighed, " I understand. Maybe we can... "

" Call me once everything settles down, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Perhaps we can have dinner and you can tell me about your adventure. "

" I'd like that, " Emma said. " I'd like that a lot. "

Mr. Gold motioned to the back room, " You had better return to your family. I'm sure they'll be missing you soon. "

Emma let out a strained chuckle, " I don't know. Mary-Margret and David seemed pretty wrapped up in each other. "

" Then return to your boy, " Mr. Gold said. " You missed a lot of time with him. "

Emma took a step back, " Yeah. I did. "

Mr. Gold took a step closer, " Go on. You know where to find me. "

Emma nodded, reaching out to touch his left hand lightly before walking to the back room. She glanced back at him one last time before going through the curtain. She walked back into the room to find Henry hugging Regina. She decided she deserved it after what she had done, knowing she would be dead if she hadn't.

Emma then looked at Mary-Margret and David. Mary-Margret was still in his lap and they were cuddling like they were never going to take their hands off of each other again. Mary-Margret turned to look at Emma, a big smile on her face and David smiled as well. She reached out, grabbing Emma's right hand with her left.

" Emma, " Mary-Margret said as David moved out from under her.

" Looks like we have some catching up to do, " He said as he looked at them both.

Emma smiled at them both, " You have no idea. "

" How about dinner at Granny's? On me, " Ruby offered.

Emma chuckled, " As long as it's not chimera, I'm in. " Everyone laughed though Emma still couldn't find it that funny, not after almost being killed by one. She looked over at Henry, who was still hugging Regina. " Hey kid... Hungry? "

Henry let Regina go, still holding her hand. " Yeah, " He said as he let go of it and moved back to Emma's side. He looked at Regina as Emma wrapped her arm around him, " See you later. "

Emma pulled him close to her side as they left the back room, followed by everyone else but Regina. She glanced at Mr. Gold as they left, him giving her a tiny smile as they passed and left the shop...

To Be Continued...


End file.
